<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power &amp; Control/HopeNam by Alanasmithwheeler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887222">Power &amp; Control/HopeNam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanasmithwheeler/pseuds/Alanasmithwheeler'>Alanasmithwheeler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Namjoon | RM &amp; Park Jimin are Siblings, M/M, Married Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Mentioned Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Verse, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanasmithwheeler/pseuds/Alanasmithwheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Hoseok es un Alpha con una vida relativamente tranquila, tiene un cachorro y una pareja a la cuál ama, pero ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando un niño de labios regordetes aparece en su oficina? Tal vez solo es una broma del pequeño o es una señal del destino.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 🌸𝓤𝓷 🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ficha técnica💮</p><p>Título: Power &amp; Control<br/>Autores: Alanasmithwheeler (escritora) HeartlessGray (beta)<br/>Géneros: Omegaverse, Romance<br/>Capítulos:???<br/>Estado: En proceso </p><p>💮Disclamer💮</p><p>BTS y demás recursos visuales pertenece a Bit Hit y a los artistas en que comprenden la agrupación (los siete integrantes). Yo solo uso su imagen para desarrollar una historia ficticia que no busca para nada asimilar o formalizar una serie de hechos que aquí se narran. Cualquier parecido con su entorno, vida y personalidad es fruto de mi imaginación y no tiene ninguna relación con la realidad. Esta historia es exclusiva de Wattpad y no será publicada en AO3 al igual que la novela SooKai que es exclusiva de AO3 no será publicada aquí, si llegas a ver alguna de estas fuera de su página oficial es más seguro que no sea yo y te pido de favor que la denuncies, al igual que ten mucho cuidado de acceder a páginas externas (AO3 y Wattpad son las únicas que uso para difundir mis obras) ya que pueden acarrear virus y demás robo de tu información que dispones en tu dispositivo. </p><p>💮Advertencias💮</p><p>Contenido adulto, relaciones homosexuales implícitas, diálogos sexuales explícitos, violencia, clasismo y sexismo. </p><p>Otros: Omegaverse, desarrollo lento, embarazo masculino, emparejamientos forzosos, ligeras menciones de comentarios maliciosos y su culturización en el Omegaverse. </p><p>Relación principal: HopeNam (Top!Jung Hoseok - Bottom!Kim Namjoon)<br/>Secundarias: ??? </p><p>💮Importante💮</p><p>En ningún momento y bajo ningún concepto la obra trasmite mi posición como autora al igual que mis colaboradores, esto es ficticio y no buscamos ofender a nadie, solo entretener. </p><p>Como se sabe el Omegaverse es de los pocos universos donde los autores pueden tomarse la libertad de modificarlos a su gusto y preferencia y yo no soy la excepción, siendo que más del 80% de mis historias abarcan este género, teniendo que la sociedad humana esta dividida en tres. </p><p>Alpha - Beta - Omega (la importancia de estos difiere del autor) en mis obras les doy cierta igualdad a los tres pero muchas veces no todo es un jardín de rosas siendo que los Omegas pueden ser pisoteados por su condición y demás cosas que abarca su aspecto cultural. </p><p>Probablemente no podré contestar a todos los comentarios que dejen, pero les aseguro que los leo todos por igual y los adoro (los guardo en mi corazoncito por si no creen) ❤ Si por algún motivo quieren decirme algo y quieren asegurarse de que los conteste, saben que siempre estoy conectada en Twitter el cuál encontraran en mi perfil (si son flojitos es @alanaarq) Besitos~ </p><p>Y sin más que añadir... Podéis leer en paz.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoseok llegó a su trabajo como siempre, arreglando su cabello por si ha tenido algún desarreglo en el trayecto, atrayendo la mirada de múltiples de sus trabajadores que suspiraban enamorados por el atractivo del Alpha. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Buenos días, Rose ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?</em> ― preguntó a su secretaria la cuál correspondió el saludo, poniéndolo al día de lo que tenía que hacer y sobre futuras juntas. ― <em>¿Hyungwon no ha llamado</em>?</p><p> </p><p>― <em>Si, dijo que Tae no podría venir a verlo ya que tiene un recital de piano importante así que deberá estar más tiempo en China ―</em> Hoseok ante aquello frunció el ceño claramente molesto, a veces creía que Hyungwon lo hacía apropósito para que no pudiera pasar tiempo con su cachorro. ―<em> No se ponga así señor Jung, sabe que el joven Teahyun lo adora.</em></p><p> </p><p>― <em>Eso lo sé, el único con problemas es Hyungwon.</em> ― suspiró entrando a su oficina, tendría un día aburrido por lo que podría notar al igual que su semana ya que su bebé estaría aun en China, como comenzaba a odiar ese país. ― <em>Como sea, ¿Has contactado con- no terminó ya que uno de sus guardaespaldas entro a su oficina siguiendo a alguien más, cayendo de bruces mientras el niño que perseguía sonreía victorioso.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>― Tonto gorila, te dije que no me evitarías llegar a mi destino ―</em> comentó burlesco mientras sacaba la lengua y hacia muecas al guarda que gruñía molesto ante la insolencia del menor, en cambio Hoseok y Rose miraban la escena entre algo gracioso y sorpresa; ― <em>Oh, si, ¿Quién de ustedes es Jung Hoseok? ―</em> preguntó demandante, parándose enfrente de ambos adultos mientras hacia un puchero, abultando sus gruesos labios. </p><p> </p><p>Rose señaló al Alpha mientras este parecía seguir en shock, ¿como un menor podía ser bastante intimidante? Sin más opción y al ver que Rose le señaló fue que tomo la palabra.</p><p> </p><p>― <em>Soy yo, ¿Quién me busca? ―</em> el menor sonrió de inmediato, haciendo brillar sus ojitos. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>¡Usted es muy atractivo! ―</em> gritó dejando ir su emoción ante su reciente descubrimiento. ― <em>digo, hola, soy Yeonjun tengo ocho años y tengo asuntos que hablar con usted señor Jung así que le suplico me deje hablarlos ―</em> junto sus manitas, observando al Alpha quien levantó una ceja ante la situación actual, Rose contenía sus ganas de pellizcar las mejillas del menor ya que le parecía de lo más adorable.</p><p> </p><p>― <em>Ahmm… vale, Rose, ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?</em> ― la chica asintió llevándose también al guarda que amenazó con la mirada al niño pero este solo contesto sacándole la lengua de nuevo, ya que estuvieron solos le ofreció al pequeño sentarse en uno de los sofás de la oficina. ― <em>Muy bien Yeonjun, ¿Dónde están tus padres?</em> ― sonrió amable al pequeño. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Mi papá está descansando en casa, yo aproveché eso para salir y dar una vuelta por la ciudad, seguí las indicaciones que un policía me dio y llegue aquí ―</em> menciono orgulloso, ignorando el enorme peligro por el cuál pudo haber pasado al llegar aquí. </p><p> </p><p>―<em> ¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso? </em></p><p> </p><p>El niño levantó los hombros, ni él sabía cómo había tenido tanta suerte ya que previamente había escuchado por palabras de su papá y su tío que la ciudad era un sitio cruel y despiadado para un pequeño como él. ― <em>Se que debe estar en shock pero yo… ―</em> y ahí fue que la postura segura del menor bajo a una indefensa y temerosa ― <em>yo tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo en persona.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― Ya veo y ¿Por qué querías conocerme? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>― Bueno… ―</em> empezó a juguetear con sus dedos <em>― no sé cómo decirle esto, pero resulta que yo… digo, usted…</em> ― le tembló la voz ― <em>usted es mi padre. </em></p><p> </p><p>Hoseok se quedó perplejo y la sonrisa que tenía anteriormente se borró de inmediato. Se miraron un momento y luego hizo una mueca semejante a la de su ex esposo. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Es una broma, ¿Verdad?</em> ― Yeonjun negó ― <em>No, debe de serlo, ¿Quién te mando? ¿Acaso fue Hyungwoon?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― No, no me mandó nadie, ni mi papá sabe acerca de que estoy aquí, yo vine por mi cuenta. Vine aquí porque vi una foto en mi casa donde usted sale besando a mi papá así que una cosa llevo a otra y ahora estoy aquí. Se que no debí hacer eso, pero yo tengo mi derecho de saber quién es mi padre, ¿no? Yo quería conocerlo, mire, hasta tenemos la misma nariz y ojos. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>― Dios ―</em> suspiro, riendo nerviosamente ― <em>debes de estar de joda… Yeonjun debes tranquilizarte, ¿vale? Es imposible que tenga otro hijo y menos de tu edad. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>― La fotografía no miente y menos cuando tiene escrito algo tan hermoso que usted le dedico a mi papá ―</em> dijo con resolución, frunciendo sus cejas y sacando sus labios en un puchero indignado dándole la imagen al mayor de estar viendo a un patito bebé molesto, pero si lo veía bien el niño tenía ciertos rasgos similares a los suyos.</p><p> </p><p>― <em>¿Quién es tu papá? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― Usted. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― No, hablo del otro.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>― Oh, él. Es un omega bastante hermoso y alto, tiene una sonrisa parecía a la mía y ojos de dragón, también tiene un aroma único que me hace sentir amado cada vez que me cubre con él y también tiene… ―</em> no terminó porque pronto la música de un celular empezó a sonar, interrumpiendo la descripción del menor, sacando de sus ropas un celular con calcomanías de animalitos y demás cosas en su reverso, observando la pantalla con un gesto de terror puro. ― <em>Ho-hola papá. Sí, salí a dar una vuelta</em> ― se podía escuchar la voz furiosa del otro lado ―. <em>No te molestes, regreso pronto, estoy en Seúl, ¡No me grites! ―</em> dijo el menor gritando, frunciendo sus labios como si la otra persona lo pudiera ver ― <em>Tu nunca me dices nada y si no me dices las cosas yo saldré por mi cuenta a buscar respuestas…</em> ― la otra persona ahora bajo la voz, tal vez amenazando al menor ya que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ― <em>¡No toques a mi patito!... está bien, eres muy malvado papá, te acusare con los abuelos.</em> ― el niño miró alrededor y luego a Hoseok, alejando el teléfono y ahogando su llanto le habló ―<em> ¿En qué parte de Seúl estoy?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― En la empresa Etude House, en la sede principal en Seúl. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>― ¿Escuchaste? ―</em> preguntó al adulto al otro lado de la línea ― <em>Sí, siempre te sales con la tuya, no le hagas nada por favor, sí, si tengo dinero, lo sé, adiós. ― </em>soltó un suspiro en cuanto terminó la llamada, ― <em>Esta enojado, dice que viene a buscarme y que le diga que me perdone por las molestias que le pude ocasionar.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― No te preocupes, ¿Cómo se llama tu papá omega? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― Me dijo que no le dijera nada más, lo lamento señor Jung. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― Vale, no te disculpes por eso, entiendo la preocupación de tu padre. Y Yeonjun puede que solo te confundiste.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>― No, usted es aquel el de la foto, estoy más que seguro, no me importa si no me cree. ―</em> negó acomodando sus ropas, estaba a punto de salir acompañado por Hoseok cuando recordó algo. <em>― ¿Usted tiene un omega? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― No, lo tuve pero terminamos hace dos años. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>― Mi papá también está solo, deberían salir juntos. ―</em> Hoseok sonrió ante lo dicho por el menor, captando la indirecta que trataba de darle.</p><p> </p><p>― <em>No lo creo pequeño.</em> ― acaricio sus mechones, levantando la mirada para llamar a Rose <em>― ¿Podrías acompañar al menor hacia el sitio donde su padre vendrá a recogerlo? ―</em> la Alpha asintió, agachándose para quedar a la altura del menor quien miraba a los adultos de manera lastimera, diablos, era bastante tierno el niño. ― <em>Cuídate Yeonjun, espero verte en un futuro.</em></p><p> </p><p>El niño se despidió con Rose a su lado, tomando la mano de la chica con fuerza como si quisiera romper a llorar pero no lo hizo, mostrándose fuerte ante los adultos, dejando a Hoseok regresar a su trabajo, ignorando el vació que empezó a inundar su corazón, decidió adjudicarlo a que ese niño le recordaba a su pequeño Taehyun, si, debía ser eso. Al cabo de media hora el sentimiento comento a ser más avasallante, golpeando su mente como si hay algo en aquel niño así que salió de inmediato, buscando a Rose quién apenas ingresaba a su escritorio, asustándola en el proceso. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Rose, ¿Dónde está el niño?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― Vinieron por él hace unos minutos, estaban dos adultos regañándolo por un tiempo, debiste ver su carita de cachorrito. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― Eso no me interesa, ¿Quiénes vinieron por él? ¿Como eran esas personas?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose se puso a pensar un poco, recordando a los adultos que se llevaron al lagrimoso niño pero simplemente no aparecía en su mente un rasgo en especial. ―<em> Lo lamento Hoba, no los vi de frente junto a que no me fijé demasiado en sus rostros, solo sé que uno de ellos era bastante alto, portaba un saco negro, su voz era gruesa, creo que era un beta y el otro era un poco bajo, usaba ropas de tonos amarillos y su voz era más dulce, tal vez el padre Omega del niño y hasta ahí, no sabría decirte más.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― De acuerdo, gracias.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― ¿Está todo bien?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>― Sí, sí, eh, si regresan diles que necesito hablar con ellos en mi oficina.</em> ― Rose asintió dejando regresar a Hoseok a su oficina, su cabeza era un lio en estos momentos. No podía quitarse de la cabeza al niño, ¿ocho años? ¿Qué estaba haciendo él hacía ocho años?</p><p> </p><p>🌸💮🌸💮🌸</p><p> </p><p>Observo por tercera vez en el día a su hijo quien era cargado por su hermano quien parecía más afectado por el llanto del menor, él no, conocía bien a su hijo y aunque le doliera regañarlo, tenía que aprender que cada hecho tenía su consecuencia, ¿Qué hubiera hecho si un pervertido lo hubiera secuestra o algo peor? No se podría ni imaginar una situación así, casi se sentía morir cuando no vio a su pequeño a su lado ahora toda una vida, no, eso era inconcebible. Se detuvo un minuto para retirarle el niño a su hermano, limpiando con un pañuelo las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro, depositando en su frente un beso. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?</em> ― preguntó tanteando con su mano libre el cuerpo del menor, en búsqueda de heridas. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>No papá, estoy bien, pero el señor Jung dijo que no era su hijo…―</em> Namjoon abrió los ojos al igual que Jimin quien parecía más preocupado por la reacción del mayor. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Yeonjun-ssi, ¿Cuantas veces te ha dicho tu padre que no deber hacer cosas así? Menos ir a decirle semejantes cosas a un Alpha como e- </em></p><p> </p><p><em>― ¿Papá, por que él no sabe que soy su hijo?</em> ― interrumpió a Jimin, centrando su atención en Namjoon quien seguía en shock, ¿Como su hijo sabia el nombre de aquel Alpha? No quería mentirle pero a la vez no quería decir nada, enfrentando la mirada acusatoria de su hijo quien esperaba la respuesta de su padre.</p><p> </p><p>― <em>Es algo complicado cariño, cuando sea el momento te lo diré.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>― Pero ya soy grande, quiero saber porque mi papá nunca me busco, ¿porque nos dejo solos? ―</em> soltó entre hipidos amargos y Namjoon sintió un dolor profundo excavar en su corazón, abrazando a su hijo contra su pecho. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Se que tienes curiosidad pero no puedo decírtelo, no ahora, eventualmente. ―</em> Yeonjun asintió de mala manera, si bien quería saber todo, las manos temblorosas de su padre le detuvieron, temiendo por él así que tuvo que resignarse.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin al ver el estado de su hermano mayor, le ayudo a tomar asiento dentro del apartamento mientras esperaban a su pareja quien llevaría a Yeonjun y Namjoon de regreso a casa, encaminándose a la habitación de su cachorro quien dormía tranquilamente, dejando a los otros dos en la planta baja. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Papá, ¿estas bien?</em> ― preguntó en voz baja Yeonjun al ver que los temblores no se detenían, Namjoon asintió regresando a su estado normal, soltando al menor para sentarlo en el sillón. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Iré por un poco de agua, no te muevas de aquí, si baja tu tío dile donde estoy</em>. </p><p> </p><p>No dejo a su hijo responder, corriendo de inmediato a la cocina para vomitar en el lavabo, sintiendo la bilis inundar su paladar, estaba nervioso, asustado y preocupado; había olido un poco del aroma de Hoseok en los cabellos de su hijo, seguía conservando ese aroma que siempre le caracterizaba. </p><p> </p><p>―<em> ¿Por qué la madre luna me atormenta de esta manera?  </em></p><p> </p><p>🌸💮🌸💮🌸</p><p> </p><p>Terminó de trabajar hace dos horas pero no se había retirado de la compañía, había pedido las cámaras de seguridad y estaba en búsqueda de algo, retrocediendo la cita en el momento exacto, cuando lo encontró congeló la imagen para poder observar bien a la persona que cargaba en brazos al niño y el mayor que los acompañaba, al cabo de unos minutos el rostro del mayor empezó a ser más lucida en la mente de Hoseok, trayendo consigo múltiples recuerdos que parecían muertos, apretando los puños en un gesto de molestia mientras sus feromonas inundaban la oficina. </p><p> </p><p>“― <em>Hoseok</em>… ― susurró aquel chico contra su oído, jugueteando con la espalda del Alpha quien dormía en la cama, liberando sus feromonas para atraer la atención del mencionado, sonriendo ante el coqueteo del omega. <em>― Buenos días solecito” </em></p><p> </p><p>Pensó que ya se había librado de ese imbécil pero tal parecía que no.</p><p> </p><p>🌸</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 🌸𝓓𝓮𝓾𝔁🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namjoon llegó cansado a su trabajo con ojeras notables que intentó inútilmente ocultar con maquillaje. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿<em>Qué te pasó Nam? ―</em> preguntó YuGyeom al ver el estado del Omega quien luchaba por no verse más mal de lo que estaba. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Sólo tuve una noche difícil, no te preocupes.</em> ― sonrío débilmente tratando de convencer a su compañero de trabajo y a la vez a él pero era imposible. </p><p> </p><p>Después de haber viajado toda la noche en compañía del esposo de su hermano, Namjoon no pudo descansar nada, si bien Taehyung le había recomendado dormirse en lo que llegaban, el Omega no podía conciliar el sueño esperando que Hoseok no hubiera detectado su aroma en alguna de las prendas de su hijo y que hubiese tomado las acciones del menor como una travesura de la cuál no debía tomarle mucha importancia, pero Jung Hoseok no era así, era curioso por naturaleza así que tal vez investigaría un poco, de eso estaba seguro. </p><p> </p><p>No, debería dejar de pensar en eso y centrarse en su trabajo, suficiente estrés tenía para añadir la situación de Hoseok a la bolsa, golpeó con fiereza sus mejillas, enderezando su espalda y levantando su barbilla, no queriendo demostrar ni la más mínima pisca de su maldita naturaleza sumisa, asustando en el proceso a YuGyeom. Pidiéndole perdón al cabo de unos segundos, centrándose en su trabajo, contestando el teléfono del despacho y agendando cada cita correspondiente mientras YuGyeom se encargaba de poner en regla los documentos que serían llevados a los juicios. El día pasó rápido entre escenas absurdas donde algunas personas salían del despacho peleando por cosas sin importancia y otras que salían arreglando sus problemas maritales, ambos reían en voz baja mientras los abogados se planteaban bien si cambiar su título a uno de psicólogo. </p><p> </p><p>Cuando regreso a su casa pudo ver a su prima Hwasa estar tirada sobre la cama con un hilo de saliva deslizándose por la comisura de su boca, sonrió y siguió caminando hacia la habitación de su hijo. Yeonjun estaba durmiendo mucho más grácilmente que Hwasa, acurrucado sobre su cama y respirando suavemente, su pálido rostro sin expresión. El chico solía tener mejores modales que los Kim, Namjoon se lo atribuía a la genética de Hoseok ya que el Alpha había sido criado en Inglaterra así que sus modelos eran mucho más refinados, eso le había agradado bastante, le gustaba que su hijo se comportara como un caballero. </p><p> </p><p>Cerró la puerta tras de él y volvió a su habitación, sacándose la ropa y acostándose junto a su prima. Hwasa entreabrió uno de sus violetas ojos por unos segundos para asegurarse de ver a Namjoon descansando y no un desconocido, segura, volvió a cerrar los ojos, permitiéndose abrazar al más alto para darle más tranquilidad. </p><p> </p><p>Horas más tarde, Yeonjun vino a despertarlo como era costumbre. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Papá, Hwasa dice que es tarde</em> ― Namjoon gruñó, oyendo lejos la voz de su único hijo. </p><p> </p><p>― ¡<em>Papá! </em></p><p> </p><p><em>― ¡Yeonjun, no le grites a tu padre! ―</em> la voz de la chica terminó de despertarlo, abriendo sus ojos con dificultad. Su hijo tenía una bandeja con panqueques y una taza de café. Namjoon sonrió y se sentó en la cama, tomando la bandeja y acariciando el cabello de Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Gracias, bebé. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― ¡Soy un niño grande! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon rió y asintió. El niño trepó a la cama y se posicionó junto a su padre, encendiendo el televisor y sintonizando un canal infantil. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>― Bien, nos dejaron dibujar, dibujé mi peluche favorito, lo tengo en mi mochila. ―</em> El niño abrió la boca cuando su padre le acercó el tenedor con un trozo de panqueque, recibiendo la comida con agrado. Masticó por unos segundos y volvió a hablar. ― <em>Koya</em> ― Aclaró el niño, refiriéndose a su patito de felpa. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Me lo mostrarás luego, ¿Verdad?</em> ― el niño asintió emocionado. </p><p> </p><p>Hwasa apareció en el umbral de la habitación, sostenía una taza de café en su mano, se notaba que necesitaba dormir. Namjoon le sonrió y se sintió culpable. Su prima ya estaba casada y muchas veces debía dejar a su pareja en casa para ayudarle, ocupando su tiempo tratando de seguirle el paso a un niño con más energía que el promedio. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Hola, Hye. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― Buenos días, Nam. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>― Gracias por quedarte, ¿Te quedarás a almorzar?</em> ― negó con su cabeza y terminó su café. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Que más quisiera pero debo regresar a casa, debo alimentar a mis gatos y a Moonbyul, sólo me quedé para asegurarme de que todo estuviese bien. —</em> mencionó recordando a su esposa quien muchas veces terminaba casi ocasionando un desastre cuando se acercaba a un horno. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― Oh. Si, todo correcto, me saludas a Moon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon levantó sus pulgares y sonrió. Yeonjun parecía ausente, demasiado concentrado en la caricatura que estaba siendo emitida en televisión. Hwasa se acercó para despedirse con un beso y se marchó, Namjoon miró a su hijo y sonrió con complicidad. </p><p> </p><p><em>― ¿Quieres ir a comer afuera? ―</em> Yeonjun lo miró de inmediato y sonrió de igual modo, asintiendo. Jimin y Hwasa los regañaban cada vez que salían y no comían en casa ya que decía que después su hijo no crecería con esa comida chatarra, pero seamos sinceros, una vez cada tres meses se daban el lujo de salir a comer afuera ya que por el trabajo del Omega era imposible. ― <em>Agarra tu gorro y un abrigo por si llega a bajar la temperatura, yo llevaré el impermeable y los paraguas. ―</em> ordenó, dejando al menor salir corriendo mientras el se arreglaba, cuando estuvo listo su móvil empezó a sonar ganándose un bufido de su hijo, sabía de quién era ese tono. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Hola Jackson </em></p><p> </p><p><em>― Namjoon, no me avisaste cuando llegaste, me preocupaste demasiado. ―</em> mencionó preocupado el joven doctor, mientras terminaba de retirarse su bata para salir. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Lo lamento, no quería molestarte ya que luego estás muy ocupado. ―</em> se agachó para ponerle el casco a Yeonjun y subirlo a la motocicleta. ― <em>¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo? </em></p><p> </p><p>Jackson sonrió al otro lado de la línea como si el Omega pudiera verle. ― <em>Bien, ya sabes, lo de siempre, lo único malo es no ver a mi pareja en la cama. ―</em> el rostro del Omega empezó a tomar un color rojo que fue oculto por el casco. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>No digas esas cosas tan a la ligera, ¿Qué tal si alguien te escucha? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― No me preocuparía, después de todo somos pareja. Oye, ¿Quieres que lleve algo para la cena o cocinamos? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>― No, comeremos fuera, regresaremos por la noche.</em> ― Yeonjun gritó emocionado tratando de apurar a su padre quien le miró de inmediato comprendiendo lo que el menor trataba de indicar. ― <em>Lo siento, te llamo cuando estemos de regreso. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― No te preocupes, disfrútalo con Yeonjun y dile al campeón que no abuse de la gaseosa. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― Si, sabes que no te hará caso. Vale, adiós, nos vemos en la noche. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>― Los amo, vayan con cuidado, adiós. ―</em> colgó, dejando a un avergonzado Namjoon quien era mirado de manera inquisitiva por su hijo, cuando reaccionó tomó asiento para conducir al restaurante de comida rápido que su hijo amaba ya que tenía múltiples juegos y juguetes para su disfrute. </p><p> </p><p>🌸💮🌸💮🌸 </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Vaya, es una ternura, ni de joda digo que eres el padre ―</em> mencionó YoonGi bajando la fotografía de las cámaras de seguridad donde se mostraba a Yeonjun con Namjoon. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Jaja que buena broma YoonGi —</em> comento sarcástico Hoseok ―, <em>esto es serio. ¿O acaso no comprendes la gravedad del asunto? ―</em> frunció su nariz y señaló a Namjoon. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>¿Pero qué te preocupa? Ustedes fueron pareja si me equivoco. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― Y ese es el problema. Namjoon y yo lo fuimos hasta que me entere de los desvíos de millones que hacía a mis espaldas, lo abofete en el aeropuerto cuando me fue a recibir, sabía su plan y si lo dejaba más tiempo me hubiera dejado en bancarrota. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― ¿Y el punto? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>― El punto es que si ese mocoso es mi hijo, que no lo creo porque Namjoon es capaz de abrir sus piernas por cualquiera, me podría amenazar a las autoridades por unas pocas monedas, ¿entiendes la gravedad? Junto a que imagen le daría a las empresas. ―</em> echo sus cabellos hacia atrás, gruñendo ante la idea de volver a ver a Kim Namjoon, incluso el pensar en él era detestable. </p><p> </p><p>YoonGi suspiró y volvió a mirar la foto, notando el parecido que aquel niño tenía con Namjoon, junto a otros detalles heredados de Hoseok, pero en si no eran muy notables. El Jung se levantó para dar vueltas como león enjaulado, jalando sus cabellos ante la idea de ver todo aquello que su familia construyó ser derribado por un Omega codicioso. Como se arrepentía el haber conocido a Kim Namjoon. </p><p> </p><p><em>― ¿Qué haré si me denuncia con los medios de comunicación? ―</em> YoonGi ante las feromonas de terror en el Alpha, fue que se levantó para darle un golpe en la frente para alejarlo de aquello que rondaba su mente. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Cálmate, no sabemos si es tu hijo o uno que Namjoon tuvo con otro Alpha, puede que sea la segunda opción y tu estés pensando lo peor. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>― ¿¡Y como no quieres que lo haga si una parte de mi me grita que ese niño es mío!? ―</em> Hoseok le lanzó una almohada cercana que YoonGi esquivó con gracia. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>¿Y? No es tu problema y si Namjoon quiere chantajearte con él, es algo muy estupido de su parte ya que se tomó bastante tiempo para hacerlo. ¿Creés que ahora te necesita? </em></p><p> </p><p>YoonGi tomó asiento y miró sus impecables uñas en un gesto desinteresado. Hoseok se sentó de igual modo, su rostro mostrando preocupación. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Pero… es mi hijo, YoonGi. Mío. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>― No, no es tuyo, es de su madre, tú ―</em> le señaló, mirándole con ojos fríos ― <em>nunca supiste de su existencia y si alguien tiene que decirte algo sería Hyungwoo quien llevo tu marca y tu semilla nueve meses, no alguien que solo te uso para conseguir dinero fácil. </em></p><p> </p><p>Hoseok frunció los labios y suspiró hastiado. Quizás llamar a YoonGi no había sido una buena idea, el pálido se acomodó entre los almohadones, le miró fijamente y en silencio por un par de segundos y sonrió. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Si tan desesperado estás por un compañero sólo ve a China y arregla las mierdas que tienes con Hyungwon, él es un Omega de tu nivel y sobre todo ambos se complementan, no por algo tuvieron a Taehyun. </em></p><p> </p><p>Hoseok suspiró ― <em>No es que esté desesperado por un omega. ―</em> negó, mirándole de mala gana. ― <em>Puedo conseguir uno cuando quiera. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― El problema es que ese niño es producto del tiempo donde yo ame a Namjoon como un idiota, es el producto de un amor que creí único y especial. ¡Es el niño que intenté darle a Namjoon cuando estuvimos juntos! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― No lo sabes Hoseok. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>― Ya se pero, una parte de mi grita que es mío, que es aquello que siempre anhelaba tener con Namjoon...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>YoonGi no mencionó más, sacando de sus ropas una tarjeta con un numero detrás. </p><p> </p><p>― <em>Comunicate con él, dile que vas de mi parte y te ayudará a obtener toda la información que desees. </em></p><p> </p><p>🌸</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No sé dónde poner mis ideas sin que esto se vea feo así que recurriremos a las notas de pie, anyways, ¿Qué les está pareciendo la obra?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 🌸𝓣𝓻𝓸𝓲𝓼🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Observó el centro educativo con curiosidad, notando como varios niños salía como si nada del instituto y otros más, los menores, esperaban la llegada del adulto responsable de su cuidado, él por su parte observaba con interés a cierto niño de cabellos castaños y labios gruesos correr de la mano con otro de apariencia de conejo, ambos reían ajenos del adulto que los miraba con interés. Pensó darse la media vuelta al darse cuenta de los murmullos que la gente daba al rededor de él, pero sus piernas parecían ajenas al pensamiento del mayor, entrando a la institución y siendo detenido de inmediato por uno de los encargados del sitio, un maestro de hombros anchos y cara femenina que le miraba con un gesto de asco y molestia. </p><p> </p><p>― Disculpé, no pude estar aquí ― le indicó mientras señalaba la salida, el niño que parecía conejo al ver la molestia del maestro se acercó para esconderse detrás de las piernas del más alto. </p><p> </p><p>― Eh, si, es que yo… ― empezó a ponerse nervioso, comprendiendo la imagen que aquel hombre tenía de él, pero no era nada de eso. </p><p> </p><p>― ¡Señor Jung! ― La voz de Yeonjun hizo a los dos adultos dejar de discutir, observando al menor quien sonreía enormemente mientras movía sus manitas emocionado. ― ¡Si vino a verme! </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok agradeció enormemente la interrupción del menor, relajándose para agacharse y tomarlo en brazos, ignorando la mirada inquisitoria del maestro. </p><p> </p><p>― Vine por el pequeño, su madre me lo solicito por teléfono ― mintió, había investigado que este era el único día en el cuál Yeonjun regresaba solo a casa ya que Namjoon estaba bastante ocupado con asuntos de su trabajo, el maestro no estaba muy conforme con la respuesta de Hoseok, dirigiendo su atención a Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun, ¿de dónde conoces al señor? ― Hoseok estaba a punto de degollar a ese hombre, había olvidado ese detalle, preocupándose por la respuesta del menor, Yeonjun pareció comprender la preocupación del Alpha, sonriendo a su profesor. </p><p> </p><p>― Es un viejo amigo de mi tío Jimin y mi tío Taehyung. Mi mamá lo conoce. ― con eso fue suficiente para tranquilizar al maestro quien dejo al adulto retirarse con el menor, no sin antes amenazarle que si era una mentira llamaría a las autoridades correspondientes, asintiendo nervioso por el tono del profesor; Yeonjun por su parte se despidió de su amigo quien seguía escondido tras el profesor, apretando sus manitas contra la tela del pantalón. Ya fuera de la institución, el Alpha permitió dejar salir un suspiro enorme, dejando la presión escapar de su cuerpo, se sentía como un criminal que acababa de secuestrar a un niño, un niño que sonreía emocionado al estar en sus brazos. </p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun, pequeño, ¿Sabes el camino a tu casa? ― preguntó amablemente, bajando al menor para tomar su mano, dejando a este que le dirija a la casa. Solo lo dejaría y se largaria de inmediato, solo haría eso, por ninguna opción estaría más tiempo. </p><p> </p><p>― Si, sígame señor Jung, pero antes, ― sacó de su mochila amarilla su teléfono, mandándole un mensaje a Namjoon donde aclaraba que había salido y llegaría en unos minutos, volviéndolo a guardar sin esperar una respuesta del Omega. ― listo, ya podemos irnos. </p><p> </p><p>Caminaron por un largo tiempo, hablando de caricaturas y demás cosas infantiles que el menor solía ver en televisión, agradeciendo que este no mencionara nada de Namjoon, cuando por fin llegaron, se metieron a un vecindario con múltiples hanok*, dejando al Alpha extasiado, recordando el gusto que Namjoon tenía por las cosas antiguas y la tranquilidad, no fue hasta la casa no. 134340 que se detuvieron, dejando ver las puertas de madera que resguardaban el edificio interior que se alzaba por encima de estas. </p><p> </p><p>― Mi papá y el doctor Wang rentan aquí desde hace un tiempo, la dueña es una abuelita que me regala muchos dulces ― comento el menor, abriendo para dejar ver el jardín interior y a una mujer mayor que estaba sentada a un lado del jardín, tejiendo tranquila. ― ¡Hola abuela Choi! ― gritó saludando a la mujer que elevó la mirada para ver al menor y sonreírle, sin interrogar la presencia del Alpha. ― esta algo mal de la vista, pero la quiero mucho. Oh, te llevare a mi habitación para que veas mi cuarto, te va a gustar mucho. </p><p> </p><p>― No creo que sea lo mejor Yeonjun, solo quería dejarte en tu casa ya que sé que hoy estarías solo. ― declaro ante la invitación del menor quien dejo de sonreír. </p><p> </p><p>― Te volverás a ir… nos dejaras solos otras vez. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Que? No, es solo que, es complicado. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Por qué tu y mi papá se ponen de acuerdo para decirme eso? ¿Acaso no les interesa mis sentimientos? ― empezó a gimotear mientras sus ojitos se inundaban de lagrimas que empezaron a recorrer el rostro del menor, ante esto Hoseok se agacho para abrazarle y consolarlo, le dolía verlo llorar y no sabía el por qué. </p><p> </p><p>― No es eso campeón, es que necesito asegurarme de algo y después de eso te aseguro venir a verte más seguido, ― ¿De qué hablaba? </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Me lo prometes? ― Hoseok asintió, alegrando al menor quien se aferró a él. ― Gracias </p><p> </p><p>🌸💮🌸💮🌸</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon llegó a eso de las seis, con una bolsa de pollo frito para que Yeonjun, Jackson y él comieran ya que el Alpha llegaba en una hora, esperando a su hijo que le recibiera pero al no escuchar sus pasitos apresurados comenzó a preocuparse ya que el menor se dormía hasta que él llegaba y le leía un cuento, no antes ya que luego tenia pesadillas, temeroso ingreso a su hogar para ver en primera plana a quien más odiaba, conectando mirada con el Alpha quien se encamino hasta él, erizando la piel de Namjoon quien empezó a sentir una urgencia por escapar del sitio. </p><p> </p><p>― Tu y yo debemos hablar. ― ordenó Hoseok con voz demandante, sin alzar la voz ya que en un dormitorio alejado dormía Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ― preguntó, conteniendo las ganas de correr y temblar por el tono del Alpha, apelando a toda la fuerza de voluntad disponible para hilvanar una sola frase sin sonar titubeante. </p><p> </p><p>― No me evites el tema, ¿Tu sabías las consecuencias que te esperaban si te volvía a ver? Además, ¿Qué esa mierda de que ese niño es mío? </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon antepuso su necesidad de temblar ante la amenaza del enojo de ese Alpha, conteniendo sus feromonas para no esparcirlas por todo el sitio y asustar a su hijo, no podía ponerlo en peligro, nadie le pondría una mano a su adorado Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>― Yo no mande a mi hijo hasta allá, no tengo la mínima intensión de entrometerme en su vida y lamento las impertinencias que mi cachorro ocasiono, le suplico me perdone ― se arrodillo ante el Alpha en un gesto de completa sumisión, ignorando su orgullo para proteger a su cachorro. ― Lamento haber aparecido en su vida, por favor perdóneme. Por favor Alpha, no tome represalias contra mi cachorro. Si lo desea, me iré del país con él para no molestarle más. </p><p> </p><p>― Espera, necesito respuestas y no te escaparas sin antes dármelas, ¿De qué va toda esta mierda? ¿Acaso quieres volver a chantajearme o quieres joderme más? </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon no alzo la mirada, siguiendo con la cabeza baja. ― Nada de eso, por favor, se lo suplico, mi hijo es bastante sensible, si desea golpearme podemos ir a otro sitio ale- </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Es mi hijo? </p><p> </p><p>Ante esto Namjoon se permitió alzar la cabeza para mirarse por unos largos segundos, estaba pálido y comenzaba a salivar de más, no sabia que decir. </p><p> </p><p>― Te pregunté si ese niño es mi hijo, aunque lo dudo, eres una jodida zorra que solo busca dinero, más seguro es de otro hombre al cuál le vendiste el culo. ― escupió acido, observando con asco a Namjoon, este pensaba alegar algo cuando un grito les hizo callar. </p><p> </p><p>― ¡Deja a mi papá en paz! ― grito Yeonjun empujando a Hoseok en cuanto estuvo frente a él, plantándose frente a Namjoon para protegerlo con su cuerpo. ― No me interesa si eres mi padre, si tocas a mi papá no te lo perdonaré ― gruño, apretando los puños y sintiendo una creciente ira albergarse en él. </p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun, regresa a tu habitación, por favor. ― pidió Hoseok, tratando de mantener los estribos y hacer algo de lo cual se podría arrepentir. </p><p> </p><p>― ¡No lo hare, no cuando mi papá está asustado! ― Hoseok inhalo tratando de tranquilizarse, Namjoon como pudo sacó de sus ropas su móvil, entregándoselo a Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun, toma, por favor ve a la puerta principal y espera a Jackson, ¿vale? </p><p> </p><p>― Pe-pero </p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun, ve. Por favor, no me hagas repetirte las cosas. ― el menor le miro con enojo, luego miró a Hoseok no sin antes sacarle la lengua, saliendo de la casa en espera de la pareja de su papá. Una vez lejos, el omega se puso de pie para enfrentar al Alpha. </p><p> </p><p>― Se lo suplico joven Jung, por la salud mental de mi hijo que no iniciemos una pelea aquí, si usted desea podemos hablar en otro sitio, lejos de él, donde usted podrá gritarme y golpearme todo lo que desee, pero por favor, no delante de mi hijo, él no tiene la culpa de nada. </p><p> </p><p>― No me agradan las mentiras y lo sabes, si ese niño no es mío deberías dejar de mentirle, es bastante cruel de tu parte jugar con sus sentimientos. </p><p> </p><p>― No estoy mintiéndole ― sostuvo el Omega, esta vez con total seguridad y el otro abrió sus ojos indignado. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Como puedes decir una mierda de tal magnitud? Ese niño llegó hasta mi trabajo para decirme que soy su padre, ¿Acaso no te duele jugar con los sentimientos de tu propio hijo? </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon negó ― Yeonjun no le mintió, usted es su padre. </p><p> </p><p>― ¡No lo soy! ― Hoseok estaba controlándose porque tenía una ganas terribles de darle una merecida paliza al Omega. ― Dame una jodida explicación racional, ahora mismo, antes de que explote y te desfigure la cara. </p><p> </p><p>― Me entere que estaba en cinta una semana después de que te marchaste a Paris. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok negó. ― Mentiroso, tomabas supresores por todo, es imposible que hayas quedado en cinta. </p><p> </p><p>― Si, lo hacía pero la noche anterior a mi celo lo hicimos sin protección, no recordé tomar mis pastillas, pensé que no habría consecuencias ya que su uso en exceso te vuelve casi infértil. Fue un milagro el que no resultara en un aborto. </p><p> </p><p>El Alpha lanza una carcajada ante esto, ― ¿Y ya que se te vaciaron los bolsillos vienes de regreso? </p><p> </p><p>― No, yo en ningún momento envíe a Yeonjun por ese motivo, no necesito tu dinero, ni mucho menos tus palabras hirientes. ― apretó los labios, miró de reojo como Yeonjun regresaba con el celular en la mano. </p><p> </p><p>― Maldito hijo de puta codicioso, te hubiera metido a la cárcel en cuanto pud- </p><p> </p><p>― Por favor, contrólate, Yeonjun ya viene, te lo suplico. ― Hoseok no iba a detenerse pero al ver el rostro asustado del menor que lloraba desconsolado fue que guardo silencio, observando como Namjoon se agachaba para tomarlo en brazos y mecerlo al igual que un bebé, dejando salir sus feromonas y tratar de tranquilizarlo. </p><p> </p><p>― Vale, haremos esto, ― se acercó a Namjoon y Yeonjun. ― necesito que hagamos entre los tres una prueba de ADN. ― Namjoon le miró extrañado, estaba bien que Hoseok desconfiara de su parentesco con el menor, pero porque él también, si él cargo nueve meses a ese niño en su vientre. ― Se lo que piensas, y no, quiero asegurarme de que no sustrajiste un menor que no es tuyo, hay gente que hace todo lo posible por dinero. </p><p> </p><p>― Papá — dijo el pequeño con miedo, dirigiendo su vista Namjoon — ¿Ya hablaron? </p><p> </p><p>― Un poco, sí — dijo, tratando de que no se notara como le temblaban las manos. ― ¿Estas bien? ― el menor asintió. </p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun, pequeño, ¿Necesito que me hagas un favor? ― comento Hoseok, ganándose una mirada de odio del menor, sorprendiéndose con la frialdad de este. ― Necesito que nos hagamos una prueba de ADN. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Un ade-qué? ― preguntó el niño confundido. </p><p> </p><p>― Es un estudio, cariño — trató de aclarar Namjoon —, un estudio que hacen los doctores especializados para comprobar quien es tu familia.</p><p> </p><p>― Pero, yo ya se que tu eres mi papá Omega y el señor Jung el otro. No por algo tu siempre dijiste que el señor de la fotografía era mi-</p><p> </p><p>― No sigas con eso cariño. Por favor ― detuvo a su hijo, colocando una mano en su boca impidiendo que siga avergonzándolo. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok sonrió burlesco para alzar una ceja. ― Así que una foto ― repitió un poco más sosegado pero igualmente molesto. </p><p> </p><p>― No te interesa lo que guarde o sí. ― se defendió. ― Así que dime, ¿Qué día quieres que se hagan esos estudios? Podemos ir- </p><p> </p><p>― De inmediato. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas loco? Esas pruebas toman su tiempo. </p><p> </p><p>― Lo sé, pero si nos vamos ahorita en mi auto a Seúl podremos hacerlo en una de las mejores clínicas, nos los entregaran de inmediato. </p><p> </p><p>― No, de ninguna manera volveré a Seúl. ― respondió energéticamente Namjoon, asustando a Yeonjun quien se aferró más a su cuerpo. </p><p> </p><p>― No tienes la autoridad de negarme nada. Y si no te parece podemos llamar a la policía para ser necesario, y ahí veras que estoy siendo lo más dulce contigo. ― Namjoon suspiro al entender el punto, ya que muchos Omegas terminaban en la cárcel por ocultar a sus hijos de sus Alphas. ― Además, es un estudio de lo más costoso, me comprometo a pagarlo si es ahí. </p><p> </p><p>― No, yo lo haré. Se de otro hospital igual de bueno que los de Seúl. Solo espera unos minutos, una persona que trabaja ahí nos llevara. </p><p> </p><p>― De acuerdo. ― Hoseok no replico nada, sentándose de nuevo mientras Namjoon y Yeonjun se dirigían a la cocina, tomarían un vaso de agua en lo que esperaban a Jackson quien llegó preocupado a la casa, ignorando a Hoseok, buscando al omega y su cachorro, abrazando a ambos en cuanto pudo. Hoseok no dijo nada, pero ciertos celos surgieron en él al ver como Namjoon se dejaba impregnar con el aroma de ese Alpha; la escena fue interrumpida por una ligera tos de Hoseok. ― Necesito que nos lleves al hospital para hacer una prueba de ADN. ― Jackson asintió, dirigiéndose de nuevo al auto, moviendo las bolsas de papel con los alimentos de la despensa para dar lugar en los asientos traseros a Hoseok quien observaba por el retrovisor como Namjoon acariciaba la cabeza del cachorro junto a susurrarle en voz baja.</p><p> </p><p>― No te preocupes Nam, todo se va a solucionar ― comento tratando de transmitirle paz al Omega, depositando una mano en su pierna —. De acuerdo señor, iremos a la clínica Asan de la localidad, no nos quedaremos a esperar los resultados ya que debemos regresar a nuestro hogar, luego podrás hablar con Namjoon una vez que los resultados estén listos, sé que eso demorará. Espero lo comprenda. </p><p> </p><p>― Si, lo que sea ― apuró Hoseok sin mirar al Alpha, centrándose por el retrovisor en ver como Namjoon reconfortaba a Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>🌸</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 🌸𝓠𝓾𝓪𝓽𝓻𝓮🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoseok había esperado dos semanas para recibir los resultados de paternidad, esta era la quinta semana y aún no los abría ya que hace unos días tuvo una cita con Hyungwon y temía arruinar las cosas con el Omega, pero sabía que no debía aplazar más las cosas, solicitándole a YoonGi que le acompañara al momento de abrir la prueba, esto si él no lograba entenderlos. Dejó el sobre con las hojas sobre el escritorio, debatiéndose entre tirar las hojas a la basura y olvidar todo esto, y la última opción, el enterarse que conexión tenía con aquel niño. </p><p> </p><p>— Hazlo, sé que te mueres por saber la verdad — le dijo YoonGi con una sonrisa, tratando de animar al otro Alpha quien tomó una bocanada de aire, abriendo el sobre, sacando las hojas con el sello de los laboratorios. </p><p> </p><p>"Prueba de paternidad" </p><p>Supuesto padre: Jung Hoseok </p><p>Madre: Kim Namjoon </p><p>Supuesto hijo: Kim Yeonjun </p><p> </p><p>YoonGi le apuró quitándole los documentos de las manos para al cabo de unos segundos poner una sonrisa enorme. </p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? </p><p> </p><p>— Necesitas ver esto tu para que entiendas. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok le retiro las hojas, ignorando los términos médicos para irse directamente a la conclusión. </p><p> </p><p>"Sobre la base de estos datos y aplicando las leyes de la genética, el señor Jung Hoseok es el padre biológico del menor Kim Yeonjun ya que comparten diez de los veintidós marcadores o alelos genéticos del ADN estudiados y la probabilidad de paternidad es del 99.9%" </p><p> </p><p>Dejo caer las hojas ante la información, ¿Así que Namjoon no le mintió? </p><p> </p><p>— Hoseok, ¿Estás bien? </p><p> </p><p>🌸💮🌸💮🌸</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun despertó temprano, como siempre. Tenía que ir al colegio y sabía que Jackson entraría en cualquier momento para llevarle. Se bañó, vistió, desayunó y finalmente ambos subieron al auto del mayor, despidiéndose con un beso de su padre quien se veía bastante cansado, entregándole al menor una manzana para que comiera en el trayecto mientras Jackson recibía un beso en los labios de su padre. Comía su manzana y miraba lentamente como su casa se alejaba de su campo visual. Miró a Jackson quien parecía algo alegre, tenía duda de lo que sucedió con Hoseok y su padre. </p><p> </p><p>— Señor Wang. </p><p> </p><p>— ¿um? </p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué opina del señor Jung? </p><p> </p><p>Jackson le miró brevemente, volviendo sus ojos al camino con rapidez. — Es simpático. </p><p> </p><p>— Usted cree que él es mi papá, ¿verdad? </p><p> </p><p>— Yeonjun… — El adulto frunció los labios. Namjoon se enojaría con él si se enteraba de que estaban hablando sobre Hoseok, pensaba que no era buena idea el ignorar el deseo del menor por conocer a su padre, pero él no era nadie como para decidir la crianza del niño. — Pregúntale a tu madre cuando volvamos del colegio, ¿sí? </p><p> </p><p>El niño hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. </p><p> </p><p>— ¡Mamá nunca dice nada! </p><p> </p><p>— Lo siento… </p><p> </p><p>Llegaron al colegio quince minutos después. Jackson acompañó al menor hasta la puerta y se despidieron con un movimiento de manos. El niño no parecía contento con la respuesta del adulto. Jackson regreso a la casa y se encontró con Namjoon quien estaba sentado en el sillón con el computador sobre las piernas, el Alpha se sentó y se le quedó mirando en silencio. Namjoon le sonrió, dudoso. </p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué sucede amor? </p><p> </p><p>— Nam…Yeonjun…él- </p><p> </p><p>— Espera, ya sé, te pregunto acerca de Hoseok ¿verdad? — hizo una mueca de molestia mirando a Jackson. — Mierda, no entiendo porque sigue con eso. </p><p> </p><p>— Porque es su padre, él es mucho mejor que alguien que no comparte sangre con él. </p><p> </p><p>— Jackson… </p><p> </p><p>— Namjoon, sé que has hecho de todo para que Yeonjun me acepte pero, eso es imposible, no soy su padre y debemos aceptar que el pequeño me odia — Namjoon parecía muy enojado ante las palabras del Alpha, — … tarde o temprano él debería regresar a tu vida y la de Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>— No ahora, es muy pequeño. — Respondió Namjoon con terquedad, lanzándose al pecho del Alpha. </p><p> </p><p>— Mientras más esperes será peor, lo digo por tu bien. </p><p> </p><p>— No necesita a Hoseok en su vida. </p><p> </p><p>— Estás siendo egoísta. </p><p> </p><p>— ¡No! ¡Sólo quiero protegerlo! — gritó observando al Alpha con temor, quería romper a llorar. </p><p> </p><p>― No puedes esperar que Yeonjun vea a su padre solo por como terminaron las cosas entre ustedes, eso será decisión suya y tarde o temprano se enterará, será peor si se da cuenta de que le estás ocultando cosas; sobre todo si se entera de aquello…</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon se tapó la cara con ambas manos y emitió un grito frustrado. Odiaba ser un omega, odiaba haber creído en las mentiras que la familia Jung plantó en Hoseok, rezó durante toda su gestación porque Yeonjun no tuviera ni una pisca de Hoseok, le desagradaba hasta el solo pensar que su hermoso angelito compartía la sangre de tan horribles personas. Sintió la mano de Jackson sobar lentamente su espalda y suspiró, tranquilizándose. </p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun es un niño listo, si Hoseok hace algo en contra tuya se dará cuenta de inmediato, no por algo me llamó ese día apresurándome, te ama y no dejaría que alguien te haga daño. </p><p> </p><p>― N-no quiero que sufra, yo puedo soportarlo, él no. </p><p> </p><p>― Ningún padre quiere eso. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon se descubrió el rostro, dejando a Jackson besarle, liberando sus temores y curando el corazón dañado del Omega. </p><p> </p><p>🌸💮🌸💮🌸</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok apareció en la puerta de la casa con las hojas de los laboratorios en mano, con unas ojeras notables, al parecer había conducido desde que abrió los resultados hasta llegar con el menor, Jackson fue quien abrió la puerta para dejarle pasar al interior.</p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun y Namjoon están tomando un baño, ― indico ― mientras esperas, ¿Quieres una taza de té o de café?</p><p> </p><p>― Café, si es posible ― asintió, encendiendo la cafetera mientras sacaba el frasco de galletas, sirviendo unas cuantas en un plato. </p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun y su amigo las hicieron ayer, puedes comer en lo que sale tu café ― Hoseok levanto la mirada, observando fijamente al Alpha frente a él, era bastante atractivo junto a tener marcas rojizas en su cuello, evidencia de su relación con el omega, regresando a la cocina de inmediato ya que debía seguir su tarea antes de que Namjoon bajara. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok miró alrededor, la casa era bastante hermosa con un ambiente hogareño, gracias al aroma del Omega y su pareja, eso sí, sin perder el toque que Namjoon le daba a las cosas, observando los pequeños cangrejos de porcelana sobre una mesita junto a mueblería, ah y como no ignorar el cuadro que Hoseok le regaló del bonsái que cuidaba, le sorprendía que guardará cosas así. </p><p> </p><p>― Amor, ¿viste mi collar? ― La voz de Namjoon le desconcentro, girando la cabeza para encontrarse con el Omega quien estaba usando una camisa y pantalones blancos ajustados, remarcando su figura de manera perfecta. No dijo nada pero el solo detectar el aroma del Alpha que más odiaba provocó una arcada en Namjoon quien observó con temor y asco a Hoseok. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p> </p><p>— Vine a ver a mi hijo — dijo con voz acusadora y Namjoon tragó en seco, conteniendo la ganas que tenía por correr al Alpha de su hogar —. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?</p><p> </p><p>— Ya te lo dije...</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Cómo fue posible que quedaras preñado? ¿No se supone que estabas tomando supresores?</p><p> </p><p>— Sí, los tomaba, te dije que fue durante mi celo, fue un milagro que Yeonjun no hubiera muerto en la gestación ¿Es tan difícil que lo entiendas?</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Dejaste de tomarlos adrede? ¿Te olvidaste de alguno y no me dijiste?</p><p> </p><p>— No. ¡¿Por qué mierdas piensas lo peor de mí?! Entiende de una jodida vez. No funcionaron, unos días después de que viajaras empecé a sufrir desmayos y vómitos así que fui con un doctor. Me pidió una ecografía, yo estaba seguro de que todo estaría bien, estaba más asustado de que fuera alguna enfermedad, por... ya sabes, el abuso de los supresores durante mi adolescencia me dejó casi infértil, pero no, estaba embarazado y me desesperé. No lo busqué, yo no esperaba esto. El doctor dijo que si bien había un 99% de probabilidades de que resultara en un aborto espontaneo, aún queda ese uno por cien-</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Sí, claro! ¡Qué conveniente! Hazme un favor y deja de hacerte el mártir que no te queda, sé quién eres.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon suspiró con calma antes de hablar, si es que lo dejaba hablar porque notaba la creciente ira del contrario, era tan palpable como si ardiera en llamas que le soplaban hacia el rostro.</p><p> </p><p>― Te estoy diciendo la verdad.</p><p> </p><p>― Como sea, ya nada se puede hacer. ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para contarme? ¿Quién te dio el derecho de separarme de mi hijo, eh?</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok avanzó dos pasos y Namjoon apretó la tela de su ropa entre sus dedos. ― Fui al aeropuerto para decirte la noticia... tu recuerdas mejor que nadie lo que sucedió, no ibas a escucharme y no pensaba arriesgar a mi bebé.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Claro, ahora resulta que es mi culpa! ¿Tenías que esperar hasta que yo regresara para contarlo?</p><p> </p><p>― Tenía miedo Hoseok, no sabía que decirte, tu no quer-</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Deja de echarme la culpa! ― Levantó la voz bastante cabreado y Namjoon miró a un costado al escuchar como Jackson salía corriendo de la cocina en su auxilio.</p><p> </p><p>― Por favor, no hagamos esto aquí, Yeonjun saldrá en cualquier momento. Si quieres gritar o algo, debe ser en otro sitio, o cuando él esté durmiendo ― murmuró en voz baja Namjoon, esperando que sus feromonas no alertaran a su pareja e hijo.</p><p> </p><p>― Eres una basura ― Le habló entre dientes ―. Maldigo la hora en que me fijé en ti.</p><p> </p><p>Con pesados pasos se volvió hasta el sillón donde esperó. El omega aspiró unas bocanadas de aire para calmarse, le dolía mucho el corazón, pero ya había llorado demasiado durante su gestación, ahora podía sobreponerse, porque era fuerte o al menos lo sería ante su familia. Se dejó conducir por su pareja a la cocina, recibiendo una taza de té mientras este se dirigía con Hoseok para dejar el café, justo en ese momento escucharon alguien bajar las escaleras de manera veloz.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué hace ese hombre en la casa? ― preguntó Yeonjun claramente molesto, Hoseok lo observó notando como el menor le recordaba a él cuando se molestaba.</p><p> </p><p>― No seas grosero Yeonjun, tu padre vino a verte ― contesto Jackson al ver que su pareja no decía nada ante el comportamiento del menor. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Y? Yo no le pedí que viniera, ya tengo a mi papá y a ti. ― Okay, eso le dolió bastante. </p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun, por favor se amable con tu padre ― la voz de Namjoon junto a su aroma fue aquel que tranquilizó la situación, encaminándose al menor para sonreír con cariño, acariciando su cabello. ―, desayunen entre los tres, yo tengo que ir al trabajo. ― el menor hizo un puchero que fue ignorado por su padre. ― Te veo en la noche, compórtate y no seas grosero con tu padre. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun asintió de mala gana dejando satisfecho a su padre Omega quien se despidió con un beso de Jackson ignorando a Hoseok quien se veía bastante molesto ante la situación. </p><p> </p><p>🌸</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 🌸𝓒𝓲𝓷𝓺🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La habitación de Yeonjun tenía paredes de un hermoso color azul, con muebles de color blanco con múltiples juguetes y animales de felpa, en otra parte un pequeño escritorio con colores, papeles y una linterna en forma de gato. </p><p> </p><p>― Mi papá decía que era raro guardar esto, ― se acercó a uno de los muebles para sacar una caja de cartón con múltiples carteles de “No agarrar o tirar a la basura” sacando múltiples proyectos escolares ― son los regalos del día del padre, espero le gusten. ― Hoseok sonrió ante el detalle del menor. </p><p> </p><p>Mientras tanto en la planta baja, Namjoon fue hasta el botiquín del baño para tomar un calmante y la medicina del día. Tenía ganas de acostarse un momento y descansar, pero no iba a ser posible, tenía que preparar la cena del día ya que Jackson estaría cubriendo turno en el hospital por lo cuál estaba solo en esto, si bien Hoseok ya tenia cuatro días visitando al menor aun no se acostumbraba a tener el aroma del Alpha en los alrededores de la casa. Sintió ganas de vomitar y tuvo que respirar un par de veces hasta que se le pasó, aunque no del todo, ya más tranquilo se decidió por preparar Japchae y kimchi frito ya que eso adoraba comer Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>Se puso en la faena, atento a lo que sucedía en el cuarto, de vez en cuando escuchaba la risa de su hijo, murmullos, sus pasos emocionados golpeteando por aquí y por allá, de pronto comenzó a escuchar la risa de Hoseok también. Paró de cortar la verdura, sintió un escalofrío. Hacía muchos años ese solía ser su sonido favorito. Tal vez debería tomar otro calmante, lástima que no había calmante efectivo para otros dolores que no eran corporales. Siguió cortando y una vez que terminó de preparar los fideos, prosiguió con el kimchi a la vez que se ponía a preparar unos cuantos bollos al vapor como acompañamiento. Cuando terminó con todo ya habrían pasado al menos dos horas. </p><p> </p><p>Decidió darles un poco más de tiempo solos mientras tomaba su libreta de compras y terminaba de completar la siguiente lista para el supermercado, iría temprano en la madrugada antes de ir a trabajar. Los domingos se convertían en una jaqueca constante ya que debía estudiar los papeles y verificar que estén en regla para los juicios de mañana. Puso la mesa yendo camino a la habitación de su hijo, encontrando en la puerta una silla que estorbaba el paso y Yeonjun estaba festejando algo con su pistola de dardos en mano mientras Hoseok yacía en el suelo fingiendo estar muerto. </p><p> </p><p>― Quería avisarles q- </p><p> </p><p>― ¡Papá, no vengas! ¡Hay un extraterrestre muerto! ¿No ves que es peligroso tocarlo? </p><p> </p><p>― Ya veo, bien, podrías limpiar el cadáver rápido, la está la cena. </p><p> </p><p>Sonrió de regreso por el pasillo, si había algo que lo llenaba de alegría era ver a su hijo feliz, eléctrico, animado y riendo. Saldrían adelante sin dudas. Hoseok fue a lavarse las manos junto con Yeonjun, luego de admitir, con una mano en el pecho, que la invasión de la tierra quedaba descartada gracias al capital espacial cocodrilo negro. </p><p> </p><p>― ¡Gané, papá, salvé la tierra! ― Chilló Yeonjun sentándose a la mesa para luego beberse el vaso de jugo casi sin respirar. </p><p> </p><p>― Tranquilo cariño, te puedes ahogar. </p><p> </p><p>― ¡Japchae y Kimchi, fabuloso! ¿Sabe, señor Jung? Mi comida favorita son los fideos de arroz, mi papá es el mejor cocinero del mundo. </p><p> </p><p>― Eso solo lo dices porque soy tu padre ― Dijo Namjoon mientras iba sirviendo los platos y el delicioso aroma se desplegaba por la sala, sorprendiendo a Hoseok ya que el omega en el pasado era pésimo en la cocina. </p><p> </p><p>― He probado otras comidas, el tío Jimin cocina bien pero no utiliza picante ya que al tío Taehyung le desagrada, también he comido la comida del señor Wang pero no me termina de agradar. Y McDonald´s que es muy rico, pero mi papá cocina mejor ― Continuó parloteando sin despegar los ojos de Hoseok ― Oh lo olvidaba, papá voy a agradecer hoy ― Dijo exaltado cuando Namjoon se sentó a su lado. </p><p> </p><p>― De acuerdo. </p><p> </p><p>― Querido Dios, gracias por cumplir mi deseo de cumpleaños, amén. </p><p> </p><p>― Es verdad, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Yeonjun? ― preguntó Hoseok. </p><p> </p><p>― Fue el trece de septiembre. </p><p> </p><p>― Ya veo, ya pasó, que lástima. </p><p> </p><p>― Mi papá me hizo una tarta de manzanas y un pastel de chocolate, ¿cierto, papá? Muéstrale, muéstrale. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon sacó su celular y le pasó a Hoseok algunas fotos del cumpleaños y un video donde cantaban mientras Yeonjun soplaba las velas, todo era risas y euforia. </p><p> </p><p>― Te debo el regalo. </p><p> </p><p>― No hace falta ― Dijo el niño llevándose un bocado a los labios—, ahora esta afí, esh sufishiente remgalo. </p><p> </p><p>― No hables con la boca llena cariño, mastica, traga y luego hablas. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok sonrió ante las acciones del menor ― Eres un buen chico, Yeonjun ― halagó el Alpha </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok miró su plato, sintió que se le hacía agua la boca y la nostalgia desplegó sus alas por todo su estómago. Namjoon solía cocinar para él aunque en esos tiempos la comida en su mayoría estaba quemada o con una apariencia horrible, pero tal parecía que el tiempo lo hizo mejorar observó en el centro kimchi casero, ¿acaso Namjoon recordaba sus gustos? ¿Lo habría hecho a propósito? Miró rápidamente al Omega pero este estaba concentrado en su plato, se notaba que estaba incómodo, hablaba muy bajo, casi en susurros, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido. Probó la comida, estaba exquisito, sin dudas con el tiempo había mejorado demasiado. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Te gusta? ― dijo Yeonjun con la comisura de los labios sucia. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok tomó su servilleta y le limpió el rostro. </p><p> </p><p>― Está muy bueno. </p><p> </p><p>― Pues claro, lo preparo mi papá. </p><p> </p><p>Por lo visto tenían un lazo muy fuerte. Tenía muchas preguntas, muchas dudas, quería saber qué había sucedido durante esos nueve años, pero tiempo al tiempo. Por ahora estaba fascinado con el niño. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Se va a quedar a dormir hoy con nosotros? ― preguntó emocionado. </p><p> </p><p>― No, recuerda que tengo un alojamiento a las afueras de aquí. </p><p> </p><p>― Pero es tarde, es peligroso salir a estas horas, ¿cierto, papá? Las calles son muy oscuras a estas horas. </p><p> </p><p>― No te preocupes, podre conducir a pesar de la oscuridad. </p><p> </p><p>― Pero vendrás a buscarme mañana, ¿cierto? No puedes irte sin leerme un cuento al menos y yo me duermo tarde. </p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun por favor, deja de presionar. No te preocupes, el señor Jung seguramente volverá mañana, o irás a verlo, ya hablaremos. </p><p> </p><p>El niño hizo un puchero y se quedó muy serio, Namjoon suspiró. </p><p> </p><p>― Es peligroso las calles a estas horas y más con ese jodido auto de lujo que tienes, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de Yeonjun esta noche si gustas ― Ofreció el omega con cautela. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok se quedó callado unos momentos. ― Bien, supongo que por esta noche estará bien, estoy cansado la verdad para conducir todo el camino al hotel. </p><p> </p><p>― ¡SIIIIII! ― El grito del niño los tomó por sorpresa. </p><p> </p><p>Luego de la cena Namjoon lavó los platos, ellos siguieron jugando y finalmente trajeron un colchón de la pieza de visitas porque Yeonjun quería que durmiera en su habitación. Namjoon acomodó la cama mientras Hoseok tomaba un baño y trató de darle algunas recomendaciones al pequeño, aunque presumía que serían en vano. </p><p> </p><p>― No lo atosigues, sé que estás contento, pero el señor Jung está cansado, ¿entiendes? ― se acercó y tomo asiento en la cama mientras acariciaba su cabeza ―. ¿Estás contento? </p><p> </p><p>― Si, estoy demasiado contento.</p><p> </p><p>― Eso es bueno. Bien, iré a descansar, tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ir al supermercado ya que debo estudiar unos asuntos. </p><p> </p><p>― Que pereza papá ― Se quejó el niño, justo en ese momento Hoseok ingresó al cuarto, más refrescado y en pijama.</p><p> </p><p>― Bien, los dejo, te despertaré a las seis. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Tan temprano? Si es domingo ― preguntó Hoseok, mientras estiraba la toalla usada sobre la puerta de la habitación. </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, es que trabajo en un despacho y los domingos tenemos días atareados por los cuál debo aprovechar las mañanas para ir al supermercado y así tener la despensa llena toda la semana. </p><p> </p><p>—¿No puedo quedarme con el señor Jung esta vez? Por favor, papá. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon suspiró y miró a Hoseok. </p><p> </p><p>― A esa hora es probable que estemos durmiendo plácidamente, yo soy de levantarme temprano, pero no tanto. ¿A qué hora sueles regresar? </p><p> </p><p>― A las nueve de seguro ya estaré aquí para dejar las cosas. </p><p> </p><p>― Puedo esperar hasta esa hora ― Aseguró Hoseok y Yeonjun lo miró con los ojos brillando en emoción. </p><p> </p><p>¡Qué problema! Si bien Hoseok parecía confiable lo cierto es que habían pasado diez años, ahora era un hombre desconocido, ¿estaría bien dejarlo a cargo de su hijo mientras él no estuviera presente? Se refregó los dedos nervioso con su instinto revolviéndose ante la idea. </p><p> </p><p>― Lo cuidaré bien, además lo más probable es que estemos dormidos hasta que llegues ― alentó con una actitud muy diferente con la que había llegado, decidido a colaborar con esto. </p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, está bien. En la cocina... en el estante de arriba están las cosas del desayuno y la merienda, abajo lo de almuerzo y cena. Yeonjun también puede indicarte, sino simplemente me llaman, tengo un solo juego de llaves así que te avisaré antes de irme así cierras. </p><p>― De acuerdo. </p><p> </p><p>― Bien ― Se acercó a Yeonjun y le dejó un beso en la coronilla ―. Buenas noches, ángel mío. </p><p> </p><p>― Buenas noches, mami. ― dijo Yeonjun de manera suave, inhalando las feromonas que el omega liberaba, ante esto Hoseok se removió incomodo, siendo percibido por el Omega quien evito acercarse a él. </p><p> </p><p>― Hasta mañana, señor Jung.</p><p> </p><p>― Sí, hasta mañana. </p><p> </p><p>Al fin pudo relajarse e irse a su habitación, ya no soportaba más tensión. Se durmió pronto, tuvo algunas pesadillas y finalmente se despertó cinco minutos antes de su alarma, como siempre. Se dio un baño y se puso un overol café, una playera de manga larga blanca y su collar de siempre, cuando estuvo listo tomo su bolso con la cartera y demás cosas del diario. Entrando a la habitación de Yeonjun cedió a una sonrisa, ambos, adulto y niño, dormían con el pie derecho fuera de las colchas y los brazos por encima de la cabeza. La genética no se podía negar. </p><p> </p><p>Tocó el hombro de Hoseok hasta que se despertó y le entregó las llaves para que pusiera el seguro cuando se fuera. Luego encendió el auto de Jackson ya que el Alpha se había llevado su motocicleta, se dirigió al supermercado, ya iba diez minutos retrasado. Si bien nadie lo apuraba sentía angustia de haber dejado a Yeonjun, por lo general siempre lo acompañaba, más dormido que despierto en el asiento del copiloto, de hecho en los asientos traseros tenía sus mantas y libros para colorear y entretenerse hasta que él regresaba de hacer las compras. Retornó a su hogar ya pasadas las nueve y cuarto. </p><p> </p><p>Cuando llegó Yeonjun se estaba lavando los dientes y Hoseok ya había puesto la tetera, portando un impecable conjunto fino, como era de esperarse para una persona de su estatus. Una vez que el menor salió, se volvió a bañar, pero una ducha rápida, para unirse en el desayuno. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Dijiste que trabajas en un despacho? ― consultó Hoseok untando una tostada con mermelada, echando huevo y tocino para comenzar a comer. </p><p> </p><p>― Papá trabaja en un despacho muy importante ― soltó con orgullo Yeonjun, con la cara llena de migas y un bigote de malteada. </p><p> </p><p>― ¡Vaya, eso es bueno! </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, el despacho es muy grande y es mucho trabajo, pero podemos con todo.</p><p> </p><p>― Podrías ser el abogado del señor Jung ― dijo el menor contento, solo le faltaba una colita detrás agitándola cual cachorro feliz. </p><p> </p><p>― No lo creo cariño, el despacho se encarga de las demandas y demás asuntos de la firma Samsung, es difícil entrar a la rama de la cosmética. Por cierto, fue una sorpresa que fueras director de la firma Etude House, dijiste que querías ser profesor de artes en la universidad de Seúl ― luego se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, después de todo no era lo correcto meterse en vida ajena, aunque recordaba perfectamente cuando Hoseok le decía que no le gustaba dirigir las empresas. </p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, era lo que quería hacer pero luego... me casé y decidí darle una oportunidad a eso de ser profesor de Artes, luego mis padres y mi hermana me solicitaron llevar las riendas de las empresas y no sé, de alguna manera me terminó interesando el puesto. </p><p> </p><p>― Ya veo. </p><p> </p><p>― Papá, no estás comiendo nada ― recriminó Yeonjun mientras fruncia el ceño. </p><p> </p><p>― No me siento muy bien cariño, pero desayune en mi trabajo, te lo prometo.</p><p> </p><p>― Por lo visto te cuida mucho. </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, es insoportable a veces.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Viste lo bien que lo he cuidado, señor? ― soltó con orgullo el pequeño y Hoseok se rio brevemente. </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, ya veo, buen trabajo. </p><p> </p><p>― Gracias, me da mucho trabajo, descuida mucho su salud ¿sabe? </p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun, basta, el único que da trabajo aquí eres tú. </p><p> </p><p>Luego de comer, Yeonjun jugó un poco más con Hoseok y regreso a dormir un rato gracias al cansancio. </p><p> </p><p>― Es la primera vez que lo veo dormir siesta, por lo general tiene demasiada energía. Por eso va a clases de natación, también es porque se aburre mientras yo trabajo. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon le entregó una taza de café a Hoseok quien ya había acomodado la valija para retirarse a su alojamiento, aceptó la taza y tomó un sorbo en silencio, como si estuviera meditando lo siguiente a decir. Namjoon estaba nervioso de nuevo, y se sentó en el sillón de un cuerpo al costado. </p><p> </p><p>― Voy a quedarme una semana ― avisó con cautela ―. Quiero compartir más con Yeonjun, conocernos más, si no te molesta. </p><p> </p><p>― No, para nada, siempre que pueda tenerlo a la vista, solo por... precaución, espero entiendas. </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, lo entiendo. Luego, cuando vengan las vacaciones de verano, quisiera que fueran a Seúl, yo debo terminar unos trabajos y tengo juntas con algunos extranjeros y eso, pero no quiero que mi trabajo interfiera en la relación que quiero tener con él, y ya que finalizará el período escolar... </p><p> </p><p>― Ya veo, bueno, yo puedo arreglar los asuntos aquí, pero no por mucho más de un mes y aun así de tanto en tanto deberé regresar, pero quiero que sepa que colaboraré en todo lo que pueda para que ustedes compartan tiempo. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué haremos? ¿Una mediación con abogados? O... </p><p> </p><p>― Mira, yo creo que, a pesar de los problemas y los malentendidos, prefiero evitar los ámbitos legales, trabajo en ellos y los niños sufren bastante. ¿Podemos ponernos de acuerdo hablando? Ya te dije que no tengo intención de interferir. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Y con respecto a la manutención? </p><p> </p><p>― Actualmente no estamos necesitando ayuda, si usted se siente en la obligación, le recomiendo que abra una cuenta y deposite allí pero solo a Yeonjun, cuando él cumpla la mayoría de edad podrá usarlo en sus estudios o ya verá. Yo no tengo derecho de obtener algo de usted. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Realmente no están necesitando nada? </p><p> </p><p>― No, estamos bien económicamente. Yeonjun tiene una salud excepcional a pesar de haber pasado por múltiples amenazas de aborto y nacer prematuro, siempre ha sido sano y se desarrolla con rapidez ― Hoseok escuchaba atentamente la explicación ― y sobre su hiperactividad, es algo normal, no es alguna enfermedad o algo por el estilo solo es muy juguetón. </p><p> </p><p>― Ya veo, una vez en Seúl lo llevare a distintos sitios para agotar esa hiperactividad, será bueno que disfrute de todo lo que le puede ofrecer la ciudad.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon hizo un mohín de disgusto que no pasó desapercibido para Hoseok. </p><p> </p><p>― Te pido seas cauteloso, si fuera posible, no le digas nada a tus padres aún. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Por qué insistes en eso? Yo no le escondo nada a mi familia y mucho menos con este asunto tan delicado e importante. ¿Me puedes decir qué rayos sucede con mis padres? </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon se quedó en silencio mirando un algún rincón del suelo. </p><p> </p><p>― Solo prefiero ser cauteloso, eso es todo. </p><p> </p><p>― Como sea, una vez que ustedes viajen allá, veremos cómo hacer, aún hay muchos temas que arreglar, pero ya tendremos tiempo ― dijo poniéndose de pie. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon lo acompañó hasta la salida y cuando salieron vieron llegar a la señora Choi. </p><p> </p><p>― Buenas tardes, abuela Choi. </p><p> </p><p>― Namjoon, ¿cómo estás? Hace mucho no hablamos ― sonrió amable ajustando sus lentes ― ¿Y este apuesto caballero? </p><p> </p><p>― Es el señor Jung, ya lo vio una vez. </p><p> </p><p>― Oh vaya, lo abre olvidado. </p><p> </p><p>― Soy también el padre de Yeonjun ― agregó Hoseok y la mujer abrió grande sus ojos, mientras Namjoon quería que se lo tragara la tierra. </p><p> </p><p>― ¡Oh, santo cielo! ¿Es usted el padre del solecito? </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, bueno, el señor Jung tiene que regresar a su alojamiento a las afueras, así que... </p><p> </p><p>― Oh, pero yo tengo una residencia qu- </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, pero solo es algo temporal, se quedará una semana. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Usted renta un lugar? ― Preguntó Hoseok inmiscuyéndose. </p><p> </p><p>― Así es, señor. Es de primera, normalmente el alquiler es mensual, pero si usted es de la familia puedo hacer una excepción con todo gusto. Ahora que me fijo mejor usted es igual al solecito, son dos gotas de agua. ― comento con alegría la ancianita mientras observaba a Hoseok sonreír a la vez que Namjoon mostraba una mueca de desagrado. </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, bueno, ¿no prefiere regresar a dónde ya pagó? </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Dónde queda el lugar? ― ignoro a Namjoon para seguir a la mujer. </p><p> </p><p>― Venga, pase, es por aquí ― dijo la abuela, abriéndose paso, Hoseok fue seguir a la mujer que entró a una casa aledaña a la de Namjoon. Estaba un poco llena de polvo el interior, pero tenía lo necesario. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué le parece? Le haré un buen precio ― dijo la mujer sonriendo ―, y si quiere puedo hacerle el almuerzo y la cena también. </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, me parece perfecta, de paso estaré cerca de Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>― Que alegría, él no paraba de hablar de su papá ― soltó la mujer y Namjoon la miró con seriedad pero no captó la indirecta ―. Es un niño tan lindo y bueno, seguro se cría tan apuesto como usted. </p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, yo debo ir al despacho por unos papeles ― avisó Namjoon para cortar la incómoda charla ― Abuela Choi, ¿se quedará a cuidar a Yeonjun? </p><p> </p><p>― Yo puedo quedarme, una vez que me acomode ― ofreció el Alpha. </p><p> </p><p>― Está bien. Si puedes despiértalo a las cuatro y a las seis lo buscaré para llevarlo a natación. Él ya sabe armar su bolso. </p><p> </p><p>― Entendido. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon fue con la mujer afuera y le pidió que por favor no fuera indiscreta, que el padre de Yeonjun recién estaba conociendo el lugar y al niño, que estuviera atenta a su casa, luego partió. Se subió al auto y sintió que su estomagó daba un retorcijón. Debía tranquilizarse, todo estaba saliendo bien. Le contestó el mensaje a Jackson que le preguntaba si podía ir al despacho a verle </p><p> </p><p>🌸</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 🌸𝓢𝓲𝔁🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoseok termino de cocinar esta vez ya que Namjoon y Jackson aun no llegaban, aprovechando para limpiar un poco su hogar. Con un ojo miraba qué hacía Yeonjun y con el otro barría, el menor estaba encima del adulto dándole instrucciones como si fuera el jefe de cocina de un restaurante.</p><p> </p><p>― Para mí le pusiste mucha sal. Mi papá dice que la sal no es buena para la salud.</p><p> </p><p>― No le puse tanta, un poco de sabor también es necesario.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun sonrió ― Aprenderé eso para decírselo la próxima vez.</p><p> </p><p>― Aunque es cierto que uno no debe abusar.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Se puede o no? Decídase, señor Jung. ― hizo un puchero ante lo dicho por el Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>― Dije que sin abusar. Yeonjun, puedes llamarme Hoseok si quieres. ― dijo con cautela, aun no tenia suficiente tiempo para que el menor le pudiera decir papá. </p><p> </p><p>― No, me gusta más como suena así "Señor Jung", parece más importante. ¿Ya puedo contarles a mis compañeros de la escuela que mi papá Alpha es un importante señor de negocios?</p><p> </p><p>― Por mí está bien ― Hoseok se detuvo y lo miró un momento, estaba sentado en un banco y los pies no le llegaban al suelo, los golpeaba entre si mientras lo miraba sonriendo. Era un hermoso, inteligente y saludable niño, Namjoon había hecho un gran trabajo.</p><p> </p><p>Se acercó secándose las manos con un pañuelo y se agachó un poco para observarlo mejor, el poco tiempo que habían compartido había sido fantástico, y eso que llevaban poco. Contrastaba tanto con la personalidad flemática y tranquila de Taehyun que era casi un señorito inglés. Esperaba que en un futuro pudieran llevarse mejor.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Tengo algo entre los dientes? ― preguntó Yeonjun curioso.</p><p> </p><p>― No, solo... quería mirarte más de cerca. Eres un buen niño, Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Obviamente! Aunque a veces me porto mal, papá dice que soy muy travieso. Pero es inevitable, hacer travesuras es divertido. Oh, pero me portaré bien a partir de ahora, lo juro, seré un buen hijo para ti ― dijo mientras se sentaba más erguido.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok sonrió, era obvio que el niño se desvivía por caerle bien, giró su cabeza y se sorprendió de ver que Namjoon estaba en silencio observándolos, su neutralizador era bastante bueno.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué haces ahí, papá? ― preguntó Yeonjun divertido ―. Ven con nosotros, el señor Jung usa demasiada sal en su comida ― dijo lo último en voz baja y tapándose la boca con los dedos como para que el Alpha no lo escuchara.</p><p> </p><p>― No, debo hacer unas cosas en la casa antes de que llegue Jackson. </p><p> </p><p>― El señor Wang puede esperar papá, anda, ven aquí, hay un lugar libre ― dijo señalando el otro banco a su lado, pero Namjoon retrocedió para volver a salir de la casa del Alpha ―. El señor Jung no va a discutir contigo, ¿verdad que no? ― le dijo al adulto con una mirada un poco acusatoria.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok se largó a reír ante la determinación de su hijo. ― No, prometo que ya no pelearé.</p><p> </p><p>― Lo ves ― habló más fuerte mientras estiraba la cabeza para buscarlo con la mirada ―. ¿Papá?</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon suspiró mirando de soslayo a su hijo como diciéndole que se comportara. La cocina era pequeña así que trató de hacer el menos lío posible casi pegándose a la pared para evitar la presencia de Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>― Mi papá es tímido, ya se lo había dicho la otra vez, ¿recuerda? ― Hoseok asintió ―. Y usted le gritó, eso no estuvo bien.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos adultos lo miraron y Namjoon esta vez quiso irse a pasos rápidos pero Yeonjun bajó del banco y se paró delante de la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>― No te vayas, papá, los tres tenemos que hablar.</p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun, no fuerces las cosas. ― menciono Namjoon con un gesto de molestia.</p><p> </p><p>― No entiendo.</p><p> </p><p>― Déjame pasar tengo que ir a recoger la casa.</p><p> </p><p>― Puedes hacerlo después.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon rodó los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared más cercana con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Hoseok se giró para mirarlos a ambos, Yeonjun sonrió y sin quitarse del lugar les habló.</p><p> </p><p>― Ahora está casi toda la familia junta, aunque falta mi hermano Taehyun, yo quiero conocerlo, seré un buen hermano mayor para él ― habló con orgullo mientras inflaba el pecho ―, pero antes de que eso pase es mejor que todos nos llevemos bien. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok sonrió porque estaba gratamente sorprendido por la resolución del pequeño y tenía una leve idea de adonde se dirigían las cosas, sin embargo Namjoon tenía una expresión de incomodidad que parecía que estaba por vomitar en cualquier momento.</p><p> </p><p>― Usted no lo sabe señor Jung, pero mi papá siempre me dijo cosas muy buenas sobre usted, por eso yo quería conocerlo cuanto antes ― Namjoon apretó los labios y bajó la mirada al piso evaluando qué hacer para poder irse de aquí ―. Y yo sé que fue muy sorpresivo cuando fui a visitarlo, pero bueno, yo no me aguanté las ganas y después usted se enojó, y bueno, yo no entiendo muy bien porqué, papá dice que cosas de adultos, no sé, pero yo creo que le debe una disculpa a mi papá porque usted le habló muy feo.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Basta, Yeonjun! ― lo interrumpió su padre notablemente molesto ―. No necesito ninguna disculpa, no te metas en estas cosas.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Sí me meto, porque te estoy defendiendo y eso está bien! Además cuando Arin se comió mis galletas horneadas en la escuela y yo le jalé de los cabellos hiciste que me disculpara, entonces yo también voy a hacer lo mismo, porque me dijiste que la gente no debe gritarse ni hacer sentir mal a otros y-</p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun ― Intervino Hoseok para apaciguar las aguas ―. Entiendo tu punto y creo que tienes razón. Sí, estaba sorprendido, de hecho aún lo sigo estando, pero eso no me da derecho a haber actuado así. Namjoon ― El omega sintió un escalofrío cuando se dirigieron a él y se puso rígido como una tabla ―, lo siento, no debí hablarte de eso modo.</p><p> </p><p>― S-sí, está bien ― respondió tratando de mantener la compostura.</p><p> </p><p>― Ahora se dan la mano ― habló el menor muy contento.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok estiró la mano a Namjoon quien le llevó unos segundos acercar la suya para estrecharla brevemente. Luego se giró a su hijo.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya, déjame salir.</p><p> </p><p>― Pero papá, tod-</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Ahora! ― no dijo nada más, dejando a su padre salir de la casa para encaminarse a la suya, observando como salía corriendo.</p><p> </p><p>Miró a Hoseok con algo de tristeza ―. Yo creo que usted le da miedo, pero no le va a hacer nada a mi papá, ¿cierto?</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué? No, ¿por qué lo haría?</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Me lo promete, que no lo va a lastimar?</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno si te sirve para quedarte más tranquilo, está bien, prometo que no voy a lastimarlo.</p><p> </p><p>― Ni a gritarle de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>― Ni le voy a gritar, ¿algo más?</p><p> </p><p>― Por la garrita ― dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha en un puño y estiraba su dedo meñique, el Alpha sonrió, acercándose y enganchando su meñique al del niño.</p><p> </p><p>― Por la garrita.</p><p> </p><p>― Ahora sí, ¿Quiere que le cuente algo muy genial?</p><p> </p><p>Esa noche Namjoon solo comió un poco de fruta cortada en trozos, dijo que no quería sobrecargar su estómago, aunque tuvo que aceptarle un par de cucharadas del plato de Yeonjun para poder dar su opinión sobre si el guiso estaba salado o no y lo estaba un poco. Luego que lavó los platos les dijo que estaría afuera "tomando aire" un momento, retirándose. Yeonjun se quedó mirando a la salida por un largo rato.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Todo bien? ― preguntó Hoseok mientras se preparaba para volver a su hogar.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya vino el señor Wang. Escuche su auto.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Jackson?</p><p> </p><p>El menor asintió ― ¿Sabe? No es tan malo, él le sonríe un montón a mi papá y le habla dulcemente... yo también le hablo así a Rapmon cuando lo quiero acariciar ¡porque a veces el desgraciado no se deja!</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Yeonjun!</p><p> </p><p>― Lo siento, no debí decir esa mala palabra. Pero como le decía, tal vez usted debería hablarle así a mi papá, dulcemente.</p><p> </p><p>― Tu papá ya tiene alguien que lo hace.</p><p> </p><p>El ceño de Yeonjun se frunció considerablemente y luego miró al Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>― Pero ahora usted está con nosotros.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok se giró y trató de hablarle con la mayor compresión posible.</p><p> </p><p>― Escucha, campeón, nosotros dos nos estamos conociendo, me caes bien y quiero que charlemos, salgamos y hagamos un montón de cosas juntos. También llegado su momento conocerás a tu otro hermano, con quien espero que puedas llevarte bien, a tus abuelos, a mis amigos, bueno, a todos allá en Seúl. Pero hay algo que debes entender, tu papá y yo estamos por nuestra cuenta cada uno. Sí, eres nuestro hijo y creo que es justo que tratemos de llevarnos bien nosotros como adultos, pero eso es todo. No quiero que te imagines cosas como que podemos estar juntos, como una pareja quiero decir, porque no quiero que salgas lastimado luego, no sé si entiendes algo de lo que te estoy explicando.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Usted no quiere a mi papá?</p><p> </p><p>― No como pareja.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun miró sus manos en silencio un buen rato a lo que el Alpha se puso un poco nervioso.</p><p> </p><p>― Mira, eso no significa que no seamos parte de una familia y así como estamos todos ahora podemos llevarnos bien de igual manera.</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, pero... pero, ustedes alguna vez se quisieron ¿cierto?</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok suspiró y se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla.</p><p> </p><p>― Sí pero fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>― Y bueno, si se quisieron y me tuvieron a mí, ¿entonces?</p><p> </p><p>― A veces las personas dejan de quererse, esto es así.</p><p> </p><p>― Pero mi papá dice que él siempre me va a amar, hasta el infinito, aunque se muera ¡y mi papá no me mintió!</p><p> </p><p>― No, no te mintió, es diferente el amor de familia, es algo que no se rompe, pero las parejas... ese es otro tema.</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno... capaz y pueden aprender a quererse de nuevo ¿no? Mi papá es super lindo, mucha gente se lo ha dicho y cocina muy bien, usted probó su comida, no cocina salado, capaz y le puede enseñar a cocinar a usted, él es muy limpio y sabe muchas cosas, además es muy inteligente ― Lo miró de una manera que parecía que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok pensó cuidadosamente qué decirle, tampoco era fácil afrontar las preguntas que a veces Taehyun le hacía con el tema de Hyungwon. Él no podía entenderlo porque creció junto a sus dos padres, pero entendía que para un niño no era fácil de digerir las separaciones.</p><p> </p><p>― A veces no se puede volver a querer, es así.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Puede intentarlo? ¿Un poquito?</p><p> </p><p>― Ya veremos. Oye, ¿qué dices si vamos a tu habitación y te leo un cuento?</p><p> </p><p>― Los cuentos me aburren, oh, pero no se lo diga a mi papá, porque yo siempre le digo que está bien. Además no tengo sueño, si quiere podemos hablar, tengo muchas preguntas</p><p> </p><p>― Bien, vamos a tu habitación, te pones el pijama y hablaremos.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Tiene fotos de todos mis familiares de Seúl? ― dijo con emoción mientras caminaban al cuarto.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok le contó algunas cosas de sus padres y su hermana, le mostró fotos de Taehyun, hablaron sobre constelaciones, extraterrestres y lo deliciosas que eran las manzanas acarameladas. Cuando se dio cuenta Yeonjun estaba profundamente dormido. Lo arropó y buscó a Namjoon pero aún no había vuelto. Decidió salir para avisarle y de paso irse a descansar, estaba agotado. Observando el auto del Alpha contrario, Namjoon estaba dentro hablando con Jackson, se quedó de pie sin saber muy bien si acercarse o qué, pero los ocupantes del vehículo se dieron cuenta y descendieron.</p><p> </p><p>― Lo siento por interrumpir, solo quería avisarte que Yeonjun se durmió y bueno... iré a descansar. ― Namjoon asintió observando a Hoseok a punto de retirarse, arrepintiéndose a los segundos ― Casi lo olvido, ¿quieres que mañana me quede con Yeonjun de nuevo?</p><p> </p><p>― No, haré que venga conmigo al trabajo, está bien, descansa y recupérate.</p><p> </p><p>― Mañana tienes mucho trabajo ― dijo Jackson mirando a Namjoon ―, si quieres puedo llevar a Yeonjun y Hoseok a dar una vuelta por la ciudad ya que descanso mañana, si es que te parece bien, Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon y Hoseok lo miraron sorprendidos.</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, supongo que es una buena idea, no conozco mucho la ciudad y no he salido en todo el día. Nos hará bien salir un poco ― aceptó de buena gana, el omega se estrujó los dedos nervioso.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Está bien para ti? ― Le consultó Jackson mirándolo con un poco de miedo al darse cuenta de que tal vez se había metido demasiado.</p><p> </p><p>― S-sí, después de todo es un día de mucho trabajo. A Yeonjun le gusta ir al parque, creo que estará bien, puedo arreglar todo y desocuparme luego del almuerzo. Gracias por ofrecerte a llevarlos.</p><p> </p><p>― Bien, no se diga más, ¿a qué hora te parece que puedo buscarlos, Hoseok?</p><p> </p><p>― ¿a las diez?</p><p> </p><p>― Perfecto.</p><p> </p><p>― Bien, ahora si me despido, buenas noches ― dijo para luego retirarse.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez que ambos estuvieron seguros de que se había ido, ingresaron a su casa. Namjoon verificó que Yeonjun estaba dormido y volvió con Jackson quien había puesto la tetera para preparar té para ambos.</p><p> </p><p>― En la mesa dejé los tartas que te gustan, una es de manzana y la otra de durazno ― dijo el Alpha mientras disponía todo en la cocina.</p><p> </p><p>― Gracias, no te hubieras molestado.</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente pudieron sentarse en el sofá con tranquilidad, Jackson pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Namjoon quien se recostó ligeramente sobre su costado. Hablaron despacio para no molestar el sueño de Yeonjun. Era una especie de costumbre, tomar té en el sofá mientras conversaban en voz baja de diversas cosas.</p><p> </p><p>― Te extrañé, tenía ganas de verte</p><p> </p><p>― Nos vemos a diario.</p><p> </p><p>― Pero hoy te extrañe más ― deposito un beso en la mejilla de su pareja.</p><p> </p><p>― Oh vamos, no dramatices.</p><p> </p><p>― No quiero que me faltes, incluso si son unas cuantas horas.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿A qué viene tanto romance? Normalmente no eres así.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Te molesta?</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon no dijo nada, bebió de su perfecta infusión y suspiró.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Tomaste tu medicación?</p><p> </p><p>― Sí.</p><p> </p><p>― El lunes tienes que ir al hospital, ¿quieres que te acompañe?</p><p> </p><p>― Pero estarás en el consultorio a esa hora.</p><p> </p><p>― Yo arreglaré mis pendientes, a menos que tú quieras ir por tu cuenta.</p><p> </p><p>― No, me gustaría que me acompañaras.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson sonrió ― Entonces iré, ¿cómo te has sentido?</p><p> </p><p>― Bien.</p><p> </p><p>― Siempre dices estar bien pero te he notado tenso, ¿es por la visita inesperada?</p><p> </p><p>― Tan inesperada no fue.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson notó que esa tristeza que normalmente había en los ojos de Namjoon había crecido enormemente, sintió una punzada de angustia en su corazón. Siempre era así, se sentía completamente inútil para mitigar el dolor que escondía. Tenía poca información sobre todo el asunto, cuando conversaban obtenía respuestas cortas, secas, era evidente la incomodidad que le generaba al omega hablar del tema. Estaba preocupado por Yeonjun y por Namjoon. El niño lo detestaba, era más que evidente, sin embargo él le tenía un cariño y un afecto enormes, llevaba meses y meses tratando de conquistárselo pero el infante no se lo dejaba fácil, no lo presionaba tampoco, durante mucho tiempo habían estado solos y aceptar un intruso en la familia no era sencillo. Además lo entendía, esa pasión con la que defendía a Namjoon lo llenaba de orgullo, era un excelente hijo.</p><p> </p><p>Se acercó con tranquilidad y besó a Namjoon en la sien, refregó su frente contra su lindo cabello castaño y le susurró un "te amo" con toda la ternura que era capaz de albergar. Lo admiraba desde el primer día que se cruzaron sus caminos. Le llamó la atención desde aquella vez en que lo vio sentado a un lado de la cama del menor en ese hospital, pero no fue sino hasta la tercera vez que se dio cuenta que ese omega le atraía sobremanera. Reservado, tranquilo, misterioso, con sus silencios y sus ojos tristes, no pudo evitar querer protegerlo, abrazarlo, darse la oportunidad de conocerse mejor. Había sido todo un desafío cortejarlo, ya que Namjoon vivía para su trabajo y su hijo, descubrió que era increíblemente fuerte en un millón de sentidos, que lo había subestimado, no necesitaba que lo protegieran, había aprendido a defenderse por su cuenta. </p><p>Aún a hoy no podía creer que tuviera el permiso para besarlo, para compartir con él de ese modo. Si por él fuera ya se hubieran casado y lo hubiera marcado como suyo, pero sabía que todo dependía de Yeonjun, que Namjoon jamás haría algo que molestara a su hijo, así que había decidido esperar, valía la pena hacerlo. Sabía que tarde o temprano el menor bajaría la guardia, solo quería ser un padre para él, el padre que le había faltado, sin embargo ahora las cosas estaban cambiando y se sentía temeroso al respecto. Aunque no se lo dijo, la intención de él era estar a solas con Hoseok para conocerlo mejor, para ver qué intenciones tenía con ellos, para asegurarse que fuera una influencia buena y sana para el niño aunque su trabajo le jugó en contra. Quería protegerlos, a su manera.</p><p> </p><p>Sonrió al ver como Namjoon comía un poco de la tarta de durazno, era notable su pérdida de peso en el último tiempo, los médicos habían dicho que eso era normal, que era producto de la medicación. La situación del omega era excelente si la comparaba a lo que había sucedido hacía casi cuatro años, no había motivos para creer que las cosas iban a empeorar, además sabía que los estudios que se había hecho el mes pasado eran claramente optimistas en cuanto a su estado de salud.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿No vas a comer? ― preguntó su pareja y le sonrió para luego tomar una rebanada de tarta.</p><p> </p><p>― No es tan guapo como yo ― le dijo por lo bajo y el omega sonrió para mirarlo con cariño ―. Aquí es donde dices: No, amor, nadie es más lindo que tú.</p><p> </p><p>― No hace falta que te diga que eres guapo, Jack.</p><p> </p><p>― Anda, dame algo que mi ego pueda asimilar, no seas así.</p><p> </p><p>― Eres increíble ― dijo acercándose y dejándole un beso en los labios con todo el cariño que podría transmitir en ese gesto ―, gracias por consentirme.</p><p> </p><p>Sabía que Namjoon no era muy demostrativo con las palabras pero si con las acciones.</p><p> </p><p>― De nada, sabes que haría todo por ti, te amo Namjoon.</p><p> </p><p>🌸💮🌸💮🌸</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok estaba sentado en la cama, ya se había fumado el tercer cigarrillo y aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Una suave brisa helada ingresaba por la ventana de noche era bastante frío. Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, aún había momentos en que todo parecía un sueño. Aunque fueran simples fantasías de un niño desesperado por tener a sus padres juntos, las palabras de Yeonjun lo habían afectado un poco.</p><p> </p><p>Se recostó contra el respaldar de la cama y sacó aquella reliquia que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, ni siquiera él sabía porque seguía guardando esa cosa. La tomó entre sus dedos y la giró mientras la observaba. Un anillo de oro blanco. Muchas veces quiso deshacerse de eso, incluso una vez lo tiró por la ventana del balcón de su departamento y luego se pasó media noche buscándolo entre los arbustos de la calle hasta que finalmente pidió ayuda a un grupo de jóvenes que estaba pasando por allí y por unos dólares lo ayudaron a buscarlo hasta que lo recuperó. No le había quedado nada, porque las fotos y todos los regalos los puso en una caja y se los llevó el camión de la basura. Sin embargo ese pequeño anillo... no quería deshacerse de él, aunque representara una promesa falsa, una mentira.</p><p> </p><p>Lo retuvo en la palma de su mano y cerró los ojos, allí estaban todos esos recuerdos del pasado, incluso había olvidado detalles del día de su boda con Hyungwon, pero esa noche que le había propuesto matrimonio a Namjoon estaba intacta como una película que uno puede retroceder y volver a ver. Grabado a fuego, cada expresión, cada palabra, cada rayo de la luna resbalando por sus pieles, cada sonido, respiración, mirada. Incluso si intentaba enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su mente esa noche siempre volvía a él, a veces en sueños, como una maldición que no tiene cura.</p><p> </p><p>“― Te amo Hoseok, te amo demasiado. ― menciono Namjoon mientras acariciaba el anillo de compromiso en la mano contraria. </p><p> </p><p>― Y yo a ti, Namjoon. ― Hoseok también imito el gesto, acariciando el anillo en la mano del Omega.</p><p> </p><p>Dejaron las palabras un momento para decirse muchas otras cosas a través de caricias y roces. Donde un cuerpo se curvaba, otro lo complementaba, donde faltaba un beso él lo ponía, estaban destinados a cumplir un guion invisible que relataba la historia de amor más estupenda que se hubiera escrito. Cada vez que Namjoon decía te amo, sentía que todo su mundo temblaba, jamás experimentó el amor con esa fuerza, ni todo el poder de todos los universos podía menguarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Había conocido diversos cuerpos, variadas bocas, había confesado sus sentimientos antes, pero comparado a lo que estaban viviendo, cualquier experiencia anterior quedaba opacada por completo. Namjoon era el inicio y él era el fin, juntos eran el infierno y los cielos, el caos más terrible y la calma más profunda. Alpha y Omega, la creación y la destrucción.</p><p> </p><p>Se hundió en él queriendo con cada fibra de su cuerpo poder marcarlo, lograr que le perteneciera hasta el alma. Confió completamente, se enamoró como nunca lo había hecho, al punto de ser capaz de entregarle su propia vida de ser necesario. Luego de amarse, acunó a Namjoon entre sus brazos, creando un refugio cálido y protector, si hubiera podido congelar ese momento...</p><p> </p><p>Luego de este hecho la relación entre ellos floreció esparciendo sus flores, sus aromas, su juventud y su belleza por todos los rincones de sus existencias. No supo cómo había sido vivir antes de conocerlo, ¿acaso se podía llamar vida a lo que había tenido antes? Lo supo, él era la persona con la que quería acabar sus días, tener muchos hijos, quería verlo sonriente y feliz cada segundo de cada día.</p><p> </p><p>Sus padres y su hermana notaron el cambio, además que se quedaba todas las noches en el departamento de Namjoon. El omega no quería quedarse en casa de Hoseok, de alguna manera sentía que no era apropiado, por lo que decidió que era tiempo de presentarlo formalmente. Sus progenitores estaban muy curiosos respecto a la persona que había convertido a su querido y mimado hijo en una sinfonía de sonrisas y alegrías constantes. Claro que cuando les dijo que era su secretario echaron a reír, se enojó y los regañó. Después de todo solo había seguido los preceptos familiares: conseguir una persona que lo quisiera auténticamente por lo que él era como persona y no estuviera interesado en su riqueza material. Pero una noche su hermana y su madre le solicitaron ir a una gala en Francia ya que su padre estaba grave de salud, a regañadientes acepto, dejando a Namjoon en Corea debido a que el Omega tenía cosas que ver con su hermano menor.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Vas a esperarme verdad? </p><p> </p><p>― Hasta el fin de los tiempos. ― murmuro Namjoon en un hilo de voz, sintiendo sus lágrimas empapar su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>― Te amo tanto, tanto, cuando regrese nos casaremos cuanto antes.”</p><p> </p><p>🌸</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 🌸𝓢𝓮𝓹𝓽🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson y Yeonjun fueron a buscar a Hoseok, lo invitaron a desayunar en un conocido café del lugar.</p><p> </p><p>― Jackson me compró hotteok ― dijo Yeonjun desde el asiento de atrás a su papá mientras lo miraba con los ojitos brillando.</p><p> </p><p>― Son bastante buenos</p><p> </p><p>― Sip, me comí cuatro</p><p> </p><p>― Vaya, ten cuidado con estar gordito entonces</p><p> </p><p>― Sí, sí, ya lo sé, mi papá me dijo eso también, ush</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok sonrió ante el gesto de su hijo y Jackson también estaba de visible buen humor. No le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que estaba usando una playera de cuello alto, quizás para ocultar algo. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Y a qué te dedicas? ― preguntó Jackson para iniciar conversación.</p><p> </p><p>― Es director de una empresa grande en Seúl ― contó Yeonjun quien nunca quería estar fuera de las conversaciones ―. Es una empresa con nombre extranjero</p><p> </p><p>― En realidad soy heredero de las firmas de Etude House</p><p> </p><p>― Increíble</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y tú? Habías dicho que trabajabas en un hospital</p><p> </p><p>Jackson asintió ― Soy pediatra</p><p> </p><p>Ambos Alphas siguieron platicando hasta que Yeonjun preguntó algo bastante incómodo. ― Señor Jung, ¿Usted se divorció de mi papá?</p><p> </p><p>― No, nosotros no llegamos a casarnos Yeonjun</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Por qué?</p><p> </p><p>De repente el clima ameno del vehículo se puso un poco tenso.</p><p> </p><p>― Pasaron muchas cosas</p><p> </p><p>― Cuénteme, puedo entender si me explican despacio ― insistió el niño.</p><p> </p><p>― Creo que es algo que deberían hablar cuando esté tu mamá ― sugirió Jackson mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.</p><p> </p><p>― Mmm, ¿ustedes se pelearon? Mi papá me dijo que se tuvo que ir, pero no me dijo por qué, él dice que cuando sea más grande me va a explicar, pero yo quiero saber ahora</p><p> </p><p>― Jackson tiene razón, deberíamos hablar cuando esté tu papá presente y así aclararemos las cosas todos</p><p> </p><p>El pequeño hizo un pequeño puchero, no muy conforme con la respuesta del adulto, aceptando de mala gana. </p><p> </p><p>Llegaron hasta la costa para sentarse en una frazada sobre la arena y comer contemplando las olas. Yeonjun estaba super emocionado así que fue el primero en terminar, incluso comió un poco de la comida de Jackson, hubiera comido también del plato de su papá pero a los Alphas le pareció que no era buena idea sobrecargar tanto su estómago.</p><p> </p><p>Salió saltando como si no hubiese comido nada mientras juntaba conchas y caracolas que había sobre la arena húmeda, gritando y mostrando sus descubrimientos.</p><p> </p><p>― Siempre tiene mucha energía ― dijo Jackson con una sonrisa tranquila.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya me di cuenta, pero yo de niño también era así</p><p> </p><p>― Dicen que lo que se hereda no se hurta ― Agregó el medicó.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez que terminaron, caminaron por la costa viendo como Yeonjun gritaba divertido y correteaba la marea. Soplaba un viento bastante frío y el mar se notaba un tanto picado. En cierto momento se quedaron en silencio y se detuvieron a observar el horizonte. Jackson miró a Hoseok de reojo, no era un hombre inseguro ni mucho menos, sin embargo le hubiera gustado que Hoseok no fuera tan apuesto y agradable. Aunque se imaginaba que sería así, bastaba mirar la belleza indiscutible de Yeonjun, que si bien tenía más rasgos de la familia Kim, era notable que era una mezcla perfecta de ambos padres. Hoseok tenía un gran porte, presencia, se imponía con sus gestos, se notaba que venía de una familia rica por sus ademanes, su vocabulario y su forma de vestir. Y justo había venido a enamorarse de un chico con unos ojos de dragón y labios abultados, pero bueno ¿quién no se enamoraría de Namjoon? Era un ser maravilloso, él estaba loco por su novio. Quiso mencionarle algo sobre Yeonjun pero se quedó mudo al contemplarlo. La brisa marina despeinaba los mechones de cabello castaño de Hoseok y su mirada, era terrible. Había dolor y nostalgia, fue como un golpe al centro del pecho, porque esa misma mirada él la conocía más que bien, se había cansado de verla antes... en los ojos de Namjoon.</p><p> </p><p>Prefirió quedarse en silencio. La expresión de Hoseok lo había afectado. Lo sabía bien, había muchas cosas inconclusas entre ellos que deberían ser cerradas apropiadamente. Namjoon no era el único que había estado sufriendo por lo visto. Se lamentó no haberle insistido un poco más para conocer la historia en mayor profundidad. Aunque ante todo él respetaba a su pareja, nunca lo había presionado, porque cada vez que salía el tema de la paternidad de Yeonjun el dolor reflotaba y Namjoon evadía hablar al respecto. Se sintió inquieto, aunque no tenía por qué estarlo pero algo se removía dentro de él y se sacudía con preocupación. Namjoon estaba con él ahora, aunque doliera era una historia que tenía casi una década de distancia. Solo tenía que ser razonable y actuar civilizadamente, tal como se había comportado hasta el momento.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun trajo dos conchas blancas, la más grande y reluciente se la regaló a Hoseok y la otra fue para Jackson.</p><p> </p><p>― Es para que te lleves un recuerdo de aquí. Mire, señor Jung, este es el mejor mar del mundo, ¿alguna vez vio uno tan grande?</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, he viajado un poco, aunque sí, es un grandioso mar, sin dudas</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun sonrió con todos sus encanto ante la respuesta y corrió de nuevo para seguir buscando más cosas interesantes.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Yeonjun y Namjoon?</p><p> </p><p>― Hace unos cinco años más o menos</p><p> </p><p>No se arriesgó a dar más información de la necesaria, había aprendido a andarse con cautela, no es que Hoseok fuera un enemigo, pero tampoco lo conocía tanto, prefería evaluar qué decir o no con Namjoon.</p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun mencionó que tienes otro hijo</p><p> </p><p>― Sí, Taehyun. Anoche hablé con él.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok sacó su celular y le mostró las fotos. Un precioso niño de cabellos oscuros y ojos como su padre, era evidente que tenía más rasgos de su madre o padre omega, un rasgo predominante en los hijos del Jung ya que los suyos eran relegados por los de sus parejas. Hablaron sobre la ciudad, negocios, incluso de política. No había ánimos de ninguna de las dos partes de confrontar o entrar en conflicto, todo lo contrario. Jackson se sorprendió de lo educado, bien instruido y amable que era Hoseok. Encima de guapo tenía muchísimas cualidades positivas. "Ya, corazón, cálmate un poco, todo estará bien", se dijo a sí mismo mientras le sonreía de vuelta al otro.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon le escribió cerca del almuerzo, ya se estaba desocupando. Quedaron en encontrarse en un restaurante cerca de la plaza central. Quería agasajar al invitado, que se sintiera a gusto y pudiera disfrutar de su tiempo con su hijo. Era probable que tuvieran que frecuentarse en el futuro y prefería comenzar entablando una relación cordial, además no tenía motivos para que fuera de otra manera. Hoseok era atento y suave con Yeonjun, le dio alegría ver al niño tan feliz, parlanchín, vibrante, como un rayito de electricidad moviéndose por todas partes y queriendo impresionar al adulto. Era una postal tierna y conmovedora.</p><p> </p><p>A la hora acordada levantaron todo y volvieron al auto. Jackson condujo hasta el restaurante. Cuando ingresaron al local Namjoon ya los esperaba en una mesa para cuatro. Todos se saludaron con formalidad, siendo Yeonjun quien se le prendió del cuello en un fuerte abrazo para luego contarle aventura tras aventura de lo que habían hecho en la costa, mientras Namjoon lo escuchaba atentamente.</p><p> </p><p>― Tienes tarea pendiente, entiendo que estés contento y todo, pero cuando lleguemos a casa debes ponerte con eso ― Le recordó su padre con voz tranquila.</p><p> </p><p>― Sí, sí, el señor Jung me va a ayudar.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Pasaron una linda mañana?</p><p> </p><p>― Sí, sobre todo Yeonjun. La costa de esta ciudad es maravillosa ― Apreció Hoseok mientras miraba la carta.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿En Seúl tienen mar? ― preguntó Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson notó que Namjoon se refregaba las manos debajo de la mesa, era notable que estaba un poco nervioso, tuvo el impulso de tomarle una mano y entrelazar sus dedos, como hacía normalmente cuando notaba que el omega estaba tenso, pero no lo creyó adecuado. No quería que Hoseok pensara que él estaba "marcando territorio" o algo como eso, porque no era su intención, solo quería confortar a Namjoon pero sería mejor esperar.</p><p> </p><p>― No, pero hay un río que es muy bonito, allí se puede pescar, cuando vayas te llevaré ahí.</p><p> </p><p>Una mesera se acercó para tomar los pedidos y luego se retiró.</p><p> </p><p>― Quiero ir a Seúl contigo ― Al decir esto Namjoon lo miró preocupado.</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, eventualmente lo harás. Ya te dijo tu papá que una vez que terminen las clases, no falta mucho. ― trato de detener al menor al notar el gesto del Omega.</p><p> </p><p>― Falta mucho para eso, podría ir ahora contigo, unos días, por favor.</p><p> </p><p>― Kim Yeonjun, entiende que la respuesta es no ― el tono tajante de Namjoon hizo que todos focalizaran su mirada en él ―. Iremos cuando termines las clases y no se discutirá al respecto.</p><p> </p><p>― Luego quiero que hablemos respecto a eso ― Aprovechó Hoseok para tomar la palabra, Namjoon apretó sus dedos debajo de la mesa y asintió.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson salió al rescate para aliviar el ambiente de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Sabes, Hoseok? Mañana por la noche hay un festival, lo hacen cada siete meses, es una especie de feria donde todos los artesanos locales salen a exhibir sus trabajos, también hay muchos puestos de comida y en general es muy divertido, a Yeonjun le encanta ir, al final del evento hacen un desfile de máscaras y mascotas disfrazadas con sus dueños, te invitamos a participar si quieres.</p><p> </p><p>― Suena bien, claro, me encantaría.</p><p> </p><p>― Rapmon participó la última vez. Papá, muéstrale las fotos al señor Jung.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon sacó su móvil y buscó en la galería para luego darle el aparato a Hoseok. El Alpha sonrió al ver un perro mediano de pelaje blanco puro y ojos negros enfundado en un trajecito de rey o algo así, incluso tenía una pequeña corona sobre la cabeza. Yeonjun estaba detrás sonriendo a más no poder, también llevaba una capa puesta y otra corona similar.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Ese soy yo! ― dijo el niño con entusiasmo.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya veo, los dos están muy a tono.</p><p> </p><p>― Mi tío Jimin y mi papá le hicieron el traje a Rapmon.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok deslizo a la segunda foto donde el perro parecía querer bajar del banco donde estaba y Yeonjun lo quería retener, la siguiente era del menor con la cara embarrada de helado de fresa en esa misma feria y la siguiente... Hoseok cerró la galería y le devolvió el celular a Namjoon.</p><p> </p><p>Comieron en abundancia y Jackson fue el que decidió llevar las riendas en cuanto a conversación, Yeonjun también participaba y en general fue un encuentro ameno. Luego Namjoon se retiró porque tenía que ir a revisar algo del despacho, mientras que Jackson los llevó a la casa. Luego los dejó porque tenía algunos pendientes y prometió volver a la noche para cenar.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun estaba fulminado, luego de correr, gritar y andar de un lado a otro, hacía frío y el calorcito de la casa hizo que le diera sueño. Se durmió en el sofá al lado de su papá Alpha, quien buscó una manta en su dormitorio y lo tapó. Aprovechó para ir al baño y luego fue a la cocina, abrió la ventana y prendió un cigarro. Se quedó pensando en esa foto que había visto sin querer. Una foto de Namjoon y Jackson, el Alpha abrazándolo desde atrás mientras besaba su mejilla y el omega sonriendo levemente, con esa expresión que le quedaba tan bien, recordando que él la había provocado tantas veces en el pasado.</p><p> </p><p>Había olvidado que Namjoon podía hacer una mueca así de genuina, atractiva y fascinante. Había sepultado todos esos dulces recuerdos, los había enclaustrado, pero no los podía eliminar, aunque intentó deshacerse de ellos ahí estaban. Sus emociones eran un lío. No se explicaba cómo era posible que estuviera sintiendo lo que sentía, porque ya habían pasado como nueve años, casi diez, para él era un asunto terminado. Él era un Alpha, los Alphas no se dejaban dominar por los sentimientos, lo había aprendido de su padre, aunque tal vez lo habían consentido demasiado y el creía que podía ser como su padre también. Firme, seguro, a veces distante y frío, evidentemente no. No tenía por qué dolerle la situación actual. Seguramente era por toda la revolución que significaba descubrir que tenía un hijo, que se había perdido ocho años de su vida, sí, eso era difícil de procesar. Ya cuando volviera a Seúl volvería a retomar la terapia que había empezado después de su divorcio. Sin embargo ahí estaba esa sensación de desolación, de pérdida, ese vacío que se suponía estaba superado. Allí en esa casa todo estaba impregnado por las feromonas de Namjoon, todo parecía ahogarlo y agobiarlo. Él no tenía ni una mísera foto del omega, las había borrado todas. Ahora estaba un poco arrepentido.</p><p> </p><p>Terminó su cigarro y volvió al comedor, había una estantería con floreros y retratos. Se acercó en silencio y los observó. En la mayoría estaba Yeonjun recibiendo premios, con el uniforme de la escuela, en su clase de natación junto a sus compañeros, con sus amigos y en una estaba con Namjoon, ambos abrazados y sonriendo de manera encantadora. Sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas y tomó el retrato entre sus dedos, sacó su móvil tomando una foto. ¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable? Tenía muchas dudas y esperaba poder encontrar un tiempo a solas con el omega para conversar al respecto, necesitaba explicaciones coherentes.</p><p> </p><p>Recordó ese día que Namjoon fue a buscarlo, estaba bastante abrigado viéndose pequeño y temblaba. No, probablemente estaba temblando de los nervios y de la forma agresiva cómo se dirigió a él ¿pero qué esperaba? Estaba furioso después de enterarse de los desvíos millonarios que realizo el Omega.</p><p> </p><p>Pero...</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué hubiera sucedido si lo hubiera escuchado? Si no se hubiera dejado llevar por su enojo. El chasquido del vidrio del retrato lo trajo de regreso, lo había quebrado al apretarlo tan fuerte.</p><p> </p><p>― Mierda.</p><p> </p><p>Lo volvió a dejar en su sitio, mañana compraría uno nuevo para reponerlo. Al acomodarlo sobre la repisa se vio reflejado en el vidrio roto, se tocó el rostro, estaba llorando y no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él? Fue a la cocina a buscar algunas servilletas y se secó la cara. Sentía una angustia creciente en su pecho, como un globo aerostático que se infla y va llenando y cubriendo cada rincón, necesitaba detener eso, Yeonjun podía despertarse en cualquier momento y no quería que se asustara o tener que responder preguntas que no tenía respuestas. Apoyó la espalda en la pared de la cocina y se fue deslizando hasta que su trasero tocó el suelo. Parecía como si una bomba nuclear le hubiera caído encima, se estaba consumiendo en un desconsuelo gigantesco que como un demonio lo devoraba pedazo a pedazo. Se cubrió el rostro con las servilletas y apretó los labios para evitar que su llanto despertara a su hijo, dejó que brotara algo de lo que se venía aguantando. </p><p>Era como volver a esos desolados y afligidos días donde era difícil despertarse e intentar seguir viviendo. Estuvo un buen rato lagrimeando, hasta que al fin pudo recuperarse. Se lavó el rostro y las manos, desechó las servilletas y volvió con su hijo al sofá. Acomodó delicadamente la cabeza del niño en su regazo, suspiró largo y tendido. Susurró muy suave para no despertarlo.</p><p> </p><p>― Lo siento, no tienes la culpa, te hemos hecho mucho daño. Prometo compensarte todo lo que pueda.</p><p> </p><p>Después de un rato se quedó dormido también. Las cargas emocionales tan intensas agotan a cualquiera. Cuando se despertó escuchó voces en la cocina. Él estaba cubierto con la manta que le había puesto a Yeonjun y el niño ya no estaba a su lado. Se estiró y miró la hora, se levantó y luego se unió al movimiento en la cocina. Namjoon tenía puesto un delantal azul y Yeonjun tenía uno exactamente igual pero en su tamaño y ambos estaban cocinando, ¿pero no era un poco temprano para la cena?</p><p> </p><p>― ¡señor Jung! ― grito Yeonjun divertido mientras iba a recibirlo ― Sea usted bienvenido a la gran cocina de bangtan. Mi papá, el gran chef Namjoon nos hará unas galletas que le harán morir de la felicidad. Siéntese aquí ― pidió mientras lo llevaba de la mano hasta los dos banquitos que estaban en un costado.</p><p> </p><p>― No creo que al profesor le gusten tanto, no es fan de la avena, por eso te dije que deberíamos hacer estas otras ― dijo Namjoon mientras sacaba un poco de masa que había reservado en otro recipiente.</p><p> </p><p>― No puede ser, a todos les gusta la avena ¿no come avena, señor Jung?</p><p> </p><p>― Si, pero si puedo evitarla lo hago</p><p> </p><p>― La avena es buena para la salud, si usted tiene colesterol alto ― Namjoon amasaba el resto de la masa y sacaba unas pastillas de chocolate para colocarle. ― Eso, ¿usted tiene eso?</p><p> </p><p>― No, no que yo sepa.</p><p> </p><p>― Porque la avena ayuda para que eso no lo mate, me lo dijo el doctor, ¿cierto, papá? ― el omega asintió ― Así que no sea caprichoso y cómase un par de galletitas, además van a salir riquísimas ¿sabe por qué?</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok sonrió y negó con la cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>― Ah, no sabe entonces, yo le voy a decir, van a salir riquísimas porque mi papá y yo usamos un ingrediente secreto, mágico, misterioso y muy, muy, eh... genial ― Puso las manos en jarras y tanto Namjoon como Hoseok tuvieron que reírse, Yeonjun tenía harina sobre la punta de la nariz y un poco en el pelo ―. ¿Sabe cuál ingrediente es?</p><p> </p><p>― No, no lo sé ¿será la avena?</p><p> </p><p>― Nooooo, eso no es ― el menor rio fuerte y luego miró a su padre Alpha con seriedad ―. Piense, usted es inteligente, ¿qué ingrediente secreto se usa para que cualquier comida sea la más rica del universo? ¿Eh, eh? Mi papá no le va a decir usted tiene que adivinar.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok intentó pensar pero nada le venía a la cabeza, Yeonjun lo miró con decepción.</p><p> </p><p>― Y bueno, si no sabe, no sabe. No se puede saber todo, el ingrediente secreto es amor, ¿entiende? A-MOR. Porque cuando uno les coloca amor a las cosas, salen mejor, eso me lo enseñó mi papá. Es una buena frase, ¿cierto? Así que espere, va a probar las galletas de avena más ricas del mundo.</p><p> </p><p>Volvió junto al adulto que solo rodó los ojos mientras sacaba los cortadores para las galletas.</p><p> </p><p>― Vamos señor Jung, usted también puede cortar galletas, ¿cierto, papá?</p><p> </p><p>― Claro, solo que se lave las manos.</p><p> </p><p>Le dieron un delantal rojo que le quedaba algo chico, el menor estaba emocionado.</p><p> </p><p>― Yo haré las de gatitos― dijo tomando un cortante.</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, supongo que yo haré las de ositos ― dijo Namjoon.</p><p> </p><p>― Uh, le quedaron las de corazón, señor Jung ― se rio como desquiciado contagiando a los adultos.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon puso las chispas de chocolate una vez que aplanó la masa, se giró y regresó faltaban varias del lado donde estaban Yeonjun y Hoseok, miró a su hijo acusadoramente y el niño señaló al adulto.</p><p> </p><p>― Traidor ― dijo Hoseok por lo bajo ―, además tú también sacaste.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya, tengo dos ladrones en la cocina, ¡Dios me libre!</p><p> </p><p>Se giró para buscar la lata con las chispas y cuando regresó faltaban aún más.</p><p> </p><p>― Fue él ― delató Hoseok señalando a su hijo.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡señor Jung!</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, basta, dejen de comerse los chocolates ― Los amenazo mientras agarraba una cuchara y los señalaba.</p><p> </p><p>En pocos minutos cortaron sus galletas entre juegos y risas.</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, papá Namjoon hizo ocho osos y yo hice ocho gatitos, pero usted señor Jung solo hizo seis corazones, estuvo flojo.</p><p> </p><p>Los adultos rieron mientras Namjoon acomodaba las galletas en la bandeja, el horno ya estaba encendido y sacó la primera con las galletas de avena ya cocinadas. Hoseok tomó su cortante y le sacó tres corazones a dos gatos y a un osito, acomodándolos en un costado.</p><p> </p><p>― Listo, ya tengo ocho como ustedes.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Oiga! Eso no se vale, papá, el señor Jung le hizo dos agujeros a mis gatitos y uno a tu osito, mira, mira.</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, solo digamos que ahora tienes dos gatitos con corazones y ya ― Arregló el adulto.</p><p> </p><p>― Hizo trampa, pero quedaron lindos los gatitos con los corazones.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun y Hoseok se lavaron las manos, subiendo a hacer dibujos a la habitación del niño mientras Namjoon se encargaba de hornear las galletas.</p><p> </p><p>― No las quemes, papá.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Cuándo he quemado galletas antes? No me respondas.</p><p> </p><p>Cerca de la hora de la cena llegó Jackson con unos filetes para hacer gogigui y Namjoon se encargó de hacer un poco de arroz y demás acompañamiento. Las galletas quedaron como postre mientras los adultos tomaban té y hablaban. Yeonjun trajo cartas para jugar pero Hoseok tuvo que ayudarlo porque se le caían de las manos, cuando ganaron el menor se dio un baño, fue a la habitación con el Alpha quien le leyó un cuento, hablaron un rato y finalmente el pequeño cayó dormido.</p><p> </p><p>Para cuando volvió al comedor era bastante tarde. Namjoon estaba terminando de limpiar y no había rastros de Jackson. No sabía si ya se habría ido a dormir a la habitación o se había ido por su trabajo, prefirió no preguntar.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Tienes unos minutos? ― preguntó Namjoon y asintió.</p><p> </p><p>Se sentaron en los sofás una vez que el omega terminó, estuvieron en silencio unos minutos esquivándose las miradas y sin saber quién podía empezar. Namjoon sabía que tenía que hablar, no podía seguir evadiendo la situación, además Hoseok parecía más sosegado, con seguridad no iban a terminar a los gritos. Se armó de valor para abrir la conversación.</p><p> </p><p>― Supongo que es momento de contarte, bueno, lo que sucedió en aquel entonces ― dijo Namjoon con voz baja, se notaba que estaba nervioso e incómodo.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok no se sentía mejor. Había viajado para conseguir los fragmentos que le faltaban a su historia. Sin embargo estaba especialmente sensible ese día y a medida que Namjoon hablaba sentía que sus sentimientos volvían a reflotar llevándolo a una encrucijada de dolor y pesar. Apenas podía escuchar lo que el omega le estaba diciendo, sentía que cada palabra lo empujaba a explotar en un mar de desconsuelo y solo como estaba en ese lugar no sabía si sería capaz de disimularlo o de controlarse, no quería que lo viera desmoronarse como un castillo de cartas que es soplado. </p><p>Se acomodó mejor en el asiento y carraspeó tratando de controlar lo que sentía, pero lo cierto es que no podía, no podía.</p><p> </p><p>― No espero que puedas entenderme, pero al menos quiero que sepas los motivos. Cuando volví a buscarte esa vez... era para hablar sobre mi embarazo, había terminado de hacerme unos estudios, fuí a-</p><p> </p><p>― Espera, espera un minuto ― Lo detuvo con voz tranquila, Namjoon lo observó con atención ―. Yo necesito escucharte, necesito que me cuentes lo que sucedió en Seúl, porqué desviaste todo ese dinero, pero en este preciso momento no... ― Sintió un remolino de tristeza que le subió hasta el puente de la nariz y tuvo que callarse uno segundos para poder tragar y dominarse ―. No puedo escucharte ahora, no estoy preparado. Solo te pido que cuando vayan a Seúl en las vacaciones, me des un momento para conversar a solas, entonces yo prometo que no voy a interrumpirte, prometo que no voy a gritar, no voy a enojarme, ni siquiera voy a reclamarte por nada, solo escucharé y aceptaré lo que tengas para decirme, probablemente haga una que otra pregunta, pero te garantizo que no habrá faltas de respeto ni... Creo que entiendes lo que quiero decir. Haré todo lo posible para que ambos se sientan a gusto mientras estén allá, entonces vamos a conversar sobre cómo haremos con Yeonjun y todos esos detalles que tenemos que arreglar, porque yo... ― Tenía que hacer breves pausas para no largarse a llorar, no quería mostrarse tan destruido —. Quiero ser parte de la vida de mi hijo, quiero formar lazos, quiero hacerme cargo de los gastos de su educación o de cualquier cosa que necesite, nunca más quiero volver a alejarme de él.</p><p> </p><p>Se puso de pie y Namjoon hizo lo mismo, las emociones del Alpha se podían percibir en el ambiente y sus tripas se retorcieron respondiendo a ese ambiente contaminante. Hoseok inhalo profundamente y se dirigió a la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>― Iré a descansar. Si te parece bien mañana subiré para cuidar a Yeonjun, solo dime a qué horas irás a tu trabajo y-</p><p> </p><p>―Mañana descanso, esos días dejo que pueda dormir un poco más, creo que a las nueve y media o diez estará bien.</p><p> </p><p>― De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Namjoon.</p><p> </p><p>― Sí, buenas noches... Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>Se quedó mirando la puerta un momento antes de reaccionar. Estaba triste y sabía que Hoseok también, a pesar de que habían pasado diez años el hombre no había cambiado gran cosa, estaba un poco más sosegado, pero era tan transparente como un vaso con agua. Cuando estaban juntos en un par de ocasiones cuando se sentía adolorido, buscaba abrazarlo y hundir su cabeza en su regazo mientras él peinaba las hebras de su cabello hasta que se calmaba. Ya no era su trabajo, tal vez Hoseok tenía a alguien en Seúl que podía amarlo como él no había podido.</p><p> </p><p>Sacudió la cabeza y fue a acostarse. Notó que tenía un mensaje sin leer, era Jackson que le deseaba las buenas noches, siempre tenía detalles con él, detalles que le hacían sentir apreciado, querido, valorado, que aún lejos pensaba en él. Le respondió y se colocó el pijama para ir a dormir. Abrió la mesa de luz para sacar el frasco de calmantes, ya que le dolía bastante. Entonces lo vio allí en un rincón, brillando casi con timidez. Sacó la argolla de oro y la sostuvo entre sus dedos. Jackson había visto ese anillo cuando él lo usaba aún y le había preguntado por qué lo conservaba, no tenía una respuesta para eso. Tal vez porque era todo lo que le había quedado de Seúl, eso y un par de fotos. </p><p>Había estado tan nervioso ese día, creía que era demasiado pronto. Se suponía que los anillos solo serían una promesa de un futuro mejor pero para Hoseok estar frente al hombre que amaba tanto hicieron a sus palabras surgir. Eso junto al nacimiento de su hijo fue uno de los momentos más hermosos de su vida.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Hoseok regreso de Francia y lo rechazo aún seguía en estado de gestación, fue tan difícil estar en Seúl y más después de descubrir los desvíos millonarios que el esposo de Jung Daewon había hecho en las empresas, había sufrido bastante y tuvo que estar bajo el cuidado de Jimin y Taehyung ya que temían por la vida de su bebé. Perdió la cuenta de las noches que se despertó sobresaltado por la oscuridad y la soledad. Se sentaba en la cama y acariciaba su barriga que crecía sin parar. Después que nació Yeonjun, fue ayudado por su hermano para rentar un departamento lejos de Seúl, después empezó a trabajar, no conocía otra cosa y sus ganas de vivir tampoco ayudaban, pero al sostener a su hijo en sus brazos nacían fuerzas de donde no creía que lo impulsaban a seguir luchando.</p><p> </p><p>Dentro de todo había tenido suerte, aunque los primeros tiempos fueron duros. Levantarse temprano para irse a su trabajo mientras llevaba a su bebé atado con un pañuelo contra su pecho había sido difícil. Pero era capaz de todo por Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>Dejó el anillo en la mesa de luz, tomó el calmante y se acostó al fin. Hoseok le dijo que no estaba listo, fue un alivio, tal vez él tampoco estaba listo para contarle toda la verdad. Cuando viajaran a Seúl podría hacerlo, estaba seguro de eso. Al menos sabía que iba a escucharlo y que no quería pelear más, el tampoco.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok partió al siguiente lunes, la convivencia entre los tres y a veces los cuatro fue muy armoniosa. Jugó mucho con su hijo, conversaron a más no poder y prometieron encontrarse en las vacaciones, aunque seguirían en contacto por chat, videollamadas y mensajes. El niño tomó una foto de ellos dos en la terminal para poner en la pantalla de su celular y lagrimeó un poco al verlo partir. Si por él fuera se hubiera ido con Hoseok en ese mismo momento.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon estaba inquieto, sabía que una posibilidad había de que Yeonjun quisiera quedarse con su padre y no podía oponerse a ello, pero de solo pensar en volver a Seúl, de solo imaginarse que los señores Jung podrían poner sus manos sobre su hijo se sentía descompuesto junto al no saber que responder una vez que volviera a ver a ese maldito. Tenía un mes para prepararse para el funesto encuentro, esta vez no dejaría que el detestable Alpha se aprovechara de su ingenuidad o falta de experiencia. Defendería a su hijo con uñas y dientes, costara lo que costara.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok regresó, no le había contado a sus padres adonde había ido, el único que sabía era YoonGi en quien confiaba como si fuera un hermano de sangre. Retomó su trabajo, se estaban preparando para rendir los contratos con los extranjeros y eso lo tenía bastante ocupado. Sin embargo aceptó un almuerzo con sus padres y su hermana el siguiente domingo.</p><p> </p><p>― Te hemos extrañado, cariño ― dijo su madre tomando su mano más cercana en la mesa mientras terminaban su bebida.</p><p> </p><p>― La verdad hace mucho no venía a almorzar, también los extrañé.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Por qué no me trajiste a mi ardillita? ― dijo su madre haciendo referencia a Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, la verdad no lo traje porque necesitaba hablar con ustedes. Hay una noticia que debo comunicarles y quería estar a solas ― Informó mientras los miraba serio.</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, dilo, hijo ― ofreció su padre mientas encendía un cigarro.</p><p> </p><p>― No sé por dónde empezar... ¿Recuerdan a Namjoon?</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Namjoon? ― dijo su padre y realmente no recordaba ese nombre para nada, sin embargo su madre y su hermana lo supieron de inmediato y su semblante cambió drásticamente.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿El secretario? ― cuestiono Daewon disgustada</p><p> </p><p>― Sí, él. Ya saben, el chico que trabajaba para mí y que después hizo desvíos millonarios de la compañía a mis espaldas.</p><p> </p><p>― Oh, ése. Si bueno, lo recuerdo remotamente, no es un recuerdo agradable en verdad, así que los malos recuerdos no los tengo tan en cuenta. ― contesto su padre sin mucho interés.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya veo, bueno, yo también había hecho lo mismo, quiero decir, tratar de olvidarlo. ¿Pero adivinen qué? El mes pasado se apareció un niño en mi trabajo ― Hoseok sacó su móvil y se lo pasó para que viera una foto.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Un niño? ― preguntó su padre mientras sacaba sus anteojos del bolsillo de su camisa y se acercaba a su esposa e hija para mirar la foto. Las mujeres se pusieron pálidas, la barbilla de su madre tembló y luego miró a su hijo preocupada ―. No entiendo, ¿quién es éste? </p><p> </p><p>― Se llama Kim Yeonjun, tiene ocho años, y es mi hijo.</p><p> </p><p>🌸</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: Yeonjun tiene más marcados los rasgos de su mamá y la familia de esta (Namjoon y los señores Kim junto a Jimin) pero su actitud es similar a la de los Jung (Hoseok y su hermana) ya que es bastante travieso y risueño, similar a su padre ya que Namjoon y Jimin eran bastante tranquilos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 🌸𝓗𝓾𝓲𝓽🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de que Hoseok se fuera a los pocos días Namjoon empezó a sentir los efectos de su pre celo, teniendo dolores de cabeza, mareos constantes junto al conocido ardor en la piel; y para joderle Jackson se había marchado del país porque tenia una catedra en Estados Unidos así que regresaría en tres meses y Namjoon no podía aguantar el deseo, con toda su fuerza agarró su móvil y llamó a su hermano menor quien llegó antes de lo esperado, viéndose cansado y nervioso. </p><p> </p><p>― Namnam, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Como te sientes? ¿Quieres que te lleve a con el medico? O dime, ¿Llamó al bueno para nada de Jack- no termino porque Namjoon empezó a sentir como ante cada pregunta de Jimin su cerebro pululaba más. </p><p> </p><p>― Por favor, guarda silencio mi cabeza esta a punto de explotar, escucha, necesito que te lleves a Yeonjun y lo tengas unos días, mi celo es bastante intenso debido al accidente y sin Jackson está siendo una pesadilla. </p><p> </p><p>― Entiendo, vete a tomar una ducha en lo que yo arregló tu nido, en cuanto termine me llevare a Yeonjun. ― el mayor accedió a la indicación de su hermano, dirigiéndose a la ducha en lo que Jimin arreglaba todo, le ayudó a reunir comida y a armar su nido de almohadones y cobijas lo más rápido que pudo, mientras Yeonjun ordenaba su bolso con ropa y útiles escolares pasar unos días en la casa de su tío. ― Ya nos vamos. Llámame si necesitas algo y recuerda encerrarte ― Jimin se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, cruzando el umbral. ― Oh y no se te vaya a ocurrir salir, Namjoon. </p><p> </p><p>― Si, muchas gracias Chimmie ― dijo agradecido, observando a su hermano salir con Yeonjun de la mano, dejando al mayor en la intimidad de su hogar. </p><p> </p><p>Ya fuera, Yeonjun observó fijamente a su tío, obteniendo toda su atención ― ¿Cuándo puedo volver? </p><p> </p><p>― No lo sé, Yeonjun. Cuando mamá se sienta bien, mientras tanto estarás conmigo y tu primo Beomgyu. </p><p> </p><p>🌸💮🌸💮🌸</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon se acomodó en su nido una vez se encontró solo. Encendió su computadora portátil y comenzó a tocarse con videos de Alphas masturbándose que si bien no era algo de su preferencia, debía ingeniárselas ahora que Jackson no estaba con él, pero esta vez no podía acabar sintiendo el ardor conocido en su nuca intensificarse, a pesar de tener el vibrador en máxima potencia y de estarse tocando con vulgaridad innata no podía dejar de sentir ese doloroso ardor, frustrado emitió un gruñido bajo, cerrando el video y dejándose caer de espaldas en su nido de almohadones. </p><p> </p><p>― Por qué tuvo que sucederme esto a mi… </p><p> </p><p>Siguió tocándose, quejándose y sintiendo un par de lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Con cada año que pasaba sin compañero se sentía peor en su celo, pero Namjoon no quería si quiera el pensar en él, el desear a ese asqueroso hombre junto a esa familia que utilizo aquello para amenazarlo, no, Namjoon no era masoquista; ya había pasado un tiempo desde que rechazo aquella marca pero el tener a su lobo en un estado de depresión hacía que su ciclo fuera tan irregular que había veces en las que tenía celo una vez cada seis meses, veces tenía un celo mensual por tres meses y así. Rezaba porque este celo durara tres días como máximo, y no una semana como le había sucedido otras veces ya que Jackson no estaría para auxiliarle. </p><p> </p><p>Volteó, quedando en posición fetal y sintiendo uno de sus dildos bajo su brazo. Lo tomó y lo lanzó con rabia contra su animal de felpa que Yeonjun dejo en su nido, aquella ardilla cayó al suelo, demostrando que era una mochila de felpa que el menor había estado presumiendo durante la estadía de Hoseok, con temor de haber roto algo que su hijo le dejo dentro de la mochila se acercó con rapidez y fue entonces cuando un aroma se abrió paso hasta él. </p><p> </p><p>Dentro de la mochila había una de las camisetas de Hoseok. </p><p> </p><p>El omega tragó saliva y negó con su cabeza, hundiendo su nariz en una de las almohadas, intentando bloquear el aroma que, gracias a su celo, era intensificado dos o tres vece masturbó con más fuerza, pensando, sin querer, en la sonrisa que el alfa le dedicaba antes junto a las múltiples noches en las que unieron sus cuerpos. </p><p> </p><p>Gimió involuntariamente al recordar al alfa cerca de él, tocándolo y oliendo su cuello. Dios, el hombre olía tan bien, su piel era tan caliente y sus jadeos en su oreja le ponían tan húmedo. </p><p> </p><p>¡Y una mierda, todo este asunto era su culpa! </p><p> </p><p>Abrió uno de sus ojos para espiar al animal de felpa. Nadie lo sabría después de esto lavaría todo y su hijo no se enteraría de nada, ¿verdad? Sintió sus mejillas arder y se incorporó, yendo a gatas por el. Se sintió tensar por completo y su pene dio un bote. El olor era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba. </p><p> </p><p>― Ahh… Hobi... </p><p> </p><p>Hundió su nariz en el trozo de tela, exhalando profundamente mientras se tocaba y apretaba su entrada alrededor del vibrador que seguía obedientemente en su lugar, acabando al fin con un chillido indigno de un omega como él.</p><p> </p><p>Suspiró, recostándose a descansar en su nido. Abrazando la camiseta contra su pecho y se quedó dormido lentamente, sintiéndose más cómodo y tranquilo que nunca. Ignorando que había deseado a otro Alpha que no era su pareja actual. </p><p> </p><p>🌸💮🌸💮🌸</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Ya estás mejor NamNam? </p><p> </p><p>― S-sí, ya puedes traer a Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon rodó sobre su nido y suspiró, tocando la tela de la camiseta que había sido su compañero durante la semana. Pestañeó y recordó que estaba con su hermano al teléfono. </p><p> </p><p>― Lo extraño tanto, tráelo rápido ¿sí? </p><p> </p><p>― Está bien, Nam, no te preocupes. </p><p> </p><p>― Gracias. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon cortó la llamada y se cubrió con sus cobijas, sintiéndose increíblemente solo, incluso tenía ganas de llorar. Odiaba ponerse hormonal durante sus celos, se sentía vacío y lloraba hasta que acababa todo y se quedaba con la dolorosa presión en su pecho. Sus instintos le pedían estar con su Alpha, pero Namjoon lo odia horriblemente y tenia asco por él, por lo que cada vez que terminaba sus celos sentía la necesidad de pasar tiempo con su cachorro en compensa de su Alpha. </p><p> </p><p>Jimin llegó media hora más tarde, ya eran cerca de las doce de la noche, pero si su hermano lo necesitaba, no le importaba salir de la cama para ir a dejar a su sobrino a la casa del mayor de los Kim. El niño dejó sus maletas en la entrada de la casa y corrió por las escaleras hasta estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de su madre. Golpeó suavemente. </p><p> </p><p>― ¡Mamá! </p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun ― Susurró, volteándose en su nido. Se sentó y se aseguró bien de haber recogido todo y que todo estuviste limpio. ― Yeonjun cariño, ven.</p><p> </p><p>El niño abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él, yendo emocionado hacia los brazos abiertos de su madre. </p><p> </p><p>― Mi bebé, mi pequeño Yeon-ye te extrañé tanto. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon acarició su cabello y lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, sintiéndose mejor después de pasar una semana sin su compañía. </p><p> </p><p>― No soy un bebé… ― Murmuró el menor frunciendo las cejas haciendo un pechero y dejándose acariciar por su progenitor. ― Yo también te eché de menos, mamá. </p><p> </p><p>Jimin se apoyó en la puerta para escuchar lo que hablaban, sin atreverse a interrumpir el momento. Yeonjun le contaba animadamente sobre las cosas que había hecho en la en la casa de su tío jugando con su primo y el Alpha del menor de los hermanos Kim, y Namjoon reía y preguntaba cosas triviales. Jimin sonrió y fue hacia la cocina para dejar preparado el almuerzo para el día siguiente, sabiendo que su hermano estaría algo débil por un par de horas. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon termino de arropar a su hijo así que regreso a la cocina donde Jimin le esperaba, había preparado un poco de té usando su celular mensajeando a Taehyung quien cuidaba a Beomgyu con la ayuda de los padres del Alpha. Se sentó a su lado y lo observó en silencio, sur hermanito había madurado bastante y ahora era un omega exitoso con un esposo maravilloso y un cachorro de lo más adorable; estaba feliz por él, Jimin había logrado lo que sus padres anhelaban para ambos pero tristemente Namjoon solo podía causarles más y más problemas desde el otro mundo y ni que decir a su pequeño Jimin. </p><p> </p><p>― No me veas así, te vez espeluznante ― le dijo mientras lo miraba con cariño, dibujando una sonrisa en sus finas facciones, contrarias a las de su hermano mayor. </p><p> </p><p>― Que cruel Chimmie, solo observaba a mi hermoso hermanito… mamá y papá estarían orgullosos de ti. </p><p> </p><p>― Nam… </p><p> </p><p>El mayor tomó su taza y bebió la infusión caliente, mirando el líquido y las nubes de vapor saliendo del mismo. Estaba inquieto, si bien el último chequeo indicaba que todo estaba en orden y que su cuerpo estaba sanando según lo esperado, los dolores no parecían aminorar. El doctor le había dicho que tal vez podía ser un reflejo, nervios, estrés, no era para menos con todo lo que había sucedido últimamente con su celo y además la fecha del viaje acercándose, pero lo cierto es que estaba de mejor ánimo, más seguro, más tranquilo. </p><p> </p><p>― Ellos también lo estarían contigo, después de todo tu fuiste quien me cuido desde el accidente y ni que decir de Taehyung, si no hubieras sido su secretario, nunca lo hubiera conocido y tampoco hubiese terminado mi carrera, estarían más que agradecidos por todos los sacrificios que hiciste… ― Namjoon negó. </p><p> </p><p>― Pero eso lo hubiera hecho incluso con ellos vivos, eres mi pequeño hermano menor y me preocupas demasiado, ― dejó la taza en la mesita frente a ellos para tomar el rostro del menor entre sus manos, notando el parecido que Yeonjun tenía con él, inclusive podría pasar desapercibido como un hijo de su hermano, su cachorro no tenia nada de él. ― tú y Yeonjun son lo que más adoro en este mundo… </p><p> </p><p>― No sigas… </p><p> </p><p>― No, debes saberlo, se que Jackson te informo sobre mi último estudio clínico ― Jimin asintió dejando salir unas lagrimas mientras apretaba con sus manos las contrarias ―, el maquillaje pronto dejara de serme de utilidad al igual que los medicamentos, en algún momento mi cuerpo dejara de funcionar por esta jodida marca. ― Jimin empezó a moverse, tratando de alejarse de la verdad pero Namjoon se lo impidió ― Cuando eso suceda, por favor, cuida a Yeonjun, te lo suplico Chimmie… </p><p> </p><p>― ¡No lo hare y sabes por qué, porque tu estarás bien y pronto podrás casarte con Jackson y tener su marca, harán una familia feliz, serán… ― no pudo seguir al notar los ojos muertos de su hermano junto a aquello que el maquillaje y los medicamentos no podrían ocultar nunca, su corazón roto.</p><p> </p><p>Y Namjoon aguantaba todo, sonriendo con cariño a pesar de estar sintiendo que cada gesto era una apuñala directa, nunca se quejaba si su cuerpo estaba colapsando por el trabajo y ni que decir aquella vez en el funeral donde se mostró tan fuerte, sin derramar lagrima alguna dejando a Jimin llorar por él. Ahora él debía ayudarle y hacer lo que le pedía a pesar de que Jimin quería golpearle por siquiera concebir aquella idea, pero no podía hacer nada, solo callar y obedecer, la decisión ya había sido tomada y le gustase o no, Namjoon no se echaría para atrás. </p><p> </p><p>Se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor, al igual que en el pasado donde ambos dormían en aquella casa vacía donde antes había risas y un hermoso aroma cerezos con jazmín era ya solo un triste recuerdo, sintiendo las caricias en su cabello mientras Namjoon murmuraba una canción de cuna que sus padres solían usar para dormirles. </p><p> </p><p>― Me dijo Jackson que Hoseok era diferente de lo que había imaginado ― dijo de pronto y Namjoon enarcó una ceja, Jackson no le había dicho nada. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué había imaginado? </p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, dijo que nunca le hablaste demasiado, así que creía que era un idiota, con ínfulas de niño rico y nariz respingada de ratón. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon sonrió, sabía que lo último era una broma porque Jackson había visto la foto que Yeonjun tenía en su cuarto y múltiples veces había alabado el atractivo del Jung, lo que más le sorprendió era como su pareja hablaba a veces de las personas recordándole a un niño pequeño. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Y qué más te dijo Jackson? </p><p> </p><p>El omega menor se quedó en silencio mientras recordaba su llamada con el Alpha y luego le devolvió la mirada. </p><p> </p><p>― Dijo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Preocuparme? ¿Qué dice? ¿Crees que estoy preocupado? ― Jimin no dijo nada y siguió su relato. </p><p> </p><p>― Que si regresas con Hoseok en ese tiempo que están en Seúl no le molestaría u ofendería, es más acepta su relación ya que ambos están destinados a estar juntos. ― el mayor se sonrojo, ¿Qué tanto pensaba Jackson? ― Si me preguntas a mí, diría que todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. ¿Mañana es el acto de fin de curso de Yeonjun, cierto? </p><p> </p><p>― Sí. ¿Ya retiraste su uniforme de la tintorería? </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, lo hice ayer por la tarde. Está muy ansioso, va a salir bailando con sus compañeros, estuvo ensayando hasta antes que llegáramos aquí, sabe bailar muy bien. </p><p> </p><p>― Eso lo saco de Hoseok, yo soy pésimo bailando, y tu lo sabes. ― Jimin asintió ― aunque tal vez también de ti, eres casi como un ángel cuando estas al escenario. </p><p> </p><p>El omega menor dejo escapar una pequeña risita ― No, Yeonjun parece ser más como Hoseok, ambos dejan a su cuerpo fluir en la pista, oh, cierto, ¿Lo anotaras a clases de danza estas vacaciones? Para que él y Beomgyu estén juntos. </p><p> </p><p>― No lo creo, quiero que pase estas vacaciones con su padre y conmigo, ya después lo inscribo. Junto a que estuve averiguando sobre una casa que alquila un amigo de Yugyeom. Creo que será mejor que ir a un hotel o estar en tu casa molestándote. </p><p> </p><p>― Pero no me molestas, eres mi hermano ― Namjoon negó. </p><p> </p><p>― La casa esta por la zona oeste de Seúl ¿conoces? </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, es una linda zona. Pásame la ubicación cuando hables con él, por favor. </p><p> </p><p>Siguieron hablando de demás cosas hasta que Taehyung vino a recoger a Jimin, prometiendo al mayor ayudarle a llegar a la ubicación una vez que salieran, Namjoon asintió obedeciendo las demás ordenes de su hermano menor. Cuando menos acordaron llegó el día de partir, siendo ayudado por Yeonjun a subir las cosas al auto que Jackson, mandándole un video de despedida al Alpha que estaba al otro lado del mundo, indicando que estarían camino a Seúl, este asintió felicitándoles por el viaje y esperando que lo disfruten mucho; durante todo el trayecto Yeonjun estuvo mensajeando con Hoseok escribiéndose mensajes, mandando fotos y de momentos llamándose, se notaba que entre ambos había una hermosa relación padre e hijo y Namjoon se sintió un tanto inquieto pero no dijo nada. Entre los mensajes se podían ver fotos de Taehyun y alguna que otra llamada donde el menor le indicaba a su medio hermano que juguetes y demás regalos le tenía al Kim. </p><p> </p><p>Para antes del mediodía ya estaban arribando a la ciudad por lo que llamo a su hermano menor quien le empezó a indicar el camino a la casa que rento el mayor. No le había informado a Hoseok dónde iban a quedarse, por un tema de seguridad más que nada y porque se enteró que aquel maldito seguía siendo parte de la familia Jung y Namjoon quería evitar encontrarse con él, junto a que Hoseok le había informado que sus padres y su hermana estaban al tanto de la existencia de Yeonjun. Tenía que manejarse con mucho cuidado. Especialmente porque Yeonjun quería conocer a sus abuelos y tía a toda costa, sin embargo Hoseok le había dicho al niño que lo harían a su momento. Agradeció que no los hiciera hablar por teléfono y Hoseok aceptó no decirles a sus padres el día que llegarían. Una vez allí ya arreglarían como hacer el encuentro. Si por él fuera prefería evitarlos, pero sabía que era mejor que todo se diera mientras él pudiera estar presente, además no estaba solo y no era el mismo omega de ese entonces.</p><p> </p><p>🌸</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 🌸𝓝𝓮𝓾𝓯🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoseok estuvo toda la noche bastante nervioso. Miró a su hijo menor armando un rompecabezas en completo silencio y tranquilidad sobre su mesita de madera y rememoró la conversación con sus padres cuando regresó de Busan.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Esto es algún tipo de broma? Porque si es así te diré que es lo peor que has hecho hasta ahora ― dijo su padre con voz profunda mientras lo miraba con seriedad.</p><p> </p><p>― No es una broma, aquí están las pruebas ― Y procedió a deja los estudios de ADN sobre la mesa.</p><p> </p><p>Su madre y su hermana estaban pálidas, sin habla y mirando fijamente un punto en la mesa, sin levantar la vista en dirección al joven Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>― Necesito que me respondan algunas cosas.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué cosas? Te lo dijimos todo en su momento ― Se impuso su padre mientras revisaba los estudios y su semblante se volvía más y más terrible.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Ustedes sabían que Namjoon estaba esperando un hijo mío?</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Por qué piensas que lo sabíamos? ― Respondió su padre con otra pregunta y evidente molestia.</p><p> </p><p>― No los estoy acusando de nada, solo quiero saber qué fue lo que ustedes hablaron con él ese día.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya te lo habíamos dicho, ese chico estaba en tu cama teniendo relaciones con el prometido de tu hermana, estaba usando sus feromonas para seducirlo y obtener la empresa de tu hermana; ella los vio junto a que los desfalcos estaban a su nombre, quería cuanto dinero mejor para irse de tu lado. </p><p> </p><p>― Eso no tiene mucho sentido… ― dijo Hoseok en voz baja.</p><p> </p><p>Su madre entrelazó sus dedos y frunció el entrecejo pero siguió sin participar de la conversación, mientras Da Won seguía observando algún punto lejano. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué cosa no lo tiene?</p><p> </p><p>― Si Namjoon quería sólo dinero, ¿por qué conformarse con una suma como esa? Ustedes no lo sabían pero... antes de irme prometimos casarnos a mi regreso, hubiera sido dueño de todas las compañías de la familia al ser yo su mayor heredero.  </p><p> </p><p>El matrimonio miró a su hijo completamente sorprendidos.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué?</p><p> </p><p>― Yo iba muy en serio con él, se los dije cuando lo traje a casa.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Sabes? No me gusta el tono en el que te estás dirigiendo a nosotros, Hoseok ― Sentenció su padre y tiró sobre las mesa los papeles de ADN ―. No sé qué tipo de respuestas estás buscando. Hicimos lo que creímos mejor para tu bienestar, y si las cosas se hubieran dado ahora estarías sufriendo. A fin de cuentas una persona corriente no deja de serlo a pesar de todo el dinero del mundo. El amor deslumbra al principio, ¿luego qué? No tenían cosas en común, ibas a cargar con una persona que no tiene sentido de progreso, iba a estar bajo el ala de tu protección de por vida, un lastre, un ancla.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Mamá fue un ancla para ti?</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Más respeto, Hoseok! No compares a tu honrada madre con ese tipejo. Además ella tenía su propia herencia.</p><p> </p><p>― Namjoon trabaja actualmente para los despachos de la firma Samsung, solo para que sepas cuando hablábamos de un futuro él siempre dijo que no quería dejar de trabajar. Crio a nuestro hijo por sus propios medios, como puedes ver, sin ayuda de nadie.</p><p> </p><p>― Oh dios, Hoseok ¿Te estas escuchando?</p><p> </p><p>― ¿De qué hablas?</p><p> </p><p>― Otra vez está sucediendo lo mismo. Nadie te va a amar más en este mundo que nosotros, Hoseok. ¿Quienes estuvieron a tu lado todo este tiempo? ¿Quiénes te apoyaron y te tendieron la mano cuando él se fue dejándote atrás sin más explicación que su desmedida ambición? ¿Lo recuerdas? ― Hoseok se relajó y bajó la mirada, su padre se aprovechó eso ―. Nosotros estuvimos, estamos y estaremos siempre para ti. A mí sinceramente me importan un bledo sus motivos, solo sé que lastimó a mis amados hijos y no le importó nada en absoluto. Y sin embargo, allí vas, hablas un poco con él y vuelves nuevamente con un cuchillo en la boca dispuesto a defender a ese infame. ¡Qué decepción!</p><p> </p><p>― No lo estoy defendiendo, papá, deja de victimizarte. Solo estoy tratando de entender. Ya escuchamos el testimonio de ustedes, falta el de él.</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, ¿lo has visto o no?</p><p> </p><p>― Sí</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Hablaste con él?</p><p> </p><p>― Un poco</p><p> </p><p>― Ya te hemos dicho nuestra verdad, si tienes más dudas búscalo de nuevo y pregúntale, que él explique porque hizo lo que hizo, ¿acaso no te ha dicho por qué actuó así? ― por fin hablo Da Won dirigiéndole una mirada de decepción a su hermano menor, Hoseok sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, volvió a bajar la cabeza y su hermana se sintió triunfal. Entonces el inútil aún no le había contado todo y aunque lo hiciera, Hoseok no podría creerle, si lo hacía su padre se iba a encargar de reescribir la historia de ser necesario, además no tenía pruebas que los incriminaran.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Podemos conocer a Yeonjun? ― preguntó su madre mirándolo muy afectada, Hoseok se sorprendió de verla tan emocionada.</p><p> </p><p>― A su momento lo harán</p><p> </p><p>― ¿A su momento? ― preguntó su padre ― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?</p><p> </p><p>― Ellos vendrán a Seúl más adelante</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Dónde están ahora?</p><p> </p><p>― Se los contaré cuando se pueda.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Pero qué mierda es esa? ― Se alteró su padre ― ¿Ahora nos escondes información?</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Por qué es tan importante saber, papá? Lo sabrán cuando tengan que saberlo, no quiero atosigar a mi hijo con miles de personas nuevas en su vida, es un niño. Quiero que las cosas sean graduales, fortalecer mis vínculos con él y luego incorporaremos al resto de la familia.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Qué absurdo! Esconder al niño así</p><p> </p><p>― No lo estoy escondiendo, lo estamos protegiendo. Esto es un cambio enorme, incluso para mí es bastante abrumador, no me imagino como es para él.</p><p> </p><p>― Está bien, hijo ― Tomó la palabra su madre ―. Que sea cuando tú decidas, pero espero sea pronto porque de verdad quisiera... estrecharlo en mis brazos.</p><p> </p><p>Su madre se largó a llorar, siendo abrazada por Da Won mientras Hoseok le acercó algunas servilletas. Su padre fue a servirse una copa de coñac mientras sentía que le ardía todo por dentro, maldito Omega, ya vería que nadie se metía con la familia Jung. Iba a esperar la oportunidad de ponerle las manos encima. Al parecer en su momento las cosas no habían quedado claras, se arrepentía en el alma no haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero bueno, él podía hacer cosas peores que matarlo y claro que las haría, solo necesaria la ayuda de alguien más.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok madrugó. Tomó un café cargado y llamó a Namjoon. Estaba manejando así que atendió por medio de la pantalla del auto, avisándole que Yeonjun estaba durmiendo y que llegarían cerca del mediodía, que una vez que se acomodaran donde habían decidido quedarse le avisarían para encontrarse en algún lugar público. Una vez que finalizó la llamada se quedó mirando la foto de Namjoon y Yeonjun, esa del retrato que había roto hacía más de un mes. Tenía muchas ganas de verlos y más que nada se sentía ahora con la entereza emocional suficiente para escuchar al omega. Cuando sucedió lo que sucedió él estaba demasiado estresado y dolido como para poder procesar las cosas adecuadamente. </p><p> </p><p>Salió en su auto algunas horas para recorrer los alrededores, recordando el momento en que Namjoon fue a recogerle al aeropuerto, cuanto lo había insultado y despreciado sin escuchar palabra alguna del Omega quien ante cada intento era empujado hasta que el primer golpe fue asentado en su mejilla y con el corazón adolorido y dañado dejo de insistir, saliendo de allí. A estas alturas se ponía a pensar, estaba cansado de sufrir, cansado de no encontrar lógica a las cosas. Necesitaba escuchar al omega y finalmente confirmar o no, qué mierda había sucedido en ese tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>Por la tarde Yeonjun lo llamó, estaba todo exaltado, tanto que se equivocaba en la mayoría de las palabras y chillaba a cada rato, luego le pasó el celular a Namjoon, quedaron en verse en media hora en una plaza alejada del centro de la ciudad. Le mandaron la ubicación y Hoseok se colocó el abrigo para poder ir. Llevó a Taehyun consigo, el pequeño estaba emocionado por conocer a Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando llegaron, Yeonjun y otro niño estaba a los gritos bajando por un tobogán en forma de espiral, mientras Namjoon lo filmaba y animaba. Un poco más lejos estaba el hermano menor de Namjoon y su pareja comprando dulces para los niños. Tomó de la mano a Taehyun y se acercaron. Yeonjun los vio y fue corriendo a recibirlos, Hoseok lo tuvo que atrapar con un abrazo, mientras Taehyun se escondía detrás de sus piernas.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Hola, señor Jung! ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¿Nos extrañó?</p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun, tranquilo ― decía Namjoon a medida que se acercaba a pasos rápidos con el otro niño en brazos, una vez frente hizo una reverencia ―. Buenas tardes.</p><p> </p><p>― Bienvenidos, ¿todo bien durante el viaje?</p><p> </p><p>― Yo estuve todo dormido ― dijo Yeonjun y Hoseok lo puso en el suelo, Jimin y Taehyung se acercaron imitando la reverencia de Namjoon, retirándole al pequeño.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun buscó a Taehyun que estaba agarrado del pantalón de su papá y lo miraba con algo de temor.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Oh! ¿Tú eres Taehyun? Yo soy Yeonjun, soy tu hermano mayor, ¡mira papá, es Taehyun!</p><p> </p><p>― Sí, ya veo, déjalo hablar también. Hola, pequeño ― dijo Namjoon acercándose también y agachándose para que el niño entrara en confianza.</p><p> </p><p>― Hola ― Saludó con timidez a Namjoon.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Quieres ir Beomgyu y Yeonjun a los columpios?</p><p> </p><p>― No, al tobogán, es mejor ― dijo Yeonjun exudando entusiasmo.</p><p> </p><p>El menor se quedó mirando a Namjoon largo rato, el omega ladeó la cabeza y trató de sonreírle, entonces el niño caminó hasta él y se aferró a su pecho.</p><p> </p><p>Todos se quedaron mirándolo sin entender.</p><p> </p><p>― Me quedo aquí ― dijo el pequeño.</p><p> </p><p>― Eh, lo siento ― habló Hoseok ―, es tímido y a veces se asusta un poco, tal vez sintió tu aroma y por eso...</p><p> </p><p>― Está bien, no me molesta ― Aceptó Namjoon mientras abrazaba al niño.</p><p> </p><p>― Oye, suelta a mi mamá ― Pidió Yeonjun con notables celos.</p><p> </p><p>― No seas celoso Yeonjun, Taehyun debe estar asustado ― dijo Namjoon poniéndose de pie y levantando al menor en el proceso, el niño se aferró a él como un koala.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun empezó a hacer un puchero, por lo que Hoseok decidió intervenir.</p><p> </p><p>― Oye, campeón, hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿qué dices si vamos a los columpios? Te empujaré alto.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Sí! ― El niño se distrajo de inmediato y salió a la carrera, Hoseok miró a Namjoon.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿No te molesta?</p><p> </p><p>― No, para nada. Vayan tranquilos. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung se excusó con su pareja para llevarse también a Beomgyu a los juegos ya que quería estar con su primo, Jimin asintió observando como ambos Alphas jugaban con los niños, regreso su mirada a Namjoon quien le acariciaba la espalda al niño al igual como lo hacia con Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Y bien?</p><p> </p><p>― No lo sé ― respondió Namjoon, luego trató de hablar con el pequeño —. ¿Estás bien, Taehyun?</p><p> </p><p>― Sí.</p><p> </p><p>Esa tarde los niños jugaron mucho rato en la plaza, corrieron, rieron, Hoseok y Taehyung los persiguieron, tomaron helado y luego todos fueron a comer hamburguesas. Quedaron los adultos en encontrarse algún día en la misma plaza, ya que mañana Namjoon y Yeonjun irían a conocer el departamento de Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun quería quedarse a toda costa con Hoseok, pero Namjoon le dijo que se tomara las cosas con calma. Se subieron al auto, Yeonjun con un puchero gigante en su mejor papel de ofendido y partieron. Volvieron a la casa al cabo de una hora pero Yeonjun estaba dormido, decidió no despertarlo para que se bañara, demasiadas emociones en un día. Mañana cuando se levantara sería mejor.</p><p> </p><p>Tomó un baño y se fue a descansar.</p><p> </p><p>El resto de esa semana fue bastante similar. Conocieron el hermoso y amplio departamento de Hoseok, un lugar moderno y lujoso. Para el tercer día Taehyun y Yeonjun ya habían entrado en confianza y el pequeño seguía como un perrito a su hermano a cada aventura y travesura que el otro le dijera. Jackson alguna que otra tarde le llamaba ya que estaba bastante ocupado y usaba la mayoría de su tiempo para descansar.</p><p> </p><p>Una de esas tardes Namjoon fue a buscar a Yeonjun ya que se había quedado a dormir con Hoseok. Estaba de acuerdo con que él y su padre fortalecieran lazos, pero no podía con su forma de ser, necesitaba verlo, aunque más no fuera una vez al día y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Desde que había nacido, excepto esa semana que había sido internado en el Hospital, nunca había tenido que alejarse tanto de su hijo, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Sus miedos se incrementaron, era obvio que Yeonjun iba a querer estar cerca de su papá a partir de ahora, ¿qué haría entonces? Todo su mundo estaba de cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Té?</p><p> </p><p>La voz de Hoseok lo sacó de sus pensamientos, asintió mientras recibía la taza. Estaba muy bien hecho a decir verdad, el aroma era exquisito, bebió un poco y Taehyun se acercó a él, dejándole una manzana a un costado de dónde estaba sentado. Namjoon lo miró curioso, el niño pequeño salió corriendo a su habitación y regresó con una ardilla de peluche que dejó al lado de la manzana. Hoseok se rio.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Taehyun! ¡Ven, ya está por comenzar la película! ― Llamó su hermano desde el rincón que Hoseok había acondicionado en el living para que miraran la televisión muy cómodos en unos futones frente a la pantalla.</p><p> </p><p>― Realmente le caes bien, ese es su peluche favorito ― dijo Hoseok tomando asiento cerca de Namjoon.</p><p> </p><p>― Es tierno.</p><p> </p><p>― Escucha, hoy me llamó mi madre, escuchó a los niños jugando, le dije que era un amigo de Taehyun aunque no sé si me creyó. ¿Crees que sea momento de hacer un encuentro?</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon apretó la taza entre sus dedos y asintió, aun cuando sentía mucho rechazo por la idea.</p><p> </p><p>― Quiero estar presente y no quiero que sea aquí, en algún lugar público, la plaza central estaría bien.</p><p> </p><p>― Bien, ¿cuándo crees que sea mejor?</p><p> </p><p>― U-una semana.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿El próximo viernes?</p><p> </p><p>― De acuerdo ― Se fijó la hora, ya era casi momento de cenar.</p><p> </p><p>― Podemos pedir una pizzas ― Ofreció el Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>― Mi hermano y su esposo estarán esperándonos, pero al parecer Yeonjun no va a querer venir.</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, a mí me encanta que se quede ― Notó que Namjoon apretaba la taza con ansiedad mientras observaba a los niños mirando la película, riendo entre ellos y cuchicheando ―. Se llevan muy bien.</p><p> </p><p>― Sí, eso me alegra. Yeonjun, ¿vienes conmigo? Iremos con tus tíos.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Puedo quedarme hoy también? El señor Jung dijo que estaba bien ― dijo desde el futón con cara suplicante, sabiendo que su padre era débil a esa carita. </p><p> </p><p>― De acuerdo, pero mañana vengo a buscarte y no se discute, ¿has entendido, Yeonjun?</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Gracias, mamá!</p><p> </p><p>― Te tiene comiendo de su mano, ¿eh? ― dijo Hoseok por lo bajo y Namjoon rodó los ojos</p><p> </p><p>― Que se puede hacer, es mi debilidad. Bueno, gracias por el té, me iré.</p><p> </p><p>― Escucha... sin presiones, ¿de acuerdo? Solo, no te olvides que tenemos una charla pendiente, puede ser cuando tú quieras porque realmente yo, quiero saber.</p><p> </p><p>― Claro. Hoy se hizo tarde, pero en estos días lo vemos. Prometo que hablaré contigo y responderé todas tus preguntas.</p><p> </p><p>― Gracias. Eh, ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu auto?</p><p> </p><p>― Como veas</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok lo acompañó a la puerta y lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Namjoon se quedó pensando durante todo el viaje de regreso en que estaba aliviado con el recibimiento y trato del Alpha. Estaba cumpliendo su palabra, aunque estaba lejos de confiar plenamente, al menos agradecía el esfuerzo para que todo saliera bien.</p><p> </p><p>En la semana fueron a un bosque donde los niños montaron a caballo, construyeron casitas de barro y en general pasaron unos días muy tranquilos y lindos, creando buenos y hermosos recuerdos, siendo día a día más notable el apego que Taehyun mostraba por Namjoon.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando se dio cuenta Namjoon, ya era la tarde del jueves, en verdad no quería que se acercara el día de encontrarse de nuevo con los padres de Hoseok. Esa tarde Jackson no le había mensajeado para nada debido a una investigación importante, Namjoon comprendió por lo que decidió ayudar a Hoseok con lo cena, ya terminada fue a buscar a su hijo. Sin embargo cuando llegó Taehyun y su hijo estaban profundamente dormidos. Hoseok los había llevado temprano a una función de títeres, luego a un museo interactivo y finalmente a un salón de juegos. Llegaron fulminados, tomaron una merienda abundante y cayeron rendidos para dormir en la cama del Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya lo despierto ― dijo Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>― No, déjalo, está bien.</p><p> </p><p>― Vale, ¿Quieres una taza de té?</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon dudó, sin embargo era un momento ideal, los niños dormían, Jackson estaba ocupado... Era hora de tomar al toro por los cuernos aunque se sentía bastante nervioso.</p><p> </p><p>― Sí.</p><p> </p><p>Lo invitó a beber el té en el balcón del departamento. Se abrigaron porque corría una brisa algo helada. Namjoon se quedó asombrado con la vista tan hermosa que había desde allí de la ciudad.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Vaya! Sí que ha cambiado demasiado.</p><p> </p><p>― Así es, cada vez hay más inversión extranjera por lo que la capital se hace más y más moderna.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Increíble!... Hace un rato... fui hasta el cementerio ― le contó al Alpha que no dejaba de mirarlo ―. Fui a verlos después de mucho tiempo… estarían molestos conmigo después de no haberme parado en ese sitio para verlos. ― Hoseok negó.</p><p> </p><p>― No lo creo, yo lo hice por ti…</p><p> </p><p>Hubo una pequeña pausa y se giró para enfrentar a Hoseok, se miraron por algunos segundos.</p><p> </p><p>― Quiero decirte sobre lo que sucedió en ese tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>― Te escucho.</p><p> </p><p>― No todo es lo que parece, ¿sabes? Yo era joven y estaba muy asustado</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Asustado, por qué?</p><p> </p><p>― Entre otras cosas, tu habías dicho que ese viaje era muy importante para la empresa, no quería que te fueras pero tampoco quería ser un obstáculo en tu camino.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Y por eso hiciste eso? ¿tienes idea lo difícil que fue? ― Si bien quería escuchar, a la vez los sentimientos lo estaban desbordando y no podía detenerse, pero no había agresividad en sus palabras solo había mucho dolor —. No soy tan noble, no fui al cementerio todo este tiempo solo para honrar la memoria de tus padres. También fui para ver si volvías.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos se miraron en silencio, Namjoon estaba petrificado en su lugar, sentía a su corazón latiendo con rapidez mientras Hoseok le enseñaba todo su padecimiento.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Tienes idea lo que es sentir que te expulsan al infierno más cruel?</p><p> </p><p>― No fue fácil para mí tampoco, Hoseok. Fue un embarazo con muchas complicaciones y luego aquello… estar solo...</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok se acercó mucho más y Namjoon no supo cómo reaccionar, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, todo su ser quedaron completamente congelados.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? Después de todo lo que pasamos, yo... estaba dispuesto a todo. Si me hubieras informado antes de mi llegada de todo, yo…</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok lo tomó de su nuca e hizo desaparecer la distancia, no hizo ningún movimiento brusco, le dio tiempo de alejarse si él quería, pero eso no sucedió. Unieron sus labios por no más de dos o tres segundos y Namjoon al fin reaccionó ¡Jackson!</p><p> </p><p>― No ― susurró retrocediendo un paso ―. Lo s-siento, yo...</p><p> </p><p>Se movió con rapidez, entró de nuevo al departamento dejó la taza sobre la mesa y salió a paso rápido, no podía quedarse un segundo más ahí o todo se iría a la mierda. Debía alejarse, necesitaba llamar a Jackson. Sentía a todo su cuerpo completamente alterado. Un roce apenas insignificante lo había desestabilizado por completo. Subió de inmediato a su auto, incluso escuchó a Hoseok llamándolo a sus espaldas pero no se detuvo ni se giró en ningún momento. Al llegar aún estaba alterado así que acomodo su móvil en un mueble frente al sillón, Jackson le respondió la video llamada algo cansado, había estado estudiante todo el día.</p><p> </p><p>― Hola, mi amor ― dijo con una sonrisa cansada en los labios ―. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? Disculpa el no haberte llamado antes, estuve bastante ocupado. ¿Yeonjun tampoco viene hoy? Quería saludarlo ¿Namjoon?</p><p> </p><p>― Sí. N-no, estaba dormido así que lo dejé con Hoseok ― Namjoon se refregó las manos en su cuello y Jackson supo que algo no estaba bien.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué sucedió? ― preguntó muy serio, el omega se notaba nervioso pero el hombre le dio su espacio para hablar.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon apretó los labios, mentir no era una opción, no quería ningún tipo de secretos con su novio, en el pasado ese error lo había llevado a que todo lo construido se perdiera, no volvería a sucederle lo mismo. Inspiró y enfrentó la situación, el chino merecía sinceridad de su parte, aunque se enojara.</p><p> </p><p>― E-estábamos hablando en el balcón, porque los niños estaban dormidos, acepté quedarme un momento, ya te había dicho que iba a decirle lo que había sucedido en ese entonces y me pareció que, era un buen m-momento</p><p> </p><p>― Sí</p><p> </p><p>― Y estábamos hablando sobre mis padres, no, sobre la tumba de ellos, porque yo fui esta tarde, después de tantos años yo...</p><p> </p><p>― Solo dilo</p><p> </p><p>La voz del Alpha no era demandante, pero a la vez tampoco muy amable, el omega sintió una punzada en su pecho.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes, Namjoon?</p><p> </p><p>― U-un beso, solo eso.</p><p> </p><p>― Solo eso ― Jackson se puso de pie y se alejó del celular, se detuvo frente a la ventana de su departamento en New York y se quedó allí dándole la espalda. Los labios de Namjoon temblaban.</p><p> </p><p>― Fue un error, lo siento</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Realmente lo sientes?</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Sí! No tengo porqué mentirte ― Namjoon se puso de pie también y se acercó a la pantalla, había dolor en la mirada de su pareja ―. Yo... Lo detuve, le dije que no y eso fue todo, no hubo más, Jack-</p><p> </p><p>― No se trata de que me mientas o no, se trata de que dejes de mentirte a ti mismo.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Espera, no saques conclusiones que no son!</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué no son? Cuando te conocí aún usabas ese anillo, siete años después de haberte ido de Seúl, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, de todo lo que pasaste, y te lo sacaste recién cuando formalizamos, incluso luego de eso no te deshiciste de él, ¿te has preguntado por qué?</p><p> </p><p>― No.</p><p> </p><p>― Tal vez si lo sabes pero no quieres enfrentar eso, lo has evadido todo este tiempo hasta que las cosas se desbordaron. Déjame contarte algo, antes de salir contigo sabes que yo estuve a punto de casarme, con este chico Mark, te hablé de él ― Namjoon asintió, tenía los labios apretados y una expresión de completa tristeza ―. Se acostó con otra persona mientras salíamos, sin embargo lo pude perdonar, entendí que fue algo físico, un error, lo pudimos superar porque no había nada más allí más que solo un poco de placer carnal. Fue una mierda, no estoy diciendo que era algo para festejar. Pero aquí hay otra cosa y lo sabes, y lo peor de todo es que es mutuo</p><p> </p><p>― No, no es así</p><p> </p><p>― ¡No mientas! ¿Crees que no te conozco? ¡Maldición! Una veintena de citas para poder sostener tu mano, no eres la clase de persona que se deja avanzar por cualquiera, entonces no me vengas a pintar una explicación tan mediocre. ¡Tenme más respeto y no me subestimes, por amor a Dios!</p><p> </p><p>Se giró para tomar su celular con intensión de colgar.</p><p> </p><p>― Espera, Jackson, hablemos, no me cuelgues, por favor.</p><p> </p><p>― Ahora no. No vamos a hablar ahora porque estoy a un paso de explotar, no soy tan tolerante. Necesito aire, necesito calmarme, hablaremos luego.</p><p> </p><p>Colgó dejando la pantalla en negro y apagando el móvil por el Omega tenía la intención de volver a llamarle, Namjoon se quedó sosteniendo el móvil en sus manos mientras veía la pantalla. Sintió muchas ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, se aguantó el mundo de sentimientos que lo aplastaba. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó a la mesa, tomó una botella de vino y la abrió. Se sirvió con abundancia en una copa y comenzó a beber en soledad. Estaba muy decepcionado de sí mismo, decepcionado y dolido en lo más profundo, si se trataba de él podía soportar cantidades industriales de aflicción, pero no se podía perdonar haber lastimado a Jackson.</p><p> </p><p>¿Por qué no había detenido a Hoseok? Se dio cuenta enseguida cuando sus ojos conectaron, podría haber retrocedido, haberse ido en ese momento, haber esquivado sus ojos, podría haber hecho un montón de cosas que no había hecho y realmente no quería preguntarse el porqué. Bebió hasta vaciar la copa y se sirvió más, quería regresar a Busan a su vida de siempre, quería que Jackson volviera, necesitaba abrazarlo y pedirle perdón un millón de veces si era necesario. Ya no se sentía tan fuerte como para soportar el encuentro del día siguiente por su cuenta, solo quería tomar a su hijo y huir lejos.</p><p> </p><p>Una alarma sonó en su celular, era hora de tomar la medicación, pero para entonces ya llevaba tres copas de vino, no sería buena esa combinación con el alcohol. Revisó su celular, llevaba dos horas ahí sentado en las penumbras. Buscó a Jackson en sus contactos y le mandó un mensaje.</p><p> </p><p>"Por favor perdóname, no era mi intensión dañarte, te amo"</p><p> </p><p>Notó que lo leía pero no recibió respuesta. Volvió a llenar la siguiente copa y ya para entonces al vino ya no le quedaba mucha vida. Bebió despacio, con la mente en blanco y el corazón lleno de dagas. El vino se terminó en la sexta copa, hacía frío y sintió escalofríos, sin embargo se quedó ahí sentado, mirando de tanto en tanto la puerta y repasando fotos viejas de Yeonjun de su galería. Que rápido pasaba el tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>Recién cerca de las seis de la mañana Jackson le regreso la video llamada, Namjoon se había quedado dormido en la silla pero ante el ruido de su celular se despertó y bostezó disimuladamente.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Por qué no fuiste a dormir? ― preguntó el Alpha mientras observaba desde la pantalla de fondo la cocina de la casa.</p><p> </p><p>― No quería dormir en la cama. Lo siento ― dijo con sentimiento ―. Yeonjun y tú... son todo lo que tengo, perdóname.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson suspiró, de todas las veces que había hecho eso esta fue la primera que le dolió tanto. </p><p> </p><p>― Terminando el seminario regresare a China</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué?</p><p> </p><p>― Sí. Lo siento, no puedo con... todo esto</p><p> </p><p>― Jackson escucha, no volverá a pasar, estoy seguro, solo fue un momento en que estuve con la guardia baja. Jackson, te amo, podemos resolverlo.</p><p> </p><p>― Y yo también te amo, por eso necesito volver a confiar. Como me encuentro en este momento solo seré capaz de cometer errores. Si me cruzo a Hoseok lo golpearé ― Namjoon lo miró sorprendido ―. Yeonjun me odiará, tú te molestarás y todo será un caos. Lo mejor es irme un tiempo a China, vas a tener que disculparme, pero no puedo ser más honesto de lo que soy en estos momentos.</p><p> </p><p>― Entiendo ― dijo Namjoon mientras agachaba la cabeza y se abrazaba a sí mismo tratando de no caer en la desesperación, era obvio que el Alpha no iba a cambiar de opinión ―. Al menos, ¿podrías perdonarme, por favor?</p><p> </p><p>Jackson sonrió pero no dijo nada, colgando la llamada. Namjoon fue al cuarto y se sentó en la cama, apretó sus puños y se sintió muy miserable. Era su culpa, lo había arruinado todo por apenas unos segundos de debilidad, sus tripas se retorcieron y se dobló sobre si mismo, entonces el móvil comenzó a sonar y atendió.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Mamá! ¿Quieres venir a desayunar con nosotros? Taehyun está poniendo la mesa</p><p> </p><p>― Hola, hijo. ¿Dormiste bien?</p><p> </p><p>― Sí, dormí mucho y tengo hambre, oye ya me lavé los dientes y todas esas cosas que me pides siempre, ven a desayunar, aún falta para que el chocolate esté listo.</p><p> </p><p>― Gracias, pero ya desayuné.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya veo ― Soltó con honda decepción el niño.</p><p> </p><p>― Come por mí, ¿quieres?</p><p> </p><p>― Mamá ¿y a qué hora vas a venir? El señor Jung dice que vamos a ir a, no sé bien como se llama, es una cosa así donde hay juegos y Taehyun dice que es divertido, anda, ven con nosotros, ¿vas a venir?</p><p> </p><p>― De acuerdo, más tarde le escribiré al señor Jung así resolvemos dónde encontrarnos todos.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Yey! Mamá, ¿estás bien?</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon quitó un par de lágrimas de su rostro y trató de sonreír para que no se notara su voz tan quebrada.</p><p> </p><p>― Sí, hijo, solo estoy algo cansado, me acosté tarde. Dormiré un poco mientras ustedes desayunan</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, te quiero, mami. Ya nos vemos después, ¿sí?</p><p> </p><p>― Sí, yo también te quiero, pórtate bien</p><p> </p><p>Puso la alarma para dentro de dos horas, se quitó el calzado y se acurrucó entre las cobijas tratando de conciliar el sueño, ahora necesitaba estar entero para lo que se venía, luego había tiempo para derrumbarse... pero no podía ser hoy.</p><p> </p><p>🌸</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 🌸𝓓𝓲𝔁🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luego de darse una ducha y arreglarse, preparó un bolso con ropa limpia y algunas cosas para Yeonjun. Miró la hora, eran las nueve de la mañana y el encuentro con los señores Jung estaba fijado para las seis de la tarde. Tomó su móvil y quiso escribirle a Jackson pero desistió, con seguridad en ese momento ya estaría informando de su regreso a sus padres para que le esperaran en Hong Kong. Suspiró, después de todo él había estado batallando solo por muchos años, podía hacerlo un poco más. Tomó un café para despabilarse y le mandó un mensaje a Hoseok avisándole que llegaría pronto. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok. No sabía que sucedía con él, solo esperaba que no hubiera otro momento incómodo como el de ayer. Recordó el beso y su cuello empezó a sentirse caliente, lo que le recordó que el día anterior no había tomado el medicamento, sería mejor hacerlo ahora y una dosis de analgésicos también. Una vez listo subió a su auto y se dirigió al departamento, en el camino se detuvo en una panadería y compró un poco de pan. </p><p> </p><p>Al llegar Hoseok lo saludó ya que los niños estaban haciendo una "casita" con los almohadones grandes del living, los futones y un par de sillas. </p><p> </p><p>― Les saqué algunas fotos, luego te las paso ― comentó el Alpha con una gran sonrisa, él asintió. </p><p> </p><p>En estos momentos envidiaba el ánimo del hombre, él estaba usando toda su capacidad para mantenerse íntegro. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Quieres un poco de café? </p><p> </p><p>― No, gracias, ya desayuné en casa</p><p> </p><p>― Ya veo, ¿le hablaste ya a Jackson? </p><p> </p><p>―  Tiene el día ajetreado así que puedo hablarle ― dijo sin entrar en muchos detalles, Hoseok lo miró un momento y luego se dirigió a Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>― Oye campeón, ¿qué tal si tomas un buen baño? Aquí tu papá te trajo ropa limpia, hay que ponerse lindos para todo lo que vamos a hacer hoy. </p><p> </p><p>― Vale, pero no destruya la casa, señor Jung. Haremos tres habitaciones, una para Taehyun, una para mí y una para ustedes. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon dejó las compras de la panadería en la cocina y regresó a hacerle compañía a Taehyun mientras Yeonjun iba a bañarse. Hoseok le preparó la tina y le dispuso todo. </p><p> </p><p>― Usted es muy bonito ― Le dijo el pequeño niño mientras lo miraba con sus ojos grandes, Namjoon le sonrió.</p><p> </p><p>― Tú también eres muy bonito</p><p> </p><p>El niño se comenzó a poner todo rojo y se tapó el rostro con el peluche de ardilla que casi siempre llevaba a cuestas. </p><p> </p><p>― Compré distintos tipos de pan, elige el que más te gusta</p><p> </p><p>El pequeño asintió y lo miró un poco avergonzado aún, observando el pan con chispas de chocolate</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Quieres uno? </p><p> </p><p>― Sí</p><p> </p><p>Lo llevó a la mesa y luego buscó un platillo de la cocina para servirle. El niño dio un gran bocado sin sacarle los ojos de encima. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿A usted no le gusta? </p><p> </p><p>― La verdad, no mucho, además ya desayuné</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Usted se va a quedar a vivir aquí? </p><p> </p><p>― No. Tengo mi casa, en una ciudad cercana</p><p> </p><p>― Oh, mi cuarto es grande, podemos compartirlo. Tengo varios juguetes, pero usted puede usarlos si quiere. </p><p> </p><p>― Eres muy amable Taehyun, gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun llamó a Hoseok que había estado acomodando el cuarto de Taehyun, entrando al baño y lo ayudándole a salir. El niño se secó y se vistió, solo le ayudó a secarse el cabello con un secador de mano. Cuando ambos volvieron al comedor, Taehyun estaba sentado en las piernas de Namjoon, observando el celular mientras disfrutaban de una caricatura infantil, Yeonjun se acercó de inmediato. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué hacen? </p><p> </p><p>― Vemos Pinkfong ― dijo Taehyung.</p><p> </p><p>― Oh. Ven, vamos a terminar con la casa. </p><p> </p><p>― No, me quedo aquí, ve tú ― dijo el pequeño provocando que el mayor frunciera el ceño. </p><p> </p><p>― Oye, esa es mi mamá. </p><p> </p><p>― Kim Yeonjun ― habló Namjoon con tono de advertencia. </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, ya sé, pero yo te compartí a mi papá, entonces ahora tú me compartes a tu mamá ― respondió el niño con mucha lógica. </p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun, ¿quieres ver esto con nosotros? ― ofreció Namjoon al ver el descontento de su hijo. </p><p> </p><p>― No, la casita es más divertida ― dijo con un puchero mientras se dirigía a los cojines ―. Pero si Taehyun no viene no le voy a hacer su habitación. </p><p> </p><p>― Tu mamá me hará una en su casa, ¿cierto? ― dijo el menor mirando al omega.</p><p> </p><p>― Vamos, no peleen, ambos estaremos para los dos ― Intervino Hoseok ―. Además, no habrá salida a los juegos para los que se porten mal. </p><p> </p><p>― Él comenzó ― se defendió Yeonjun y luego miró a su mamá desde el sofá acusadoramente. </p><p> </p><p>― Tae, ¿qué te parece si vamos a terminar con la casita y luego seguimos viendo el video? </p><p> </p><p>― Está bien ― Aceptó bajándose de sus piernas ―. Haré una habitación grande y llena de dulces para ti ― Le dijo al omega. </p><p> </p><p>― Vaya, sí que te agarró cariño ― Apreció Hoseok ―. Ya son las diez y media, me parece que sería mejor hacer tiempo y almorzar aquí, luego podemos ir a los juegos hasta que sea tiempo de ir a la plaza, ¿te parece bien? </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, iré a comprar algunos víveres entonces. </p><p> </p><p>― No, no hace falta, tenemos de todo, antes de que llegaran fuimos con Tae y compramos demasiado de todo.</p><p> </p><p>― De acuerdo. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok miró a Namjoon y el omega enarcó una ceja. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Vienes un segundo a la cocina? Necesito decirte algo. ―  ya allí  Hoseok lo enfrentó — Escucha, respecto a lo de ayer, lo siento, me dejé llevar y creo que fue demasiado apresurado, además tú estás en pareja y- </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, eso no estuvo bien. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Le dijiste a Jackson? </p><p> </p><p>― Prefiero no hablar</p><p> </p><p>― Claro, lo siento</p><p> </p><p>― Papá ― dijo Taehyun metiéndose ―, tengo sed. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Quieres jugo o agua?</p><p> </p><p>― Jugo, por favor</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok sirvió un vaso y se lo acercó, el niño bebió un trago y luego le ofreció su vaso al omega.</p><p> </p><p>― Ahí le dejo la mitad, por si tiene sed. Es un jugo muy rico. </p><p> </p><p>― Gracias</p><p> </p><p>Luego se fue y Hoseok se rio bajito. ― Lo tienes deslumbrado</p><p> </p><p>― Es un niño muy bien educado</p><p> </p><p>― Yo también quiero jugo ― dijo Yeonjun entrando a la cocina. El Alpha sirvió otro vaso y luego de beber volvió al comedor, escucharon las risas de ambos, al parecer ya habían superado su altercado. </p><p> </p><p>― No creo que podamos hablar con tranquilidad ahora ― Se lamentó Hoseok. </p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, aún quedan dos semanas más, tenemos tiempo, sin embargo necesito pedirte qu- </p><p> </p><p>― ¡Mamá, ven a ver! ¡Hicimos un jardín! ― Escucharon el grito de Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>― ¡Ya vamos! ― Contestó Namjoon ―. Escucha, necesito que confíes en mí, te pido por favor que no lleves a Yeonjun a casa de tus padres, tampoco quisiera que ellos vinieran aquí si él se queda a dormir</p><p> </p><p>― Lo sé, no vinieron en todo este tiempo, estoy respetando eso, pero una explicación a esto no vendría mal</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon suspiro ― Antes de que yo me fuera a Daegu tuve varios problemas con tu familia, prometo que sabrás todo con lujo de detalles, pero no me fío de ellos y realmente tengo miedo por el bienestar de Yeonjun</p><p> </p><p>― Oye, no lo pondré en peligro, es mi hijo y ellos serían incapaces de hacerle algo, estoy seguro</p><p> </p><p>― Yo no ― dijo refregándose las manos y mirándolo con seriedad ―. Prométeme que harás lo que te pido, sé que con el tiempo tal vez las cosas se arreglen, no lo sé, no quiero correr riesgos, te lo pido encarecidamente que lo hagamos de esta manera. Escucha, mañana puedo venir temprano, antes de que ellos despierten y entonces podremos hablar lo necesario</p><p> </p><p>― Puedes quedarte a dormir</p><p> </p><p>― No, lo prefiero de este modo</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Mamá! ― Volvió a llamar el menor. </p><p> </p><p>― Por favor Hoseok, dime que lo haremos de esta manera. </p><p> </p><p>― Está bien, haré como pides, si tú prometes que me vas a contar absolutamente todo de ese tiempo, sin esconder nada</p><p> </p><p>― Lo prometo</p><p> </p><p>― Entonces yo también lo prometo</p><p> </p><p>El omega dejo salir el aire que venía reteniendo y se notó aliviado.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok se quedó pensando, ¿su familia tenía razón? ¿Namjoon lo influenciaba? ¿Qué era toda esta atmósfera hostil cuando de hablar de su familia se trataba? No lo sabía, sin embargo no podía evitar esa sensación de querer protegerlo, ¿se estaba equivocando de nuevo? No lo sabía, por el momento respetaría al pie de la letra lo que Namjoon le había pedido, era una persona que honraba sus promesas y esta no sería la excepción. Después de todo en el pasado había escuchado solamente a sus padres, no iba a cometer el mismo error. </p><p> </p><p>Los cuatro jugaron a más no poder hasta la una de la tarde. Armaron casas, se retaron a un juego de memoria con paneles, respondieron cuestionarios sobre películas y finalmente hicieron una competencia de vídeo juegos donde Taehyun les ganó a todos. Namjoon hizo palomitas para la película que los niños eligieron, Hoseok por otra parte solo miró de reojo al omega y luego miró a los niños, todo se sentía tan bien. La nostalgia lo abrazó de repente, pensar que podría haber sido así, la familia con la que había soñado tanto. Era casi irreal tenerlos en su departamento, jugando, cocinando, riéndose. Yeonjun era tan lindo y especial, se llevaba a la perfección con Taehyun que siempre era tan tímido y tranquilo, ahora era pura risas y alegría en sus ojos. Estaba muy sensible, la presencia de Namjoon lo afectaba demasiado después de haberlo odiado por tanto tiempo todo ese malestar y rencor se habían esfumado como una cucharada de sal en el mar. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Hoseok? ― La voz del Kim lo sacó de sus pensamientos ―. Ya están las palomitas. </p><p> </p><p>― Sí. Niños, pongan la mesa por favor y luego vayan a lavarse las manos.</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento comenzó a sonar el móvil de Hoseok, era la madre de Taehyun. </p><p> </p><p>― Hyungwon, hola, sí lo había olvidado, bueno planeábamos ir a los juegos en el Mall y luego... Ya veo, claro, bien, ¿entonces lo buscas del Mall? Está bien, ¿a qué hora? ¿Puede ser a las cuatro? Es que a las cinco tengo un compromiso y... De acuerdo, gracias. ¿Qué compro? Bien. Adiós.</p><p> </p><p>― Hoseok, ¿dónde están el control de la televisión? </p><p> </p><p>― Te ayudo. La madre de Taehyun lo buscará del Mall esta tarde, había olvidado que es el cumpleaños de un compañero de su escuela</p><p> </p><p>― Ya veo</p><p> </p><p>Se sentaron a ver una película, arreglaron todo para partir a los juegos. Los niños estaban emocionados. Usaron el auto de Namjoon. Tuvieron dos horas repletas de juegos continuos y finalmente cerca de las cuatro se fueron a tomar un helado. Namjoon aprovechó para tomar su medicación, Hoseok quería preguntarle al respecto, pero estaba seguro de que al día siguiente podrían hablar tranquilos. </p><p> </p><p>Luego compraron un peluche de molang para que Taehyun llevara de regalo a su amiguito, a los minutos llegó Hyungwon quien se reunió con ellos. Namjoon estaba impresionado, era un Omega increíblemente hermoso, aunque más bajito que Namjoon pero que vestía exquisitamente, se notaba que era de la alta sociedad. Él fue muy amable y simpático, incluso se quedó algunos minutos conversando con Namjoon, completamente intrigado por él, aunque el mayor no entendía a qué se debía tanta curiosidad sobre su persona. </p><p> </p><p>En un momento que Hoseok fue con los niños a comprar un poco de agua porque estaban con sed, el contrario le habló más directo. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Sabes? Siempre tuve la impresión de que cuando Hobi me miraba, en realidad no me estaba mirando a mí realmente. Sé que no nos conocemos tanto, pero déjame que te aconseje una cosa, dale una oportunidad ― Namjoon abrió sus ojos sorprendido, observando de reojo la marca fresca en el cuello del contrario ―. Es terco e impulsivo pero yo creo que... siempre estuvo esperando tu regreso. ― pronto una figura de un hombre bastante musculoso y un niño del mismo rango de edad de Taehyun apareció en el rango de visión de los Omegas, este observaba con amor a Hyungwon quien le correspondía con igual intensidad ― Bien, debo irme, ha sido un gusto conocerte Namjoon, espero que en un futuro haya más ocasiones para salir y charlar. </p><p> </p><p>― S-sí, el gusto ha sido mío. </p><p> </p><p>Joder que las cosas que había dicho Hyungwon lo habían puesto un tanto nervioso. Taehyun vino corriendo a despedirse y le dio un abrazo bien fuerte, luego volvió con su madre y aquel otro Alpha entregándole al otro niño el regalo. Lo que le recordó que ya estaban a un paso de encontrarse con los familiares de Hoseok, su cuello le mandó varias puntadas de dolor. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Quieres que vayamos a la plaza? </p><p> </p><p>― S-sí, eh... ¿podrías conducir tú, por favor? </p><p> </p><p>― Claro, ¿estás bien? </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon asintió, Yeonjun lo agarró de una mano y la otra la agarró a Hoseok, así fueron hasta el estacionamiento. Las palabras del omega resonaron de nuevo en su cabeza "siempre estuvo esperando tu regreso". </p><p> </p><p>En menos de un cuarto de hora llegaron al lugar acordado, eran apenas las cuatro y media por lo que aún faltaba. Yeonjun se fue a los columpios mientras Namjoon lo vigilaba, los nervios lo consumían. Hoseok se acercó a él.</p><p> </p><p>― Escucha, si algo te incomoda demasiado o las cosas se salen de control, levantamos todo y nos vamos ― Le dijo para tranquilizarlo, Namjoon le dedicó una mirada de sosiego y asintió en silencio ―. No quiero que Yeonjun pase por un mal rato, y tú tampoco. Haremos las presentaciones y regresamos. </p><p> </p><p>― Gracias, Hoseok</p><p> </p><p>― De todas maneras hablé con mi padre temprano por la mañana, le hice prometer que todo sería en buenos términos, así que, realmente espero que todo salga bien. Tú tranquilo, voy a respaldarlos ― Explicó y apretó un hombro del omega reforzando su punto.</p><p> </p><p>― No tienes idea lo mucho que significa este gesto, gracias de verdad. </p><p> </p><p>Justo en ese momento Yeonjun quiso bajarse de los columpios y se fue al suelo así que ambos adultos corrieron a socorrerlo, pero solo fue un raspón en las manos, el niño sonrió ante su despiste y se fue al tobogán, los toboganes eran de sus juegos favoritos. A los pocos minutos estacionó un lujoso auto de color blanco, de él descendieron los señores Jung. Vestidos con elegancia y debidamente arreglados para la ocasión. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon los detectó a la distancia y sus tripas se comprimieron dolorosamente, alegrándose un poco por qué aquel hombre y Da won no haya venido con ellos. Fue en busca de su hijo y lo tomó de la mano, caminaron hasta el centro de la plaza mientras el matrimonio se acercaba y miró a su hijo. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Son ellos? ― preguntó Yeonjun </p><p> </p><p>― Sí. </p><p> </p><p>Los cinco finalmente se encontraron, Namjoon luchando contra todo su instinto que rogaba por llevarse a su hijo de ahí. </p><p> </p><p>― Hola ― rompió el hielo Hoseok </p><p> </p><p>― Buenas tardes ― Saludó con solemnidad el patriarca de la familia Jung mientras le dedicaba una fría y desagradable mirada a Namjoon </p><p> </p><p>― Buenas tardes ― respondió el omega y le costó soltar la mano de Yeonjun quien se acercó con inocente confianza a los adultos. La madre de Hoseok se agachó mientras lo miraba deslumbrada y los ojos se le humedecían. </p><p> </p><p>― Hola, ¿Usted es mi abuela? </p><p> </p><p>― Oh hola hermoso Yeonjun, sí, yo soy tu abuela. </p><p> </p><p>― Pero usted no tiene el cabello blanco y le faltan arruguitas ― dijo divertido y luego se giró con una espléndida sonrisa para mirar a su mamá que le sonrió a la fuerza.</p><p> </p><p>― Hola, Yeonjun, que guapo eres ― dijo su abuelo mientras se agachaba también. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Puedo abrazarte? ― Pidió la mujer que estaba a un paso de llorar recibiendo un ligero asentimiento del menor. Lo envolvió en sus brazos y soltó algunas lágrimas, Hoseok le hizo señas de que se tomara las cosas con calma. </p><p> </p><p>― Hey, no llores, abuela ― dijo Yeonjun sorprendido ―. ¿Te duele algo, eh? ¿Tienes hambre? Mira toma ― dijo agarrando su mano ―, tengo caramelos de cereza, son muy ricos. </p><p> </p><p>― Ah, gracias, Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>El señor Jung se puso de pie y miró de nuevo a Namjoon con desprecio, el omega le sostuvo la mirada y Hoseok intervino. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué sucede, papá? </p><p> </p><p>― Nada. Solo me preguntaba porque este... señor esperó tanto tiempo para decirnos sobre la existencia de Yeonjun, eso es ser bastante cruel si me lo preguntan. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon apretó sus labios y sus puños, pero Hoseok habló a su padre.</p><p> </p><p>― No es momento de hacer reproches, recuerda lo que hablamos hoy</p><p> </p><p>― Abuelo, mi mamá es super bueno, ¿cierto, señor Jung? Usted le puede contar, no se le quema la comida y es muy trabajador, tal vez usted no lo conoce como yo, pero él es muy bueno</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Lo ves? Yeonjun te lo está diciendo ― Continuó Hoseok relajándose ante la mirada de su hijo. </p><p> </p><p>― Entiendo, bueno, ya podremos hablar luego ― aceptó el Alpha metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. </p><p> </p><p>Fueron hasta unas bancas y la señora Jung no paraba de conversar con Yeonjun, reírse ante sus ocurrencias y contarle cosas de su vida diaria para que también los conociera. Namjoon no se alejaba ni le quitaba la vista de encima a su hijo. </p><p> </p><p>― ¡Dios! Eres idéntico a tu padre, ¿sabes? En otra oportunidad te voy a mostrar los álbumes de fotos de la familia, hay muchas de tu papá cuando era pequeño y verás que tengo razón.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya lo sé, abuela, yo le dije al señor Jung la primera vez que nos vimos, que somos iguales, pero él no me creía.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Por qué te llama señor Jung? ― preguntó su abuelo molesto. </p><p> </p><p>― Eso es obvio ― dijo el niño ―, es porque es un señor y se apellida Jung.  </p><p> </p><p>La mujer río contagiada de la respuesta tan natural, pero su esposo se puso tenso. </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, pero es tu padre también y deberías decirle "padre". </p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun, por mi está bien que me llames señor Jung, no te preocupes ― Volvió a intervenir Hoseok sonriéndole al niño y dedicándole una mirada de advertencia a su padre. </p><p> </p><p>― Lo siento, me retiro un minuto ― dijo el hombre sacando su celular del bolsillo de su saco que empezó a vibrar. Atendió y se alejó unos pasos. </p><p> </p><p>Ante toda la situación, Hoseok se acercó a Namjoon para susurrarle. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Estás bien? Podemos irnos si quieres</p><p> </p><p>― En unos minutos</p><p> </p><p>― De acuerdo </p><p> </p><p>― Namjoon ― Lo llamó la madre de Hoseok y el hombre la miró, pero el tono de voz de la omega era dulce y agradable ―. ¿Puedo comprarle a Yeonjun una bolsita de maíz? Quiere darle de comer a las palomas de allá. </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, claro, está bien. </p><p> </p><p>Los dos fueron de la mano mientras seguían conversando, el señor Jung seguía hablando por teléfono así que Hoseok lo miró atento. </p><p> </p><p>― No fue tan terrible, tal vez yo... había sido un poco extremista ― dijo el omega suspirando. Hoseok le sonrió, se sentía bien contar con su apoyo. </p><p> </p><p>Al poco rato el Alpha mayor se les unió, mientras observaba como su esposa y su nieto corrían y se reían persiguiendo las palomas, dándoles de comer. </p><p> </p><p>― Disculpen, era una llamada importante ― Se excusó el hombre y Namjoon volvió a ponerse tenso ―. Creo que lo mejor para todos sería que dejemos el pasado atrás, ¿cierto Namjoon? Por cierto, Hoseok dijo que trabajas en el despacho legal de la firma Samsung, es difícil imaginarte siendo de productividad si no es abriendo tus piernas. </p><p> </p><p>― Papá te estas pasando de la raya.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso es mudo? Deja que conteste por sí mismo, o tal vez me tiene miedo ― el señor Jung lo miró de nuevo con seriedad y Hoseok quiso contestar pero Namjoon apretó su brazo. </p><p> </p><p>― No le tengo miedo, ya no. Y sí, soy parte de la firma legal de Samsung, soy bueno en eso, es un trabajo honesto gracias al cual pude darle a mi hijo todo lo necesario. </p><p> </p><p>― Y gracias a lo que te llevaste, no lo olvides. </p><p> </p><p>― ¡Ya basta! ― dijo Hoseok poniéndose de pie ―. Nos vamos Namjoon, llama al niño. </p><p> </p><p>― Me sigue sorprendiendo la facilidad con que este pobretón te lleva de las narices, lo hizo antes lo hace ahora. Pero bueno, no esperaba mucho de ti. </p><p> </p><p>― Discúlpate… ― Pidió Hoseok mirando con tristeza a su padre. </p><p> </p><p>― Hoseok, no es- </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, sí es necesario, discúlpate con Namjoon, fuiste agresivo y grosero y si es que quieres volver a ver a tu nieto, lo harás. </p><p> </p><p>El hombre sonrió con sorna y luego miró al omega. </p><p> </p><p>― Te ruego perdones mi comportamiento, Namjoon, no fue mi intención incomodarte. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok se giró al sentir pasos fuertes acercándose, eran cuatro oficiales de la policía, más allá estaba la patrulla estacionada y en medio de ellos Lim Jae Bum, ex prometido de su hermana.</p><p> </p><p>― Buenas tardes, señores Jung ― dijo Jae con aquella sonrisa que Hoseok odiaba, ― veo que estoy interrumpiendo algo importante pero esto es urgente. </p><p> </p><p>Uno de los oficiales sacó un papel del bolsillo ―. ¿El señor Kim Namjoon? </p><p> </p><p>― Soy yo, ¿qué sucede? </p><p> </p><p>― Va a tener que acompañarnos, señor ― dijo mientras le hacía señas a los otros ayudantes. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué? </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué mierda está pasando? ¿Qué diablos es esto Jae? ― preguntó Hoseok imponiéndose ante el Alpha contrario.  </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Acaso no lo sabes? ― Preguntó divertido el Alpha más alto mientras observaba el gesto de Hoseok, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y eso le divertía un montonazo ― Bueno pues déjame decirte que tengo una orden de arresto emitida por el Juez en contra de Kim Namjoon por secuestro, acoso, extorsión, fraude, rechazo de marca y escaparse de su Alpha, ¡oh! Y olvidaba lo más importante, poner en peligro a un menor de edad. </p><p> </p><p>El señor Jung se puso de pie y se alejó mientras sonreía con gusto. </p><p> </p><p>― ¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Él no ha cometido ninguna de esas infracciones! ― dijo Hoseok metiéndose pero el oficial se le puso enfrente, mientras los otros rodeaban a Namjoon. </p><p> </p><p>Jae hartó de las interrupciones de Hoseok se acercó al omega para retirarle con fuerza su collar anti mordidas dejando en claro lo indicado por él, Namjoon tenía una marca oscura, claro signo de rechazo a su Alpha ― Si no te es suficiente, aquí tienes la orden, puede leerla. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué, qué es esto? ¿Quién? ― Luego levantó la mirada y ubicó a su padre ―. ¿Tú hiciste esto? ¿Por qué? </p><p> </p><p>― Por tu bien y el de Yeonjun, claro está. </p><p> </p><p>― ¡No! ¡Prometiste que todo sería en buenos términos! ¡¿Cómo es que haces esto?! No es necesario, ¡levanta ya mismo esta denuncia, papá, ya mismo! ¡Y tu Jae, aléjate de Namjoon!</p><p> </p><p>― No lo haré Hoseok, ese maldito es de mi propiedad, alégrate que te entregue a su pequeño bastardo ― amenazó Jae bum mientras observaba a Namjoon forcejear con los oficiales.</p><p> </p><p>― Señor Kim ― dijo uno de los oficiales ―, déjeme esposarlo, hagamos las cosas en calma y nadie saldrá herido. </p><p> </p><p>― E-espere, espere, déjeme que me despida de mi hijo ― Pidió el omega retrocediendo pero otro de los oficiales le cerró el paso ―. ¡Yeonjun!  ― Empujó a uno de los oficiales y salió corriendo donde el niño que ante su grito se giró y lo miró confundido pero de inmediato fue a su encuentro. </p><p> </p><p>La señora también estaba sorprendida y mucho más cuando uno de los oficiales tumbó a Namjoon contra el suelo, otros vinieron para ponerle esposas mientras el omega luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente le aplicaron una descarga eléctrica para someterlo y al fin lo levantaron entre dos, uno de un brazo y otro del otro.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Namjoon! ¡Con más cuidado es un paciente enfermo! ¡Joder! ¡¿A dónde lo llevan?! ¡Oiga! ¿A dónde lo llevan?, ¡contéstenme! ― decía Hoseok eufórico mientras intentaba cerrarles el paso a los oficiales. </p><p> </p><p>― Irá a mi casa como deben de ser las cosas y alégrate que no deje que lo metieran a la cárcel por todo lo anterior, ahora quítate del camino que estas obstruyendo el paso de la justicia. ― dijo ya bastante molesto Jae bum mientras seguía a los oficiales.</p><p> </p><p>― Esto es un error, por favor, escúchame un minuto Jae, Namjoon es el padre de mi cachorro. </p><p> </p><p>― ¡Mamá! ¡Suelten a mi mamá! ― gritaba Yeonjun a todo pulmón mientras lloraba pero un oficial lo detenía, su madre se acercó preguntando qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras trataba de agarrar a su nieto ―. ¡Señor Jung, que no se lo lleven, por favor, señor Jung!</p><p> </p><p>― A mi no me tiene que darme ordenes Hoseok, solo estoy reclamando lo que es mío, en todo caso mañana podrás dirigirte al juzgado con un abogado y ver si puedes obtener algo pero créeme que tengo todas para ganar. Ahora te pido que nos dejes el camino libre o te llevaran a ti también. </p><p> </p><p>― ¡Noooo, mamá, mamá! </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok miró a su hijo que se desgañitaba, no era opción que lo arrestaran puesto que entonces el niño quedaría con sus padres, tenía que ser racional. Se hizo a un lado y los oficiales llevaron a Namjoon. </p><p> </p><p>🌸</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 🌸𝓞𝓷𝔃𝓮🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lenguaje ofensivo, violencia y una mención bastante clara de una violación, quedan advertidos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nueve años atrás…</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, revisando los papeles y demás documentos en buscando el error que Hoseok previamente le había solicitado buscar, hacía unos días desde que su pareja se fue a Francia por lo cual había dejado como jefe provisional a su pareja, sumado sus responsabilidades con la empresa Fila en la cuál era el secretario principal, alegremente Taehyung y Jimin le ayudaban en esta última aligerando su carga.</p><p> </p><p>― Namjoon, ¿Te encuentras bien? ― la dulce voz de Oh Jong In le sacó de sus pensamientos, observando al Omega mayor quien tenía un gesto de preocupación plasmado en su rostro, dándole el aire de una madre preocupada por la primera caída de su cachorro. ― ¿Cómo han estado tus náuseas y dolores de cabeza?</p><p> </p><p>― Me he sentido bien Kai, no te preocupes. </p><p> </p><p>― Siempre que dicen eso quieren decir lo contrario… ― Namjoon dejo escapar una risita ante lo dicho por si jefe, la verdad es que ha estado teniendo durante días previos náuseas y dolores de cabeza de los más horribles pero no ha podido centrarse en ellos ya que si trabajo y la empresa de su pareja está en sus manos y antes de que regrese Hoseok quiere saber quien esta detrás de los desfalcos millonarios de la empresa.</p><p> </p><p>― Eso lo sé, pero le prometí a Hoba que cuidaría de su empresa mientras él esta fuera, no echare mis promesas atrás. </p><p> </p><p>Kai no replicó nada, sacando de su bolso una tarjeta ― Terminando tu turno iremos con un doctor y no me vas a negar esto Namjoon, soy tu jefe y me preocupas. </p><p> </p><p>Al cabo de dos horas Namjoon se dejo llevar por Kai, visitando a un obstetricia, no le discutió el porque llevarlo con este medico antes de uno general, tal vez necesitaba asegurarse de algo, no le tomo mucha importancia también ya que tenía asuntos más importantes en su mente. Pasaron cinco días después de esos estudios y los resultados de ellos al igual de los de su investigación arribaron como una embestida a la horrible realidad, ninguno de los dos traía buenas noticias.</p><p> </p><p>“― El paciente Kim Namjoon muestra resultados de un embarazo de dos meses, es bastante delicado ya que su matriz se encuentra bastante dañada, se espera que haya múltiples amenazas de aborto en el trascurso de la gestación o simplemente un aborto espontáneo que acabe con la vida del producto; en contado resumen, el embarazo no tiene posibilidades de ser fructífero. ―” </p><p> </p><p>Las palabras del doctor le dolieron bastante, durante todo el trayecto al departamento de Hoseok estuvo bastante asustado, cubriendo con sus manos su vientre temiendo que con el más simple de los rasguños su bebé perdiera la vida; no se esperaba quedar en cinta y esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría, no se arrepentía ya que Hoseok y él habían discutido la situación previamente pero ahora no, menos en estas condiciones donde Hoseok estaba al otro lado del mundo.</p><p> </p><p>“― Te amo Nam ― dijo Hoseok mientras besaba el hombro desnudo de su omega, aquel que había elegido para en un futuro formar una familia. </p><p>Nunca se había enamorado con tanta intensidad, con una fuerza tan enorme que Namjoon era aquello que ocupaba su mente el noventa por ciento de sus pensamientos en el día. Había terminado la temporada de celo del omega por lo cuál estaban desnudos sobre la cama, dándose mimos y hablando de cada cosa que cruzaba su mente.</p><p> </p><p>― No hemos hablado de cómo llamaremos a nuestros cachorros… ― Namjoon le miró con duda ― deberíamos de buscar un nombre antes de que suceda algo.</p><p> </p><p>El omega no dijo nada, en su mente se repetía como un mantra aquello que su doctor de cabecera le había dicho años atrás “― No puedes gestar nada en tu cuerpo debido al abuso de supresores que tomaste en tu juventud, si ocurre un milagro y logras hacerlo, el producto no soportará mucho y sufrirás un aborto, en el mejor de los casos nacerá con múltiples malformaciones. ― “ más no dijo nada para no arruinar la fantasía del Alpha, dejando a Hoseok pensar el nombre de un hijo que nunca podría darle.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué te parece Yeonjun?</p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun… ¿Por qué? </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok sonrió ― Su hangul significa belleza, felicidad y estrella; me gusta cómo suena eso para nuestro cachorro, se que será hermoso porque tu lo eres, nos traerá mucha felicidad y será nuestra pequeña estrella. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon contuvo sus lágrimas, le dolía ver como su pareja pensaba en algo tan hermoso para algo que no podría darle, sintiéndose mal al dejarle tener tal fantasía, ocultándose en el pecho de este para que no observara su dolor. ― de acuerdo, pero al segundo se lo elijo yo… ― decidió seguirle el juego, conteniéndose para no decirle aquello que el doctor le había dicho.” </p><p> </p><p>Al recordad esto se acostó delicadamente en la cama de su pareja, dejando que el aroma del Alpha le tranquilice mientras acaricia con dulzura su vientre.</p><p> </p><p>― Mi pequeño Yeonjun, mi pequeño milagro… ― susurró dejando caer sus lágrimas mientras se sumía en un sueño profundo, olvidando darle a Hoseok las buenas noticias, lo mejor sería decirle una vez que regrese.</p><p> </p><p>A la mañana siguiente Namjoon se vistió con aquel conjunto que Hoseok le había comprado hace unos meses, colocándose encima uno de los sacos del Alpha, si bien era todo ropa oscura eran bastante libre siendo que la playera era tipo crop top y dejaba ver su inocente vientre que era casi invisible, salió del departamento rumbo a la oficina del prometido de Jung Da Won, necesitaba hablar con él acerca de los desvíos millonarios que estaban haciendo a la empresa de Hoseok y sus padres. </p><p> </p><p>― Señor, la pareja de Jung Hoseok acaba de llegar y dice que es muy importante verlo. ― menciono la secretaria por el transmisor a Lim Jae Bum, este le dio la señal de que lo dejara pasar y que le encaminara a la oficina, la omega asintió acompañando a Namjoon, el omega mayor se veía bastante molesto. ― puede pasar, el señor Lim le está esperando.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon no dejo a la omega decir más entrando violentamente a la oficina donde Jae Bum estaba de pie observando desde lo alto de su oficina a las personas de Seúl. </p><p> </p><p>― Tu y yo debemos hablar ― amenazó Namjoon, logrando que se girara para verle con una sonrisa altanera. </p><p> </p><p>― Que lindo es ver al omega de mi cuñado, dime, ¿a qué debo tu visita? ― preguntó con falso interés ofreciéndole al omega sentarse más este no le hizo caso, observándole de mala gana, sacando de su portafolio múltiples hojas para lanzárselas a la cara al Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡¿Qué mierda es esto Jae?! Has estado desfalcando millones de dólares a las espaldas de los Jung, ¿como puedes hacerle eso a la familia de tu prometida?</p><p> </p><p>Jae encontró esto llamativo, más su cara no lo mostro, y pronto, los dos estaban de nuevo en pie, frente a frente, moviéndose como un depredador en dirección del omega.</p><p> </p><p>― Oh vamos, ¿Crees que le tengo un mínimo de respeto a la familia de esa zorra? Después de todo los estoy haciendo pagar por todo mi tiempo perdido con ese campo infértil, una beta que no puede gestar es solo una puta con piernas. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon emitió un sonido de sorpresa y puso a la defensiva en espera de cualquier golpe o agresión de parte del Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Si tan solo Namjoon supiera la cantidad de pensamientos que Jae tenía con él en estos momentos… tal vez hubiera esperado a Hoseok para enfrentar al Alpha. Una semi erección había comenzado a despertar bajo el traje del Alpha. Jae agarró a Namjoon de un brazo y enganchó su pierna a la del muchacho, de manera que este cayó boca abajo contra el suelo con una horrible expresión de terror y miedo, quedó sentado sobre él mientras mantenía uno de sus brazos inmovilizado contra su espalda.</p><p> </p><p>― Así no te escapas ― dijo, asegurándose de pegar bien su prominencia contra el trasero contrario. Entonces, sintió cómo Namjoon arqueaba su espalda como un gato arquea su lomo, en un intento desesperado para librarse del agarre de aquel Alpha. Jae Bum agarró su cintura con su mano libre y comenzó a frotarse contra él.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡¿Qué haces?! ― susurró Namjoon asustado. ― Quítate de encima… ― murmuró débilmente Namjoon, conteniendo el horrible dolor que empezó a brotar en su vientre, temiendo por su bebé.</p><p> </p><p>― Guarda silencio si no quieres que te suceda algo peor… ― susurró contra la oreja de Namjoon mientras con la mano en la cintura empezó a retirarle las prendas al Omega, Namjoon estaba aterrado ante toda la situación, no tenía ni idea del como llego a esta situación, con el impulso de escapar empezó a moverse y gritar pero Jae la había advertido que le sucedería si hacia algo, así que el primer golpe fue en sus costillas sacándole el aire, pero siguió peleando. La presión en su vientre era mucha. Le dolía mucho. Cansado de pelear el Alpha cierra sus manos en el cuello del omega, asfixiándolo un poco, con una mano Namjoon sujeta el agarre y con la otra intenta inútilmente de evitar que se acercara y lo penetrara por completo. Pero la fuerza del Alpha era mayor y logró meter todo su miembro en el interior del omega que empezó a sentir como el dolor mermaba sus intentos de escape. La estimulación elevó su placer y que el Omega sea un mar de lágrimas y forcejeos le gustaba más.</p><p> </p><p>Esa fue una de las peores experiencias para Namjoon, su cuerpo dolía, pero el Alpha continuaba embistiéndolo, rogaba por perder la conciencia, pero no sucedía, todo el tiempo vio como el animal lo seguía penetrando. Ya había dejado de gritar porque solo se ganaba un nuevo golpe, en la cabeza o su estómago y no quería perder a su bebé. Cuando el Alpha estaba llegando a su clímax dirigió por instinto su boca al cuello del omega, Namjoon rogó y suplico más Jae hizo oídos sordos marcando al Omega como suyo, llenándolo con su semilla y dejando a Namjoon llorando por haberse dejado marcar por un Alpha que no era el padre de su cachorro. Cae inconsciente antes de poder ver quien abre la puerta de la oficina, solo escucha como algo se rompe. </p><p> </p><p>Al cabo de unas horas despertó en el departamento de Hoseok con sus ropas limpias como si nada hubiera pasado, aterrado llama a Taehyung quien le lleva a su hogar, en la casa del Alpha espera a su hermano menor para llorar y romperse, contándole todo lo sucedido desde la noticia de su embarazo hasta lo sucedido con Jae, Jimin rompe en llanto con él y también le abraza mientras Taehyung se encarga de sacar todas las cosas de Namjoon del departamento de Hoseok, temiendo que algo hagan con estas, el tiempo pasa volando entre las múltiples amenazas que la familia Jung enviaba a su trabajo junto a los mensajes que Jae enviaba a su celular; cuando se da cuenta esta en el aeropuerto en espera de Hoseok, no se había comunicado con él desde el incidente de Jae ya que tenía miedo y vergüenza de tan solo escuchar la voz de su Alpha. Cuando pudo verlo corrió hasta él en un intento de abrazarlo y contarle la buena noticia pero si quiera antes de tocarle, Hoseok le propino una bofetada, contundente y llena de desprecio, haciendo a Namjoon caerse de sentón a suelo mientras observaba con los ojos de par en par a un Hoseok irradiando furia. </p><p> </p><p>― Maldito mentiroso ― mordió la palabra mientras apretaba los puños, conteniéndose para no agarrar por los cabellos al omega y estrellarlo contra el primer objeto que tuviera en frente. </p><p>Namjoon sintió miedo, una fina gota de sangre le salió de una de las fosas nasales producto del fuerte golpe, se le cerró la garganta y se quedó petrificado.</p><p> </p><p>― Solo ibas detrás del dinero, basura. Me hiciste creer que teníamos algo único, me destruiste por unos cuantos billetes ― Namjoon negó y trato de hablar pero Hoseok no se lo permitió, los ojos del Alpha estaban llenos de rencor y desprecio ― ¿A qué mierda has venido aquí? ¿Querías que viera el rostro que le ofreces a los demás por dinero? Mis padres tenían razón desde el principio, siempre la tuvieron y yo no quise escucharlos, es mi culpa.</p><p> </p><p>Las manos de Namjoon temblaban y las palabras se iban agolpando en su boca, atorándose, enredándose sin poder salir. </p><p> </p><p>― No se te ocurra cruzarte por mi camino, ¿has entendido? Juro que si te veo no dudare en romperte la cara ― amenazó hablando entre dientes debido a la tensión y el veneno que le anidaba en el pecho ― no permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar a mi familia o a mí. </p><p> </p><p>― Hobi, por fa-</p><p> </p><p>― ¡No vuelvas a decir mi nombre! ― le gritó sin tapujos, Namjoon retrocedió más, su lobo aullaba por escapar y poner a salvo a su bebé pero Namjoon no quería irse sin antes decirle la verdad. ― Mañana me casare, ¿entiendes eso? Con un omega que está a mi atura, con alguien que no miente, que lograra sanar mi corazón, el mismo que pisoteaste y rompiste. </p><p> </p><p>¿Hoseok iba a casarse? ¿Cómo…? Si antes de irse le había pedido matrimonio a él… Apretó la quijada sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Entonces así eran las cosas…</p><p> </p><p>― No quiero volver a verte otra vez y ojalá la madre luna tenga la piedad suficiente para no hacer que tú y yo crucemos caminos. Te odio demasiado Namjoon.</p><p> </p><p>El omega agachó la cabeza sintiendo que las palabras de Hoseok se iban alojando en su interior como filosas dagas. Así era, ellos finalmente habían ganado, quería decirle que lo sentía, decirle todo pero cuando Hoseok levantó la mano de nuevo se alejó instintivamente colocando sus manos en su vientre. Caminó apresurado a medida que se alejaba del lugar, de reojo pudo notar como los padres de Hoseok miraban todo desde la lejanía, triunfantes, sonrientes ante todo el acto que su hijo había hecho. </p><p> </p><p>No regresó de inmediato al departamento de Taehyung y su hermano, estaba demasiado devastado para poder hablar y el dolor por su marca comenzaba a arder más y más, Jae Bum no estaba contento con él. Cuando la noche cayó regreso al departamento siendo recibido por la asustada pareja quien se acercó a él temiendo lo peor, se aferro a ellos y lloró sin parar.</p><p> </p><p>Dio a luz en Seúl y espero unos cuantos días para poder tomar todas sus cosas y salir del departamento. </p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun es bastante inquieto cuando estas tú, no para de balbucear para llamar tu atención ― mencionó Jimin observando a su sobrino quien alzaba sus manitas intentando atrapar los peluches de su carrusel. ― ¿a donde te iras? </p><p> </p><p>― Iré a Busan, Sehun me dijo que podría usar una de las casas de campo de su familia. ― Namjoon tomó a su hijo en brazos sonriendo por el ruidito que el bebé emitió.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Ya no volverás a Seúl? </p><p> </p><p>― Lo lamento, no quiero correr peligro, lamento no poder acompañarte en tu boda. ― Jimin negó, lo más importante era la seguridad de su hermano y su sobrino. </p><p> </p><p>― No te preocupes Nam, los padres de Tae dijeron que ellos lo harían si tu estabas indispuesto, después de todo los señores Oh Sehun y JongIn conocen tu situación. ― observó a su sobrino ― no entiendo como Hoseok no quis conocer a este bebé tan hermoso.</p><p> </p><p>― No importa, muchas gracias por todo Jimin, sabes que te amo demasiado hermanito… te esperare con los brazos abiertos si quieres ir a Busan a pasar las vacaciones o cualquier otro día del año.</p><p> </p><p>― No dudes que pronto iremos a visitarlos. Oye, no dejes de enviarme fotos de Yeonjun quiero ver como crece esta hermosa cosita, por favor. Ya es tan tarde, quédense hasta mañana está haciendo demasiado frio.</p><p> </p><p>― No, debemos irnos cuanto antes, además el próximo tren sale en una hora, llegaremos bien así que no te preocupes Chimmie. </p><p> </p><p>Jimin frunció el ceño, podía sentir el dolor de su hermano difuminándose a su alrededor, como una especie de bruma densa y melancólica, le tomó la mano.</p><p> </p><p>― Siempre podrás contar conmigo hermano, no importa que tan mal estés, ni que tan grave sean, solo llámame e iré de inmediato, no estás solo ― dijo con cariño el pequeño omega.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon asintió mientras afirmaba el agarre de sus manos, luego Jimin lo ayudó con sus maletas, esperando a Taehyung quien le llevó a la terminal. Yeonjun estaba bien abrigado y luego de tomar su leche materna se durmió plácidamente, los adultos tomaron un poco de té en la estación. Luego abordarían el tren a la hora convenida. </p><p> </p><p>🌸</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 🌸𝓓𝓸𝓾𝔃𝓮🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoseok se llevó a Yeonjun acuestas ya que el menor quería correr detrás de su madre, rompiendole el corazón a su padre quien también se sentía inútil por hacer sufrir a su hijo y a Namjoon. Llegó a la empresa Fila para hablar con Jimin y contarle todo lo que le sucedió a su hermano, el Omega empezó a llorar mientras su pareja llamaba a un amigo para ayudar a conseguir información de la locación de Namjoon. </p><p> </p><p>Tuvieron que pasar tres días para que las autoridades les pudieran ver a Namjoon  así que le pidió a Jimin que se quedara con Yeonjun, aunque el niño no quería separarse de él debido al temor de perderle también, pero es que necesitan ver a Namjoon cuanto antes. Por supuesto no le hicieron las cosas fáciles, al final solo autorizaron al abogado de Taehyung ingresar, por no más de una hora, advirtieron, y luego los dejaron esperando en la puerta de la mansión de Jae por más de dos horas. </p><p> </p><p>— Oiga — dijo Hoseok al levantarse por novena vez y tratando de no perder la compostura —. Estamos desde la ocho y media, van a ser las once de la mañana ¿qué les lleva tanto tiempo? </p><p> </p><p>— No depende de mí, el amo Lim es quien autoriza las visitas de su Omega y cuanto duran. — Hoseok al escuchar la manera en la cuál llamaban a Namjoon quiso negarle pero Taehyung se lo evitó. </p><p> </p><p>No era buen momento para hacer lío, de manera que obedeció. Taehyung lo miró con unas pronunciadas ojeras mientras mensajeaba por teléfono, hablando con demás personas del despacho de su empresa para poder sacar cuanta información tuvieran de Jae y la demada que habia interpuesto al Omega. </p><p> </p><p>El abogado salió al cabo de unos minutos siendo interceptado por Hoseok quien empezó a bombardearlo con preguntas, se espero para estar alejados de la mansión, soltando el aire que tenía contenido. </p><p> </p><p>— No les va a gustar nada de lo que les voy a decir — amenazó Ravi una vez que estaban en el auto de Taehyung. </p><p> </p><p>🌸💮🌸💮🌸</p><p> </p><p>Ravi había entrado a la mansión, le habían dejado esperar en la biblioteca privada ya que el joven Namjoon estaba indispuesto, miró a todas partes, había una cámara en el techo que observaba hacía su dirección. Jimin le había comentado que el padre de Hoseok era una persona de poder, tenía ciertos contactos turbios, la mayoría de los chaebol los tenían, y allí es donde quería que fueran a fondo, esperaba conseguir alguna información que fuera de utilidad y poder saber que planeaba el hombre con el heredero de los Lim. </p><p> </p><p>Una hora y cuarto lo dejaron esperando y al fin le abrieron la puerta, cuando ingresó vio a Namjoon que estaba pálido, los pies y las manos con grilletes, usando prendas blancas que dejaban ver su piel de manera vulgar y una cara de haber pasado una muy mala noche. Sentadose frente a él en aquel escritorio. </p><p> </p><p>— ¡Namjoon! </p><p> </p><p>Se quiso acercar para tomar contacto y checar el estado del Omega, pero Jae lo detuvo. </p><p> </p><p>— No puedes tocar al Omega de otro Alpha, por favor guarda distancia. </p><p> </p><p>— No es un asesino, ni siquiera debería estar sujeto de esa manera, es una persona, no una bestia. </p><p> </p><p>— Aquí no es usted quien da las órdenes, —dijo de mala manera Jae —¿O quiere que terminemos aquí el encuentro? </p><p> </p><p>— Vale, no quiero iniciar ninguna pelea, me sentaré aquí señor Lim. — el Alpha asintió saliendo de la biblioteca no sin antes colocar un beso en el hombro del Omega marcando territorio. </p><p> </p><p>— Ravi — Llamó Namjoon y su barbilla tembló, había conocido al Alpha durante su tiempo con los señores Oh, tranquilizandose un poco al ver una cara conocida. —¿Dónde está mi cachorro? Por favor, dime. </p><p> </p><p>— Tranquilo, está con Jimin y está muy bien, él no está teniendo contacto con sus abuelos, hemos emitido una medida cautelar para que Yeonjun quede bajo la custodia de Hoseok preventivamente, hasta que todo este embrollo sea solucionado, así que tranquilo, él está muy bien y contenido. </p><p> </p><p>— ¡Gracias a Dios! </p><p> </p><p>— Me preocupas tú, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Te han tratado bien? </p><p> </p><p>— Sí — Ravi notó el miedo en los ojos de Namjoon y desvió sus mirada hacia la cámara para luego mirarlo de nuevo y Namjoon asintió muy levemente. </p><p> </p><p>— Vale, haremos esto — susurró, luego apoyó sus dos manos sobre el escritorio y levantó la derecha levemente. </p><p> </p><p>— Es un sí — Luego levantó la izquierda —. Es un no, ¿entendido? </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon puso sus manos sobre el escritorio y levantó la derecha. </p><p> </p><p>La cámara ubicaba hasta la espalda de Namjoon así que estaban en un punto muerto por lo que anotó dos preguntas en una hoja y la giró hacia Namjoon. </p><p> </p><p>— "¿Te han maltratado?" </p><p> </p><p>— "Sí". </p><p> </p><p>— "¿Te han golpeado o te han lastimado?" </p><p> </p><p>— "No". </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon tomó la hoja y anotó rápidamente y con letra pequeña: "Sólo me ha hecho besarle junto a morderme mi hombro para impregnarme de su aroma y como dos veces a tocado mi cuerpo sin mi consentimiento". </p><p> </p><p>— ¿Te forzó a reafirmar la marca? Dime la verdad Namjoon. </p><p> </p><p>— Están grabando —dijo en susurros y luego subió la voz — No. </p><p> </p><p>— Namjoon, necesito saber todo, sino no tengo cómo empezar, recuerdo todo lo que me dijo tu hermano y Tae pero faltan demasiados detalles. Voy a presentar un pedido de amparo ante el juez, ya sé que es probable que lo desestime, pero créeme que tendrán motivos para tenerlo en cuenta, no me amedrentarán tan fácil. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon apretó los labios y lo miró asustado, Ravi tomó sus manos entre las suyas mirando constantemente hacia la puerta. </p><p> </p><p>— Voy a sacarte de aquí, moveré cielo y tierra, pero te voy a sacar, no van a salirse con la suya, te lo juro por mi vida. </p><p> </p><p>— Gracias, Rav, gracias. </p><p> </p><p>— Hoseok nos está ayudando mucho, al menos lo tenemos de nuestro lado. </p><p> </p><p>— Yo no le mentí a mi hijo, él es una buena persona, siempre lo fue, pueden confiar en él... </p><p> </p><p>— Sí, me doy cuenta. Bueno, dime- </p><p> </p><p>Se separaron de inmediato cuando un sirviente ingresó con una botella de agua mineral y una tira de medicamentos, entregándoselos a Namjoon. </p><p> </p><p>— Gracias. </p><p> </p><p>— Disculpe, ¿Qué es ese medicamento? — pregunto Ravi curioso. </p><p> </p><p>— Deberá pedirlo en mesa de entrada.— comento el sirviente obteniendo de regreso lo entregado. </p><p> </p><p>— De acuerdo, ¿cuál es su nombre? — dijo anotando todo en una libreta. </p><p> </p><p>El sirviente lo miró molesto y salió de nuevo. </p><p> </p><p>— Bueno, dime todo lo que puedas hasta que regrese, no te guardes ningún tipo de detalle, necesito saber hasta lo más mínimo. </p><p> </p><p>—¿P-por dónde e-empiezo? </p><p> </p><p>— Dime desde cuándo comenzó la familia Jung con su acoso. </p><p> </p><p>🌸💮🌸💮🌸</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok ya estaba en casa después de escuchar todo lo que Ravi le dijo, entró a la habitación de Yeonjun quien miraba hacia un punto fijo con ojitos tristes. </p><p> </p><p>— Tu tío me dijo que te invitó a tomar un helado pero no quisiste. </p><p> </p><p>— No tengo hambre. Quiero ver a mi mamá. </p><p> </p><p>— Lo sé, campeón, pero por ahora no podemos, el abogado arreglará todo para que se pueda. </p><p> </p><p>— ¿Mis abuelos hicieron esto? </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok se quedó unos segundos en silencio. </p><p> </p><p>— Ellos no quieren a mi mamá, ¿por qué? Él no les hizo nada — dijo antes de que se le empañara la vista. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok acercó al niño en su pecho sintiendo como este se restregó la cabeza con cariño. </p><p> </p><p>— No lo sé hijo, yo tampoco sé porqué está sucediendo esto. </p><p> </p><p>— ¿No puedes hablar con ellos? Diles que dejen ir a mi mamá, mi mamá es bueno. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok intentó no largarse a llorar con Yeonjun, todo su mundo estaba colapsando también. </p><p> </p><p>— Lo siento Yeonjun, lo siento tanto. </p><p> </p><p>— Es mi culpa — dijo el niño y el Alpha buscó su mirada, enormes gotones le salían de sus ojitos — Si yo no te hubiera buscado... </p><p> </p><p>— Yeonjun </p><p> </p><p>— ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Mamá y Jackson me dijeron que tenía que esperar! Y yo vine aquí, ¡es mi culpa! </p><p> </p><p>—¡No, no, Yeonjun! — Hoseok lo abrazó con fuerza y besó su cabeza mientras intentaba limpiarle las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar —. Escúchame, no es tu culpa, esto es un malentendido, el juez va a a... revisar todo lo que pasó, y verás que pronto lo dejará en libertad, como debe ser. </p><p> </p><p>—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Seguía insistiendo mientras se deshacía en llanto. Cuando sus energías se agotaron el menor estaba más tranquilo sobre la falda de su papá, hipando y suspirando, Hoseok no dejaba de abrazarlo, durmiendo así con el menor. En la mañana se comunicó con Jackson quien hizo de todo para alegrar al menor quien parecía querer llorar hasta ver de nuevo a Namjoon. </p><p> </p><p>— ¿Y mi ma-mamá? —preguntó Yeonjun tratando de obtener una respuesta del chino. </p><p> </p><p>— Tu mamá está muy muy bien, no te preocupes, pequeño, me dijo que te diera esto — dijo mientras alzaba a la pantalla un pedazo de papel con un simpático gatito hecho de líneas simples y abajo un "Te amo, hijo, no te preocupes, nos veremos pronto. Mamá" Jackson sabía hacer la letra de Namjoon a la perfección así que eso distraerá al menor por un momento. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun abrió mucho sus ojos y sonrió con auténtica felicidad. </p><p> </p><p>— Señor Jung, mire, mire, ¿no es el gato más lindo del mundo? ¿Está bien? ¿Mi mamá está bien? </p><p> </p><p>— Sí, así que tranquilo, todo va a salir muy bien. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun sonrió encantado besando la pantalla. </p><p> </p><p>— Gracias, Jack, te quiero mucho. </p><p> </p><p>— Y yo a ti. Ahora vete a secar esas lágrimas que tú y el señor Jung tienen que hacer muchas cosas — El menor asintió entregándole el dispositivo a su padre, obedeciendo las indicaciones de Jackson — Dijiste que un amigo de Taehyung llevará el juicio, ¿Quieres que le avise a un amigo del despacho donde trabaja Namjoon? </p><p> </p><p>— Sí, por favor entre más ayuda, mejor, Ravi lo agradecerá. </p><p> </p><p>— Bien, le mandaré un mensaje de inmediato, llegará a Seúl cuanto antes, ¿Donde es el despacho de Ravi? </p><p> </p><p>— Claro esta en Gangman en... </p><p> </p><p>Siguieron hablando sobre demás cosas del menor y cuando este regreso se despidieron del doctor, debían investigar aquello que Ravi les encargo. Condujeron hasta hasta el vecindario donde solía vivir Namjoon. Era un vecindario bastante alejado de la ciudad debido a que era conocido por ser un lugar donde la mayoría de familias eran Omegas que se ocultaban de los Alphas de Seúl, viviendo una vida tranquila, un sitio bastante lindo inundado de aromas dulces al por mayor. </p><p> </p><p>Se quedaron en silencio hasta que estacionaron frente a una casa algo vieja de paredes blancas, pequeña, se notaba que estaba muy deteriorada, abandonada y la puerta principal había sido forzada. No parecía que nadie viviera allí. Bajaron del vehículo y se acercaron, Yeonjun iba de la mano de Hoseok. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Aquí es donde vivían mi mamá y el tío Jimin? — preguntó Yeonjun . </p><p> </p><p>— Sí, era aquí. </p><p> </p><p>— ¿Quién es el dueño? </p><p> </p><p>— No tengo idea, después que tu mamá se fue volví un par de veces, solo me enteré que una fundación había adquirido la casa para poner una sede o algo así, pero por lo visto no volvieron. </p><p> </p><p>— ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? </p><p> </p><p>— Cuando busqué a tu mamá, investigué bastante. </p><p> </p><p>— Que raro es, señor Jung. — sonrió el menor que se soltó de su mano y se quiso meter más al fondo </p><p> </p><p>— ¡Yeonjun, espera! El pasto está alto, puede haber alimañas, ven aquí. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon y Jimin habían nacido en aquella casa, la propiedad era de sus padres y cuando éstos murieron, Namjoon tenía unos doce años y Jimin unos seis, no pudieron hacer mucho por la propiedad ya que ambos eran menores de edad, afortunadamente nadie reclamó nada, siendo que ambos fueron criados por la hermana de su madre y cuando Namjoon cumplió los dieciocho hizo los documentos legales para que estuviera a su nombre. </p><p> </p><p>Los vecinos se acercaron cuando detectaron el aroma de un Alpha, algo que era de esperar ya que el vecindario era en su totalidad de Omegas. </p><p> </p><p>— Es una casa bonita — dijo Yeonjun mirando a todas partes, al menos ahora su humor había cambiado desde la plática con Jackson — ¿Ustedes vivieron aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad. </p><p> </p><p>— Bueno... se puede decir que sí, a veces veníamos aquí —contestó con nostalgia mientras miraba al frente a a ventana que daba a la acera. </p><p> </p><p>Por lo general llegaban cuando recién estaba cayendo la noche, Namjoon siempre le esperaba apoyado en la ventana mientras algún platillo delicioso se cocía en la estufa o en el horno. Él dejaba su vehículo atrás y ya cuando llegaba a la puerta Namjoon lo recibía con un abrazo y un sentido beso. </p><p> </p><p>Cuando salían o había mucha gente alrededor Namjoon era tímido, no le gustaban mucho las muestras afectuosas en público, pero cuando llegaba del trabajo, Namjoon lo recibía con mucho cariño en la privacidad de su casa. Incluso le había regalado unas pantuflas para que usara en su casa donde siempre todo estaba impecable, lo esperaba bañado, perfumado y con una sonrisa de alegría. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar todo eso. </p><p> </p><p>Al salir de la casa los Omegas se le acercaron como abejas a la miel, interesados en el Alpha de Kim Namjoon. </p><p> </p><p>— Oh, el pequeño Namjoon y su hermano era tan lindos — decía una Omega algo mayor, cargaba a una niña de tres años, tenía dos más alrededor que se reían y miraban a Hoseok y Yeonjun con curiosidad. </p><p> </p><p>— Yo era amiga de Hyuna y Dawn —dijo otra —. Los dos trabajaban para una firma de modelaje importante, pero tristemente murieron en un accidente de tráfico. </p><p> </p><p>— Sí y dejaron solitos a sus hijos — Retomó la primera mujer. </p><p> </p><p>— Namjoon trabajado para la misma firma que sus padres, ¿verdad? </p><p> </p><p>— Si, era una firma italiana creo... Jimin se casó con el heredero y Namjoon salió un tiempo con el joven aquí presente. </p><p> </p><p>— Disculpen señoritas, pero ¿alguna sabe o escuchó sobre si a Namjoon le robaron alguna vez o le hicieron algo? </p><p> </p><p>— No, no, bah no sé. Este sitió está bastante cuidado por policías y médicos Beta pero fuera... en Seúl las cosas son distintas, no sabría con exactitud si le sucedió algo fuera de aquí. </p><p> </p><p>— Quien podría saber es el señor Lee Hwi Taek, es el único alpha de por aquí, se llevaba bastante bien con los Kim. Cuidó de Namjoon y Jimin hasta que su tía fue por ellos, él podría decirle. Vive en la casa obscura, la identificara porque tiene el patio repleto de flores para apaciguar su  aroma a Alpha. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok asintió agradeciendo la información de las mujeres y se fue para hablar con el único Alpha del sitió. Cuando identifico la casa, el hombre estaba regando las flores de su patio así que eso facilitó a Hoseok hablarle, les hizo pasar al interior para que no les hiciera daño el sol, contándole todo lo que sabía de Namjoon en el tiempo que estuvo junto a entregarle una copia de quienes compraron la casa de los Kim. </p><p> </p><p>Subieron al auto luego de despedirse del hombre, Hoseon pensó un poco y luego abrió sus ojos. </p><p> </p><p>— Yo me fui a Francia a fines de... Febrero, sí, tiene que haber sido el veinte de Febrero o por ahí, tendría que revisar bien con los contratos que tengo de ese entonces, pero fue por ahí. Namjoon estuvo un tiempo por aquí... </p><p> </p><p>Volvió a revisar los papeles que le entregó Hwi Taek, la casa fue comprada por "Hoya SA"... ese era el nombre jurídico de la empresa de su padre.</p><p> </p><p>🌸</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 🌸𝓣𝓻𝓮𝓲𝔃𝓮🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La hoja tembló entre los dedos de Hoseok, entonces las piezas empezaron a encajar cada vez más, su padre había comprado la casa de Namjoon, eso aclararía los recibos donde Namjoon acepto el dinero, ¿pero porqué acepto la compra en primer lugar? Namjoon no tenía planeado vender la casa de sus padres a pesar de que le daba tristeza el sitio.</p><p> </p><p>― Mi padre tiene muchos contactos, pudo investigar a Namjoon y solicitarle la venta de la casa. ¿Lo habrá amenazó?</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok apretó el volante y su mandíbula también. Entonces... ¿todo era culpa de su padre? Se sintió asqueado, pero no pudo seguir preguntando porque ya estaban llegando al despacho de Ravi. Estuvieron reunidos por más de tres horas durante las cuales dos cautelares fueron enviadas de manera urgente al juzgado, la primera pidiendo que lo sacaran de la mansión de Jae por su condición de salud y otra para garantizarle que podría tener asesoramiento en privado. El doctor que cuidaría a Namjoon cobraba una cantidad muy elevada de honorarios pero Hoseok se hizo cargo de todos los gastos. Al ser de la zona, tenía mucha experiencia y una reputación de fiar, el doctor en poco tiempo logró que hicieran lugar a sus requerimientos.</p><p> </p><p>Ravi le comunicó a Hoseok que al siguiente día ya tendría una copia del expediente y que tenía novedades para informarle sobre el juez Park Jin Young que había conseguido a través de Yugyeom, el amigo de Namjoon, que iría por la noche a su casa para informarle, porque todo contacto por llamada o mensaje era en extremo peligroso. Hoseok le dijo a Yeonjun que lo mejor sería irse a un hotel o a otro lugar que no fuera su departamento, ya que sus abuelos tenían llave del lugar y era probable que hubieran colocado micrófonos o algo, por lo que citó a Ravi en un café.</p><p> </p><p>Pasaron por el departamento de Hoseok para buscar ropa y algunas cosas de utilidad, luego por la casa que rentaba Namjoon, retiraron todo y se fueron a uno de los complejos del esposo de Jimin, allí hicieron base. Hoseok grabó la conversación que tuvo con Ravi, le agradeció, tomo la copia de los documentos y la acusación.</p><p> </p><p>Tenían tanto por hacer, así que empezó a trabajar el también, sumando datos a su defensa y entonces comenzó a dibujar una línea cronológica para estar seguro de conseguir las respuestas faltantes cuando Ravi volviera a ver a Namjoon. Primer hecho, la transferencia de su padre que se había hecho el tres de marzo, los mensajes donde su hermana le contaba que había visto a Namjoon salir con varios Alphas y por ultimo el video que sus padres le habían enviado donde se observaba a Jae tener relaciones con Namjoon. ¿Por qué no le habló desde el primer incidente? Podría haber intentado defenderle y ahora el Omega no tendría nada que sufrir pero no, Hoseok también tenia la culpa por no dejarle hablar, era un horrible Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Estiró su espalda y suspiró, se puso de pie luego de beber la sexta taza de café, eran las cuatro de la mañana, debería comunicarse con Jackson para pedirle ayuda en otra llamada con Yeonjun, ya que el pequeño mañana igual estaría buscando a su madre.</p><p> </p><p>― Hola, lamento molestarte tan tarde ― menciono al momento en que el chino respondió la videollamada, estaba en una mesa del jardín de la universidad.</p><p> </p><p>― No te preocupes, ¿cómo esta Yeonjun?</p><p> </p><p>― Esta dormido, acabo de ir a chequearlo le costó un poco porque es un lugar nuevo, veré si mañana logro buscar a Taehyun, al menos no se sentirá tan solo, es bueno que esté distraído, compraré cuadernos y colores. ¿Como esta todo en Estados Unidos?</p><p> </p><p>― No puedo quejarme, es parte de mi trabajo seguir informándome… Me dijo Yugyeom que tu padre tiene bastantes contactos con políticos importantes de Seúl, el caso es más difícil de lo esperado.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok se quedó en silencio y sintió que se le humedecían los ojos.</p><p> </p><p>― Es difícil de creer ― dijo Hoseok conteniendo las lágrimas ―. Mi padre... él ayuda a mucha gente, tiene una fundación de caridad, incluso ha pagado numerosas intervenciones quirúrgicas a gente que no podía costearse las mismas. Es una persona creyente, siempre ha sido un buen esposo y a pesar de sus obligaciones ha estado bastante presente en casa. Cuando pasó lo de Namjoon, él estuvo ahí, horas y horas dándome ánimos, haciendo propuestas de productos para hiciéramos juntos, él me encontró cuando... solo digamos que siempre fue incondicional, si alguien me hubiera dicho que era mala gente, que era... un monstruo, no lo hubiera creído de ninguna manera.</p><p> </p><p>Se hizo una breve pausa.</p><p> </p><p>― Por eso fue por lo que Namjoon no te contactó antes ni te lo dijo, y aunque te lo hubiera dicho es probable que no le hubieras creído.</p><p> </p><p>― Se esperó hasta que yo regrese a Corea.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Se esperó?</p><p> </p><p>― ¿No te lo dijo?</p><p> </p><p>― No, no llegamos a hablar acerca de eso, ¿y qué sucedió?</p><p> </p><p>― Yo... ― Hoseok trató de dominar sus sentimientos y contó su verdad ― Lo golpeé en el rostro ― Jackson abrió grande sus ojos ―, no le di tiempo de hablar. Estaba tan dolido y enfermo de odio que ni siquiera le permití que me explicara las cosas. Lo asusté. Supongo que vino a verme con unos meses de embarazo, yo nunca vi su vientre gracias a las prendas que uso ese día, nunca supe de su embarazo. Para entonces yo iba a casarme con Hyungwon, la madre de Taehyun, se lo dije, que no quería verlo nunca más que... le pegaría si lo volvía a hacer ― Se permitió llorar en silencio, porque Yeonjun estaba durmiendo en esos momentos.</p><p> </p><p>― Tranquilo Hoseok. No puedo decirte que estuvo bien, pero tampoco puedo juzgarte, yo también tengo mi temperamento y no sé qué hubiera hecho en tu lugar. Probablemente también hubiera estado muy enojado.</p><p> </p><p>― Si lo hubiera escuchado... todo sería diferente.</p><p> </p><p>― Estabas en una postura muy difícil.</p><p> </p><p>― Pero eso no es excusa para hacerle daño. Por cierto, agradezco mucho toda la ayuda que me estás brindando con Yeonjun. Sin ti todo hubiera sido el triple de difícil o más tranquilizarle, sin embargo... ― Jackson se mantuvo en silencio algo que extraño a Hoseok quien miró al Alpha por la pantalla, Jackson se veía para nada feliz.</p><p> </p><p>― Namjoon es mi novio, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él… me contó del beso, no me interesan los detalles, pero estoy muy disgustado, necesitaba decírtelo o era algo que en cualquier momento iba a explotar por alguna parte</p><p> </p><p>― Lo sé, estuve mal, ya le pedí disculpas a Namjoon y ahora te las pido a ti</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?</p><p> </p><p>― No lo sé, creo que aún no he resuelto mis sentimientos respecto a Namjoon</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Después de nueve años aún no lo resuelves?</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok miro hacia el cielo, la luna a medio llenar en el firmamento navegó por sus ojos y luego de un rato recién habló.</p><p> </p><p>― Es difícil dejar de amarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson sintió un escalofrío bastante desagradable, recordó cuando Namjoon había ido a verlo por primera vez, cuando hablaba giraba ese maldito anillo por sus finos dedos.</p><p> </p><p>― Lo siento no quise incomodarte.</p><p> </p><p>― No puedo reclamar nada, fui yo el que preguntó.</p><p> </p><p>― Cuando me enojé, tiré y borré todo lo que tenía que ver con él. No me quedaron ni fotos, ni regalos, excepto una sola cosa.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson apretó los labios rogando a todos los dioses que no fuera justamente eso.</p><p> </p><p>― Es algo que significa mucho aún ― Jackson sintió que le faltaba el aire, de pronto quiso tirar el celular e irse muy lejos de ahí, o al menos a alguna parte donde no pudiera escuchar ― Esto</p><p> </p><p>Jackson tragó en seco y miró a la mano de Hoseok, en su palma estaba el jodido anillo. Hoseok explicó su significado aunque él lo conocía más que bien.</p><p> </p><p>― Antes de irme al viaje le pedí matrimonio a Namjoon, decidimos que al regresar organizaríamos la boda ya que él también tenía asuntos con Fila. Yo no debería haber esperado, debería haberlo llevado al siguiente día al registro civil, no costaba nada, pero es que... quería darle una boda que se merecía, una vida digna, hacer las cosas bien. Lo siento, te estoy distrayendo con esta cursilería ― dijo guardando el anillo mientras Jackson se sentía descompuesto.</p><p> </p><p>― Está bien, no te preocupes.</p><p> </p><p>― Iré a preparar más café, pasa tu día tranquilo, ya te distraje demasiado ― Avisó antes de colgar.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez que termino la llamada, Jackson golpeó la corteza de uno de los pinos que adornaban el costado del enorme jardín, luego inspiró y se calmó, necesitaba concentrarse en su trabajo, las demás cosas podían esperar, era más que necesario y apremiante que Namjoon saliera en libertad cuanto antes.</p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente Hoseok buscó a Taehyun y su amigo, llevándolos junto con Yeonjun a la casa de Jimin mientras acompañaba a Yugyeom a ver a Kai, el ex jefe de Namjoon. Mientras Yugyeom hablaba con Kai, él entrevistaba a una de las sirvientas de su hermana para saber sobre lo sucedido cuando cancelo su matrimonio con Jae. Afortunadamente su hermana y su padre no estaban, solo su madre. Sin embargo ella se mostró esquiva y poco cooperadora, solo le dijo que su padre era quien se había encargado de hablar con Namjoon y Da Won cuando se canceló la boda, no hubo manera de sacarle una palabra más. Luego se encerró en su habitación a descansar porque tenía una gran jaqueca.</p><p> </p><p>Aprovechó ese momento para ir a hablar con el servicio doméstico, las dos mujeres fueron muy amables y dóciles y una de ellas le confesó que había escuchado una gran discusión cuando Namjoon había ido a la casa hacía años, que recordaba que en ese tiempo escucharon a Jae gritar que Namjoon estaba esperando un hijo Hoseok por lo cual su marca estaba en rechazo. Hoseok no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ellos lo habían sabido desde el principio, pero a estas alturas nada le sorprendía ya. Agradeció a todas y les pidió discreción, luego regresó donde Yugyeom que aún seguía indagando a Kai.</p><p> </p><p>Lo esperó en el auto y luego llamó a Jimin para saber cómo estaba Yeonjun, mientras conversaba notó un auto viejo, apostado una calle atrás, enarcó una ceja, terminó la llamada, encendió el motor y fue a dar una vuelta por el barrio, notó que lo seguía, ya que hacía un recorrido errática y cada tanto de nuevo se volvía a topar con el auto.</p><p> </p><p>― Puta madre.</p><p> </p><p>Le escribió a Yugyeom para pedirle que se tomara un taxi, que él iba a dejar el auto en el estacionamiento de su edificio y luego abordaría otro taxi para que se encontraran. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? De pronto el hombre en el que había tenido fe ciega se estaba convirtiendo en un mafioso de primera línea. Recordó un par de veces en que le había pedido a Namjoon que fueran a almorzar a su casa pero el omega se había negado. Notaba que se ponía nervioso pero no explicaba el porqué, con seguridad algo debía haber sucedido y él no se había enterado, ¿por qué Namjoon no se lo dijo desde el principio? Entonces recordó las palabras de Jackson: "porque no le hubieras creído".</p><p> </p><p>Llegó al edificio donde descanso, el doctor lo llamó para informarle las novedades, ese mismo viernes se celebraría la primera sesión del juicio.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Qué rapido! ― dijo Hoseok mientras Yugyeom se alistaba para ir a la alcaldía para tener la primera entrevista a solas con Namjoon.</p><p> </p><p>― Si, eso es porque ya saben que estamos investigando y no quieren que tengamos una defensa sólida, corremos contra reloj Hoseok. Por favor, ve a buscar a Yeonjun y tráelo aquí cuanto antes, no podemos confiarnos de nada, iré a ver si puedo hablar con Namjoon y volveré de inmediato.</p><p> </p><p>― No, no vayas solo, iré contigo. Le diré a Jimin que lleve los niños directamente a la alcaldía, no puedo dejarte solo, eres un Omega y bastante peligroso ir a un sitio con tantos Alphas.</p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom sintió temor, pero Hoseok tenía razón, no podía alejarse de él, o sería un blanco fácil, de hecho si confirmaba la fecha de partida de Namjoon, como él ya sospechaba, eso quería decir que al señor Jung no le importaría en absoluto "borrar" a quien se le interpusiera en el camino.</p><p> </p><p>― Sí, tienes razón, vamos. Por cierto Hoseok, ¿conoces a alguien de confianza que trabaje para alguna agencia de publicidad, o en la televisión? ― dijo mientras verificaba información que le estaba mandando Ravi, realmente era un Alpha muy eficiente.</p><p> </p><p>― Hyungwon trabaja en la administración del noticiero más importante de Seúl, ¿por qué?</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Crees que pueda ayudarnos?</p><p> </p><p>― Puedo intentarlo, ¿necesitas a los medios?</p><p> </p><p>― Sí, si ellos juegan sucio, pues nosotros deberemos responder.</p><p> </p><p>― Vale, una amiga mía trabaja en la oficina de Derechos para omegas, ella podría darnos una mano.</p><p> </p><p>― Excelente, llámalos a ambos, si nosotros no presionamos también nos van a comer de un bocado.</p><p> </p><p>― Bien.</p><p> </p><p>¿Así que el señor Jung estaba colaborando en la campaña del juez Park Jin Young como futuro alcalde de Seúl? Eso le había informado Ravi, entonces solo tenía que hacerse de un par de pruebas al respecto y podría desfalcar a ese corrupto del estrado, solo que no sabía si lo lograría para el viernes, pero tenía que intentarlo.</p><p> </p><p>🌸</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 🌸𝓠𝓾𝓪𝓽𝓸𝓻𝔃𝓮🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finalmente lograron trasladar a Namjoon a la comisaría de Omegas del distrito de Seúl que se ubicada en Yeoudi donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio. El doctor había hecho todo lo posible para impedir que el juez Park Jin Young estuviera en el estrado, pero por cualquier flanco que atacaran todo estaba blindado. Comprobar que el señor Jung era quien financiaba la campaña era algo prácticamente imposible, todo estaba a nombre de empresas que solventaba otras empresas, llenas de contadores más abogados, papeleos interminables y definitivamente se estaban desviando de su objetivo, perder más tiempo en eso no era prudente.</p><p> </p><p>Para colmo le habían perdido el rastro a Da Won ya que salió del país con excusa de hacer un contrato trasnacional, algo bastante conveniente debido a que Da Won podía fungir como testigo importante, fue la primera en encontrar a Namjoon cuando fue marcado por Jae. Intentaron de todo para contactar con ella pero ningún número servía junto a que no podían detenerla en el extranjero si no tenían pruebas fehacientes de que ella participo en todo este plan maestro que el señor Jung creo.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras tanto, Ravi y Yugyeom luchaban a brazo partido para poder lograr que al menos hubiera un jurado presente, si todo se resumía a que el juez Park dictaminara un fallo estarían condenados. Ya se había puesto en contacto con Irene, una bonita omega de la Secretaría de Derechos de los Omegas quien estaba moviendo todas sus influencias para lograr una junta de firmas y que el caso llegara a la radio local que era escuchada por más de cuarenta por ciento de la población, ante la duda mejor era hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>El día anterior al juicio Hoseok obligó a los dos abogados a dormir un poco, ya parecían osos panda y a veces hacían de nuevo las mismas preguntas porque estaban mareados del cansancio.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok siguió con Yugyeom llamando y haciendo presión, Irene los llamó para decirles que al otro día antes del juicio había logrado juntar a unos veinte omegas para que fueran a protestar, y espera contar con más apoyo después de que apareciera la solicitada en varias radios de la ciudad, Hoseok avisó a Hyungwon quien le dijo que iban a mandar un corresponsal para que hiciera una entrevista, que era lo máximo que podía hacer por ellos debido a que su padre lo tenía bajo la mira.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok estaba completamente agotado también. Le preparó la merienda a los niños que estaban en el patio armando casitas de barro y tenían tierra hasta en el cabello.</p><p> </p><p>― Ah, ¿qué es lo que hicieron? ― dijo al verlos tan sucios y los tres se miraron sin responder ―. Como sea, vamos adentro, quiero que se bañen y se cambien así pueden merendar, les traje hotteok y les prepare leche de frutillas, pero primero se bañan, dios, no puedo dejar de echarles un ojo.</p><p> </p><p>― Lo siento papá ― dijo Yeonjun con cara culpable, refregándose las manos, observando a los otros dos menores que tenían la cabeza baja ante la llamada de atención.</p><p> </p><p>― Está bien, solo se estaban divirtiendo. Además nada que un poco de agua y jabón no solucione. ― sonrío tranquilizando a los menores que asintieron.</p><p> </p><p>― Hoseok, ven un momento, es importante ― Llamó Yugyeom.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Voy! Escuchen, llenaré la tina del baño así que vayan directo y empiecen a sacarse la ropa, dejen las zapatillas y demás juguetes afuera, yo me encargaré de limpiar todo.</p><p> </p><p>Los acompañó al baño y los dejó allí mientras el agua caliente iba llenando la tina y volvió con el abogado, no sin poner las frutillas en la licuadora.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué sucede?</p><p> </p><p>― Aquí estoy en contacto con el asesor del juez Park, al parecer está muy molesto, ya le avisé que habrá una gran manifestación y que llamaremos a los medios, me dijo que quiere que tengamos una llamada y quiero que estés presente, voy a ponerlo en el altavoz, no digas nada, pero voy a intentar que cedan con lo del jurado, si aceptan eso nos daría un par de días más de gracias hasta que convocaran a la gente.</p><p> </p><p>― Muy bien.</p><p> </p><p>Las cosas no quedaron en buenos términos, el asesor del juez era sumamente agresivo y maltrató al omega de manera verbal por un buen rato, pero era un excelente abogado y defendió su postura a regañadientes del otro. Lo máximo que sacaron fue un "quedará a consideración del juez".</p><p> </p><p>― Ah, no sentía tanta adrenalina desde el juicio que tuve el año pasado por la custodia de un menor ― dijo Yugyeom sonriendo.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Usted qué cree? ¿Hay posibilidades que cambien de parecer?</p><p> </p><p>― Son bajas, pero las hay, después de todo si no las hubiera nos habría dicho que no de forma tajante. Sin embargo esto no está nada fácil. Si me pide mi opinión, le diré que yo tenía una imagen muy elevada de su padre, y como yo, todo la gente de Seúl, de manera que apoyar esto es casi un suicidio social. Sin embargo tengo demasiado años en los juzgados como para que algo así me haga retroceder.</p><p> </p><p>― Excelente, muchas gracias.</p><p> </p><p>― Es lo menos que puedo hacer por un amigo además Jackson es quien se hace cargo de mis honorarios. ― dijo, recordándole a Hoseok que quien pagaba los trabajos de Yugyeom, junto a deberle una cita bastante lujosa al omega.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok no dijo nada más para ir corriendo a la cocina a terminar lo que debía. Escucho a los niños que lo llamaban desde el baño. Necesitaba un descanso también, tal vez dormiría un poco una vez que Hyungwon o su pareja vendrían a recoger a Taehyun y Kai. Dejó la leche de frutillas en los vasos correspondientes de cada uno y fue a verlos, al abrir la puerta se le vino encima una montaña de pompas de jabón. Se habían gastado prácticamente una botella de shampoo y con sus manitos se refregaban y soplaban para hacer más y más.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Mira, Kai, mira, es enorme, es enorme! ― dijo Tae mientras Kai aplaudía.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Wow! Mira esto Kai, haré una pequeñita, pequeñita. ― ahora fue el turno de Yeonjun de atraer la atención del menor de los tres.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok sonrió y sacó su móvil para filmarlos, los niños estaban tan entretenidos que ni repararon en el adulto que los observaba, los tres menores reían a más no poder.</p><p> </p><p>― Es una mini burbujita ― dijo Kai chillando emocionado.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez que terminó el show del jabón, los ayudó a salir secarse y ponerse los pijamas.</p><p> </p><p>― Pero son las siete ― dijo Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>-Sí, pero los grandes tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer y lo mejor sería que podamos concentrarnos apropiadamente, además pronto vendrá el papá de Kai por ellos dos. Oigan, les prometo que apenas termine todo esto los llevaré de nuevo a ese lugar de juegos que les gustó tanto.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Vendrá Namjoon? ― preguntó Tae refregándose un ojo mientras Kai se abrazaba a él bostezando.</p><p> </p><p>- Claro, él también vendrá.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun saltó en su lugar mientras se refregaba las manos y sonreía emocionado.</p><p> </p><p>― Podríamos prepararle la bienvenida a mi mamá ― dijo de repente Yeonjun atrayendo la atención de los menores quienes también se unieron a la idea de inmediato.</p><p> </p><p>― Esa es una idea fantástica, ¿Qué les parece si le hacen un par de lindos dibujos? Mañana Yugyeom irá a visitarlo así puede llevárselos ― sugirió Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Si! ― Aceptaron al unísono.</p><p> </p><p>― Muy bien, vayan a la habitación, pónganse a dibujar que ya les llevo la merienda.</p><p> </p><p>― No muy dulce para mí, papá.</p><p> </p><p>― Entendido.</p><p> </p><p>― Yo tampoco quiero tan dulce ― Se sumó Taehyun que en todo hacía eco de su hermano mayor.</p><p> </p><p>― No se preocupen, no será muy dulce. ¿y tu Kai? ― observó al menor de los tres quien se ocultaba tras Taehyun, era un niño de lo más adorable.</p><p> </p><p>― Muy dulce po favo ― susurro en voz baja, era el cachorro de la pareja de Hyungwon así que debía cuidarlo mucho más.</p><p> </p><p>― Entendido.</p><p> </p><p>Dispuso todo en una bandeja, junto a los hotteok dejo un paquete de galletitas dulces eso si no era suficiente. Estaban muy entretenidos escuchando música y dibujando. Cerró la puerta de la habitación, suspiró, acomodo el baño, tomó la ropa sucia y la llevó al lavadero, regresando a la cocina para preparar un poco de bibimbap. Con la ropa lavando, puso la tetera para hacer más café.</p><p> </p><p>La puerta principal fue abierta por Hyungwon y Wonho este último buscaba a los niños, seguido de Ravi quien se veía bastante cansado.</p><p> </p><p>― Hola los niños están en la habitación de arriba, oye Ravi puedes dormir un poco si gustas ― Sugirió Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>― No, ya he dormido demasiado, además son las siete, Yugyeom se ira a las diez, sería mejor aprovecharlo, aún hay algunos puntos flojos que debemos discutir, ¿hay alguna novedad?</p><p> </p><p>― Nada confirmado, pero sigue hablando con gente para ver si acceden a un jurado, al menos ahora el asesor dijo que el juez lo evaluará.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya es algo ― dijo bostezando.</p><p> </p><p>― Oye, prepararé más café y unos aperitivos, no has almorzado aún.</p><p> </p><p>― Acepto los aperitivos, pero ya debo tener la sangre negra de tanto café, ¿tienes té negro?</p><p> </p><p>― No, pero tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas que faltan, puedo traer. ― Ravi asintió yendo a hablar con Yugyeom mientas Hyungwon y Wonho estaban con los niños.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok salió a hacer las compras, un amigo le había prestado un auto viejo que no llamaba mucho la atención y había un par de negocios no muy lejos del complejo. Compró shampoo, ya que los niños casi liquidaron el que ya tenían, dentífrico, una docena de huevos, azúcar, más leche y aceite, casi se regresa pero recordó el té negro a medio camino y tuvo que volver. Mierda, realmente necesitaba poder dormir un poco.</p><p> </p><p>Hasta medianoche el juez no cambió de parecer. Recién al otro día, una hora antes del juicio, frente a más de cuarenta omegas y algunos Alphas iracundos frente a la casa de justicia blandiendo pancartas y gritando a todo pulmón, encendiendo algunas bengalas y hablando por altavoces junto a un par de periodistas de diversos medios fue que el juez decidió aplazar el juicio y acceder a tener un jurado de doce personas. El aplazo no fue mucho, el siguiente martes iniciaría todo.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok abrazó a Irene y le agradeció por su invaluable ayuda, la chica le dijo que seguiría muy de cerca la evolución del caso y que no le perderían pisada. Llamó a Hyungwon y le agradeció también, el omega se ofreció a hacer todo lo que estuviera dentro de sus posibilidades. Finalmente Yugyeom se acercó sonriendo y se dieron un sentido abrazo, después de tres días de casi no dormir y luchar, llamar, llamar, moverse, pedir favores finalmente habían conseguido el dichoso jurado.</p><p> </p><p>― Es una buena noticia, excepto que tenemos que estar muy atentos a qué personas son las que elegirán para el estrado. Por lo pronto podremos celebrar este pequeño avance, pero no debemos dormirnos en los laureles.</p><p> </p><p>― Claro que no. Gracias por todo Yugyeom, ¿esta tarde nos vemos de nuevo?</p><p> </p><p>― Si estaré en el estudio de Ravi, tengo un equipo de trabajo que le quiero presentar y respecto a lo que habíamos dialogado ayer, creo que sería mejor si pudiéramos llamar al estrado a Namjoon, ya sabiendo que habrá un jurado, nada mejor que escuchar de boca del testigo principal todo lo acontecido, ¿hoy hablará con él?</p><p> </p><p>― Técnicamente deberían haberlo traído aquí, ahora iré a averiguar, pero haré lo posible por verlo.</p><p> </p><p>― Vaya anticipándole que lo vamos a llamar a declarar, esto cambia todo, así que lo espero a... ¿las cuatro le parece bien?</p><p> </p><p>― Sí, perfecto, a esa hora estaré en el despacho.</p><p> </p><p>― Nos vemos, entonces.</p><p> </p><p>🌸💮🌸💮🌸</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon estaba en el furgón, con las esposas puestas y mirando lo poco que podía afuera a través de las rendijas. Estaba extremadamente nervioso, esa mañana había vomitado, no sabía qué estaba pasando pero al parecer había un gran alboroto allá afuera, tal vez algún grupo estuviera reclamando justicia por alguien.</p><p> </p><p>― Parece que estás de suerte ― dijo uno de los guardias, sentándose a su lado mientras le daba indicaciones al otro para que arrancara.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué sucedió?</p><p> </p><p>― Aplazaron el juicio, vinieron a hacer un caos aquí todos tus amiguitos</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon no entendía qué estaba sucediendo.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué amiguitos?</p><p> </p><p>― No te hagas el que no sabes, todos esos que estaban gritando fuera. El juez movió la fecha y no me preguntes más que es todo lo que me informaron, por lo pronto nos volvemos.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon trató de mirar por la rendija, vio toda esa gente, por primera vez desde que lo habían apresado sintió un poco de alivio, no sabía quiénes eran o cómo habían llegado allí, pero seguramente Hoseok y Ravi estuvieran detrás de eso. El lugar donde estaba encerrado ahora no era tan malo como la mansión de Jae, la mayoría de la gente aquí eran omegas infractores de artículos respecto a agresiones hacia Alphas, algunos ladronzuelos de poca monta y otros que habían alterado el orden público por borracheras o peleas callejeras. En general eran bastante solidarios y todos estaban a la espera que se resolvieran sus situaciones, un gran porcentaje tenía fianzas que eran bastante accesibles, así que a diario los familiares lograban sacarlos. Él sabía que sobre su cabeza tenía una fianza imposible. El furgón llegó arribó a la comisaría y fue escoltado hasta el patio donde le quitaron las esposas.</p><p> </p><p>Fue a sentarse a un rincón para tomar un poco de aire y sol, seguramente Jimin o Hoseok ya se pondrían en contacto con él, esperaba poder ver a Yeonjun y hablar unos minutos con él. Algunos reclusos estaban jugando un partido de baloncesto, lo invitaron pero no estaba de ánimos. Extrañaba horrores a Yeonjun, ya eran cinco días seguidos sin poder verlo, estrecharlo en sus brazos, besarlo, le dolió el alma. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, pronto estarían juntos, Ravi junto con Yugyeom era extraordinarios en sus trabajos.</p><p> </p><p>Quería ver a Yeonjun, lo necesitaba tanto, a veces su mente le hacía una mala pasada y se desvivía preocupándose de si estaría bien, si habría llorado, si habría comido lo suficiente. La noche anterior había soñado con él, con seguridad las enormes ganas de querer verle habían obrado el milagro. Era algo que le sucedía cuando deseaba mucho ver a alguien, recordándole el tiempo de su embarazo donde extrañaba a más no poder a Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando fueron los primeros meses antes de que se notara su panza de embarazo había estado bajo mucho miedo, llorando múltiples veces en la cama, frotándose el estómago que seguía plano y se preguntaba si realmente era posible que una personita se estuviera formando ahí dentro. Muchas veces se preguntaba si tendría los hermosos ojos de Hoseok o su perfecto perfil o si sería una preciosa niña, tenía esperanzas de que fuera una niña, y luego inmediatamente pensaba en sus padre. ¿Cómo se habría sentido ellos cuando estaban esperándolo a él y a su hermano? Hyuna y Dawn siempre les habían dicho que desde el momento que se enteraron habían estado muy felices de tenerlos en sus brazos y que fue uno de los días más significativos de su vida. Sentía mucho miedo, no por lo dolores o los inconvenientes, sino porque no sabía si estaría preparado para tanta responsabilidad, ¿podría ser un buen padre?</p><p> </p><p>Había soñado a sus padres varias veces en ese tiempo, por lo general sosteniendo a su bebé en los brazos, de alguna manera sabía que era su hijo, mientras le sonreían felices por él. Los extrañaba, a pesar de que ya habían pasado años de su muerte, los extrañaba. En esos momentos reflexionaba que tal vez no había sabido aprovecharlos lo suficiente, cuando estaban vivos, pero es que volvía tan cansados de su trabajo que él no quería molestarlos. Ahora tenía tantas preguntas para hacer y nadie que pudiera ayudarlo.</p><p> </p><p>La madrugada de un trece de septiembre mientras trabajaba, rompió fuente y un dolor intenso lo azotó, gritando asustado atrayendo la atención de los señores Oh quienes le llevaron al hospital. Apenas llegó lo internaron, luego de ocho largas horas de contracciones y sufrimiento Yeonjun nació. La habitación del hospital la compartió con dos omegas más que también habían parido ese día. Un hombre y una mujer, pero estaban tan agotados y doloridos que poco y nada conversaron.</p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente, mientras alimentaba a su bebé notaba de reojo cómo las parejas de los otros llegaban con regalos, tarjetas, sonrisas y algarabía para conocer a los recién nacidos. Le pesó un poco que solo estuviera él y su hermano para darle la bienvenida a Yeonjun, pero ni modo, así debía ser. Por la tarde llegó JongIn y sehun quienes le regalaron el primer peluche al bebé que dormía tranquilo, era un patito que aún conservaba Yeonjun y al que había bautizado Koya cuando pudo hablar.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando nació era tan pequeñito, apenas llegaba a los dos kilos trescientos gramos y Namjoon tenía mucho miedo que no sobreviviera por lo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. JongIn lo tranquilizó y le dijo que no se preocupara, que los bebés eran más fuertes de lo que uno creía, cosa que también le repitió el pediatra de Yeonjun, pero él no estaba tan seguro ¿y si se moría? Los primeros meses dormía en una cama al lado de la cuna despertando a cada mínimo sonido para chequear que estuviera seco, bien alimentado y que respirara sin problemas, fue un enorme estrés.</p><p> </p><p>Abrió los ojos y miró al cielo, el sol ya estaba picándole la piel por lo que se puso de pie para buscar un poco de resguardo a la sombra. Su pequeño milagro... solo esperaba que estuviera bien.</p><p> </p><p>🌸</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 🌸𝓠𝓾𝓲𝓷𝔃𝓮🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por la tarde Yugyeom fue a visitarlo, se lo notaba de mejor semblante, le comentó las novedades y le llevó algunos paquetes de galletas, café en saquitos, una taza, pan, implementos para su aseo diario, entre otras cosas que le fueran de utilidad en su instancia presidiaria.</p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun te envía esto ― dijo mientras le entregaba un dibujo de un arcoíris y varias caritas sonriendo con un mensaje que decía "Mamá, te amo, Yeonjun" ―. Y Taehyun junto a su hermano también quisieron colaborar ― agregó entregándole otro dibujo ―. Se supone que eres tú con ellos junto a Molan, dicen que cuando salgas puedes ir a vivir junto con ellos si quieres.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon sonrió y aceptó ambos dibujos.</p><p> </p><p>― Taehyun se está obsesionando contigo, bueno, supongo que de tal padre tal hijo.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon enarcó una ceja ante lo dicho por Yugyeom, sospechando que Jackson le había dicho todo.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Todo está bien?</p><p> </p><p>― Sí.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Ocurrió algo con Jackson? ― preguntó recordando como Yugyeom previamente le había dicho que empezaría a cortejar al Alpha algo que no le molesto ya que Jackson se merecía a alguien que de verdad lo amara y no estuviera aun estancado con su ex pareja.</p><p> </p><p>― No, es decir, él me dijo la parte de la historia que Hoseok le confío, le pidió disculpas, igual eso ya no es importante. Escucha, lo mejor sería llevarte al estrado, no voy a poder verte hasta el lunes y probablemente reanuden el martes o el miércoles, aquí te dejo una copia de la declaración y las posibles preguntas que te puede hacer el abogado de la fiscalía, va a ser incisivo, va a tratar de hacerte quedar mal y seguramente utilizará todas las artimañas disponibles para que te enredes o dudes. No te preocupes, piensa bien antes de responderle, fíjate toda la declaración, esto fue lo que tú me contaste junto al recuento que Hoseok creó, léelo y fíjate si hay algún detalle que no concuerde ¿de acuerdo? No pudimos encontrar a Da Won, la mujer escapo al extranjero, sería genial si pudiéramos dar con ella, porque confirmaría que ellos sabían de tu embarazo junto a la violación que Jae cometió... no digo que tendríamos la victoria asegurada, pero nos ayudaría mucho. Como sea, Hoseok sigue queriendo dar con ella, en el peor de los casos será tu palabra contra la de ellos.</p><p> </p><p>― En realidad... cuando yo me enteré de que estaba embarazado fue gracias a que Kai me llevó con la ginecóloga, la doctora Lalisa Manoban junto a la familia Oh y mi hermano menor eran los únicos en saber todo lo sucedido ― Yugyeom sacó su libreta y anotó ― No sé si Jae estaba al tanto de mi embarazo porque la clínica donde trabajaba Lisa era de su familia.</p><p> </p><p>― Entiendo. Puede que el señor Jung ya te hubiera mandado a seguir para entonces, supongo que las clínicas forman parte de la Asociación del Círculo de Médicos de cada distrito, digo, no por algo mandó a Jae a casarse con su hija, simplemente tuvo que llamar a su cuñado y preguntar sobre los análisis. El problema es cómo lo demostramos. Tal vez Hoseok conozca a gente que trabaja en esa clínica, no sé, voy a ver qué logró investigar de esto. Intentaré buscar a tu ginecóloga y hablaré con ella.</p><p> </p><p>― Teníamos muy buena relación, a veces charlamos después de las consultas ― recordó Namjoon.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿No se lo comentaste a nadie más? ― Namjoon negó y miró significativamente a Yugyeom </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Le comentaste a Jackson acerca del cortejo? — Yugyeom asintió — Entre él y yo ya no hay nada, debe de entender que se merece a alguien mejor y ese eres tu gyeommie.</p><p> </p><p>Apretó la mano del abogado y lo observó con cariño.</p><p> </p><p>― Debes descansar si quieres que Jackson no se preocupe, por favor.</p><p> </p><p>― Lo haré cuando te saqué de aquí, se lo prometí ― había cierto aura de tristeza en el semblante de Yugyeom.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Quieres hablar de... otra cosa?</p><p> </p><p>― No tenemos tiempo, nos queda media hora y quiero repasar varios temas contigo, si el juicio se reanuda el martes cada minuto vale oro. Vamos de nuevo con esto, dijiste que pusiste en venta tu casa con una inmobiliaria, "Hoya", ¿así es?</p><p> </p><p>― Sí ― dijo soltando la mano de Yugyeom</p><p> </p><p>Recién el sábado por la tarde pudo dar con el paradero de la doctora Lisa, afortunadamente la profesional se ofreció para ser testigo en el juicio. Prometió buscar la carpeta con la historia clínica de Namjoon para testificar que estaba tomando sus supresores al momento en que quedó preñado. Ya era un avance. El señor Jung prohibió que Hoseok estuviera investigando a su hermana, junto a que uso los contactos de Jae para averiguar cómo fue posible que los análisis de Namjoon pudieran haber escapado de sus manos. Descubrieron que los laboratorios del país llevaban un archivo conjunto respecto a los omegas para la administración de farmacéuticos y demás medicamentos.</p><p> </p><p>― Eso es ― dijo Hoseok ―, mi padre no contactó a la clínica, lo que él hizo fue averiguar dentro de la membresía de cobertura médica de Namjoon para saber qué tipo de exámenes se estaba haciendo. Con haber amenazado a algún empleado de la clínica era más que suficiente. Si lo estaba investigando le informaron que Namjoon había realizado un análisis de embarazo.</p><p> </p><p>― Exacto. Al menos nos da una pista sólida, pero encontrar el oro será imposible, ninguno pondrá en juego su empleo. Pero al menos es algo que podemos mencionar, como digo todo suma.</p><p> </p><p>― Por cierto, encontré por fin el número de mi hermana, le escribí, aún no ha respondido o leído, solo espero que lo vea de alguna manera.</p><p> </p><p>― Roguemos que sea así. Escucha Hoseok, si tu hermana te responde citala en algún lugar, si queda algún registro de que hubo una amenaza eso puede destruirnos.</p><p> </p><p>― No te preocupes, no pensaba hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>― Vale.</p><p> </p><p>― Ve a descansar, has estado sin descansar muchas horas, ¿siquiera comiste?</p><p> </p><p>—Sí, me dejaste el almuerzo en la cocina, lo calenté y comí eso. Tienes razón, iré a dormir un poco, escucha, si suena mi celular y no despierto atiéndelo por favor, tal vez sea Ravi con alguna novedad.</p><p> </p><p>― Descuida, lo haré. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Namjoon?</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, como puede, pero está mucho mejor cuidado y atendido ahora.</p><p> </p><p>― Genial.</p><p> </p><p>― Tú... ¿quieres visitarlo?</p><p> </p><p>― No, no es necesario, no hay tiempo además, es mejor que nos concentremos todos en el juicio.</p><p> </p><p>― Claro.</p><p> </p><p>― Casi lo olvido, me enteré de que los representantes de los señores Jung serán tres abogados, ellos trabajan para el estudio, son realmente muy buenos.</p><p> </p><p>― Uf, sí, los conozco. Ravi me había dicho que era probable que ellos los representarán.</p><p> </p><p>― Los abogados a cargo serán tres ― Yugyeom sacó su libreta ― El abogado principal es Kwon Ji young, luego tenemos a Kang Dae sung y a Choi Seung hyun.</p><p> </p><p>― Pensé que Yang Hyun Suk iba a ser el principal.</p><p> </p><p>― Al parecer Ji yong hizo algunos méritos, escuché su nombre resonando en algunos lugares, es un joven ambicioso y hábil. En los juicios lo llaman GDragon por la brutalidad que termina a los demás abogados sin palabras para defenderse, teniendo un historial muy bueno.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya veo, gracias por la información.</p><p> </p><p>― Ahora sí, ve a dormir, te llamaré para la cena.</p><p> </p><p>― Gracias, Hoseok... y por favor no cocines con mucho aceite esta vez, no lo tolero muy bien</p><p> </p><p>― Entendido ― dijo el alpha sonriendo.</p><p> </p><p>El lunes a primera hora les confirmaron que el juicio se celebraría el siguiente miércoles a las once de la mañana, junto con la lista de nombres de las personas que iban a presidir el jurado. Doce ciudadanos de distintas zonas de Seúl que habían sido elegidos al azar de la lista electoral de las últimas votaciones. Había dos suplentes en caso de que alguno de los seleccionados desistiera.</p><p> </p><p>Esta vez fue Jimin quien se encargó de cuidar a los niños mientras la primera audiencia se llevaba a cabo. El juez se vio en la obligación de dejar participar a algunos periodistas de diversos medios, no permitió el ingreso de cámaras o celulares. Fueron cuatro en total al primer encuentro. Del lado izquierdo estaba Irene como representante de la Secretaría de Derechos de Omegas, Hoseok, el doctor, Hyungwon, Wonho y los periodistas, al frente en la mesa Yugyeom y a su lado el acusado siendo Namjoon esposado como un asesino.</p><p> </p><p>De otro lado estaban los señores Jung y Jae en una de las mesas del salón junto a sus tres abogados, luego había varios conocidos poderosos del mismo que llenaban los asientos. Finalmente el jurado en el flanco derecho contra la pared en dos filas de seis personas y al centro de todo contra la pared frontal el juez Park Jin Young.</p><p> </p><p>Uno de los asistentes habló una vez que el juez blandió el martillo para iniciar la sesión.</p><p> </p><p>— Tengan todos buenos días, procederemos a dar inicio al Juicio por pérdida de la patria potestad, fraude, estafa privación ilegítima de la libertad del menor de edad Kim Yeonjun, rechazo y escape de su Alpha Lim Jae Bum, iniciada por el abuelo del menor y la pareja del omega progenitor Kim Namjoon.</p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom desde un inicio tenía copia de la acusación, de manera que esperaron pacientemente los quince minutos que el empleado se tomó para leer la demanda en su totalidad. Básicamente se hablaba de que Namjoon se había embarazado a sabiendas para poder extorsionar a la familia, que había escondido a su hijo luego de estafarlos, para huir y seguir avanzando en su plan intentándolo con el señor Lim pero esté quiso darle la redención al omega más este lo rechazo debido a que solo iba tras el dinero. Una vez que terminaron de leer la demanda se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes y oficiales al juez de las pruebas en físico de cada una de las partes que se pondrían a evaluación una vez que iniciaran con los alegatos.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon giró levemente su rostro a su izquierda y conectó con los ojos de Hoseok por unos segundos, leyó un mensaje en los labios del Alpha: "Todo saldrá bien". Asintió y llevó su mirada al frente. Luego de un rato los abogados volvieron a sus mesas y entonces GDragon tomó la batuta y caminó hasta el centro del estrado.</p><p> </p><p>― Buenos días, señores del jurado, mi nombre es Kwon Ji yong, soy representante del señor Jung, supongo que más de uno lo conoce, ya que es un ciudadano ilustre de nuestra ciudad, quien ha sido estafado de una forma monstruosa, calculada y fría por parte del denunciado. Pero no vamos a perder tiempo en preámbulos, ya que serán ustedes los testigos de este abuso, esta deshonrosa manera de sacarle provecho a una persona usando como herramienta económica a un inocente niño, que es ni nada más ni nada menos que su propio hijo, un pequeño cachorro inocente al que le fue prohibido conocer a la familia de su padre, del recibir los dulces abrazos de sus abuelos quienes lo adoran más que nadie a pesar del asqueroso ser que le dio a luz. Señor fiscal, proceda, por favor.</p><p> </p><p>― El estrado llama al señor Jung para presentar declaración ― dijo el fiscal.</p><p> </p><p>El hombre se puso de pie, miró a su hijo, a Namjoon y Yugyeom con sobrada sorna, y procedió a ir a la silla de testigos. La maquinaria había sido puesta en marcha y nada lo iba a hacer retroceder y retractarse.</p><p> </p><p>🌸</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 🌸𝓢𝓮𝓲𝔃𝓮🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El señor Jung pasó al estrado con todos los ojos de las personas atentos a su declaratoria.</p><p> </p><p>― Muy bien, señor Jung ― comenzó su abogado, el joven Kang, quisiera que nos explicara cómo fue que conoció al señor Kim.</p><p> </p><p>― Fue como a finales de octubre, aproximadamente. Mi hijo asistió a una cena que organizamos en mi hogar, en ese momento él venía seguido a visitarnos. Como su padre siempre me he preocupado de proveerle de todas las comodidades de la mejor manera, contaba con una amplia habitación, excelente nutrición, el año anterior le había cambiado el modelo del auto, pagaba cada pequeña tontería ya que Hoseok es mi único hijo varón y quien tiene bajo sus hombros la firma de Etude House y-</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción ― interrumpió Yugyeom ―, el testigo está narrando algo que es irrelevante a la causa.</p><p> </p><p>― Ha lugar, señor Jung, por favor remítase a responder la pregunta sin divagar demasiado ― indicó el juez.</p><p> </p><p>― Lo siento. Cómo le decía, fue el primer o segundo fin de semana de junio, por nuestras obligaciones solemos juntarnos los domingos a cenar. Mi hijo había mencionado que traería a la persona con la que había empezado a salir recientemente.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Era la primera vez que lo vio o es que ya había tenido trato anteriormente?</p><p> </p><p>― En mi caso era la primera vez, mi esposa ya lo conocía de antes, de alguna ocasión que fue a hablar con uno de los ejecutivos de Fila.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Cuál fue la primera impresión que tuvo del señor Kim?</p><p> </p><p>― Para ser honesto me sorprendí. Cuando mi esposa me informó que era el secretario personal de la familia Oh pues, me pareció bastante curioso, me refiero a que Hoseok ya había presentado a otras dos personas anteriormente y era notable la diferencia de estatus, pero no soy una persona que se deje llevar por las apariencias, si mi hijo era feliz, yo también lo era. ― Hoseok rodó los ojos ante esto mismo, recordando la vez que amenazo a Da Won por haber salido a comer con un chico cualquiera de su instituto.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Recuerda aproximadamente cuántas veces se encontró con el señor Kim luego de esa primera vez?</p><p> </p><p>― No quiero equivocarme, pero habrán sido unas cinco o seis veces. Más o menos unas tres que vino a almorzar en un lapso de cuatro o cinco meses antes de que desapareciera.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Cómo diría que fue la relación entre ustedes en ese lapso?</p><p> </p><p>― Cordial, siempre intenté que estuviera a gusto en mi casa.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Alguna vez tuvo una reunión a solas con el señor Kim?</p><p> </p><p>― Una vez fui a visitarlo a su trabajo.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Por qué motivo lo hizo?</p><p> </p><p>― Hoseok estaba preocupado porque no aceptaba las invitaciones de pasar unos días en la casa y me quedaba de paso al trabajo, solo fui e intercambié unas pocas palabras, fui a decirle que era bienvenido en cualquier ocasión y que nos honraría con su presencia. Era evidente que el señor Kim tenía algún tipo de problema con nosotros, no sabría decirle porque nunca llegamos a tener una conversación más íntima, pero de mi parte jamás puse ninguna traba para que viniera, más bien todo lo contrario.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Recuerda alguna vez en que haya discutido o haya tenido algún intercambio de palabras poco amistosas con el señor Kim?</p><p> </p><p>― Dos veces. La primera fue esa vez, una o dos semanas después de que mi hija mencionó que lo encontró teniendo relaciones con su prometido. En ambas ocasiones estuvo mi esposa presente. En la primera oportunidad estaba muy ofuscado, exaltado, tenía las pupilas algo dilatadas, no sabría decir si habría consumido alguna sustancia o beb-</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción ― Intervino Yugyeom ―, el testigo está suponiendo un hecho que carece de peritaje, no hay pruebas que respalden que el señor Kim estuvo en ese momento bajo la influencias de sustancias legales o ilegales.</p><p> </p><p>― Ha lugar, por favor, señor Jung, solo limítese a contar lo que sucedió sin conjeturas.</p><p> </p><p>― No fue mi intención, su señoría. Como iba diciendo, estaba alterado, poco paciente, muy irrespetuoso, hablaba en un tono alto, acusatorio, era intimidante, mi esposa se puso muy mal.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué fue lo que el señor Kim quería?</p><p> </p><p>― Nos dijo, mejor dicho nos exigió que lo aceptáramos como parte de la familia, porque él iba a casarse con Hoseok y si no queríamos dejaríamos de verlo, deberíamos ceder a su petición.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿La cuál era…?</p><p> </p><p>― Qué le diéramos los documentos donde se le daba toda la autoridad para modificar y sacar el fondo económico de Etude House.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon apretó los labios y frunció ligeramente el ceño, a la vez que cerraba sus manos en puños y se tensaba. Yugyeom lo miró de reojo.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Y usted que le respondió?</p><p> </p><p>― Primero le pedí que se calmara, le ofrecí una bebida y un analgésico que rechazó. Luego vinieron sus insultos, dijo que yo era un viejo arcaico y estúpido, también dijo que era una mala persona, un engreído, quiso ofender a mi esposa pero entonces ahí me impuse yo, porque no iba a permitirlo.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Y luego qué sucedió?</p><p> </p><p>― En ese momento de exaltación, de vivir una situación tan violenta, le digo la verdad, yo quería que él se fuera de mi casa, no quería acceder a sus pedidos egoístas, menos cuando estaba usando a Hoseok como escudo de sus demandas interesadas. Soy una persona lógica, amo a mi hijo, si al menos hubiera visto que había amor auténtico hacia mi hijo definitivamente hubiera accedido a cualquier requerimiento, pero no era el caso y le voy a explicar el porqué. Traté de… ponerlo a prueba, recuerdo que le pedí que bajara la voz y se calmara y sin más rodeos le ofrecí cincuenta mil dólares para que terminara la relación con mi hijo y se fuera de la ciudad.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Usted dice que hizo aquello solo para probar la fidelidad de los sentimientos del señor Kim por su hijo, Hoseok?</p><p> </p><p>― Eso es correcto.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Y cuál fue la respuesta del señor Kim?</p><p> </p><p>― Si le soy honesto pensé que me seguiría insultando, sin embargo hubo un silencio de algunos segundos, su actitud cambió por completo, se calmó y me pidió que le repitiera la pregunta, cosa que hice, mi mujer me decía que no, pero ya sabe cómo es uno como padre, quería a toda costa proteger a mi hijo. Luego de un par de minutos de evaluación el señor Kim me dijo que… era poco, que por el triple aceptaría y eso fue… una puñalada al corazón, porque confirmó lo que mi esposa y yo sospechábamos, que ese señor solo iba por detrás de la herencia de mi hijo.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Llegaron a un acuerdo?</p><p> </p><p>― No en ese encuentro. Discutimos el… monto, me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero no es porque yo no pudiera pagarlo, es que simplemente me generaba mucho enojo tener que ceder completamente a su voluntad, así que le ofrecí cien mil en total, el señor Kim dijo que lo pensaría y que nos comunicaría su decisión a la brevedad.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Y cuándo se puso en contacto?</p><p> </p><p>― Como a la semana, fue después que Hoseok aviso que regresaría de su viaje de Francia. Era consciente de que le rompería el corazón, pero es que mi hijo no escuchaba razones, estaba hechizado por ese omega.</p><p> </p><p>― Entonces, ¿usted había intentado razonar con su hijo antes de que él regresara de viaje?</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Por supuesto! Pero como le dije, no escuchaba razones, estaba cegado por el amor que sentía.</p><p> </p><p>― En la segunda reunión que tuvo con el señor Kim, ¿lograron llegar a un acuerdo?</p><p> </p><p>― Así es, aceptó ciento veinte mil dólares que serían transferidos a su cuenta bancaria.</p><p> </p><p>― Le pido al jurado que se fijen en la carpeta de documentos probatorios, en la página cinco, en el segundo anexo, prueba incriminatoria número tres, hay una copia y detalle de la transferencia de la cuenta personal del señor Jung a la cuenta del personal del señor Kim, están las certificaciones realizadas por la entidad que emite el informe, el banco de Seúl. ― Agregó Kwon hablando hacia el estrado ― Retomemos, señor Jung, una vez que usted hizo la transferencia, ¿qué sucedió?</p><p> </p><p>― Nunca más volví a tener contacto con el señor Kim hasta que regresó a la ciudad cuando Hoseok arribó al aeropuerto.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Usted no sabía de la existencia de Kim Yeonjun?</p><p> </p><p>― De ninguna manera, tomamos conocimiento hace poco más de un mes, en un almuerzo donde mi hijo nos informó.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Cómo recibieron la noticia?</p><p> </p><p>― Primero con incredulidad, se imaginará que luego de todo el mal rato que este señor nos hizo pasar caer con una bomba así fue devastador, sin embargo mi hijo parecía muy seguro y me mostró los estudios de ADN que se había hecho con el niño que confirmaban su paternidad, oh y una foto. Es notable el parecido. Quisimos conocer de inmediato al niño, pero entonces comenzaron otra vez las idas y vueltas.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿A qué se refiere con eso?</p><p> </p><p>― Hoseok nos dijo que "lo conoceríamos a su momento", no nos quiso decir el paradero del niño, nos mantuvo completamente ajenos a todo, solo que en algún momento el niño vendría a Seúl y que entonces tendríamos la posibilidad de conocerlo. Claro que indagamos sobre por qué motivo nos mantenía tan al margen de todo, siempre fuimos una familia muy unida, no hay secretos entre nosotros hasta que nuevamente aparecer el señor Kim y todo se pone de cabeza, nos trataron como su fuéramos una amenaza para mi nieto. Nos impusieron un día para conocerlo, en una plaza, a plena luz del día, como si fuéramos secuestradores o delincuentes, ¿con qué derecho nos tratan así?</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Fue entonces que decidió hacer la denuncia junto con el señor Lim?</p><p> </p><p>― Primero me asesoré jurídicamente con sus abogados. Quiero que esto se entienda, mi reclamo no es contra el señor Kim, es contra su constante actitud de hostigamiento, de tener que hacer todo con sus reglas y medidas. Él nos alejó de nuestra descendencia todo este tiempo, solo porque él quiso, ¿sabe lo que es sentir esta incertidumbre? Todos estos años, los cumpleaños que perdimos, los abrazos, los festejos, verlo crecer sano y a salvo, lo-</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción ― Yugyeom estaba muy serio ―, nuevamente vuelve a divagar.</p><p> </p><p>― Ha lugar, señor Jung le pido guarde esas apreciaciones para el alegato final.</p><p> </p><p>― Así que fue eso lo que le impulso denunciarlo ― retomó GDragon.</p><p> </p><p>― Sí. Solo quiero asegurarme de que mi nieto tenga el acceso completo y total a techo, educación, salud y comida como merece, no creo que una persona que extorsiona por dinero sea el ideal de padre.</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción, el testigo está especulando y le está faltando el respeto a mi cliente.</p><p> </p><p>― Ha lugar ― Aceptó el juez.</p><p> </p><p>― Muy bien, ¿algo más que quiera aclarar a su declaración?</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción, es una pregunta amplia.</p><p> </p><p>― Ha lugar.</p><p> </p><p>― De acuerdo, ¿usted tuvo un encuentro posterior con el señor Kim o algún contacto una vez que se fue de la ciudad?</p><p> </p><p>― No la última vez que lo vi fue en el aeropuerto, conversó con Hoseok haciendo el ridículo en el sitio, tuvieron una pequeña discusión, él estaba en vísperas de su casamiento con el joven Chae Hyungwon lo echó de su vista y le pidió que no regresara más, eso fue lo que me platicó una vez que lo interceptamos en el lugar.</p><p> </p><p>― Y luego el encuentro de hace unos días.</p><p> </p><p>― Así es.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Cómo fue dicho encuentro?</p><p> </p><p>― Hostil, me miró con desprecio, con molestia igual y me tiene sin cuidado lo que el señor Kim piense de mi persona, lo único que encuentro desconcertante es que mi hijo siga apoyándolo, ya ve que cada vez que el señor Kim se aparece mi familia se desmorona.</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción.</p><p> </p><p>― Ha lugar ― dijo el juez antes de que Yugyeom explicara el por qué ―, evite los juicios de valor, señor Jung</p><p> </p><p>― Pido disculpas, su señoría, no lo hago adrede, a veces me superan los sentimientos</p><p> </p><p>― Retomando, si se hiciera lugar a su demanda, ¿cuál sería el siguiente paso?</p><p> </p><p>― Solo quiero reconstruir mi relación con Yeonjun, recuperar esa parte de mi familia que me fue negada, quiero que todos nos llevemos bien, que podamos compartir una mesa en paz, lejos de malas intenciones y superficialidades. Solo quiero que me den la oportunidad de cuidar de Yeonjun, de poder tomar mi rol de abuelo como siempre debió ser, no pido nada más.</p><p> </p><p>― Bien, señor Jung, le agradezco por su colaboración, la fiscalía no tiene más preguntas.</p><p> </p><p>Kwon se retiró a su mesa y lanzó una mirada significativa al señor Jung. Yugyeom se puso de pie para iniciar las preguntas del abogado del acusado.</p><p> </p><p>― Buenos días, señor Jung, su señoría. Quisiera que revisáramos un par de detalles de su declaración reciente. Ha declarado que de ser posible le gustaría tomar su rol de abuelo en la relación con el menor Kim Yeonjun, ¿qué se lo impide?</p><p> </p><p>― Es claro, el señor Kim.</p><p> </p><p>― Mi cliente no interpuso ninguna demanda en su contra, de hecho a dos semanas de visitar Seúl para que el menor conociera a su familia paterna, el único requerimiento fue que el encuentro se hiciera en un lugar público y de día, ¿en algún momento el acusado le dijo que usted no podía tener contacto con el menor?</p><p> </p><p>― Mi hijo-</p><p> </p><p>― No le pregunté sobre su hijo, señor Jung, por favor responda la pregunta que es muy específica, ¿el señor Kim le dijo en algún momento que no podía tener contacto o que le prohibía acercarse al menor? ¿Sí o no?</p><p> </p><p>El señor Jung lo miró con molestia pero luego relajó el semblante, después de todo debía mostrarse colaborador ante el jurado.</p><p> </p><p>― No, pero que se haya llevado a mi nieto de la ciudad y lo haya alejado arbitrariamente de mi familia fue un claro impedimento.</p><p> </p><p>― Los motivos que hayan llevado al señor Kim a alejarse de la ciudad se verán en su momento, después de todo es usted quien ha solicitado que lo apresaran y que le iniciaran un juicio. Mi cliente solo tuvo que encontrarse una sola vez con usted para luego ir a una celda como si fuera un delincuente.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Y lo es! ― Soltó ofuscado mientras Yugyeom se mantenía impasible.</p><p> </p><p>― Y supongo que usted tiene las pruebas suficientes para demostrar que mi cliente es un delincuente.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Pues claro! Ese infame me extorsionó para que le diera dinero y-</p><p> </p><p>― Según su declaración ― interrumpió Yugyeom elevando un poco el tono de voz y mostrándose un poco más agresivo ―, fue un acuerdo entre ambas partes, de hecho el que inicia el ofrecimiento del intercambio es usted, incluso hay un espacio para pensar y luego hace la transferencia de buena fe, mi cliente no lo obligó a hacerla transferencia de dinero señor Jung, por otra parte hemos presentado documentación sobre "Hoya S.A.". Señores del jurado, página siete, el primer artículo, prueba número seis. ¿Conoce a dicha empresa, señor Jung?</p><p> </p><p>El Alpha meditó unos segundos y luego enarcó sus cejas.</p><p> </p><p>― No recuerdo realmente.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿No lo recuerda? Pero la información de la empresa indica que usted es el socio del veinte por ciento de las acciones, esto es información certificada.</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción ― dijo Kwon―, los bienes o acciones de mi cliente es información confidencial e irrelevante para la causa.</p><p> </p><p>― Su señoría, quiero establecer la relación del señor Jung con la empresa en cuestión porque está vinculado a la causa, voy a mostrar eso, además está presentado como parte de las pruebas.</p><p> </p><p>― No, ha lugar, sea preciso abogado, solo por esta vez lo dejo proseguir, conteste señor Jung.</p><p> </p><p>― Soy accionista en muchas empresas. La marca Etude House es una institución muy popular y las divisas son colocadas en acciones de otras empresas, hay compras que ni siquiera son supervisadas por mí. El estudio contables Hoya y asociados, lleva la contabilidad de mi empresa y mis bienes, pago de impuestos, y otras cuestiones. Dentro de ese estudio el señor Choi, doctor en contaduría es quien tiene un poder firmado por mí para ubicar mis divisas en acciones de empresas que considere de alto rendimiento.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Lo que quiere decir que no es usted quién decide sobre la adquisición de acciones?</p><p> </p><p>― Efectivamente.</p><p> </p><p>― Pero tengo entendido que la semana pasada usted asistió a la reunión de directorio de esta, también hemos presentado la minuta que redactaron en el email de los temas que se tocaron en la reunión.</p><p> </p><p>El señor Jung se quedó en silencio y Kwon lo miró sorprendido, luego consultó con sus colegas en susurros.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Señor Jung?</p><p> </p><p>― Asisto a muchas reuniones a diario.</p><p> </p><p>― Muy bien, mi consulta es porque revisando ciertas operaciones la empresa Hoya S.A. compró a través de la inmobiliaria, la propiedad que mi cliente había puesto en venta dos semanas antes de irse de la ciudad.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya le dije que soy accionista de muchas empresas, suelo asistir a reuniones que no se pueden evitar, sino mando a mi representante el señor Choi, mi especialidad es la administración empresarial, no la economía en sí.</p><p> </p><p>― Para no ser su especialidad le ha ido bastante bien como empresario en esta última década</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción, irrelevante, no es una pregunta solo conjeturas ― dijo Kwon</p><p> </p><p>― Ha lugar, señor Yugyeom, no divague.</p><p> </p><p>― Muy bien, vamos al punto, señor Jung, ¿usted sabía que mi cliente tenía intenciones de irse de Seúl?</p><p> </p><p>― Él dijo que desaparecería de nuestras vidas una vez que cobrara la suma ofrecida.</p><p> </p><p>― Usted hizo el depósito, y a la semana la propiedad fue comprada por una de las empresas donde usted tiene una gran cantidad de acciones. ¿Usted realmente no sabía sobre esa transacción?</p><p> </p><p>― La desconozco por completo.</p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom fue hasta la mesa, abrió una carpeta y regresó.</p><p> </p><p>― Seúl tiene más de mil quinientas empresas, si usted no lo sabe se lo contaré yo, tiene acciones en cinco empresas únicamente, de las cuales en dos es socio mayoritario, Etude House y "Mang S.A", del resto solo tiene un porcentaje de acciones. Volveré a preguntarle, señor Jung, ¿usted no tenía absolutamente ningún conocimiento de esta transacción?</p><p> </p><p>― Escuche, el chico quería irse de la ciudad, yo no mandé a comprar la propiedad, solo sugerí al directorio que podrían adquirirla, necesitaban inaugurar una cede. Y de todas maneras no hice nada ilegal.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya veo, por otra parte usted ha declarado que no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre el estado de gravidez de mi cliente, ¿eso es correcto?</p><p> </p><p>― Es correcto.</p><p> </p><p>― Entonces cuando dijo en esa oportunidad donde comento que estaba exaltado, según sus propias palabras, ¿en ningún momento hablaron sobre que él estaba esperando un hijo de Jung Hoseok?</p><p> </p><p>― Nunca tuve conocimiento de esa información hasta que Hoseok nos informó hace poco más de un mes.</p><p> </p><p>― De acuerdo, luego, ¿usted mandó a seguir a mi cliente cuando se enteró que era novio de su hijo?</p><p> </p><p>― De ninguna manera haría una cosa como esa.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya veo, una última cosa antes de terminar con la indagación, señor Jung. ¿Sabía usted que la propiedad fue comprada por un valor de doscientos diez mil dólares?</p><p> </p><p>― Ya le dije que no tengo idea sobre esa transacción.</p><p> </p><p>― Entiendo que no tenga idea, pero para una empresa que anualmente factura una divisa de doscientos mil dólares, ¿no es doscientos diez mil un precio demasiado elevado?</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción, información irrelevante ― Volvió a acusar Kwon.</p><p> </p><p>― Ha lugar, señor Yugyeom las preguntas no están vinculadas a la causa.</p><p> </p><p>― Solo quiero establecer que la compra fue hecha con el conocimiento del directorio. De hecho en el estatuto dice que "cuando los activos de la empresa se utilicen en más de un cincuenta por ciento es requisito indispensable la firma de todos los accionistas que posean más del quince por ciento de las acciones para poder aprobar adquisiciones o ventas", lo que quiere decir que definitivamente usted tiene que haber firmado por esta transacción.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya le dije que participo de muchas reuniones, firmo muchos papeles en mí día a día, si el estudio contable me mandó o me citó a la firma de este no lo recuerdo.</p><p> </p><p>― Claro, supongo que es moneda corriente comprar una propiedad que según un tasador oficial no llega a valer veinte mil dólares, por un monto de doscientos mil.</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción, especulación ― Se quejó Kwon, mientras el señor Jung estaba con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.</p><p> </p><p>― Ha lugar.</p><p> </p><p>― Retiro mí… especulación. Le pido al jurado que pase a la página diez de la carpeta de pruebas, verán una serie de diez fotos tomadas de la propiedad y las condiciones deplorables en las que se encuentra actualmente. Hago un repaso de la información, la empresa Hoya S.A. adquiere la propiedad del señor Kim, una semana después de que usted deposite en la cuenta de mi defendido lo acordado, usted me indica también que no tuvo conocimiento de la compra, o bien que no recuerda haber firmado el documento del directorio necesario para una compra con un monto tan elevado, el jurado pude sacar su conclusiones de ver la propiedad. Según los vecinos nunca fue visitada o utilizada para ningún fin, ni siquiera intentaron revenderla. Solo pusieron doscientos diez mil dólares en una propiedad que abandonaron completamente.</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción, ¿adónde pretende llegar con su investigación el abogado?</p><p> </p><p>― Ha lugar, le hago un llamado de atención, señor Yugyeom, le dije que no se fuera de tema.</p><p> </p><p>― No lo hago, justamente todo esto es porque mi cliente recibió la suma de treinta mil dólares por su propiedad, lo cual ya era bastante para lo que realmente valía, tiene los recibos de ese entonces y la transferencia bancaria que avala esto, claro está. ¿Me pregunto dónde estarán los ciento ochenta mil dólares restantes de la transacción?</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Acaso debería saberlo? ― Se impuso el hombre completamente molesto ― Yo no soy un agente inmobiliario, me dedico al rubro de la cosmética, tal vez cobraron comisiones, se pagaron impuestos, yo que sé. Tal vez recibió una parte en efectivo.</p><p> </p><p>― Mi cliente no recibió ninguna suma en efectivo, y de haberlo recibido con seguridad la inmobiliaria debe tener comprobante de su firma por la recepción, tal vez habría que pedirla.</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción, repito esa información es irrelevante para la causa.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya llego a eso abogado, solo quería puntualizar que su cliente indicó que mi defendido era un delincuente, palabras textuales y que dudaba de su capacidad, pero destinar fondos que claramente no fueron a un fin específico también es un delito, ¿o yo estoy equivocado?</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción-</p><p> </p><p>― No se moleste, abogado, he terminado con las preguntas, muchas gracias, señor Jung, su Señoría.</p><p> </p><p>Se escucharon muchos murmullos en la sala, especialmente entre los periodistas que estaban en las sillas presenciando el juicio.</p><p> </p><p>― Tomaremos un breve receso de diez minutos ― Anunció el juez con mucha seriedad ―, luego retomaremos con la siguiente indagatoria hasta las doce del mediodía, si no se terminan de hacer las preguntas respectivas continuaremos con la sesión el próximo viernes a la misma hora. Doy inicio al receso.</p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom asintió para girarse y dirigirse donde Namjoon.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Estás listo? Kwon te llamará al estrado</p><p> </p><p>― Sí… estoy un poco nervioso.</p><p> </p><p>― No te preocupes, yo estaré respaldándote, si veo que se vuelve muy agresivo saldré en tu defensa, ya hemos repasado todas las preguntas habidas y por haber, no hay nada que te vaya a tomar por sorpresa, si usa alguna palabra demasiado rebuscada o si no entiendes la pregunta sólo pídele que la repita o la reformule, no trates de sacar conclusiones por ti mismo, ¿estamos de acuerdo?</p><p> </p><p>― Sí.</p><p> </p><p>― Ánimo, saldremos muy bien de ésta, estamos resquebrajando toda su fachada de hombre intachable, el jurado va a amarte, recuerda que es más posible eso.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon asintió pero su semblante lucía un poco apagado, frotaba sus dedos lo poco que las esposas lo dejaban.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Shh! —Se giró con cautela al escuchar ese sonido y se encontró con la mirada de Hoseok a unos dos metros de distancia sentado atrás ― Lo harás muy bien, yo creo en ti.</p><p> </p><p>Apretó los labios y asintió, podía parecer algo muy simple, pero esa frase le había hecho bien.</p><p> </p><p>― Reanudamos la sesión. ― dijo el juez y blandió el martillo ― Auxiliar, proceda.</p><p> </p><p>― El estrado llama al señor Kim Namjoon a declaración.</p><p> </p><p>🌸</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 🌸𝓓𝓲𝔁-𝓼𝓮𝓹𝓽🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namjoon se puso de pie y caminó hacia el estrado escoltado por un oficial. Tomó asiento, sintiendo que el corazón le latía a toda marcha, miró a todas partes sorprendido y finalmente observó como Kwon Ji Yong se acercaba.</p><p> </p><p>― Buenos días, señor Kim</p><p> </p><p>― Buenos días… a todos</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Entiende los motivos que han llevado a que hoy usted comparezca ante este juzgado?</p><p> </p><p>― Los entiendo, pero no estoy de acuerdo.</p><p> </p><p>― Es obvio, a nadie le gusta estar encarcelado, pero debe entender que usted realizó determinadas acciones que tuvieron sus consecuencias.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon se quedó en silencio porque no le sonaba a pregunta y no quería decir algo inconveniente.</p><p> </p><p>― Empecemos, señor Kim, según este informe laboral, dice que trabaja para el despacho jurídico de la firma Samsung, ¿Su trabajo ocupa más del rango laboral?</p><p> </p><p>― Sí, pero es-</p><p> </p><p>― Por favor, limítese a responder las preguntas de manera específica, luego con seguridad su abogado podrá hacerle las preguntas pertinentes para que amplíe su declaración. Ahora volviendo al tema de su trabajo, ¿Cuándo usted trabaja quien cuida al menor?</p><p> </p><p>― No, no te-</p><p> </p><p>― Limítese solo a responder lo que le estoy preguntando, perdone que sea reiterativo pero el tiempo apremia y debo hacerle varias preguntas. Veamos, según tengo entendido su pareja el señor Wang es medicó y pisa pocas veces la casa junto a que su hermano menor vive lejos de donde usted, ¿quién hace las tareas con su hijo Yeonjun?</p><p> </p><p>― Yo las hago.</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, él es un niño que acude a una escuela privada en el distrito de Busan y para su tercer grado no debería haber grandes dificultades en su formación, pero todos sabemos que los niños crecen, que van necesitando mayor atención y ayuda en el ámbito académico, ¿ha pensado cómo va a poder ayudarlo cuando las pocas horas libres que usted dispone para auxiliarlo?</p><p> </p><p>― Sí, claro, conseguiré un tutor o en internet-</p><p> </p><p>― Claro, navegando por internet se puede conseguir la solución a todo, ¿cierto?</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon miró a Kwon y se refregó sus manos sin saber cómo responder.</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción, es una indagación hipotética ― Salió Yugyeom en su auxilio.</p><p> </p><p>― Ha lugar ― aceptó el Juez.</p><p> </p><p>― No quiero que se malinterprete que todo se puede solucionar con el internet ― habló Namjoon con el mayor aplomo posible, temiendo sonar irrespetuoso, pero necesitaba que se supiera lo que realmente pensaba ―, es solo una herramienta que sirve a veces, en caso de no poder ayudar a mi hijo me encargaré de conseguir un tutor.</p><p> </p><p>― Al parecer usted es una madre dedicada, al menos eso dice la mujer a la que le alquila desde hace unos años, ¿podría explicarme a mí y al jurado porqué decidió establecerse en Busan específicamente? Porque podría haber sido en otra parte, pero ¿por qué en ese distrito?</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, yo... pensé que estaba lo bastante lejos de Seúl, y el mar es muy hermoso, Yeonjun lo disfruta mucho</p><p> </p><p>― Entonces, usted llegó a este lugar alejado de la familia Jung, miró al horizonte y dijo "qué lindo es el mar, aquí criaré a mi hijo" ¿fue así?</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción, conduce al testigo</p><p> </p><p>― No, ha lugar, el testigo explicará sus motivos.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok frunció el ceño, era evidente que Ji Yong era un excelente abogado y que estaba haciendo ver a Namjoon como una persona de poco carácter y juicio.</p><p> </p><p>― Bu-bueno, es un buen lugar, el clima es agradable y... es tranquilo.</p><p> </p><p>― Por supuesto, el clima es lo más importante a la hora de elegir un lugar para criar un recién nacido, ¿cierto? No importa si el entorno es saludable en cuanto nivel de crímenes o nivel social, sin contar que el puerto no es uno de los lugares más salubres que existen, aunque eso no importa porque después de todo "el mar es lindo y el clima es agradable"</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Objeción! Solo está emitiendo opiniones basado en supuestos ― Intercedió Yugyeom.</p><p> </p><p>― Ha lugar. Señor Kwon, por favor no emita juicios de valor innecesarios ― Solicitó el juez.</p><p> </p><p>― Lo siento, su señoría, solo estaba tratando de comprender las bases sobre los cuales el señor Kim determinó cuál sería el mejor lugar donde criaría a Yeonjun, no es un detalle menor proporcionarle a un infante un entorno seguro y adecuado para su formación. Pero continuemos. Según tengo entendido usted no dispone de una propiedad a su nombre actualmente, ¿es esto correcto, señor Kim?</p><p> </p><p>― No, pero tengo ahorros suficientes para adquirir una.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya veo, pero usted no tiene ninguna propiedad a su nombre actualmente.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡Objeción! Ese dato es irrelevante para la demanda ― Se interpuso Yugyeom.</p><p> </p><p>― Señor Kwon, ¿adónde se dirige con esa indagación?</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, es importante que se sepa que en caso de que algo le ocurriera al señor Kim, Yeonjun está completamente desamparado en cuanto a domicilio seguro.</p><p> </p><p>― No, ha lugar, responda señor Kim.</p><p> </p><p>― Nunca le ha faltado techo, comida o asistencia médica a mi hijo ― habló Namjoon con firmeza.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿No? Según este informe que su mismo abogado presentó en su momento en la fiscalía, usted es un paciente con un problema respecto a su matriz gracias a la marcha rechazada, ¿es así? Está confirmado por el médico Xiah Junsu, quien lo ha atendido durante los últimos tres años ― Kwon fue hasta su mesa tomó la historia clínica que le extendió a Yugyeom, le acercó una copia al jurado y al juez ― Ahí dice que usted tuvo un grave cuadro hace unos tres años atrás donde tuvo que ser internado por al menos diez días en la Clínica Asan de Busan, para ser mucho más específico fue desde el quince de octubre al veinticinco de octubre del 2018, donde además se realizó una intervención quirúrgica donde le extirparon un pequeño tumor que se generó en su matriz dejándolo casi infértil en su totalidad. </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, fue así.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Y Yeonjun a cuidado de quién estuvo durante ese tiempo?</p><p> </p><p>― Del señor Wang Jackson y la señora Choi Soo Jin</p><p> </p><p>― El doctor Wang, su actual pareja y medico de su hijo, quien está fuera del país ¿es correcto? ― dijo Kwon señalando ese dato.</p><p> </p><p>― Sí.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Cuándo inició usted una relación formal con el medico de su hijo, señor Kim?</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción, indagación inapropiada.</p><p> </p><p>― Solo estoy tratando de establecer el entorno en el que el menor fue puesto cuando el señor Kim estuvo enfermo.</p><p> </p><p>― No, ha lugar, responda la pregunta señor Kim ― expidió el juez.</p><p> </p><p>― Entonces ¿hacía cuánto tiempo usted llevaba saliendo con el señor Wang al momento de ser internado?</p><p> </p><p>― Unos seis meses.</p><p> </p><p>― Gracias, señor Kim. Vamos a ordenar un poco la información entonces. Durante el período de internación, en el cual su salud se vio seriamente comprometida y según palabra oficial de su médico de cabecera, había un treinta por ciento de posibilidades que la operación no fuera exitosa, Kim Yeonjun en ese momento de seis años, fue puesto en custodia por una pareja con la cual usted llevaba una relación formal de seis meses y la señora que le alquila su casa, ¿eso es correcto?</p><p> </p><p>― Sí, pero-</p><p> </p><p>― Así que así como usted determinó que Busan era un buen lugar para vivir, solo porque el mar es lindo y su clima es bueno, perdón me corrijo "el clima es agradable", también determinó que sería correcto dejar al menor a resguardo total por un lapso de diez días consecutivos, durante los cuales había un treinta por ciento de posibilidades que muriera, con una pareja con la que solo llevaba... seis meses de relación formal.</p><p> </p><p>― Conocía al señor Wang de mucho antes.</p><p> </p><p>― Claro, claro. ¿Nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que usted podía fallecer? ― No le dio tiempo de responder ya que siguió atacando con una artillería de preguntas ― ¿Qué hubiera sido del paradero del pobre Yeonjun, con una persona prácticamente ajena, sin lazo sanguíneo, en una propiedad alquilada lejos de otros familiares que le puedan cuidar? No solo eso, usted ocultó deliberadamente toda la información necesaria sobre el padre biológico.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡No fue así, yo no oculté eso!</p><p> </p><p>― ¿No? ¿El señor Wang acaso conocía el nombre del padre de Yeonjun, la dirección, la ciudad donde vivía? ¿Usted le facilitó todos los contactos necesarios en caso de que le sucediera algo?</p><p> </p><p>― Jackson sabía sobre el padre de Yeonjun, yo fui a consultarle sobre algunas dudas que tenía y le facilité toda la información que tenía de la familia Jung, era mi intención avisar sobre la existencia de Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>― Ajá, usted dice que hubo intención de su parte de hacérselos saber, pero basándome en lo que acaba de declarar, me refiero a que conocía al doctor Wang de mucho antes, ¿de cuánto tiempo antes estamos hablando?</p><p> </p><p>― Alrededor de un año antes, cuando los síntomas empezaron a acrecentarse</p><p> </p><p>― De acuerdo, usted fue, consultó con el médico, presumo que ahí nació el amor entre ustedes, y luego ¿qué? ¿Todo se quedó en nada más que una intención?</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción, está asumiendo cosas que no hacen a la demanda y está implicando un supuesto.</p><p> </p><p>― Ha lugar, reformule la pregunta, señor Kwan.</p><p> </p><p>― Muy bien, vamos de nuevo, ¿por qué no se puso en contacto en ese momento con el padre biológico de Yeonjun?</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon entrelazó sus dedos y trató de calmarse, estaba sintiendo muy presionado, su estómago bajo y su nuca dolía mucho.</p><p> </p><p>― Quería que mi salud mejorara para hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>― Pero no mejoró, al contrario, empeoró, aun así usted tampoco se comunicó, ¿por qué?</p><p> </p><p>― Tenía... tenía mucho miedo.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Miedo de qué, señor Kim?</p><p> </p><p>― De lo que el señor Jung pudiera hacerle a mi hijo.</p><p> </p><p>― Permítame entender eso, porque para ser honesto no le encuentro mucha coherencia. Usted dice que temía lo que mi cliente pudiera hacerle a su hijo, ¿en qué basó usted este miedo?</p><p> </p><p>― Cuando salía con Hoseok... él y yo tuvimos un par de discusiones. En una ocasión fue a buscarme a la casa de mi hermano... me amenazó por primera vez.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Podría decirnos las palabras exactas que según usted el señor Jung utilizó como amenaza?</p><p> </p><p>Los labios de Namjoon temblaron, inhalo para armarse de valor y levantó el rostro para responder.</p><p> </p><p>― "O dejas a mi hijo en paz o tú y tu hermano irán a acompañar a sus padres. Te doy un día para que abortes esa aberración".</p><p> </p><p>Hubo unos segundos de silencio en la sala y Hoseok sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.</p><p> </p><p>― Con respecto a esta supuesta visita que usted recibió, ¿tiene pruebas físicas de lo que acaba de declarar? ¿Testigos, grabaciones, vídeos?</p><p> </p><p>― No lo sé, debería indagar con los sirvientes de la mansión Oh de ese entonces, estoy seguro que recordarían el auto del señor Jung, no es muy común que digamos.</p><p> </p><p>― Muy bien, entonces digamos que a hoy, a este momento, no hay testigos, ni pruebas, solo tenemos su testimonio.</p><p> </p><p>― Sí.</p><p> </p><p>― Vamos a darle el beneficio de la duda, vamos a suponer que lo que usted nos está diciendo es cierto, aunque no hay pruebas contundentes, pero solo supongamos por un momento que esta visita ocurrió, que usted fue amenazado, claramente "esa amenaza" no se cumplió. Entonces, usted basó todas sus decisiones sobre la paternidad y crianza de Yeonjun en una amenaza de una frase que había escuchado siete años atrás y en el momento que su salud empeoraba dijo "sigo teniendo miedo".</p><p> </p><p>― No fue solo una amenaza, hubo muchas cosas que sucedieron también.</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, entonces cuéntenos, ilústrenos con esa parte de la historia que desconocemos, por favor. Este es su momento para que cuente toda su verdad, señor Kim ― Lo incitó el abogado con sobrada confianza.</p><p> </p><p>― Desde que Hoseok me presentó con su familia las cosas marcharon mal. Siempre me sentí... observado y de alguna manera sus... comentarios eran despectivos.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Algún ejemplo específico? ― Pidió el abogado.</p><p> </p><p>― La señora y su hija desviaban la mirada de mí, como si me evitara todo el tiempo y el señor... en un momento que Hoseok se retiró de la mesa me dijo que ese no era mi lugar, que volviera al chiquero al que pertenecía. Luego de eso cada vez que Hoseok me invitaba a su casa se repetía lo mismo, esperaban los momentos en que estábamos a solas para decirme todo el tiempo que no estaba al nivel de las circunstancias, que era un aprovechado y que no querían que formara parte de la familia, por eso rechazaba la mayoría de las invitaciones.</p><p> </p><p>― Y supongo que usted se lo dijo al señor Hoseok, digo era su pareja en ese momento, ¿no sería lo lógico ponerle en aviso de lo que sucedía?</p><p> </p><p>― Yo... no se lo dije.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Y por qué no lo hizo si usted estaba siendo tan maltratado?</p><p> </p><p>― Hoseok tenía en muy alta estima a su familia, no quería que hubiera peleas por mi causa.</p><p> </p><p>― Pero qué altruista resultó usted ― Expresó con un ácido y notable tono de repudio.</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción, le falta el respeto al testigo con cinismo.</p><p> </p><p>― Ha lugar, tenga cuidado en su manera de dirigirse al acusado, señor Kwon.</p><p> </p><p>― Me disculpo, su señoría, disculpe usted señor Kim. Entonces, pongamos la situación en claro, usted estaba siendo maltratado verbalmente, según su percepción, por los familiares de su pareja y decidió no comentárselo al señor Hoseok, debido a que eso podía ocasionar conflictos familiares, incluso cuando posteriormente recibió una supuesta amenaza de muerte, ¿fue también su elección mantenerse callado al respecto cuando la situación era tan grave?</p><p> </p><p>― Sí.</p><p> </p><p>― Tampoco hay denuncias, ni acusaciones formales de ese momento, ni siquiera una charla previa con su pareja de ese entonces, ¿es correcto?</p><p> </p><p>― Sí.</p><p> </p><p>― Lo que significa que todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora es... solo su palabra.</p><p> </p><p>― Sí. Cuando me enteré de que estaba en cinta, ocurrió la marca del señor Lim, días posteriores el señor Jung me marcó, él sabía de mi estado así que mando a citar.</p><p> </p><p>― Y usted acudió</p><p> </p><p>― Sí</p><p> </p><p>― Déjeme adivinar, tampoco le avisó al señor Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción, está especulando.</p><p> </p><p>― Ha lugar.</p><p> </p><p>― Vamos, señor Yugyeom, deme un respiro ― dijo Kwon sonriendo ―. Bien, reformularé la pregunta, ¿usted le avisó al señor Jung Hoseok respecto a esa reunión?</p><p> </p><p>― Su padre me pidió que quedara solo entre nosotros y yo respeté eso.</p><p> </p><p>― La respuesta es no, usted no le avisó de esto a su pareja de ese entonces. Hablemos de esa reunión, ¿qué día se realizó?</p><p> </p><p>― Fue un martes o un miércoles, lo recuerdo porque eran los días de descanso que yo tenía de mi trabajo, por la mañana, Hoseok estaba en Francia.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Recuerda lo que se habló en ese momento?</p><p> </p><p>― Discutimos. El señor Jung quería que yo abortara, me ofreció hacerlo en una clínica privada, le dije que no lo haría.</p><p> </p><p>― Para entonces usted ya estaba seguro de que quería tener al niño.</p><p> </p><p>― Aún no estaba seguro, para mí el conflicto de... convertirme en madre no estaba separado del hecho que tenía un miedo atroz de que una vez que se realizara la intervención, si es que yo la aceptaba, no despertara más de esa anestesia.</p><p> </p><p>― Volvemos una vez más al tema del "miedo" que usted tenía al señor Jung, pero solo eran especulaciones de su parte. Seamos realistas, señor Kim, ¿el señor Jung alguna vez lo golpeó? En otras palabras, ¿Alguna vez ejerció violencia física sobre su persona?</p><p> </p><p>― No directamente.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué significa eso?</p><p> </p><p>― Las palabras también hieren, las miradas que implican una intención y cuando empiezan a ocurrir cosas muy extrañas, la suma de todo eso no puede ser una simple coincidencia.</p><p> </p><p>― Estoy confundido, ¿podría ser más específico respecto a "cosas muy extrañas"?</p><p> </p><p>― Antes de irme de Seúl entraron a la fuerza en mi casa, no robaron nada, esto sucedió en dos ocasiones. Una mujer fue hasta mi trabajo una tarde, antes de que me fuera con mi hermano y su pareja, ella me entregó una nota del señor Lee Hwi Taek, era muy amigo de mis padres, estaba enlazado con el señor Adachi Yuto... un omega de mi misma estatura y complexión, él también estaba en cinta… ese día él cuidaba de mi casa y al salir de esta recibió una bala entre los ojos. Si yo hubiera estado ese día... usted y yo no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya veo. Déjeme ver si entendí esto último ― Ji Yong se acercó para alcanzarle un manuscrito que Kang revisó ― Usted dijo que le entraron a robar dos veces, ¿hizo las denuncias de estos hechos?</p><p> </p><p>― Me presenté en la comisaría, no me tomaron declaración porque no faltaban objetos de valor de mi vivienda, no dije que entraron a robar, dije que irrumpieron, rompieron la cerradura y entraron.</p><p> </p><p>― Bien, ¿pero cómo pudieron dar de alta el deceso de la pareja de su vecino? No es algo muy normal, más al saber que el barrio es de protección a la población Omega.</p><p> </p><p>― No sabría decirle por qué lo ignoraron, el señor Lee es quien sabe el motivo.</p><p> </p><p>― De acuerdo ― Kwon se tomó unos segundos mientras meditaba cómo hacer la siguiente pregunta ― ¿Cómo fue que usted llegó a la conclusión que todos estos sucesos estaban vinculados con el señor Jung?</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción, declara por el testigo, mi cliente no dijo en ningún momento que esto estuviera vinculado al señor Jung, solo dijo que eran extraños.</p><p> </p><p>― Ha lugar.</p><p> </p><p>Ji Yong miró a Yugyeom por breves segundos antes de retomar la indagatoria, al parecer el omega era hábil para trabarle las preguntas, debería tener más cuidado.</p><p> </p><p>― Señor Kim, usted dijo anteriormente que la suma de todas las cosas extrañas que habían sucedido no podían ser una coincidencia, ¿a qué se refería con eso?</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción, ¿adónde va la línea de indagación? No lo encuentro relevante para la demanda ― dijo Yugyeom</p><p> </p><p>― Dejeme que explique, su señoría ― Se impuso antes de que el juez le diera lugar ― Necesito saber por qué el señor Kim tenía tanto miedo de mi cliente para poder entender su huida de Busan y posterior ocultamiento del menor Kim Yeonjun</p><p> </p><p>― No, ha lugar. Señor Kwon, trate de no divagar tanto, señor Kim responda, por favor ― decidió el juez.</p><p> </p><p>― Mi vida era normal y sencilla antes de conocer a los señores Jung. He vivido en Seúl desde mi nacimiento hasta el momento que tuve que huir, porque no fue una elección, me sentí obligado por las circunstancias. Pero solo en ese mes, luego de que se enterara de que esperaba un hijo todas estas cosas suceden, es cuando menos... alarmante.</p><p> </p><p>― Ajá, pero volvamos sobre los hechos, el que irrumpieran en su casa. Según un reporte de la comisaría, previamente se reportó un total de dos en el transcurso de cinco años desde que ustedes dejaron el sitio. El informe está presentado como la prueba número siete de nuestra demanda ― El jurado buscó en su carpeta donde tenían detalles de los documentos y algunas fotos ― Esas denuncias corresponden a un intento de robo en la vereda y una denuncia por ruidos molestos a otro vecino. ¿Usted tenía conocimiento de esto?</p><p> </p><p>― Sí.</p><p> </p><p>― Además nos tomamos la molestia de pedirle al comisario que nos diera un informe de la tasa de criminalidad de la zona, se alegrará de saber que actualmente ha disminuido en un noventa por ciento. Sin embargo, hace nueve años este informe indicaba que una de cada tres casas había sufrido uno o dos atracos por año. Lo cual, no hace tan especial el hecho de que hubieran ingresado en su propiedad, es un sitio de omegas es claro que atraigan a alphas por el exceso de feromonas de la zona.</p><p> </p><p>― Eso lo sé, pero entraron y no robaron nada, estaban buscando otra cosa.</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, eso nunca lo sabremos ya que no hay denuncia, ni investigación, ni personas apresadas, solo se puede presumir. Por otra parte, usted es un omega, tal vez tenía algún alpha acechándolo o-</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción, el abogado está especulando.</p><p> </p><p>― Ha lugar, señor Kwon...</p><p> </p><p>― Ya, ya. Me refiero a que sin pruebas contundentes los motivos para explicar estos hechos son infinitos.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon miró a Hoseok y agachó la cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Y la muerte de Yuto? — murmuró en voz baja Namjoon. </p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, es sin dudas un hecho lamentable que una persona pierda la vida, sin embargo no es relevante para el caso.</p><p> </p><p>― Sí lo es, ― Se notó cierta tristeza en el tono de voz de Namjoon quien apretó sus puños, tratando de contenerse ― Yuto era ligeramente más alto que yo, era delgado y pálido, de cabello negros y llevaba una vida gestándose en su vientre, como yo; y el único error que cometió es haberse quedado a cuidar mi casa ese día ― se le humedecieron los ojos, Yugyeom lo observó alarmado, pidiendo a todos los santos que no se le ocurriera decir una barbaridad, aunque fuera la verdad.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué quiere decir, señor Kim?</p><p> </p><p>― Que si no fuera porque tenía que ver unas cosas con mi hermano, tal vez sería yo quien estuviera en el cementerio ahora.</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, eso es una suposición de su parte, ¿cierto?</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon apretó sus labios pero tuvo que ceder por temor a arruinar a YuGyeom. </p><p> </p><p>― Sí.</p><p> </p><p>― Muy bien, siendo las doce del mediodía ― Interrumpió el juez ―, daremos por finalizada la sesión en este punto, retomaremos, como anuncié anteriormente el siguiente viernes a las diez de la mañana, allí podrá terminar su indagación señor Kwon y luego la ampliación del abogado defensor. Se cierra la cesión hasta el próximo viernes ― el sonido del martillo resonó por el recinto.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon fue escoltado hasta donde estaba su abogado.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Estuve mal, cierto? ― dijo derrotado.</p><p> </p><p>― No, no, estuviste perfecto, no te preocupes, vamos bien, me encargaré de que tengas oportunidad de explicarlo todo cuando sea mi turno, no pienses más, trata de relajarte, mañana puedo ir a visitarte, te llevaré víveres, ¿hay algo que necesites en particular?</p><p> </p><p>― Hablar con Yeonjun y si puedes, algún dulce…</p><p> </p><p>― Claro.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon miró hacia las sillas pero Hoseok ya no estaba allí, se había retirado cuando abrieron las puertas del recinto.</p><p> </p><p>― Señor Kim ― llamó el policía escolta.</p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, nos vemos mañana ― dijo antes de dejarse conducir al camión, lo llevaron por otra salida alternativa porque había cámaras afuera esperando.</p><p> </p><p>Era bueno que los medios se interesaran por el caso, Yugyeom sabía que estaba manipulando fuego, lo poco que había dejado entrever había sido la punta del iceberg, sabía que se estaba jugando el cuello. Por cierto, ¿dónde estaba Hoseok?</p><p> </p><p>El Alpha estaba en el baño del juzgado, había bajado la tapa del váter luego de vomitar todo el desayuno y ahora estaba llorando a lágrima viva mientras con un pañuelo frenaba los ruidos, tuvo que salir corriendo del lugar antes de estallar de dolor.</p><p> </p><p>Todo había sido una mentira, todo lo que le dijeron, todo lo que fingieron hacer por él, ellos lo sabían todo.</p><p> </p><p>Lágrima tras lágrima la angustia sacudía un torbellino de sentimientos por dentro suyo destrozando todo a su paso. Su padre, el hombre que le había enseñado a caminar, que estuvo en todos sus cumpleaños y celebraciones, había sido quien había amenazado a su omega y para joder, cuando estaba en cinta, ¡ellos lo sabían! ¡Lo había mandado a matar! ¡Lo mandaron a matar! Sintió arcadas de nuevo y tuvo que levantar la tapa para devolver la poca bilis que tenía en el cuerpo.</p><p>Yugyeom escuchó su llanto y salió del baño para esperarlo afuera.</p><p> </p><p>La verdad los estaba triturando a todos.</p><p> </p><p>🌸</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 🌸𝓓𝓲𝔁-𝓱𝓾𝓲𝓽🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En cuanto Hoseok terminó de pasar por todo aquello se encontró con Yugyeom quien le pidió que se adelantara ya que necesitaba realizar una llamada, el Alpha acató las indicaciones sin indagar, dejando al omega realizar la llamada que tenía planeada desde el inicio.</p><p>―… ¿Hola?</p><p>― ¿Cómo estás Jackye? ― sonrió débilmente imaginándose al Alpha con aquella mascarilla que usaba para descansar y cuidar su piel.</p><p>― Bebé, ¿Qué sucede que suenas muy apagado? ¿Sucedió algo mal en el juicio? ― Yugyeom sintió su corazón dar un vuelco ante el tono tan dulce que usaba aquel hombre que previamente había jurado amar a Namjoon, a veces se sentía como un horrible amigo por amar al Alpha, pero Namjoon siempre le recordaba que no debería de sentirse de tal manera ya que él también merecía la felicidad y que Jackson nunca fue para él.</p><p>― No, es solo que quería escucharte.</p><p>Jackson dejó salir una risita, el omega al igual que Namjoon eran bastantes altos e intimidantes, pero en el interior ambos chicos eran unos cachorritos que no soportaban mucho la carga que sus trabajos le daban, recordando las veces que Namjoon mencionaba como Yugyeom salía casi a llorar después de los juicios por la horrible hostilidad que los abogados Alphas despedían, el ser omega era algo bastante difícil y en esta carrera el terreno era tan hostil que a la primera ventana de debilidad puedes salir destrozado.</p><p>― Sé que no es eso, bebé no te sientas mal por mostrarte débil, soy tu pareja y a pesar de que estamos separados por miles de kilómetros, me preocupas demasiado.</p><p>― Lo sé, es solo que este juicio es horrible… toda la mierda que Namjoon tuvo que pasar… ― dejo salir un quejido de dolor ― no creo ser capaz de soportarlo, fue tan fuerte y valiente para nunca mostrarse débil con su cachorro… y todavía tener que soportar esto y yo salgo con mi idiotez…</p><p>Jackson le interrumpió ya que sabía por dónde se dirigía el omega ― Bebé, détente, se por donde va tu mente y estás más que equivocado. Mi relación con Namjoon no era algo que duraría, sabía que Namjoon aun amaba a Hoseok, yo solo ignore ese hecho porque yo era un ciego… te lo dije muchas veces y sé que Nam también lo hizo, no te atormentes por esto, era algo que tarde o temprano sucedería.</p><p>― Pero-</p><p>― No bebé, deja de atormentarte por favor que así no podrás llevar el caso, ¿y no quieres que tu mejor amigo esté en la cárcel por culpa de aquel hombre? ― Yugyeom negó con la cabeza como si el Alpha estuviera frente a él. ― Cuídate mucho amor, te adoro. Gana este juicio y trae de vuelta a Namjoon con Yeonjun.</p><p>Con esas palabras Jackson logró mejor el ánimo del omega quien de inmediato dio su palabra de hacerlo, recordándole al Alpha que una vez terminado todo esto le debería una cena romántica, con una carcajada Jackson se prometió cocinarle la especialidad de su país junto a decirle cuanto le recompensará por su arduo trabajo.</p><p>Terminada la llamada regreso al auto de Hoseok quien se veía más relajado hablando con Hyungwon y su pareja.</p><p>― Ya podemos regresar a la casa, necesito descansar un poco ya que el juicio me ha dejado hecho polvo ― Hoseok asintió recordando las múltiples veces que Yugyeom dejaba de dormir para armar una defensa estructurada y que Kwon junto a los demás abogados no tuvieran oportunidad.  </p><p>Hoseok estuvo callado y taciturno todo el trayecto de regreso observando de reojo como Yugyeom mensajeaba con Jackson sonriendo en veces por las ocurrencias del otro, se sentía mal por pensar mal de Jackson, después de todo él y Namjoon hicieron un buen trabajo cuidando a Yeonjun a pesar de que Namjoon tuvo que pasar por todo ese miedo y dolor. Llegando a la casa se esforzó para jugar con los niños, Yugyeom y Jimin decidieron hacer el almuerzo después de semanas donde el más alto no abandonaba los papeles, se tomaría al menos medio día de descanso, sostener el ritmo en esos momentos era casi mortal. Decidió deleitar a los pequeños con una exquisita carne a la parrilla con elotes dulces y papas al horno. Se esmeró y casi todos repitieron su plato. Luego por la tarde informó que debía encontrarse con Lalisa Manoban para revisar su próxima declaración pero que lo haría por la mañana y luego por la tarde visitaría a Namjoon.</p><p>Jimin y Taehyung llevaron a los niños al lago, Hoseok y Yugyeom los acompañaron y aprovecharon para caminar, tomar aire fresco y desconectar un poco. El Omega miró al otro y decidió que sería mejor que hablaran por lo sucedido al final del juicio.</p><p>― ¿Estás bien?</p><p>― Sí.</p><p>― No lo parece.</p><p>El viento corría con algo de fuerza y despeinaba sus cabellos.</p><p>― Bueno, estoy todo lo bien que puede estar una persona que descubre que sus parientes son una mafia y que nunca lo protegieron, solo lo llenaron de mentiras… ― Yugyeom no dijo nada, dejó que Hoseok sacará todo lo que tenía dentro suyo, a lo lejos Jimin y Taehyung con los niños los saludaron con la mano desde el bote que rentaron, recién entonces a Hoseok se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ― No lo dejé hablar después de que me recibiera con una de sus hermosas sonrisas de hoyuelos... lo golpee y lo insulte de la peor manera... Él, que nunca me mintió, nunca me falló, yo era lo único que tenía además de Yeonjun, y le di la espalda.</p><p>Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de su piel, mientras Yugyeom sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, no podía despegar sus ojos de ese rostro triste.</p><p>― No voy a perdonarme nunca, todas las veces que le deseé lo peor, esas noches que anhelaba su muerte, lo culpé de todo lo malo que sucedió en mi vida... No tengo perdón.</p><p>― Hey ― dijo acercándose y compadeciéndose del Alpha ―, no fue tu culpa totalmente. Tus padres te manipularon.</p><p>― Lo mandaron a matar... él estaba esperando a Yeonjun, ¿qué clase de monstruo hace algo así? Fue mi padre el que me encontró agonizando en mi cuarto después de haber roto con Namjoon, estuve una semana internado mientras me desintoxicaban por el abuso de alcohol que tuve, y no fue la única vez. ¿Cómo puedes ver a tu hijo morirse y no contarle la verdad? Estoy tan... decepcionado y herido.</p><p>― Escucha, mañana... ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a visitar a Namjoon?</p><p>Hoseok lo miró mientras sus ojos no dejaban de botar lágrima tras lágrima.</p><p>― No... no podré mirarlo a los ojos.</p><p>― Namjoon vivió todo este tiempo muy atormentado con su decisión, no es que te esté poniendo peso sobre los hombros pero... Bueno, sí estoy poniendo peso sobre tus hombros, pero creo que mereces saber, no fuiste el único sufriendo aquí. Cuando Namjoon fue a ver a Jackson la primera vez apenas podía abrir la boca para contarle lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, estaba realmente afligido, nos confesó que estaba un poco arrepentido, que ahora se preguntaba si podría haber hecho las cosas de diferente manera, tal vez contactarte de alguna forma, pero es que le aterraba que tu padre se enterara. Cuando nos contó lo que había pasado... él nunca mencionó aquello sobre Yuto, yo pensé que estaba exagerando, un omega un poco dramático, fue lo que pensé, sobre protector, en fin. Lo subestime. Todos lo hicimos. Namjoon, él... yo creo que le haría bien escucharte, si abres tu corazón y le pides perdón, creo que será un enorme alivio para ambos, eso creo. Él está muy estresado y presionado por la fiscalía, al fin ambos se están enterando de la verdad completa. Le hará bien escucharte, Namjoon ha estado esperando arreglar esto por casi nueve años, sácale esa carga de una vez y sácatela tú.</p><p>Le alcanzó un pañuelo y Hoseok secó su rostro pero volvió a mojarse de inmediato con nuevas lágrimas.</p><p>― Lo intentaré, supongo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es pedir perdón, lo hice la otra vez pero ahora es... es completamente diferente.</p><p>― Bueno, hay tiempo hasta mañana y realmente lo siento Hoseok por tener que enterarte de esto de golpe. Ver todo el panorama completo cambió mucho mi percepción, ¿tú si lo habías buscado, cierto?</p><p>― Sí, por todas partes, acudí a todos lados, contraté dos detectives, no podía entender, me negué a creerlo por seis largos meses, incluso en mi noche de bodas no podía dejar de pensar en él ― Caminaron por el borde del lago mientras Hoseok inhalaba hondo y trataba de apaciguar su llanto ― No había rastro, lo único que supe fue que había tomado todo el dinero y luego nada, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, nadie sabía, busqué en decenas de lugares, quería solo una explicación y cuando la desesperación me consumía como el fuego, no me quedó más nada, solo un gran vacío. No había consuelo, en ninguna palabra, en ninguna persona, en ningún lugar. Yugyeom, quiero subir al estrado ― El omega abrió grande sus ojos ― Es justo que el jurado escuché lo que yo tuve que vivir por culpa de mis padres y sus mentiras, ¿qué opinas?</p><p>― Oh, bueno, la verdad es que yo... había pensado en eso, estaba evaluando cómo abordarte, no sabía si estarías en condiciones de afrontar todo esto. Hoseok, sabes que Ji Yong hará lo posible para desacreditarte, te atacará con todo lo que pueda, ya has visto cómo lo está haciendo con Namjoon y eso que también estudió leyes.</p><p>― Lo sé. Pero se lo debo, a él y a mi hijo, seré fuerte por ellos, lo prometo.</p><p>― Está bien ― sonrió ― Se supone que iba a ser mi día libre, pero ya que, volvamos a casa, tenemos que repasar todo.</p><p>Esa noche se quedaron hasta muy tarde, Yugyeom grabando a Hoseok mientras un programa se encargaba de pasar a palabras el interrogatorio, luego se encargaría de hacerle las correcciones pertinentes. Hoseok trató de recordar todo lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo, rescató algunos archivos que tenía en su correo, ya que si bien se había deshecho de todo, algunas cosas habían quedado allí. Esto sumaba mucho más trabajo, ya que tendrían que pedir la historia clínica de Hoseok, los períodos de internación y demás, pero el Alpha le dijo que él se encargaría de conseguir esas pruebas, solo esperaba que las recibieran, aunque con lo ríspido del asunto no sería tan simple, pero no perderían nada por intentar.</p><p>Hoseok le sirvió otra taza de café luego de escuchar de parte de Jimin y Taehyung que los niños estaban durmiendo plácidamente, la pareja había decidió irse con los señores Oh para descansar y así dejarlos trabajar en paz, llevándose en brazos a un durmiente Beomgyu quien parecía un pequeño osito. Yugyeom en cambio se daba cuenta que Hoseok era un hombre responsable, buen padre, atento, le generaba un poco de preocupación, aunque en esta situación límite tenía que focalizarse en hacer bien su trabajo. Dejó de teclear un momento cuando una duda se le cruzó por la cabeza. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Hoseok se hubiese enterado de dónde estaba Namjoon? ¿Hubieran podido vivir tranquilos ellos tres como la familia que debieron de ser siempre? Le seguía atormentando el recuerdo de Namjoon en el consultorio de Jackson rodando el maldito anillo en su dedo, su mirada rota, cansada y enferma enfocada en cualquier cosa mientras ellos le interrogaban para saber el motivo de su deplorable estado, se sintió sofocado al recordar aquello.</p><p>― ¿Todo bien? ― preguntó Hoseok y lo trajo de su ensimismamiento.</p><p>― S-sí, solo me distraje un momento. Bueno, veamos, ¿tienes el nombre del detective?</p><p>― El del primero, del segundo no tengo nada, aunque cuando me encontré con él YoonGi estaba conmigo.</p><p>― Sí, pero es tu amigo, sin una prueba concreta va a ser fácil desestimar su testimonio, además no lo puse en la lista de testigos, la fiscalía no me dejará ingresar a estas alturas mientras solo sean supuestos y no haya pruebas concretas o mientras no sea un testimonio fundamental. No importa, vamos con el primero.</p><p>― Shin Won</p><p>― ¿Tienes su número de matrícula o algo?</p><p>― Sí, es... 562345</p><p>― Oh, no me sorprende, es una matrícula falsa ― dijo luego de que ingresara la misma en la página web gubernamental que mantenía y actualizaba la nómina de todos los investigadores, abogados y profesionales del país ―, o mejor dicho que pertenece a una persona fallecida según el registro nacional de profesionales de la investigación. Solo roguemos que Shin Won sea su nombre real, sería genial tener su número de documento o algo.</p><p>― Mmm, puedo conseguir la lista de empleados de las empresas externas de mi padre.</p><p>― ¿Conoces a alguien que trabaje dentro?</p><p>― Conozco a muchos, pero no quiero arriesgar a nadie, sin embargo tengo usuario y contraseña de uno de los contadores, puedo ingresar a la plataforma de manera remota, tampoco es como si tuviera mucha seguridad.</p><p>― Hazlo ahora, por favor ― mencionó Yugyeom dejándole su máquina libre.</p><p>Al cabo de unos quince minutos pudieron acceder a la nómina.</p><p>― ¿Encontraste algo? ― dijo acercándose y mirando por encima del hombro de Hoseok.</p><p>― Son trescientos empleados, aunque también hay gente que está por pasantías y otras co-, ¡Es él! ― dijo señalando una foto de la nómina. Koh Shin Won es su verdadero nombre — claro, trabaja para mi padre, bueno, no debería sorprenderme a estas alturas.</p><p>― Ya veo, lo bueno es que tenemos acceso a su número de identificación, con esto puedo buscar en los registros de la nación donde estuvo trabajando en esos años, tal vez sí era un detective después de todo o tal vez tenga experiencia en ese ámbito, tenemos que asegurarnos de atar cualquier cabo suelto, porque a la mínima oportunidad que le demos a la fiscalía nos harán papilla.</p><p>Luego de una búsqueda exhaustiva, Yugyeom recopiló toda la información necesaria. El tipo nunca fue detective, pero sí había trabajado de joven en una compañía de teatro de la ciudad, luego había hecho un seminario para ser policía, pero por algún motivo no había entrado al cuerpo, luego de varios años se lo veía trabajando como contador en el Hospital Municipal, un asilo de ancianos y finalmente en una de las empresas externas del señor Jung.</p><p>― Todo fue una farsa… ― susurró Hoseok algo molesto ― En fin, estoy cansado, deberíamos ir a dormir ― dejo salir un bostezo mirando la hora, eran más de las tres de la mañana ―. Tenemos mucho que hacer mañana.</p><p>― Sí, tienes razón. Será mejor que corte aquí. Tenemos suficiente para usar, sin embargo debemos evitar decir que encontramos al señor Koh por meternos en la plataforma de la empresa, esto es robo de información, lo ideal sería lograr que testificará, pero será muy difícil, quiero decir es empleado de tu padre. Como sea, tal vez tenga algún rencor y decida colaborarnos, habría que intentarlo.</p><p>― Trataré de contactarlo y ver qué podemos conseguir. Anda, vamos a descansar.</p><p>Yugyeom decidió hacerle caso y bajó la tapa del portátil. Hoseok se acercó y puso su mano sobre su hombro.</p><p>― Eres un gran hombre, Yugyeom, me alegro mucho haberte conocido y que estés haciendo tanto por Yeonjun y Namjoon.</p><p>― Gracias, pero no esperes un beso de mi parte, eso solo se los puedo entregar a Jackson ― Hoseok rodó sus ojos divertido y se alejó con una sonrisa un tanto extraña ―. No te enamores tampoco, ya tengo dueño.</p><p>― No, no te veo con esos ojos, Yug.</p><p>― Oh, ¿es que ya tienes a alguien en tu corazón? ― le retó con una sonrisa santurrona queriendo sacarle una declaratoria de amor para su amigo.</p><p>Hoseok se detuvo en el pasillo, solo bufó y se dirigió a su habitación sin decir más, Yugyeom se quedó mirando hacia donde la figura del Alpha se había perdido. Suspiró fuerte, no debía apresurar las cosas entre Namjoon y Hoseok, ellos debían arreglar sus cosas, después de todo solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los dos aceptarán aquellos sentimientos que creyeron muertos, no iba a enredarse más, lo mejor era irse a dormir. </p><p>🌸</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Disculpen la tardanza, me desperté tarde junto a que debía hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de salir a mi trabajo (jaja no me puedo acostumbrar a la vida ajetreada de Seúl aún :^/)anyways agradezco que hayan llegado hasta este punto, cada voto, comentario y bookmark es importante y lo guardo en mi corazoncito.  Oh y lo olvidaba "Yeonjun tiene más rasgos de la familia Kim (Namjoon, Jimin, Hyuna y E'Dawn) pero los Jung se niegan a aceptarlo así que dicen que este tiene más parecido con Hoseok cuando en realidad es una réplica entre los rasgos de Namjoon y su hermano Jimin.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 🌸𝓓𝓲𝔁-𝓷𝓮𝓾𝓯🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al siguiente día estuvieron corriendo de un lado a otro. Yugyeom se quedó trabajando en el testimonio de Lalisa mientras recibía algunas llamadas del doctor con nueva información y algunas sugerencias. mientras tanto Hoseok fue a ver si podía ubicar a Koh Shin Won según los datos que tenía de su ficha como empleado de la clínica. Haciendo algunas investigaciones llegó a su domicilio, pero como era de esperarse el hombre se negó a muerte aduciendo que él jamás había asesorado a nadie, a pesar de que Hoseok lo había reconocido. </p><p> </p><p>Se subió al auto mientras apretaba el volante, ¡qué difícil era hacer que la gente dijera la verdad! Notó que su celular vibraba, se sorprendió al ver que lo llamaba YoonGi, algo extraño ya que su amigo llevaba tiempo sin hablarle debido a que había salido a Alemania a arreglar algo de sus empresas. </p><p> </p><p>― Suga, lo lamento pero estoy algo ocup- </p><p> </p><p>― Hobs… ― la voz de su hermana le hizo detenerse de golpe, ignorando lo peligroso que era quedarse parado en medio de una carretera. </p><p> </p><p>― Da Won, ¿Qué mierda haces con el numero de YoonGi? </p><p> </p><p>― Se que estas molesto pero necesito que me escuches, luego podrás odiarme todo lo que quieras. ― Hoseok asintió, sabiendo que su hermana no le veía, dejando el silencio para que la beta hablara. ― Yo tengo los videos y demás cosas de la oficina de Jae Bum, tengo el momento en donde papá entrega a Namjoon y todo el plan ― Hoseok se quedo congelado, su padre era un monstruo que con cada nuevo descubrimiento le aterraba más. ―… él sabía que lo tenía por eso me mando lejos… Yo… lo lamento tanto, no quería que las cosas llegaran a este punto. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Por qué te quedaste en silencio todo este tiempo? </p><p> </p><p>Da Won se queda callada mientras YoonGi le abrazaba, la chica estaba a punto de romperse. </p><p> </p><p>― No lo sé, lo lamento Hobs… YoonGi te entregará todo lo que poseo, espero salga bien el juicio y encarcelen a papá… ― Da Won le entregó el teléfono a YoonGi subiendo a su habitación ante la atenta mirada del pálido, quien suspiro cansado, tomando la palabra para citar a Hoseok en un café para entregarle todo aquello que Da Won poseía, no espero una despedida de parte del otro Alpha que colgó de inmediato, Hoseok estaba más que molesto. </p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom le agradeció a Lalisa muchas veces y finalmente salió de aquel restaurante para encontrarse con Hoseok quien estaba esperándolo en el auto, su semblante se notaba renovado a pesar del cansancio. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Alguna novedad? ¿Shin va a colaborar? </p><p> </p><p>― Si y no. Shin negó todo, no contamos con él, pero me llamó mi hermana, está dispuesta a testificar, las cosas entre nosotros no quedaron bien, pero está dispuesta a apoyar, YoonGi será el encargado de entregarme toda la documentación que Da Won poseía. </p><p> </p><p>― Bueno, es genial que quiera colaborar, el problema es que no está en la lista de testigos, hablaré con Ravi para ver de qué manera podemos incorporarla. ¿Cuándo te traerá aquello? </p><p> </p><p>― Me dijo que mañana por la mañana está disponible. </p><p> </p><p>― Muy bien, volvamos a la casa, tengo que organizar toda la información que revisé con Lalisa y tengo que prepararme para ir al penal ― Miró de reojo a Hoseok mientras ponía en marcha el auto ― ¿Vendrás conmigo? </p><p> </p><p>Hubo una pausa significativa y al fin Hoseok respondió. </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, iré contigo. </p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom no agregó nada más, solo se dedicó a seguir revisando sus carpetas, dejando a Hoseok ser un caos total, no sabía como vería a Namjoon sin sentirse culpable por todo. Almorzaron con los niños, Yeonjun estaba bastante callado y con el semblante triste, era notable lo mucho que extrañaba a su mamá. Hoseok le prometió que hoy podrían hablar por teléfono y eso pareció alegrarlo un poco. Taehyun dijo que él también quería saludarlo. </p><p> </p><p>Luego del almuerzo Wonho se ofreció para llevar a los niños a su casa para que pudieran jugar con Kai, pero Hoseok le pidió que mejor se quedaran en el complejo. Estaba un poco paranoico, pero lo cierto era que a estas alturas ya no confiaba ni en su propia sombra. El Alpha llevó a su hijo junto con algunos helados y unos juegos de mesa para entretenerse con los pequeños. Ya listos, partieron hacia el penal y en el camino compraron algunos víveres para llevarle a Namjoon. </p><p> </p><p>― Bien, entraré yo primero... luego vas tú ― dijo mientras estaban en la fila esperando la revisión para poder ingresar al área de visitas. ―. Escucha, no te quieras pasar de listo ― Le advirtió poniéndose serio y Hoseok abrió un poco sus ojos asombrado ―. No pierdas la cabeza, Namjoon está en un momento delicado así que no esperes que te responda todas las dudas que te surgieron en el juicio, quiero que respetes eso y no lo agobies, trata de apoyarlo y sonar lo más amable que puedas. Esto es para bien de ambos, para que él pueda subir al estrado con un peso menos, ¿está claro? </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, por supuesto. </p><p> </p><p>― Bien, confío en ti, no me decepciones. Y otra cosa, si Namjoon no quiere verte respetaré eso </p><p> </p><p>― Entiendo ― dijo agachando la cabeza y lanzando un suspiro. </p><p> </p><p>― No pongas cara de cachorro desamparado, ponte en sus zapatos un poco. Esto no es fácil </p><p> </p><p>― Para nadie lo es. </p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom asintió. ― Sí. Lo siento por todo esto, estoy un poco... cansado. Lo siento. </p><p> </p><p>― No tienes que disculparte, entiendo muy bien cómo te sientes. </p><p> </p><p>Finalmente pasaron la molesta revisión policial y llegaron al salón previo al pabellón, hablaron con los guardias para que le permitieran a Hoseok esperar hasta que Yugyeom regresara. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok se quedó apoyado contra la pared mientras esperaba que los minutos pasaran, se preguntaba si Namjoon estaría dispuesto a hablar con él. No sabía realmente como empezar a abordar el tema, había ensayado algunas cosas en su cabeza, pero lo cierto es que estaba un poco aturdido, sentía que el corazón le iba a saltar del pecho. Quería arrodillarse y pedirle perdón, arrastrarse, y aun así sabía que no había absolutamente nada que pudiera remediar las cosas, pero se lo debía. Se sentía responsable por el actuar de su familia también. Miró a una de las puertas llenas de rejas y le dolió hasta lo profundo del alma, haría lo que fuera para que Namjoon recuperara su libertad y su vida. </p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom estaba nervioso y Namjoon se dio cuenta. Algo más estaba pasando y sabía que no tenía que ver con el juicio. A pesar de tenerlo sentado a su lado, de alguna manera sentía que había una enorme distancia entre ellos, estiró su mano con algo de temor y la colocó encima de la de Yugyeom que estaba cercana, él lo miró sorprendido y luego le sonrió. Una sonrisa acartonada y débil. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Estás bien? </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, un poco cansado. Jackson me pidió ser un poco más relajado en esto pero no puedo descansar tan fácil al saber que tu estas aquí. Se que su relación termino y todo eso pero Jack te adora demasiado y esta preocupado por ti. </p><p> </p><p>― Lo siento, por mi culpa estás pasando por todo esto. </p><p> </p><p>― No, no digas eso, lo hago porque quiero, porque me importas, eres mi mejor amigo. Lo harás bien el viernes, lo sé. Tengo buenas noticias, Hoseok pudo comunicarse con su hermana, dijo que iba a testificar a nuestro favor. Mañana por la mañana nos traerá cintas donde podremos ganarle al molesto señor Jung, tengo una buena vibra sobre esto, si el jurado le cree será un testimonio valioso para demostrar que ellos sabían de tu embarazo. Estás un poco pálido, ¿has tomado tu medicación, estás comiendo bien? </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, ayer me hicieron un chequeo, está todo más que bien. Estoy comiendo. </p><p> </p><p>― Cuando todo esto termine deberías ir de vacaciones, a alguna playa linda, Yeonjun, tú y Hoseok. </p><p> </p><p>― Lo pensare... Extraño a mi bebé. </p><p> </p><p>― Llamemos a Yeonjun, ¿te parece? Él también te extraña. </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, sí, por favor. </p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom observó detenidamente a Namjoon mientras hablaba con su hijo y con Taehyun y Kai. ¡Qué bello era! Con su voz tranquila, sus ojos rasgados y hermosos, ahora entendía porque Jackson lo amo tanto. Se distrajo de todo sentimiento de culpa cuando Namjoon sonrió ante alguna cosa que Yeonjun le dijo, sabía que no mostraba fácilmente sus emociones y cuando lo hacía era un espectáculo exquisito. Hace unos meses su amigo estaba tranquilo con Jackson y Yeonjun formando una familia feliz como cualquier omega desearía y ahora debía estar en una cárcel de manera injusta por el abuelo de su hijo, no era justo, no era para nada justo después de todo lo que había sucedido tenía que volver a sufrir por el capricho de un Alpha rencoroso. Se sorprendió cuando Namjoon le extendió el celular. </p><p> </p><p>― Estás distraído, ¿en qué pensabas? ― preguntó el mayor mirándolo con curiosidad. </p><p> </p><p>― Nada, cosas del pasado. Escucha, hoy no vine solo, yo... bueno... Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, le dije que te preguntaría antes de que pudiera ingresar. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Hoseok quiere hablar conmigo? </p><p> </p><p>A Yugyeom le alegró que ese toque de miedo y molestia desapareciera de Namjoon cada vez que hablaba del padre de su hijo, esperaba que después de esto fueran felices ambos. </p><p> </p><p>― Sí. Lo llamaré al estrado y pensé que, bueno, sería mejor si ustedes pudieran charlar... Pero si no quieres, le diré, él entenderá. </p><p> </p><p>― Está bien, si quiere hablar conmigo lo escucharé. </p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom sonrío ― De acuerdo, le avisaré para que ingrese ― dijo mirando la hora, faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para que terminara la visita, se puso de pie y abrazo al mayor. ― Gracias por todo, deberías de estar molesto por mi relación con Jackson pero no me has replicado nada y me apoyas; eso es mucho de tu parte, gracias. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon sonrio ― Era lo mejor para ambos, él también merece a alguien que lo ame al cien. </p><p> </p><p>El abogado lo observó desde la puerta de acceso una última vez, se veía hermoso, con la luz de la tarde bañando sus facciones, suspiró y salió. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon se refregó los dedos, estaba nervioso, aún no se acostumbraba a estar cerca de Hoseok sin que esa cercanía repercutiera en su estado anímico. Era difícil para él creer que las cosas estaban bien. Ni por un segundo hubiera creído que Hoseok lo apoyaría, estaba sorprendido y muy agradecido con el Alpha, quería decírselo. Levantó la mirada y lo vio ingresando a los pocos minutos, buscándolo con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, de inmediato su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Entrelazó sus dedos y trató de mantener la calma. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok en pocos pasos estuvo a su lado y se sentó a un costado. Parecía nervioso como él, sin embargo su actitud era completamente diferente de cuando se habían encontrado la primera vez, cuando Yeonjun fue a buscarlo. Su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo, sus facciones más maduras y sosegadas. Oh, madre Luna, estaba demasiado cerca y realmente no sabía cómo empezar, de manera que dejó que el Alpha iniciara la conversación. </p><p> </p><p>― Hola, ¿cómo estás? ― Saludó de manera amigable y Namjoon asintió. </p><p> </p><p>― Hola, bien, ¿y tú? </p><p> </p><p>― Un poco demolido, quiero decir, con todo esto que ha salido a la luz. </p><p> </p><p>― Claro ― dijo bajando la mirada a sus manos. </p><p> </p><p>― Gracias por recibirme, necesitaba hablar contigo. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon levantó su cabeza y se miraron por algunos segundos en silencio. Los ojos de Hoseok, siempre expresivos, brillaban con ansiedad y llenos de sentimientos. </p><p> </p><p>― Hay tanto que quiero decirte, no sé por dónde empezar ― dijo el Alpha y luego carraspeó para aclarar su garganta, las emociones lo estaban traicionando. </p><p> </p><p>― Lo siento ― dijo Namjoon y Hoseok lo miró sorprendido ―. Yo debería haberte contado lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, me lo guardé todo. </p><p> </p><p>― No, esp- </p><p> </p><p>― No, escúchame, luego yo te escucharé a ti. Pensé que podía resolverlo por mi cuenta, creía que no pasaría de unas malas miradas, o algunos comentarios maliciosos y ya, pensé que con el tiempo... no sé, tus padres me aceptarían, ni siquiera imaginé que las cosas se pondrían tan peligrosas y luego solo, hice lo que creí más acertado. Sufriste mucho por mi culpa, lo siento ― Pidió haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza pero Hoseok lo tomó de los hombros para enfrentarlo. </p><p> </p><p>― Basta, no digas eso, el único que debe disculparse aquí soy yo ― Namjoon lo observó en silencio, los ojos de Hoseok estaban húmedos ―. Pensé que estábamos bien y no era así, yo no te di la confianza suficiente, todo esto estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor y no me di cuenta, o simplemente lo ignoré pensando que las cosas se arreglarían eventualmente, solo pensé en mí y tú pasaste por todo ese infierno solo. Perdóname, perdóname, Namjoon. Me dejé engañar, preferí creer en lo que ellos dijeron cuando yo siempre sentí... lo contrario, yo debí haber creído en ti, tú nunca me mentiste. No hay día que no me arrepienta por no haberte escuchado cuando volviste. A pesar del peligro, me buscaste y yo simplemente... </p><p> </p><p>― Ya, Hobi, por favor ― dijo el omega bastante afectado por sus palabras ―. Todos nos hemos equivocado. </p><p> </p><p>― Gracias a Dios no les sucedió nada cuando volviste... odio a mi familia. </p><p> </p><p>― ¡Hobi! </p><p> </p><p>― No puedo siquiera mirarlos a la cara sin sentir que se me revuelven las tripas. Yo soy el que lo siente ― Las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos y Namjoon tomó una servilleta para secar el rostro del Alpha que apenas podía hablar ―. Yo prometí cuidarte y estar para ti, no hice más que darte dolor, juzgarte sin darte la posibilidad de explicarlo, ¡soy de lo peor! </p><p> </p><p>― No, no es así, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, tú no lo sabías, solo hiciste lo que creías correcto. </p><p> </p><p>― Por favor, no me odies, aunque me lo merezca. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué? N-no, ¡cómo crees! Yo no te odio, Hobi, nunca pensé así de ti, yo siempre e-entendí... yo entiendo. </p><p> </p><p>― Necesito que sepas que, estoy tan arrepentido, ¡tan arrepentido! Lo que mis padres te hicieron... eso no tiene perdón, lo que siguen haciendo, te sacaré de aquí a cómo dé lugar, jamás volveré a dudar de tu palabra ― Tomó una mano del omega entre las suyas y las llevó a su rostro, estaba destrozado emocionalmente, se le hacía imposible seguir hablando. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon acarició la cabellera castaña con su otra mano, intentando calmarlo de alguna manera, podía sentir toda esa tristeza fluyendo por su sistema, sus otras manos permanecían unidas y por un breve instante se sintió como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido. </p><p> </p><p>― Ya sucedió, no tengo nada que perdonarte, yo... </p><p> </p><p>Se quedó mudo al notar un colgante que llevaba Hoseok en su cuello, una fina cadena de plata de la que colgaba un anillo que él conocía muy bien. Hoseok inhalo un par de veces el aroma del Omega y liberó su mano, aceptó otra servilleta y se secó el rostro tratando de recuperar la compostura. </p><p> </p><p>― Disculpa, me dejé llevar. No quería que me dieras así, pero todo ha sido tan... intenso. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon asintió, completamente en shock. Hoseok notó que miraba hacia su cuello y fue consciente de su colgante, lo tomó entre sus dedos y pestañeó un poco. </p><p> </p><p>― Esto... no sé porque pero, lo conservé todo este tiempo, aunque quise no pude... deshacerme de él. Lo siento, ¿te puse incómodo? </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon negó y tragó en seco, incapaz de decir absolutamente nada. </p><p> </p><p>― Decidí llevarlo conmigo porque, es como un amuleto de buena suerte, quiero decir, cada vez que lo miro es como recordar esos buenos momentos, me siento... ― Una lágrima se deslizó de su ojo izquierdo mientras contemplaba la pequeña argolla ―. Aunque haya pasado el tiempo me alegra saber que fue real, llegué a creer que no pero cada vez que la tomaba entre mis dedos era inevitable pensar en que hay cosas que no se pueden fingir. ¿Por qué no te creí? ¡Diablos! Debo parecer alguna clase de enfermo diciéndote estas cosas, discúlpame ― dijo como si volviera de un trance momentáneo y miró a Namjoon, los labios del más alto sostenían una sonrisa triste y el omega intentaba no ponerse a temblar ―. ¿Estás bien? </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, es solo que ― Miró hacia arriba e inspiró para mantener sus emociones a raya ―, yo también... conservé el mío. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok lo miró con tanta intensidad que tuvo que bajar la vista para no dejarse avasallar por esos ojos que había amado tanto, incluso después de todo el tiempo transcurrido, todas las lágrimas, todos los dolores, esa forma de mirar de parte de Hoseok aún lograba afectarlo. Se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos. </p><p> </p><p>― A pesar de todo lo que me dije, la verdad es que te extrañé siempre ― dijo Hoseok y Namjoon sintió un ligero escalofrío — Siento un gran alivio, el saber que estás vivo, que no te secuestraron o te hicieron algo. Esto — dijo señalando alrededor —, es temporal y te juro por mi vida que te sacaré a como dé lugar. Puedes estar tranquilo, Yeonjun está a salvo y muy bien custodiado, lo cuidaré con mi vida. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon soltó un suspiro, Hoseok agarró su mano más cercana, — Lo siento, ya perdí la cuenta la cantidad de veces que te lo dije hoy, le prometí a YuGyeom que no haría nada inadecuado y no lo haré, sin embargo necesito decirte algo más aún, y es que... aún tengo muchos sentimientos por ti, Nam. Todo aquello que intenté enterrar está saliendo, abriéndose paso, no puedo evitarlo. Entiendo que este es un momento difícil y que no puedo volver el tiempo atrás, solo agradecer por ese bendito período que tuvimos juntos, por Yeonjun que fue el fruto de nuestro amor, tiene tantas cosas de ti, amor. </p><p> </p><p>— ¡¿Qué dices?! Yeonjun es una copia tuya. </p><p> </p><p>— Tal vez por dentro, pero por fuera es como tú. Un niño lindo de ojos de dragón y labios de patito, un pequeño responsable, luchador y- </p><p> </p><p>— También es cabeza dura y caprichoso. </p><p> </p><p>— Mmm, alguna buena cualidad debo tener para heredarle, ¿no crees? </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon sonrió — También heredó tu porte, es un chico muy bien parecido. </p><p> </p><p>— Me alegra que tengas esa noción de mi persona aún. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon bufó ante el recuerdo donde ellos previamente discutían por la manera de ser tan distinta de ambos, miró a Hoseok y su precioso perfil. Sí, él también lo había extrañado cada día antes de conocer a Jackson, incluso lo había soñado en un par de ocasiones con Hoseok encontrándolos y luego los tres viviendo juntos. </p><p> </p><p>— Si ellos no se hubieran metido, estoy seguro que habríamos formado una hermosa familia — Continuó Hoseok como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. </p><p> </p><p>El omega no dijo nada, solo miró al suelo en silencio, notaron el movimiento y los guardias avisando que la visita estaba llegando a término. </p><p> </p><p>— Entonces, ¿estamos en buenos términos, ahora? — Consultó Namjoon al levantar la cabeza y dejó que sus ojos conectaran. </p><p> </p><p>— Sí, lo estamos amor, — se acercó para depositarle un beso rápido en los labios — después de esto tendremos ciertos de citas para recuperar el tiempo perdido. — dijo el Alpha con una suave sonrisa sincera, luego hizo una reverencia y se fue. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon suspiró antes de retirarse a su celda. Su corazón no se calmaba, necesitaba tranquilizarse y principalmente focalizarse, se sentó sobre la horrible litera del lugar y se agarró la cabeza, quería ver a Hoseok de nuevo, quería que lo abrazara como tantas veces antes había sucedido y Yeonjun, su amado bebé, deseaba tanto acurrucarlo en sus brazos para impregnarlo en su aroma al igual que cuando era un cachorro, dibujando figuras imaginarias en su pecho mientras le susurraba canciones de cuna. </p><p> </p><p>El viernes llegó finalmente. Para entonces Hoseok y YuGyeom ya habían tenido una entrevista con Da Won y si bien la mujer estaba dispuesta a colaborar con ellos, también tuvo una breve charla privada con Hoseok donde su hermano le aseguró que su testimonio sería protegido si es que papá la descubría. El doctor se aseguraría de hacer el ingreso de la misma en la lista de testigos, pero lo haría luego del fin de semana, porque era bastante peligroso exponer a la mujer en esa quema de brujas liderada por el señor Jung. </p><p> </p><p>Ese día Namjoon terminaría con su declaratoria, el martes siguiente le tocaría a Hoseok y a Lalisa, y era probable que el siguiente viernes lograran hacer subir a Da Won al estrado. Tenían que manejarse con suma cautela en todo sentido.</p><p> </p><p>Constantemente cambiaban de vehículos y habían decidido moverse de casa porque habían notado "movimientos extraños". Ahora estaban en un amplio departamento en las afueras de la ciudad, una propiedad que pertenecía a los padres de Hyungwon. </p><p> </p><p>Luego de la apertura del juez y las presentaciones preliminares, se continuó con el interrogatorio al omega. Esta vez fue el abogado Kang quien se encargó de abordarlo donde Kwon lo había dejado la última vez. </p><p> </p><p>— Buenos días, señor Kim — saludó el abogado y Namjoon devolvió el mismo con sumo respeto. </p><p> </p><p>— Retomemos su declaración anterior, usted venía diciendo que debido a los extraños sucesos que se dieron a principios de marzo del año en que dejó Seúl, usted supuso que lo más adecuado sería abandonar la ciudad, ¿es correcto? </p><p> </p><p>—Así es. </p><p> </p><p>— Volviendo al tema del miedo al señor Jung, usted mencionó todos estos sucesos extraños, ninguno de los cuales le produjo dolor o perjuicio físico, fueron un catalizador para que se fuera de la ciudad, ¿eso es correcto? </p><p> </p><p>— Sí </p><p> </p><p>—¿A pesar de que no tenían conexión directa alguna con el señor Jung, es decir, no hay pruebas fehacientes de que mi representado haya sido el autor material de aquellos eventos? </p><p> </p><p>— Hasta ese momento, mi vida en Seúl había sido muy tranquila. Luego de la discusión que tuve con el señor Jung todo eso empezó a suceder, temí por mi vida. </p><p> </p><p>— Lo entiendo, a cualquiera nos daría miedo si mataran a un vecino, es en efecto traumático. Sin embargo, reitero, no hay pruebas de ninguna clase que vinculen ese deceso con mi cliente, ¿es eso correcto? </p><p> </p><p>Kang no era tan incisivo como Kwon, era más pausado y serio a la hora de hablar, pero eso mismo le daba más credibilidad a sus planteos. </p><p> </p><p>— Es correcto. </p><p> </p><p>— Entonces, usted temió por su vida, lo cual me parece lógico, cualquier hecho de inseguridad nos pone nerviosos, me incluyo, y corríjame si me equivoco pero, ¿sería justo decir que la decisión de marcharse de Seúl fue hecha en base a su propia intuición, sentir o como quiera llamarle? </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon dudó antes de responder, pero no había mucho más por aclarar en ese punto. </p><p> </p><p>— Se puede decir que sí, en verdad estaba aterrado. </p><p> </p><p>— Usted dice que estaba aterrado, pero no solicitó ayuda a alguien para investigar estos hechos, ¿es correcto? </p><p> </p><p>— Decirle a otros sería ponerlos en peligro también. </p><p> </p><p>— Por favor, responda mi pregunta de manera directa, ¿solicitó o no, ayuda a alguien en ese momento? </p><p> </p><p>— No lo hice. </p><p> </p><p>— Bien, ¿usted intentó avisarle al padre del niño en algún momento sobre su existencia? </p><p> </p><p>—Si, antes de irme de Seúl, por mi séptimo mes de gestación tuve un breve encuentro con Jung Hoseok. </p><p> </p><p>— ¿Y qué sucedió en ese encuentro? </p><p> </p><p>— No pudimos hablar mucho, él estaba en verdad enojado conmigo, no pude decirle. </p><p> </p><p>— Para poner las cosas en claro, tuvo un encuentro cara a cara con el padre biológico del menor Kim Yeonjun, pero no fue capaz de informarle de su existencia. </p><p> </p><p>— Fue imposible entablar una conversación, todo fue... muy difícil. </p><p> </p><p>— Entiendo que para ninguna persona debe ser fácil encarar una situación así, usted debió reunir mucho coraje y valor para llevar a cabo esa visita, ¿es correcto? </p><p> </p><p>— Sí. </p><p> </p><p>Yugyeon miró al doctor quien le devolvió una mirada sospechosa, ¿adonde se quería dirigir el abogado de la querella? </p><p> </p><p>— Lo entiendo, después de que usted desapareció sin avisarle o dejarle una explicación adecuada, seguramente los ánimos del señor Hoseok no eran los mejores. Lo que no entiendo es lo siguiente, y me gustaría que usted me ayudara en este punto señor Kim. Si no pudo concretar el aviso de manera verbal, ¿por qué no recurrió a otros medios, como... una carta, una llamada, mensajes de texto, un email, en fin? </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon tragó en seco antes de contestar. </p><p> </p><p>— Tenía miedo de que me rastrearan, de que el señor Jung supiera dónde estábamos viviendo. </p><p> </p><p>— Lo siento, pero sigue siendo poco claro en este punto. ¿Usted cree que si le hubiera escrito al señor Hoseok a su celular personal él lo hubiera delatado? </p><p> </p><p>— Objeción, está especulando. </p><p> </p><p>Pero antes de que el juez contestara, el abogado prosiguió. </p><p> </p><p>— De acuerdo, usted tiene razón, joven YuGyeom, reformularé la pregunta. Señor Kim, ¿puede decirme si usted está realmente seguro de que hizo absolutamente todo lo posible, que agotó todos los recursos disponibles para que el señor Hoseok se enterara que existía un hijo de su sangre? Sea honesto, por favor. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon se quedó paralizado ante la pregunta y YuGyeom apretó con fuerza el bolígrafo que tenía en su mano, ¡Mierda! Ese abogado era realmente hábil, solo rogaba que Namjoon no demorara tanto para contestar, aunque conociéndolo sabía que no iba a mentir y eso sería un golpe grande para todos.</p><p> </p><p>🌸</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 🌸𝓥𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓽🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namjoon no iba a mentir, sabía que esto podría comprometer el juicio pero si ocultaba información les iría peor.</p><p> </p><p>― No lo hice, evité agotar cualquier recurso debido a que mi salud y la integridad de mi hijo estaba en peligro, no podía dejarle solo, menos en una ciudad alejada de donde están sus familiares más cercanos ― Kang sonrió, había obtenido la información que quería, en cambio Yugyeom se contenía de insultar a Kwon el cual sonreía burlón en dirección al omega.</p><p> </p><p>― Entones, ¿usted planeo contactarse con el hijo de mi cliente una vez que la suma de dinero entregada previamente fuera casi nula?</p><p> </p><p>― Objeción, ¿no está indagando? ― dijo Yugyeom muy serio.</p><p> </p><p>― Abogado, guarde las conclusiones para el alegato final ― pidió el juez y Kang asintió en conformidad.</p><p> </p><p>― Señor Kim, ¿Qué pensaba hacer usted cuando volviera a ver al hijo de mi cliente? ¿Le pediría más dinero?</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon negó ― No pensaba extorsionar al padre de mi hijo ― Yugyeom capto aquello como la señal pidiendo la palabra para extender la información que Da Won les entregó, mostrándole al juez el recibo de pago de la casa de Namjoon a nombre de la señorita Jung Da Won, el juez ante este descubrimiento solicito que se añadiera a la carpeta de pruebas del juicio como de hacerle entrega a los abogados del señor Jung tal información. ― Cada misero centavo que ellos me entregaron no ha sido tocado, esta retenido en el banco y no pensaba usarlo, ni aunque me encontrara en una situación peligrosa.</p><p> </p><p>― Muy bien, viendo tal nueva prueba, tendremos un descanso de una hora para que los abogados puedan analizar esta nueva información. ― el juez dejo caer su mazo mientras Yugyeom sonreía, estaban a punto de dar un giro de 360 grados a este juicio tan injusto.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok estaba sorprendido de como Yugyeom y Namjoon le dieron la vuelta al juicio, saliendo de los juzgados a un sitio más alejado de todos, ignorando a los medios que parecían a punto de devorar a cualquiera por una exclusiva, no pudo ni alejarse de él cuando su padre le sentó un puñetazo, logrando tambalearlo.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Hoseok? ― preguntó su padre molesto, observando a su hijo con una vena a punto de explotar, ― ¿acaso no aprecias el trabajo de tu padre?</p><p> </p><p>― ¡¿Como no quieres que actué en todo esto? Metiste a la cárcel a MI omega y madre de uno de tus nietos!</p><p> </p><p>― Oh, así que sigues apoyando a esa zorra, además también arrastraste a tu dulce hermana en esto ― gruño ante la manera en como su padre hablaba aun de Namjoon, estaba a punto de perder el juicio y seguía con esa faceta ―, mi pobre Da Won salió de Corea para no pasar por esto, ¿Acaso odias tanto a tu fam- </p><p> </p><p>― ¡Basta! ― la voz de su hermana fue la que tomo la escena, observando a la beta de la mano de YoonGi ― ¡Ya no quiero seguir con esto papá, acaba todo esto! Deja en paz a Namjoon, por favor… confiesa todo…</p><p> </p><p>― Hermana…</p><p> </p><p>El señor Jung observó la marca en el cuello de su hija, conectando los hilos para acercarse al pálido tomándolo del cuello de la camisa en intención de golpearlo, Da Won y Hoseok lo alejaron observando a su padre quien deseaba matar al Min.</p><p> </p><p>― Mi hija no merece alguien como tú ― se soltó de sus hijos ―, ninguno de mis hijos merece basuras como ustedes, tú y ese Omega corriente son lo peor que pudieron sucederle a la familia Jung.</p><p> </p><p>― Papá…</p><p> </p><p>― Guarda silencio Da Won. ¡Hice todo por ustedes, les comprometí con gente exitosa, hice que todas las escorias se alejaran de ustedes, hice cosas ilegales ¿Y así es como me lo pagan?! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Desde cuando nuestra familia se junta con la inmundicia, desde cuando las cucharas de oro se mezclan co-</p><p> </p><p>No pudo terminar porque cayó de bruces, sorprendiendo a los tres, observando por el rabillo del ojo como Yugyeom junto a varios oficiales rodeaban al señor Jung.</p><p> </p><p>― Ah, muchas gracias, señor Jung, le agradezco su confesión ― dijo con una sonrisa cansada Yugyeom al Alpha inconsciente. ― llévenselo muchachos. ― los oficiales asintieron alejándose con el señor Jung en brazos mientras dejaba a los jóvenes tranquilos.</p><p> </p><p>― Tardaste demasiado ― la voz molesta de YoonGi hizo a Yugyeom y Hoseok dejar escapar una risita.</p><p> </p><p>― Lo lamento señor Min, necesitaba que les confesara todo, ustedes también tardaron ― Da Won asintió acercándose a YoonGi para besarle mientras le arreglaba su ropa, producto de las acciones de su padre. ― Con esto cerraremos el juicio agradezco todo. ― Da Won y YoonGi se entristecieron un poco, ya que la beta también tendría condena, ante esto Yugyeom intervino. ― No se preocupen, Ravi ya metió un amparo para ustedes, lo que tendrán que hacer será pagar el reparo de daños junto a unos años de arraigo domiciliario.</p><p> </p><p>― Muchas gracias ― Yugyeom negó.</p><p> </p><p>― No me las den a mí, quien las merece es Namjoon, cuando salga por favor pídele perdón por todo esto, ya que yo pensaba encarcelarte, él no guarda rencor, pero yo sí. ― Hoseok le tocó el hombro, sabía que el omega se estaba conteniendo por insultar a su hermana, no hablaron más regresando a los juzgados, esto aun no terminaba, necesitaban ver el veredicto del juez. Cuando entraron directamente Yugyeom se permitió suspirar, cubriendo con sus manos su rostro, ― Lamento la escena, pero no me agrada mucho tu hermana.</p><p> </p><p>― No te culpo.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Eh?</p><p> </p><p>― Yo también la odiaba, ella fue cómplice de mi padre, ella estuvo cuando Namjoon fue marcado por Lim, pero, también fue la misma que lo llevo a mi departamento, se encargó de limpiarlo y tratar su herida en ese momento, si bien no me agrada que me haya ocultado esa información durante muchos años, hizo lo correcto en el momento que más se necesitaba y eso es suficiente.</p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom asintió, así pasaron el tiempo entre los dos en silencio, eso hasta que el juez les llamó para ingresar a la sala, Namjoon estaba parado con dos guardias a sus costados mientras Jae estaba en sentido contrario con un bozal bien colocado que le evitaba hablar.</p><p> </p><p>― Y regresamos al juicio del señor Kim Namjoon, que por lo recién descubierto en esta sesión junto al descanso de la sala, el jurado y yo hemos estudiado y analizado cada una de las informaciones otorgadas, desde los documentos de parte del defensor Kim Yugyeom junto a las declaratorias de la señorita Jung Da Won y recientemente la concesionaria del señor Jung quien está indispuesto. Así que le otorgó la palabra al jurado.</p><p> </p><p>Una omega de brillantes cabellos rojos y ojos de ciervo fue la que tomó la palabra, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al juez. </p><p> </p><p>― Sí, muchas gracias su señoría; que como bien ha señalado este juicio nos ha entregado distintos puntos de vista de parte de los acusados y demás personas involucradas, que si bien algunas pruebas fueron dejadas a últimos momentos, eso no les quita su valor así que después de una ardua decisión y de mucha discusión mis compañeros y yo llegamos al veredicto final, el omega de nombre Kim Namjoon está absuelto de cualquier cargó en su contra y puede ejercer su total paternidad en el menor Kim Yeonjun, junto a poseer una orden de alejamiento en contra del señor Jung y el señor Lim Jae Bum él cuál será medicado al terminar el juicio para revocar la marca en el señor Kim.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya dicho esto por parte del jurado, doy por terminado este juicio, pueden soltar al señor Kim.</p><p> </p><p>Ante estas palabras los guardias retiraron cualquier grillete y demás cosas que retuvieran a Namjoon, dejando al omega más que sorprendido, buscando con la mirada a Hoseok, encontrándose con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa más que enorme, con los brazos extendidos llamándolo a su lado, el omega no pensó mucho, lanzándose a los brazos de este, siendo cargado entre risas y lágrimas, después de mucho sufrimiento era libre. </p><p> </p><p>🌸</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 🌸𝓥𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓽-𝓮𝓽-𝓾𝓷🌸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después del juicio las cosas fueron bastante relajadas, siendo que estuvo una semana para el chequeo rutinario para checar el proceso de eliminación de su marca, cuando ya no había nada que le atara a Jae fue dado de alta, algo que agradeció ya que pudo conseguir por fin la marca de Hoseok y vivir una vida tranquila a su lado, ya podría regresar a su vida normal sin complicaciones o bueno, solo por un pequeño detalle que debería discutirlo con Hoseok, pero no había prisas. Ahora lo más importante era ver qué diablos sucedía con Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos adultos estaban frente a Yeonjun quien se veía bastante arrepentido, pero eso no parecía aminorar la molestia del Omega quien estaba de brazos cruzados mientras observaba a su hijo ― ¿Qué diablos te sucede Kim Yeonjun? ― su noto de voz amenazaba que no estaba para nada feliz.</p><p> </p><p>― Oh, vamos Nam, no es para que te pongas así, solo fue un jueg-</p><p> </p><p>― Guarda silencio. ― le detuvo, sin gritar solo poniendo un dedo entre sus labios, ― ¿Así que jovencito, donde estábamos? </p><p> </p><p>― Lo lamento mamá ― susurró.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon al escuchar el tono arrepentido de su hijo decidió tranquilizarse, inhalando y exhalando. ― Se que lo lamentas, pero unas cuantas palabras no van a arreglar lo sucedido, asustaste a tu hermano y tu primo, sobre todo a Kai, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el señor Lee hubiese llegado antes que tu padre? ¿Sabes que habría sucedido? ― Yeonjun negó ― Un accidente que involucraría también a tu papá y a los señores Lee, no vuelvas a hacer eso. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun asintió de manera lenta mientras limpiaba con sus manitas sus lágrimas, Hoseok ante esto se agacho para abrazar al menor, dejando que se recargara en él.</p><p> </p><p>― Ya escuchaste a tu mamá campeón, pero ¿Por qué mordiste a Kai? ¿Acaso te dijo algo malo? ― volvió a negar ― ¿Entonces? </p><p> </p><p>El menor bajo la mirada al suelo ― Es que escuche de parte del tío Jimin que él y el tío Taehyung se sienten conectados por su mordida y que no necesitan palabras para expresar su amor…</p><p> </p><p>Ambos adultos se quedaron callados mientras conectaban miradas, entendiendo a donde se dirigía el menor. </p><p> </p><p>― Así que quería morder a Kai para que sintiera lo que me hace sentir… ― indico con simpleza, sin malicia oculta, después de todo Yeonjun aun no estaba en edad para poder entender bien como servían los lazos y lo que estos hacían en realidad a tu cuerpo, todo lo que sabía era por meros comentarios que los adultos a su alrededor dejaban escapar. </p><p> </p><p>― Yeonjun, cariño ― Hoseok al ver que Namjoon no mencionaba nada decidió tomar la palabra. ― sé que querías hacer algo lindo y demás pero, las cosas no funcionan así</p><p> </p><p>― ¿entonces? </p><p> </p><p>― Aun son muy pequeños ― dijo Namjoon acariciando el cabello del menor ―, los lazos se pueden hacer hasta que ustedes dos sean tan grandes como nosotros o tus tíos, no antes, además aun no sabes que es Kai, puede ser un Alpha o un beta, no puedes hacer eso por-</p><p> </p><p>― Pero Kai huele a cerezas y chocolate. ― Okay, eso no lo esperaban, ¿Cómo podía detectar un aroma en el menor? ― huele mejor que cualquier dulce y es igual que uno, además es muy bonito y tierno, como los bebés pingüinos que papá y tu me llevaron a ver en el zoológico.</p><p> </p><p>Era adorable lo que decía el menor, y aunque les doliera debía regañarlo ya que cada acción tenía su consecuencia.</p><p> </p><p>― Escucha campeón, estas castigado sin Koya por dos semana.</p><p> </p><p>― ¡¿Papá?! </p><p> </p><p>― Tres semanas…</p><p> </p><p>― No, gracias, ya entendí. ― frunció el ceño.</p><p> </p><p>― Además también debes disculparte con los señores Lee por voz y en escrito, ya que los asustaste ― Yeonjun asintió, soltándose de su padre para irse a su cuarto y acotar las ordenes de ambos, si bien su papá esta vez le había castigado, la próxima vez no sería tan suertudo y su madre no era tan amable en cuanto a castigos se trataban. Cuando el menor desapareció del rango visual de ambos adultos, Hoseok se acercó a Namjoon para tomarle del cintura, empezando a depositar besitos en su cuello mientras ambos caían sobre uno de los sillones.</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué te sucede amor? Últimamente has estado bastante tenso. ― Namjoon se removió incomodo al recordar aquello, soltándose del agarre del Alpha para sentarse frente a él, Hoseok no dijo nada así que le dejo ser.</p><p> </p><p>― Antes de que te diga lo que me sucede necesito saber algo… ― mordió sus labios nervioso ― ¿Aun sigues con la idea de tener una familia grande? </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok no se esperaba esa pregunta de parte de su pareja, pensaba interrogarle el motivo pero al ver como se mordía los labios nervioso mientras el ligero escozor en su marca dejaba en claro que interrogar seria un grave error. </p><p> </p><p>― Depende, ¿Tu quieres una familia grande? </p><p> </p><p>― Yo… no lo sé.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok sonrió para tomar las manos de Namjoon. ― Bebé, sabes que Yeonjun y Taehyun son niños perfectos y son justo lo que todo Alpha desearía. Con ellos es suficiente si tu así lo quieres, no tienes que sentirte presionado, no te obligare a nada. </p><p> </p><p>Namjoon no supo en qué momento empezó a llorar, solo supo que Hoseok le jaló para dejarlo descansar en su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello. </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué pasa amor? </p><p> </p><p>― No puedo tener cachorros…</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué?</p><p> </p><p>― El doctor dijo que no puedo hacerlo de manera natural, puedo intentar una inseminación artificial pero el periodo será tan peligroso que puedo matarlos… ni mi embarazo con Yeonjun fue tan riesgoso, esto es otro nivel…</p><p> </p><p>― Nam…</p><p> </p><p>― Quiero tenerlos, quiero darte la familia grande que quieres pero, ― Namjoon tomo el rostro de Hoseok entre sus manos ― no quiero morir… soy un egoísta, ¿verdad?</p><p> </p><p>― Claro que no, no eres un egoísta, ― afianzo el agarre de Namjoon ― escúchame Namjoon, no quiero que pienses mal de ti, eres mi omega, mi perfecto y adorable omega, te amo más que a nada en este mundo y si tuviera que decidir entre tener a un cachorro o tu vida, prefiero mil veces tenerte. Nuestra familia es perfecta así como esta, Yeonjun, Taehyun y tu son lo que más amo en este mundo y sin ustedes estoy perdido. ― deslizo una de las manos de Namjoon para besarla ― ¿Me escuchaste? </p><p> </p><p>El omega asintió de manera rápida mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero a diferencia de las anteriores estas no cargaban dolor o tristeza, sino libertad y amor. Así pasaron el día entre cariños y risas ya que Yeonjun bajo minutos después para disfrutar el tiempo con sus padres, eso hasta que Jungkook vino con Jin y su hijo Soobin para llevarse a Yeonjun a una pijamada entre todos los niños del colegio, despidiéndose de sus padres alegando que en cuanto terminara la pijamada iría con los señores Lee a disculparse. </p><p> </p><p>― Así que estamos solos… ― la voz de Hoseok rompió el silencio, observando como Namjoon estaba a punto de empezar a cocinar, ― ¿sabes que significa? </p><p> </p><p>― ¿Qué significa? ― no encontraba el significado detrás de las palabras del Alpha, y no lo haría mientras su estomago este gritando alimentos. </p><p> </p><p>― Oh vamos, sabes de lo que lo habló ― Hoseok sonrió coqueto tomando a Namjoon entre sus brazos, ignorando la diferencia de alturas y peso, alzándolo sobre la barra de la cocina para empezar a bajar sus manos hasta el trasero del omega, apretujándolo, logrando sacarle un gemido que fue silenciado de inmediato por la boca del Alpha, si bien estaba de puntillas para alcanzar a su pareja, eso no evitaba que disfrutara ese calor adictivo que desprendía su omega; se besaron hasta que la situación empezó a escalar de nivel, siendo Namjoon quien corto ese contacto, observando a los ojos a su Alpha. </p><p> </p><p>― Aquí no, vamos al cuarto. </p><p> </p><p>Con esas palabras Hoseok hizo un movimiento rápido para cargarlo en brazos, ignorando que Namjoon estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza, dejando que el Alpha le cargue como si fuera una pequeña damisela cuando el omega era inclusive más alto que el mismo Alpha. </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok no se detuvo a pensar mucho en las diferencias de estaturas, centrándose en llegar cuanto antes para reanudar el beso en la tranquilidad de su habitación, Namjoon respondió con una notable falta de protesta. La mezcla de sensaciones había hecho que los pezones de Namjoon se endurecieran y Hoseok tenía que tocarlos. Jaló la playera de Namjoon para sacarla, dejando que la tela fuera lanzada a alguna parte de la habitación mientras Namjoon enredaba una pierna alrededor del muslo de Hoseok. Éste la tenía dura y lo sabía; así que estuvo presionado contra la parte frontal de su cuerpo.</p><p> </p><p>― Quiero hacerte el amor, Namjoon ― confeso mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el borde de los pantalones de su omega, retirándolos para dejar ver las bragas de encaje negro que le había regalado días antes.</p><p> </p><p>― Hazlo ― dijo Namjoon en un ronroneo. —. Tócame, ya estoy húmedo y listo.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok gimió y metió su mano bajo la prenda. Sus dedos buscaron hasta que encontraron lo que quería; y entonces se dio cuenta de que Namjoon no le había mentido. El omega se estremeció y contuvo la respiración mientras los dedos de su Alpha comenzaban a masajear muy suavemente su entrada.</p><p> </p><p>― Hobi, no juegues… ― dijo, su cuerpo estaba temblando bajo las caricias de Hoseok, deslizando las bragas de encaje negro por sus caderas hasta quitárselas, mientras Namjoon le ayudaba a retirarse él también sus prendas lo más rápido que pudo, dispuesto a continuar con lo que había comenzado. Namjoon se acostó sobre él, sus cuerpos alineados, besando y lamiendo, trazando un camino desde su boca hacia la parte inferior del torso de Hoseok, su lengua revoloteando sobre su ombligo de un modo que provocó que el Alpha se retorciera con algo que era combinación de expectación y esperanza ferviente. Y entonces esa lengua estaba prodigándole atención a su erección, la boca de Namjoon estaba bajando ardientemente por encima de ella, tocando y tirando gentilmente de sus bolas, lamiéndolas concienzudamente y todo eso se sentía tan grandioso que Hoseok no podía creer que ese omega era suyo.</p><p> </p><p>― Voltéate ― ordenó Hoseok con su voz de mando ―. Boca abajo, el culo al aire.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon no se quejó dejándose llevar por la excitación del momento, moviéndose rápidamente, la expectación alcanzando su punto máximo, y no se sintió decepcionado. Hoseok levantó su mano y le dio una palmada en el trasero; la punzada de dolor hizo que su erección diera un tirón. Y entonces la lengua de Hoseok estaba deslizándose justo donde le había dado el golpe y luego más allá. Con una mano rodeó el miembro de Namjoon mientras su lengua se sumergía directamente en la entrada del omega. Namjoon dejo escapar un gritito en una combinación de sorpresa y placer extremo; Hoseok ante la reacción del omega lo hizo otra vez, usó la lengua para lamer toda la piel alrededor y luego la sumergió, justo en el interior de Namjoon como si fuera de fuego, y se sentía tan bien que Namjoon descubrió que era totalmente incapaz de decir palabra. Se iba a correr sólo con eso. Hoseok remplazó su lengua con un dedo pero no la alejó, la mantuvo cerca mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba rudamente la erección del omega. Si bien no necesitaba para nada esta atención ya que su lubricación natural estaba casi goteando, a Hoseok pareció no importarle, centrándose en entregarle todo el placer posible a su omega sintiendo los espasmos involuntarios junto a los suspiros que brotaban de su boca. Ante todos estos estímulos Namjoon sintió que se corría, liberándose con tanta fuerza que una cuantas gotas salpicaron hasta su cara y él se quedó tendido con el trasero al aire y la frente apoyada contra el cobertor de la cama.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok levantó su cara pero continuó acariciando a Namjoon hasta que se recuperará, depositando besos por toda la espalda del omega junto a palabras de amor que hacían al omega sonreír, no tardaron mucho hasta que Hoseok empujó su erección hacia delante y la observó desaparecer dentro del cuerpo de Namjoon, estrechez y calor envolviéndolo, mientras escuchaba sus propios sonidos combinarse con los de su omega, se folló lentamente a Namjoon mientras sentían su conexión volverse más intensa inundándose con esos sentimientos de amor que ambos se tenían, crecieron conforme se acercaba al orgasmo, sintiéndose más y más cerca de Namjoon con cada segundo que trascurría. Los brazos del Kim estaban temblando y cuando Hoseok llevó una mano hasta su erección para envolvérsela, sus codos flaquearon por un segundo. Namjoon no dejaba de balbucear "más duro" y "más rápido" y "oh Dios, Hobi, sí" y Hoseok estaba escuchando cada palabra. Cuando Hoseok sintió que se acercaba al final con el sentimiento anegándose a su alrededor de manera abrumadora. Su cuerpo estaba golpeándose contra el de Namjoon mientras su nudo se inflamaba en el omega evitando que pudieran separarse, su corazón latía furiosamente, y se obligó a continuar moviéndose para que ambos pudiesen terminar. Una de las manos de Namjoon se unió a la suya entrelazando dedos, apretándolos fuertemente cuando finalmente ambos pudieron liberarse. </p><p> </p><p>― M-muevete… ― jadeó Namjoon mientras sentía a Hoseok tomarlo para ambos moverse lo menos posible, evitando mover el nudo, acostándose de lado con suma cautela, respirando copiosamente ante todo el cúmulo de sensaciones.</p><p> </p><p>― Ne-necesitaremos una ducha… ― confeso Hoseok al notar el sudor en sus cuerpos junto a la humedad. Namjoon asintió de manera cansada, estaba bastante agotado para decir más. Cuando el nudo se bajo ambos se separaron siendo Namjoon él primero en alejarse para sacar sus ropas, y ambos entre risas y una sesión de sexo en la tina pudieron descansar en paz entre susurros de amor que en el pasado sonarían imposibles, agradeciendo que las dificultades ya no existieran entre ellos, disfrutando de esta nueva vida. </p><p> </p><p>8 años después...</p><p> </p><p>­― ¡Mamá, ¿Viste mis aretes?! ― la voz de Yeonjun resonó por todo el departamento, atrayendo la atención de Namjoon quien cargaba en brazos a un sonriente Sunwoo quien tenia en sus manitas un durazno grande. </p><p> </p><p>― Los dejaste en la oficina de tu padre. ― Yeonjun dejó escapar un gruñido bajo, maldiciéndose por su torpeza. ― ¿iras a alguna parte importante o porque tan arreglado? ― preguntó ya que observo como su hijo mayor estaba demasiado arreglado, algo no muy natural debido a que esto solo conllevaba algo especial.</p><p> </p><p>El rostro de Yeonjun se empezó a pintar de un curioso color carmín mientras trataba de huir del cuestionario de su madre, siendo el timbre de la entrada quien le salvó corriendo a abrir, dejando ver a un sonriente Kai, quien vestía un traje a colores pastel mientras su cuello presumía un collar anti marcaje de color rosa. </p><p> </p><p>― Oh, hola señor Kim ― saludo Kai con una dulce sonrisa mientras Yeonjun se quedaba embobado ante la apariencia del omega, dejando a Namjoon comprender el motivo de su hijo ante tanto nerviosismo, riendo mentalmente por las similitudes que Hoseok tenía con él. ― y hola a ti también Sunoo ― dijo en una voz dulce mientras se acercaba al bebé para tomarle una de sus manitas, recibiendo una risita infantil de parte del infante. </p><p> </p><p>― Si, bueno, ya saludaste a todos, será mejor irnos ― Yeonjun tomó al omega de la mano para atraer su atención, caminando ambos en dirección a la entrada. ― Volveré por las nueve, mamá.</p><p> </p><p>― Claro, con cuidado ambos y cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos. </p><p> </p><p>Kai negó ― No se preocupe señor Kim, mi papá estará vigilándonos por la lejanía ― ante esta confesión el ánimo de Yeonjun decayó un poco, sabía que Wonho era bastante protector con su hijo omega, pero a veces era extremista. No dejaron a Namjoon agregar algo, saliendo cuanto antes, su cita tenía el tiempo contado, dejando a Namjoon dejar salir una risita. </p><p> </p><p>― Tu hermano crece muy rápido, ― dijo en dirección de Sunoo, habían hecho un proceso de fertilización In vitro junto a demás tratamientos para poder concebirlo junto a tener extremo cuidado en el plazo de gestación, había sido difícil, pero lo valía ya que tenían a un pequeño que era la nueva alegría de la casa. ― espero tu no lo hagas tan rápido, aun nos queda mucho por disfrutar. </p><p> </p><p>Sunoo respondió en un pequeño gritito mientras se abrazaba al omega, las horas pasaron y Hoseok regresó del trabajo encontrándose a Namjoon y su pequeño cachorro en la habitación, acostados durmiendo. </p><p> </p><p>― Ya llegué amor… ― dijo en voz baja depositando un beso en la mejilla de su omega mientras acariciaba con una mano uno de los mechones del bebé. </p><p> </p><p>― Hm… hola, amor ― intento levantarse pero Hoseok se lo evito. </p><p> </p><p>― No te levantes, sigue en la cama. ¿Como estuvo tu día? </p><p> </p><p>― Bastante ajetreado, estaba resolviendo unos casos que Yugyeom me encargó, esta de viaje en China así que no puede atenderlos. ― Hoseok asintió, recordando como Jackson y Yugyeom habían tenido una hermosa niña de nombre Ji Eun la cual era la felicidad de ambos padres, y ni que decir de sus abuelos paternos los cuales llamaban a la pequeña IU pidiendo a ambos padres que fueran a China para pasar tiempo de calidad con la menor, así que frecuentemente Yugyeom o estaba ocupado porque sus suegros estaban en Corea o él tenía que viajar a China, dejando a Namjoon a cargo. </p><p> </p><p>― Me lo creo, ¿y Yeonjun?</p><p> </p><p>― Fue a una cita con el cachorro de los Lee…</p><p> </p><p>― ¿Kai? ― Namjoon asintió ― Ah, por eso Wonho me amenazo que si él hacía algo le rompería la mano. ― dejo escapar una risita al recordar el mensaje del Alpha contario, las miles de caritas enojadas junto a una foto donde Yeonjun y Kai paseaban por Disneyland de la mano le parecía gracioso, recreando en su mente la manera en la que un hombre musculoso podría espiar a dos jóvenes sin verse sospechoso ― ¿y mi bebé Sunoo, como te trato?</p><p> </p><p>― Ha estado bastante tranquilo, sabe que papá no esta así que guarda su energía para cuando llegues ― Hoseok sonrió, después de todo su cachorro era bastante energético a comparación de sus hermanos mayores de pequeños; Yeonjun quien era un dormilón a palabras de Namjoon mientras Taehyun era bastante tranquilo y hasta se podría decir que respetuoso ya que sus llantos eran bastante débiles, a comparación de todos ellos Sunwoo era un gritón y risueño de primera, despertando en las mañanas con gritos alegres que despertaban a sus padres y su hermano quienes reían al ver como el bebé extendía sus manitas con los mitones, intentando alcanzar el carrusel de Koalas que su tío YoonGi le regalo a los pocos días de nacido. ― ¿y a ti como te fue? </p><p> </p><p>― Todo tranquilo, no hubo problemas de nada, te extrañe mucho, ¿lo sabias? ― empezó a besar el cuello de su Omega mientras dirigía sus manos a su cadera.</p><p> </p><p>― Hobi, basta, vas a despertar al bebé. ― al decir esto fue como una pequeña llamada, dejando a Sunoo abrir sus ojitos de manera lenta identificando poco a poco a sus progenitores, sonriendo al verlos, moviendo sus manitas de la manta que le habían enredado, Hoseok y Namjoon sonrieron ante él, acercándose al bebé, depositando besos y cariños sobre este, disfrutando de aquello que durante mucho tiempo habían anhelado, a pesar de todos los baches habían llegado a ser una familia feliz sin nadie que les perturbara su felicidad, a pesar de que gente importante salió de sus vidas, supieron superarlo y ahora eran felices. </p><p> </p><p>🌸</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>